


Прячущийся и крадущийся

by fransies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 92,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И он решил в ту же минуту, что она принесет сплошные проблемы ему и Ину-семпаю, что от нее нужно держаться как можно дальше, иначе они погибнут".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета Kalahari

Горный хребет, укрытый лесом, как зеленым одеялом, и протянувшийся с севера на юг, был местом, которого остерегались даже синоби Хокаге. Начинался он с полянок азалий и гингко или стены бамбука, но стоило путнику ступить в светлую рощу как, засмотревшись на орхидеи, он вдруг оказывался в непроходимой чаще, откуда был единственный выход — идти вперед, надеясь, что на выбранном пути тебя не будет ожидать смерть.  
Много странных историй он слышал от товарищей про этот лес, и все, как один, заявляли, что там какая-то чертовщина творится, и лучше туда вовсе не заходить. Но даже без всяких слухов от леса мурашки бежали по коже.  
Он уже третьи сутки подряд бежал от северной границы страны Огня, преследуемый врагами, и в полдень решился все-таки войти в лес, чтобы там сбить со следа преследователей и выйти на рассвете к западной стене селения. Двух он заманил в ловушку: каждого разрезало надвое проволокой. Оставшихся это только разозлило, но час назад он смог и их убить, бросив наудачу бомбы с удушающим газом.  
Все четверо были мертвы еще несколько часов назад, но он не переставал чувствовать присутствие еще одного со странной чакрой, не похожей ни на что. Этот пятый появился в тот момент, когда он вошел в лес. В голову, затуманенную болью, стали лезть глупые мысли о том, что лес, говорят, населяют злобные твари. Время от времени оборачиваясь, он видел, как то дернется кедровая лапа, словно кто-то только что спрыгнул с нее, то повалится с оглушительным треском на землю сухая ветка. Но, возможно, он просто потерял много крови, и у него воображение разыгралось? Да и ноша его с каждой минутой становилась все тяжелее, и он уже с трудом бежал вперед, все время запинаясь.  
Передвигаться по деревьям было невозможно: ветки все время возникали поперек дороги из ниоткуда, сучки лезли в глаза и кололись. По земле бежать было тоже нелегко: толстые, покрытые скользким мхом корни деревьев лесную тропинку сделали еще более труднопроходимым местом, чем каменистые берега горных рек, а видимость ухудшали испарения от болот. Кузнечики и мошкара разбегались-разлетались, стрекоча-жужжа, кто куда, когда он рассекал бледно-зеленый туман, стелющийся над землей.  
Этот лес не был похож на светлые леса, которые окружали Коноху. Он был — как потемневший старый шрам на теле страны Огня — запретная тема для каждого синоби, хотя никто толком не мог сказать, почему. По одной из баек, этот лес был местом обитания Девятихвостого Демона-лиса и прочей нечисти. Тут за каждым стволом ему мерещились злобные демоны, ухмыляющиеся тэнгу и ждущие своего часа кицуне, желающие сварить в котле синоби проклятого Хокаге. Деревья были такими высокими и с настолько раскидистыми ветвями, что ни один луч света не пробивался сквозь темно-зеленую листву, только изредка подмигивали ему светлячки, парящие над камышами и в высокой траве у болотцев - наверное, единственные живые существа в лесу, не наводящие страх на обессиленного ниндзя. Даже птицы и белки-летяги, иногда показывающиеся на глаза, и те выглядели хищно: с горящими красным глазами, готовые сожрать его, как только поймут, что он ослаб. И все это время он ни разу не видел ни одного животного, словно звери, те, что обладали инстинктами, попрятались. В лесу пахло прелой землей, корой, грибами и чем-то еще, что никак не удавалось определить, но запах этот настораживал его.  
Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Он понял, что что-то не так еще до того, как начал примечать странности. Сколько часов подряд бежал он, сбившись с тропы? Все его снаряжение было оставлено, когда они с капитаном спасались бегством, а определить сторону света в таком лесу он не сможет. И у него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы сконцентрировать чакру в мизинце, не говоря уж о древесных техниках.  
Щеку ему обожгло болезненно-горячее дыхание капитана.  
— Брось меня, Тензо. Ты ранен.  
Они не умрут здесь. Он мог умереть со своими друзьями в подземельях, но таким образом было бы слишком глупо, все равно что понапрасну растратить жизни детей, не сумевших, как он, выбраться из западни беглого ниндзя.  
Он не знает секрет повязки капитана, но догадывается, что синоби, прячущийся за двумя масками и порнографической книгой, тоже задолжал жизнь кому-то.  
— Как и вы, семпай.  
Капитан говорил медленно, короткими фразами, в конце голос его срывался, и в горле что-то клокотало с присвистом — нехороший признак для человека, получившего удар в грудь.  
— Брось. Укажешь место. Меня заберут.  
— Ваш труп заберут.  
АНБУ за мертвыми не возвращаются, и уж кто-кто, а капитан прекрасно об этом знал. Тем более никто бы не пошел в лес, угробивший лучшего из лучших.  
— Вас тут сожрут дикие животные, семпай.  
Возможно, он сказал это слишком равнодушно, но лишь после того, как он вышел живым из душных подземелий Змеиного саннина, все неожиданно преобразилось, а обесцененная прежде жизнь вдруг стала драгоценной.  
— Не валяй дурака…  
Он не ответил, закрыл рот, почувствовав, что крадущийся следом, со странной чакрой, делающей воздух горячим, подобрался к ним ближе, но из-за пушистых кедровых лап не вышел. Наблюдал за ними.  
Прислушиваясь к хрусту сухих веточек и малейшим шорохам, он попробовал поддержать капитана одной рукой, чтобы второй дотянуться до чехла с кунаями, но прогнулся, чуть не упав на землю.  
Капитан что-то говорил ему (наверное, снова уговаривал бросить его здесь и спасаться самому), но он замер в ожидании, услышав звук шагов, на этот раз явственней. Теперь у него не было сомнений в том, что за ними крался человек, скорее всего — синоби. Только вот непонятно, отчего он медлит. Однако, если неизвестный решил позабавиться с ним и капитаном, то он просто не может позволить играть с ними, как кошка с мышками.  
«Надо попробовать. Лес тут такой темный. Шанс у нас есть. Мы можем затеряться. Сдаваться пока рано».  
— Так, — он облизнул пересохшие губы, воровато оглянувшись в ту сторону, откуда доносились шорохи, — передохнули и хватит.  
— Б-брось! Вдвоем не выживем.  
— Что ж. Вместе умирать веселее.  
И все же в этом чертовом лесу умирать не хотелось.  
— Держитесь, семпай, сейчас тряханет.  
— Д-дурак!  
Собрав остатки сил, он сжался, напрягся, зубы заскрипели, на висках вздулись вены, и, думая лишь о том, как бы ему потеряться в лесу и оставить позади их преследователя, он бросился в густую темень леса.  
Сдерживая дыхание и ступая легче и тише, чем обычно, он пробирался, уходя то влево, то вправо, то возвращаясь назад, чтобы запутать их преследователя.  
Как долго кружил в непроглядной тьме восточного леса — сказать не мог, он потерял счет времени, полностью сосредоточенный на своем дыхании и шагах, пытаясь уловить движение рядом. Он помнил только страх ожидания и стыд перед семпаем, потому что даже в шагах его отражалось отчаянное желание выжить, спастись. Как бы повел себя капитан на его месте? Наверное, он не носился бы как перепуганная, дезориентированная шавка, а успокоился и попытался придумать что-нибудь. Но вот он только и мог думать, что лучше умереть, сражаясь лицом к лицу с человеком. Слишком уж напоминала ему эта ситуация давнюю историю. Только сейчас никто его не связывал. Но он не знал, что было большей жестокостью: то, что творил с ним и другими генинами Змеиный саннин или то, что с ним делал этот лес? Или его преследователь? Или он сам?  
Наверное, он передвигался бы так, пока остатки сил не покинули его, но вдруг краем глаза заметил что-то яркое, мелькнувшее во тьме, и замер.  
Он слышал только свое и капитана дыхание, но все звуки были приглушенными, как будто ему закрыли ладонями уши. Стоять на одном месте было нельзя — он тут же погрузился во влажные мхи по щиколотки, и если тот, кто преследует их, способен видеть в темноте, то он сейчас совершил огромную ошибку, оставив след.  
По раненой ноге засеменило какое-то насекомое, он даже не попытался сбросить его: широко распахнув глаза и затаив дыхание, он высматривал признаки присутствия человека. Дышать стало еще тяжелее, когда он остановился; все это время он убегал не только от крадущегося за ним ниндзя, но и от усталости и боли. И когда истощение навалилось в конце концов, он находил все меньше сил в себе сопротивляться желанию упасть прямо здесь.  
Принюхавшись, он учуял не только резкий запах испаряющейся болотной воды. Поверх этого витал другой, который настораживал его с самого начала, как он попал в этот лес, но теперь-то он понял, что всю дорогу чувствовал запах масла, вроде рыбьего жира.  
Поворачиваясь на месте, он снова попытался найти источник свечения или понять откуда сильнее пахнет, но попытки его так и не увенчались успехом.  
Ощущая, как остатки чакры покидают его, он усмехнулся, подумав о том, как глупо растратил он их единственный шанс на спасение. Они были все равно, что мертвы: обессиленные, раненые, заблудившиеся в темном лесу, из которого никто и никогда не возвращался. Если они не умрут медленной мучительной смертью от истощения, то их сожрут падальщики или, может быть, найдет синоби, идущий по их следу. Но лучше что-то из этого, чем то, что рассказал ему однажды про этот лес у ночного костра товарищ. Сама история не была бы так зловеща, если бы Мизуки-сан через месяц не вошел в Восточный лес и не сгинул бы там.  
Капитан, наверное, почувствовав его настроение, похлопал по плечу, но жест этот не ободрил.  
Тело сопротивлялось сделать шаг вперед, он едва пересилил себя; одна только мысль, что он подводит капитана, положившегося на него, была невыносима. Чавкнула громко влажная, болотистая почва, когда он поднял ногу, к обуви прилипли ошметки мха (он мог бы поклясться, что тот уже успел врасти в ногу и сандалию). И он уже сделал второй, более уверенный шаг, но вдруг увидел отчетливо мелькнувший силуэт человека: он пробежал прямо перед ним неслышно и снова скрылся в темноте. Позабыв то, что годами вбивалось ему в голову, он развернулся в обратную сторону, перед глазами сверкнула яркая вспышка, и, хватив полные легкие спертого воздуха, он побежал прямо на ослепительный свет.  
Он не смог разглядеть крутого обрыва, начинающегося за корявыми стволами сосен, только услышал как капитан выкрикнул его имя, а потом земля ушла у него из-под ног. Он увидел наконец небо (звездное, оно то появлялось, то исчезало), растущую сияющую луну в нем завертело волчком, в ушах завыл ветер. А потом с запахом мхов, грибов и перегноя, что-то огромное, темное упало на него, придавило, и проклятый лес перестал существовать. 

***

В темноте сначала возникла желтая искрящаяся точка, исчезла, поблекнув, а потом внезапно взорвалась на тысячи сверкающих красно-желтых искорок. Темнота, как черная корка льда, плавилась и рассыпалась. Все это сопровождалось монотонным звоном, звучащим так высоко, что у него в больном зубе отдавалось позвякивание.  
Голова от этой какофонии болела нестерпимо, а тело он ощущал очень странно: словно оно весило раз в сто больше. Лежал он на чем-то неровном и чуть-чуть колючем, но мягком и совсем не мерз, хотя лежал, без сомнения, на земле. Рана не болела, но в том месте на груди, горевшем огнем до того, как он провалился в сон, лежало что-то теплое. Он чувствовал себя так комфортно, что заставить себя просто открыть глаза было настоящим испытанием.  
И вдруг он совершенно отчетливо услышал вздох. Не просто услышал его, но и почувствовал. Теплое дыхание и соскользнувшая с его груди ладонь.  
Если бы мог, он бы вскочил, как ошпаренный, но что-то тяжелое, лежащее на нем, и собственная слабость не позволили ему. Лежащий на нем человек снова вздохнул глубже и с удовольствием зевнул, а он напрягся от страха, не позволяя ни одной мышце дрогнуть.  
Он открыл глаза и подумал, что, должно быть, скоро начнет смеркаться, но, моргнув, заметил сонно улыбающуюся ему девушку.  
— Проснулся наконец, — хриплым со сна голосом поприветствовала она его, но не попыталась встать, а даже устроилась комфортнее: потянулась, подвернув руки под себя, как кошка, и с любопытством начала его разглядывать.  
Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что она была ребенком, хотя ее глаза были по-детски широко распахнуты, лицо округло и с легким румянцем, но грудь (много больше, чем у девушек из клана Инузука, но чуть меньше, чем у Хьюг) с затвердевшими сосками, прижатая к его животу, движения ее рук и ее плеч — что-то было в ней провоцирующее, соблазняющее. Глядя на нее, можно было подумать, что в ее жилах течет не кровь, а теплое саке. И даже чакра была горячей, ее даже специально улавливать не надо было — она была как мурашки, как пузырьки на горячих источниках, вьющиеся по ногам и по животу, как щекотка. И блеск в сонных, немного припухших глазах не должен был быть у девочки ее возраста — такого взгляда не было даже у самой знаменитой гейши из столицы. Ему хотелось…  
И он решил в ту же минуту, что она принесет сплошные проблемы ему и Ину-семпаю, что от нее нужно держаться как можно дальше, иначе они погибнут.  
Может быть, она была подмогой для команды, преследующей их? Малолетняя охотница Ооноки? Такое случалось не раз. Были всякие истории и среди них про куноичи-медика, выходившей убийц своих товарищей, чтобы только истязать их долгие месяцы, а потом прикончить, как тараканов.  
А еще были другие истории. Истории, которых Мизуки-сан, исчезнувший в растущую луну седьмого месяца, знал несметное количество, и все они заканчивались смертью.  
— Ты кто такая?  
Она посмотрела в сторону, как будто ожидая увидеть там кого-то.  
— Старик взял с меня слово не называть свое имя незнакомым людям. А от ниндзя держаться подальше.  
Не похоже было, что она врала ему в этом. Может быть, она и не ниндзя старика Ооноки, идущая по следу убийц своих друзей, но все же у него было нехорошее предчувствие на ее счет.  
— Почему?  
— Он говорит, что сейчас ниндзя не те, что прежде, — она странно посмотрела на него, и интонации ее были скорее вопросительные, чем утвердительные. Звучало это так, будто она ждала того, что он разубедит ее.  
— Но ты меня совсем не боишься.  
Девчонка звонко рассмеялась, несильно хлопнув его по груди.  
— Чего мне тебя бояться! Ты три дня проспал, сейчас даже руку поднять не сможешь — куда уж тебе до твоих ниндзя-приемчиков!  
— Три дня?!  
— Да! — она оживилась еще больше, засуетившись, села ему на бедра. Прихватив рукава износившегося цветастого кимоно, которым они были укрыты, девчонка, совсем не стесняясь, стала подвязывать кимоно поясом. — Жизни в вас совсем не осталось. Пришлось проглотить остатки, смешать со своей и снова влить в вас. Это на раз-два не сделаешь, знаешь ли. Но вам крупно повезло, что я была рядом, а то бы сейчас от тебя и косточки не осталось…  
Из того, что она лепетала, он не понял ничего, кроме того, что они были на волосок от смерти. Невелика новость, если в команде есть медик, который сможет худо-бедно подлатать раны, но в их случае — не самая приятная.  
Он не удержался, поморщился, представив себе, что та глупая возня — его жалкие потуги спастись — могла стать последними часами их жизни.  
— …они такие, эти Зетсу! Прожорливые, как не знаю что. Все съедают! Даже…  
— Мы чуть не умерли?  
Девчонка, ни капли не расстроенная тем, что ее перебили, слегка подпрыгнула на нем, казалось, сейчас взлетит от радости. И он ни как не ожидал, что она заявит, понизив голос и задыхаясь от восторга:  
— Нет! Нет! Нет! Вы умерли!  
— У-умерли?  
— Угу! А сколько крови было - бее!..  
Беззаботное, радостное лепетание девчонки приобрело неожиданно ужасающий оттенок.  
В улыбке, когда она описывала, в каком он был состоянии, сквозило что-то кровожадное, подметил он и удивился, как это сразу не заметил он и ее острых зубов, и странного взгляда исподлобья, и резких движений? Ведь видно же с первого взгляда — девчонка опасна. Может, психопатка какая-нибудь? Он не понаслышке знал, что делают с такими детьми, а если она одна из них? Тех, кто выжил? Сбежала из своей деревни и прячется теперь в лесу, а как ниндзя встретит, тех, что приговорили ее к смерти, мучает, а потом убивает? Девчонка просто не может быть нормальной! Вон, говорит о смерти, как будто это насморк. И разве вид крови и внутренних органов не должен вызывать у девочек отвращение? Что-то не то было с ней.  
И потом… как же он мог быть мертв? Девчонка не врач, не могла она его из могилы вытащить, если даже сам Змеиный саннин не знал как это делать, то куда уж этой соплячке? Наверное, девчонка просто приврала. Хвастается. Сейчас-то он чувствовал себя, конечно, паршиво, но определенно не как человек, который был мертв. Потому что, если б он и вправду был мертв, то девчонка могла бы быть самим богом смерти.  
— Но я жив.  
— Сейчас-то ты жив, — фыркнула она, — но тогда был очень даже мертв.  
— Но этого не может быть! Как это возможно?!  
— Какая разница, как? Ты же живой? Вот ведь! — она ткнула ему в грудь кулаком, и рана на груди заныла. — Сделаешь доброе дело, спасешь жизнь человеку, а он еще и недоволен!  
Размахивая руками, она жаловалась, что это черная неблагодарность — сомнения, а он прислушивался вполуха, раздумывая над тем, что она наплела ему. Очень уж необычно все выходило, она точно пыталась что-то скрыть.  
— Это ведь ты преследовала нас?  
— А! Да! — она пустилась в объяснения, похоже, невероятно гордясь собой. — С бамбуковой рощи следовала. Вы бежали через лес, а я не отставала. А потом лечила ваши раны. Ну, после того как ты прямо в овраг упал. Дедушка говорит, что лучше к раненым зверям не подходить близко, а дождаться пока они не потеряют сознание, — девочка поджала губы, взяв назидательный тон. — Опасно, говорит он, подходить к раненному животному.  
— Мы же не звери.  
Ее глаза, и без того большие, стали круглыми, как блюдца. Она улыбнулась, немного дергано, а потом разразилась громким смехом.  
— Ну да! Вы ниндзя.  
«Девчонка просто глупа, — урезонил он себя самого, — глупо, очень глупо обижаться на ребенка. К тому же, она, похоже, ненормальная».  
Он не раз слышал это от клиентов, перешептывающихся у него за спиной, что ниндзя и не люди вовсе, а самые настоящие демоны или дальние родственники тэнгу. Но эта девка делает какие-то намеки. Если б он не был слаб, то, наверное, с трудом бы поборол острое желание придушить ее, а не выслушивать ее унизительные насмешки.  
— А второй?.. — пробормотал он.  
Девчонка нахмурилась, склонившись над ним.  
— Что? Что ты сказал, синоби-сан? Ого! Да ты снова горишь!  
Голос ее шелестел, как летний ветерок в осоке, звучал тихо-тихо, а прикосновения ее рук были похожи на свежие, молоденькие листики, скользящие по его коже.  
Он отвел взгляд, ожидая увидеть небо, но над ними, как зеленый купол, были видны лишь тревожно покачивающиеся ветви. Чем дольше выглядывал он хоть проблеск солнца, маленький блик, хоть крошечную синюю точку — небо, тем выше становились деревья. Земля вдруг под ним завертелась, и ему показалось, что он находится в глотке огромного зеленого змея, а не в лесу.  
«Может быть, — подумал он, задохнувшись от ужаса, — это колдовство девчонки?»  
Может быть, он сейчас — это просто отголосок, поглощенная ведьмой чакра? И, может быть, все тут — просто мираж, а его тело давным-давно сгнило, а кости обросли мхом?  
— Ниндзя? Ау? — пробубнила девчонка. Видения о том, что он навечно будет связан с ведьмой, подчиненный ее злой воле, исчезли, когда он почувствовал слабый, едва уловимый запах масла. — Сейчас я тебе воды дам…  
А потом ее губы касаются его губ, и глаза его раскрываются так широко, что он удивляется на мгновение, как это он не замечал, что мир такой огромный. И уже только после этого, жадно глотая воду, думает, что это был его первый поцелуй.  
Все снова встало на места: мистическая смерть, душа, не находящая покоя, и прочие дикие фантазии перестали мучить его. И хотя в груди осталась эта игла, но тревога была погребена под другими, более сильными чувствами.  
Он не был удивлен, как в первый раз, увидев глазеющую на него девчонку. Тыльной стороной руки она вытирала красные-красные губы.  
— Что ты там такое говорил, ниндзя?  
— Я был не один, — он все еще чувствовал, что лицо было в огне, и оттого говорил быстрее. — Был второй ниндзя, мой капитан. Он жив?  
— Это ты о синоби в масках? — она лукаво сощурила глаза в улыбке, как это делают дети, гордые своей самой лучшей шуткой.  
— Да. Ину-семпай.  
— Собака? — она недовольно надула губки. — Какое плохое имя…  
— Он жив? С ним все хорошо?  
— Он прямо тут, — она указала рукой вправо, где лежал раздетый по пояс Ину-семпай. Повязку она сняла и положила в изголовье, но маску оставила.  
Наверное, он выглядел со стороны так же, как и его капитан: с темными кругами под глазами, посеревшей кожей и россыпью капелек пота по всему телу. Рана семпая затянулась, и кровь вокруг нее уже почти рассосалась, только по краю сросшейся раны остался багровый ободок. Его била крупная дрожь.  
— Ему холодно, — он сурово посмотрел на девчонку, которая теперь сидела на сосновых ветках между ним и семпаем, снова развязывая слабый узел пояса. — Почему он раздет?  
— Сейчас согреется, — хихикнула она. — Меня сразу на вас двоих не хватит. Сначала я с ним, потом с тобой. Из него как раз вся отрава вышла вон…  
— Семпая ранили пропитанной ядом катано?.. А! П-прикройся!  
Девчонка, хихикая, забралась на капитана, а сверху накинула кимоно. Обняв Ину-семпая за шею, как любовница обвивает шею возлюбленного, она хитро посмотрела на него, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Удивительно, но капитан сразу же перестал дрожать, обмяк в объятьях девчонки, а морщина между бровей разгладилась.  
— Тебя тоже, синоби-сан. Пока бежал по лесу, разогнал яд по всему телу, — она протянула руку к его лицу, нежно погладила щеку, а он не смог удержаться и дернулся в сторону от нее. — Ишь какой! Сейчас тебе лучше бы не шевелиться и не разговаривать.  
И девчонка щелкнула его пальцем по лбу. Звон зазвучал в его голове, как в колоколе. Вперемешку с этим звоном он слышал смех девчонки, пока снова не провалился в беспокойный сон про бегающих в сумрачном лесу меж деревьев обнаженных смеющихся ведьм.

***

Беспокойная бабочка то взлетала, то садилась ему на грудь.  
Как и всегда, пробуждение Какаши было резким: вот не существовало ничего, он находился в темном небытии, а потом, как будто сработал таймер организма, вместо тишины, больше похожей на далекий шум волн, его омыло звуками. Слух, ощущения и сознание просыпались вместе с телом.  
То, что на нем кто-то лежит он понял мгновенно. А в следующее мгновение он понял, что этот кто-то — девушка низкого роста с мягкой, полной грудью и длинными волосами; его окутало запахом хвои и трав, а еще чего-то терпкого, маслянистого  
Приоткрыв один — свой — глаз, он увидел спящую на нем девочку. Обняв его одной рукой за шею, она другую держала на зарубцевавшейся ране. Ей, видимо, снился какой-то беспокойный сон, потому что глазные яблоки под веками двигались резко, и иногда она дергала рукой — ну совсем как дремлющий Паккун лягался лапкой.  
Какаши улыбнулся, попытался приподняться, но она обняла его крепче и сжала его ноги своими. Он утомленно опустился на лежанку; не очень-то ему и хотелось вставать — все-таки девушки согревают лучше одеяла или выпивки и, судя по всему, также превосходно лечат, а он был все еще так слаб...  
Судя по металлическому скрежету, Тензо сидел спиной к ним живой и здоровый и, похоже, дулся; он с ожесточением затачивал их кунаи.  
Повращав плечами, сколько позволяло положение, он склонил голову набок. Действительно, Тензо натачивал кунаи и так рьяно, что ему на колено сыпались, как звезды, искорки.  
— Которое сейчас число?  
— Девчонка говорит, что я был в отключке три дня. Если это правда, то сегодня двадцать седьмое. Но я бы не стал верить ей, капитан.  
— Неужели?  
Какаши хотел посмотреть в каком он состоянии. Зажила ли его рана? Не было ли признаков грыжи или воспаления? Но Тензо упрямо игнорировал его.  
— Что ты так взъелся на нее, Тензо? — Какаши крякнул, с удовольствием запустил руки под тонкое, ветхое кимоно и положил ладони ей чуть выше попы, теплая какая… — Тебя она не почтила, согревая своим телом холодной ночью?  
Тензо с болезненным румянцем и огромными блестящими глазами на посеревшем, истощенном лице посмотрел на него. Живой и здоровый, с подживающей сердито-алой раной проходящей по диагонали от плеча до пупка.  
— Вы — извращенец, капитан, — заявил он, а Какаши улыбнулся, довольный собой и тем, что Тензо жив, и ему не будет мерещится в лице двадцатилетнего парня лицо мертвого двенадцатилетнего мальчика.  
— Ну-ну! — пропел он, погладив спящую девушку по плечу: какое гладкое и нежное. — Не будь лицемером, Тензо-кун, это вредно для здоровья. К тому же в этом нет ничего недозволенного или извращенного. Все — в чисто медицинских целях, — он улыбнулся, но Тензо не был ценителем юмора, всегда такой серьезный. Кто-то другой почувствовал бы себя неловко, возможно.  
— А вы доверяете ей, капитан?  
— У меня пока не сложилось определенное мнение о ней. Хотя… да! Грудь у нее просто изумительно нежная! В природе такого великолепия просто не бывает… Да? Тензо-кун?  
— Черт, капитан, — поморщился парень, — давайте разберемся, что делать с девкой?  
— А что ты подразумеваешь под «разберемся с девкой», Тензо-кун? Нам нужно с ней разобраться?  
— Она… — он смущенно уставился в землю, а потом воскликнул, как будто вынес приговор:  
— Она странная! Кого еще можно было встретить в этом чертовом лесу?! Скрывает что-то, капитан. Что-то опасное.  
— Ммм. И что же такое странное и опасное ты в ней нашел?  
Тензо на последнее замечание не ответил, просто посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, означающим, что сейчас было не время и не место для шуток.  
— Я не все помню, что она мне вчера говорила. Только то, что она от самой границы леса за нами кралась. Что лечила нас. А еще, что, якобы, мы были мертвы.  
— Мертвы?  
— Она так говорит!  
Тензо, что было совсем на него не похоже, возбужденно взмахнул руками и подобрался ближе к его лежанке, а потом, что было еще более удивительно, посмотрел на спящую девочку исподлобья, злобно так. Тензо напомнил ему загнанного зверя, скалящегося на своего убийцу.  
— Но, думаю, она просто лапшу на уши вешала, — бросил он, как сплюнул. — Хвасталась, может быть. Я пытался спросить, как ее зовут, про возраст узнать, но она на вопросы не отвечает — все вокруг да около ходит. Умом девчонка не блещет, но хитра и осторожна. Может быть, Цучикаге послал ее? К тому же, у нее что-то странное с чакрой, семпай.  
— Если она в самом деле так опасна, то что ж ты не убил ее в таком случае? Пока она спала.  
— Вы тут капитан, — заерзал Тензо, потупив взгляд. Что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, что-то похожее на испуг.  
Как-то необычно вел себя Тензо, дерганый весь, взвинченный, хотя всегда был само спокойствие. Что-то произошло между ним и девочкой, изумился Какаши.  
— Предлагаешь мне убить ее?  
— Н-нет…  
— Или тебе мое разрешение требуется? Почему медлишь, Тензо? Сомневаешься?  
Тензо замешкался на мгновение.  
— А вы что думаете, капитан?  
— Ах, тебе интересно? Нуу… Девочка не проста. Что-то странное в ней есть — да. Но я не думаю, что она представляет опасность.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
Какаши ткнул пальцем ей в бок. Ноль внимания. Спит, как сурок. Даже если тут произойдет столкновение ниндзя из Камня и Листа, то девочка не проснулась бы. Ну, какая ж она ниндзя? Такая Ооноки служить никак не могла, старику не нужно было глупое оружие.  
— Интуиция. К тому же… — Какаши погладил ее по спине, а она причмокнула во сне. Он улыбнулся Тензо, который сердито смотрел на девочку, — если она и синоби, то очень плохая.  
— Кем она может быть, как думаете, капитан?  
— Кто знает?.. Что случается с детьми тех, за чьи головы платят нам, Тензо? Кто-то попадает в кварталы красных фонарей, кто-то умирает голодной смертью, кого-то ловят работорговцы или слуги на подарок своим хозяевам. Может быть, она была одной из этих детей? Она ничего не говорила тебе о своей семье?  
— Только то, что у нее есть дедушка.  
— И ни отца? Ни матери?  
— Не отвечает.  
— Интересно.  
— Что будем делать, капитан?  
Какаши вытянул руки вверх, в стороны, потянулся, стараясь не будить девочку.  
Он сам себя удивлял: всегда был настолько осторожен, что многие считали эту его осторожность паранойей, но он не обращал внимания, потому что это спасало жизнь товарищам и ему самому.  
Но вот появилась она. Вылезла, как черт из табакерки, а все его рефлексы и инстинкты оказались в спячке. Удивительно.  
Она была слишком доверчива, тут же уверял он себя. Вон: свернулась у него на груди, как котенок какой-нибудь. Дикарка.  
— Сенсей учил меня, что с дикими животными нужно быть предельно осторожным. Опасно, говорил он, подходить к раненному зверю. Посмотрим, что будет дальше, Тензо. Хочу сам с ней поговорить. Не торопись. Если она опасна, то убить ее мы с тобой сможем, а?  
Ответом ему была сердитая тишина. 

***

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Какаши был полностью здоров. Но, хотя он и был укрыт какими-то тряпками, а сверху еще и огромной веткой кедра, все же кости неприятно ломило от холода, и он встал немного обиженный.  
Кряхтя, он спихнул с себя ветку, а потом коричневые лохмотья — старое хаори. Когда-то оно, наверное, принадлежало богатой женщине, но со временем добротная ткань износилась, и оранжевые символы на спине и рукавах поблекли - разобрать их сейчас было невозможно.  
Разминая затекшие, ноющие мышцы, он окинул взглядом небольшую полянку на дне оврага, в который свалился Тензо.  
Тут было только две лежанки: для него и для Тензо, следов пребывания девочки не было, кроме старого хаори, которым он был укрыт. Но в воздухе все еще витал ее аромат (или это он, пока обнимал ее во сне, пропитался запахом своей спасительницы?), и Какаши предположил, что девочка еще появится, чтобы забрать свою одежду или потребовать с них плату за свои услуги. Жаль было бы не поблагодарить ее лично. К тому же любопытно узнать, что такого необычного было в ней, что Тензо так смущался и злился.  
«Если только она и вправду опасна». Он цокнул, насильно отгоняя мысли о том, что ему придется убить девочку, совсем еще ребенка, спасшую их, согревающую их холодными ночами, защищая от зверей, что бродили в Восточном лесу.  
Какаши узнал о ее приближении не по звуку шагов или голосу — в нос ударил резкий аромат мандарин.  
Девочка была одета в летнее латаное-перелатаное кимоно, полагающееся ребенку немного младше. Она, похоже, мылась недавно – длинные волосы собрала в хвост на самой макушке и обвязала длинным куском оранжевой ткани, а мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу. Она довольно жмурилась, запихивая в рот дольку за долькой, щеки у нее распирало, и лицо от этого казалось еще круглее.  
Заметив его, она проглотила мякоть мандарин, не пережевывая, и широко улыбнулась, демонстрируя мелкие белые зубы и острые резцы. Дикарка, как и говорил Тензо, совсем она была не похожа ни на чопорных девочек из кланов Конохи, ни на веселых, беззаботных детей селян и городских жителей, ни, тем более, на принцесс дайме.  
«Дикарка», — шепнул бы ему на ухо Обито, сгорая от любопытства, разве что не подпрыгивая в предвкушении чего-то, и глаза, оба глаза, стали бы красными.  
«Не дикарка. Нет. Она…  
Ага. Как интересно».  
Она не шла, а плыла вслед за странной пузырящейся чакрой, которую притягивало к ней отовсюду: по капле из листьев, по капле из земли, по капле от птиц, сидящих на ветках и наблюдающих за ними, и капля его чакры, столкнувшись с синим пузырьком, соединилась в один пузырек побольше.  
«Что за черт?»  
Она притягивала к себе чакру из всего живого (немного, это не было смертельно даже для птиц и белок) и поглощала ее. Никто не смог бы увидеть этого: разноцветные пузыри чакры сливались друг с другом, переливались. Наверное, ночью от нее исходило бы слабое свечение, как от фонарика.  
«Кого еще можно было встретить в этом чертовом лесу? Что-то странное с девчонкой. Она скрывает что-то, капитан. Что-то опасное».  
Она вся, с ног до головы, была окутана этой странной чакрой, не своей — чужой, а больше всего пузырьков, которые можно было разглядеть только глазом Обито, было вокруг лица и у груди.  
«Кто же она такая?»  
— Ину-семпай, хорошо спалось?  
— Спалось мне отлично, спасибо. Просыпаться одному было не так приятно, однако.  
Девочка звонко рассмеялась, пузырьки чакры забурлили, стали переливаться всеми цветами радуги.  
Какаши закрыл глаз Обито. Так было намного лучше. Девочка смешно щурилась, и ему казалось, что голубые искорки посыпались у нее из глаз, когда она заразительно засмеялась.  
Много лет назад он знал мужчину с такими же голубыми глазами и женщину, так же заразительно смеющуюся.  
А когда она кинула ему мандарин, то все стало так, как и должно было быть. Его завертело-закрутило: как будто и он моложе на двенадцать лет, и дышится легче, и Коноха — цветущее селение с шумными улицами. И Хокаге только три. И его учитель жив.  
Так их и застал Тензо: он улыбается ей и ерошит волосы, а девочка смеется, пытаясь увернуться от его руки. Они не замечают угрюмого АНБУ с охапкой фруктов, хромая, спустившегося с крутого обрыва.

***

«Эта девка — ведьма, — думает он, наблюдая за каждым движением девчонки с лисьей улыбочкой. — Или еще кто похуже».  
Она была не похожа на обычных девушек: ходила по поляне голая, совсем не стесняясь его, вечно отпускала странные комментарии невпопад и, хотя вопросов много не задавала, сама говорила много — лапшу на уши вешала. И кем ей еще быть? Если не ведьмой, то уж точно странным существом из леса, обратно из которого никто не выходил. Ясное дело, заманивает, соблазняет, а потом всю кровь выпивает до последней капли, а кости на ветвях развешивает наподобие колокольчиков, чтобы у путников страхом сознание помутить. Развешанные кости Тензо сам видел только что; девчонка, не хуже ниндзя прыгала с ветки на ветку, на ходу рукой задевая косточки, чтоб звенели, и скалила острые-преострые зубы.  
Жутко. Страшно.  
Нужно было убираться как можно скорее.  
— Вам лучше?  
Капитан улыбнулся, а ведьма, хихикая, юркнула под рукой и подбежала к нему. Выудила самую большую и сладкую грушу и с наслаждением впилась в нее, поглядывая то на него, то на семпая. И все-то хихикает, словно знает какую-то важную тайну.  
— Я полностью здоров,- ответил капитан с беззаботностью человека, у которого было все время в мире.  
— Мы можем уходить?  
Он свалил фрукты на кедровые лапы, встав между семпаем и девицей, вальяжно развалившейся на лежанке капитана. Она разглядывала их так пристально, что ему казалось, будто по его коже ползают муравьи, а капитану все равно было — он преспокойно одевался.  
Он восхищался семпаем, его непринужденностью, и тем, как небрежно он держался и с товарищами и с врагами. И даже то, что он никогда не смотрел в глаза Хокаге и не поднимал голову в присутствии лидера, всегда приятно волновало его. Но он знал одно наверняка: нельзя противостоять стихийным бедствиям, демонам и духам. Ну как подчинить своей воле то, что разума человеческого не имеет вовсе, а является по сути чем-то бесконтрольным и непредсказуемым? Спокойствие семпая тревожило его, потому что он не был из числа самоубийц, что бросаются в центр урагана, а капитан сейчас именно это и делал.  
— Опаздываем, капитан. Надо торопиться.  
— Погоди.  
Семпай пошарил в карманах, а потом подошел к девочке.  
— Спасибо, ты спасла нам жизнь, — капитан поклонился ведьме, что неприятно удивило Тензо. — Мы у тебя в неоплатном долгу.  
Девочка заморгала, как сова, и кивнула, нерешительно улыбаясь, нависшему над ней мужчине.  
— Вот, — он протянул ей горсть монет, — это слишком скромная плата за твою помощь, но это все, что у нас есть. И я даю свое слово, что позже выполню все, что пожелаешь. Пока же прошу принять это.  
Она, отправив в рот последний кусочек груши и вытерев руку об одежду, взяла одну монетку, деловито рассмотрела ее со всех сторон, будто видела деньги очень редко, но была большой специалисткой по части золота. Она подышала на нее, понюхала и попробовала на зуб, а капитан смотрел на нее так, словно ничего странного в этом не было.  
— Вот эту я возьму, — она засунула монетку в рукав своего истрепанного кимоно, и гадко улыбнулась семпаю исподлобья. — Остальное в конце.  
— В конце чего?  
Она склонила голову набок и снова сделала это: сощурила, гадина, глаза. Издевалась.  
«Дрянь!»  
Ну, то, что они в ловушку ее попали, уже не было для него сюрпризом, сейчас главное — чары разрушить, что она наложила на капитана (или, если не колдовала еще, помешать ей), а если не выйдет — сам убьет его, чтоб душа семпая не маялась в лапах ведьмы, чтоб не баловалась она, не играла с жизнью человеческой от нечего делать.  
Ведьма указала пальчиком на повязку капитана с символом листа.  
— В конце пути. Вы обвешены знаками Конохи с ног до головы, — она поморщилась, словно бы учуяла дурной запах. — Я вас вылечила, мне и провожать, значит. Сами вы отсюда не выберетесь, будете ходить кругами, пока не угодите к логову Зетсу.  
— Кого?  
Ведьма фыркнула в ладошку, стрельнула в их сторону насмешливым взглядом, а потом подобралась к капитану близко-близко, схватила его за черную майку, потом за шею, чтобы их глаза были вровень, и зашептала ему громким свистящим шепотом, намеренно или случайно касаясь губами уха.  
— Зетсу Белый и Зетсу Черный. Они всегда громко спорят, как вкуснее есть синоби: измученного или полного сил? Но всегда съедают их, начиная со ступней. Обглодают мясо с ног — принимаются за лодыжки. Потом ломают пальцы и варят из них бульон. Высасывают глаза. Чафк-чафк. Белки прячутся, волки прячутся, лисы прячутся, дрожат в своих норах, а я не боюсь. Я смелая. Я все видела. Знаешь, что они делают дальше, пес Хокаге?  
Ведьма испепеляла его синими-синими, как сумеречное небо над Конохой, глазами, душно дышала в шею семпаю, пальчиками — цап-царап — черную ткань, за которой была выжжена, он знал, татуировка, клеймо, знак того, что и жизнь и смерть ниндзя принадлежит Хокаге.  
Но не этой девке! Не ведьме!  
Капитан не дрогнул, а голос оставался таким же спокойным; у него все нутро сжало — сладко, крепко — от гордости.  
— Нет, — прошептал семпай, а он отвел взгляд от сумасшедших глаз ведьмы, чем рассмешил ее.  
— Синоби очень живучие, — продолжала она убаюкивающим голосом увещевать семпая, — как ящерицы. А Зетсу любят, чтобы сердце еще билось. Черному левую половинку сердца, Белому — правую. Пойдешь со мной — будешь жить. Ты и синоби-сан. Идем со мной. Пойдешь? Пойдешь?  
Ведьма топталась нетерпеливо, царапала ногтями руки капитана, смотрела то на него, то на семпая.  
Он был счастлив и горд называться ниндзя, когда согласием на предложение ведьмы послужил вопрос ему:  
— Готов?

***

Духота в лесу стояла невыносимая. Вонючая, застоялая вода в болотах испарялась, протяжно квакали жабы, а девчонка мастерски подражала им, смеялась, ловко уворачиваясь от веток и сучьев, рассказывала странные истории про деда с Мебоку, который однажды подавился болтливым и ужасно упрямым червяком, который потом еще, наглец, отказывался вылезать у него из-под языка.  
Капитан бежал за ведьмой, а он за ними следом, но на расстоянии, прислушиваясь к рассказам ведьмы и читая про себя сутры на всякий случай — вдруг помогут от ее колдовства?  
У нее в дырявых рукавах чего только не находилось: и орехи, и вяленое мясо, и яблоки — всю дорогу они не останавливались ни разу, хотя бежали уже больше семи часов подряд, сам он устал, но семпай с девчонкой, жующие все время еду ведьмы, даже не запыхались и продолжали говорить обо всем подряд.  
— А правда, что все в Конохе спят в дуплах?  
— Нет. А кто тебе это сказал? Твой дедушка?  
— Неа.  
Она надулась, сердито взмахнула рукой, и вдруг весь лес зазвенел и завыл, а старые ели, вершин которых не было видно, заныли, прогибая стволы. Его и капитана осыпало дождем иголок, шишек и сухих веточек, а ведьма сердито потрясала кулачком туда, где светлячки мерцали из тьмы, и квакали жабы.  
— Старик ничего мне не рассказывает о Конохе. С синоби мне встречаться запретил. За пределы Мебоку выходить запретил. В Коноху ходить запретил! Старый дурак!  
— Нууу, нууу, — капитан миролюбиво рассмеялся, ему все это казалось забавным, верно. — Нельзя так говорить о своем дедушке, он тебе добра желает.  
Ведьма упрямо вскинула голову и так лихо оттолкнулась от ветки, что та повалилась на землю.  
Непредсказуемая, как ураган, она с головокружительной быстротой сменила гнев на любопытство, голодными глазами уставилась на семпая.  
— Эй! Эй! Ину, а какая она — Коноха?  
— Ну, ничего особенного.  
— Инууу! Расскажиии!  
— А у дедушки своего что не спросишь?  
— Пхе! Я его уже слышала. Теперь тебя хочу послушать! Пожааалуйста!  
— Ну, раз уж ты так хочешь послушать… — семпай потер подбородок, растягивая слова и меланхолично улыбаясь ведьме одним глазом. — Коноху так просто не разглядишь. Селение со всех сторон окружено лесом. Раньше, когда Коноха была совсем еще молодой, говорят, был путник, прошедший через все селение и не заметивший, что побывал в скрытой деревне. Это было еще во времена первого Хокаге, Хаширамы Сенджу.  
— После был младший брат Хаширамы, Тобирама. Коноха расширилась. Тобирама Сенджу поднял из земли гору, в которой потом стали вырезать лица каждого Хокаге. Ров, оставшийся от одного сражения, наполнил водой. На мостике над этой речкой раньше, когда я был примерно твоего возраста, моя команда (а это я, два моих товарища и наш сенсей) встречалась каждое утро, ровно в семь утра.  
— Потом был Третий Хокаге, Сарутоби Хирузен. Он стоял во главе синоби дольше всех Хокаге, был добр и его даже называли Профессором, но, наверное, это было насмешкой судьбы, что именно он пережил три войны. Господин Сарутоби мог бы и сейчас быть прекрасным Хокаге. Но тогда, наверняка, нас бы ждала очередная война, да? Карма, так это называют.  
— Четвертым был самый молодой Хокаге. Про Коноху Намиказе Минато я ничего сказать и не смогу — шапку свою он не носил как следует. Через полгода после того, как дайме и господин Сарутоби поручили ему охранять Коноху, на селение напал Демон-лис. В ту ночь Минато и умер. Совсем молодой был. Наверное, ему плохая цифра досталась…  
— А сейчас? Какая Коноха сейчас? — щебетала ведьма.  
Как же желал он ее смерти в эту минуту! Но семпай только пожал плечами, улыбаясь мерзавке.  
— Синоби показываются нечасто теперь на улицах, а те, кто искусству синоби не учится и у Хокаге не служит, больше в селении не живут. Больше десяти лет уже. Коноха теперь совсем другая.  
Он не знал Коноху до того, как его, едва живого, тонкого и иссохшего, как сломанный прутик, вытащил на шумную от визгов и криков детей, искрящуюся солнцем улицу сам Третий Хокаге. Но он отчетливо помнил те десять месяцев до проклятой ночи; в те месяцы, когда он учился жить и получил имя, Коноха не была похожа на селение призраков и мертвецов.  
Девочка, сморщив нос, недовольно глазела на семпая через плечо. Он все думал: может быть, схлопочет веткой по затылку? Но нет, вертлявая ведьма уходила то в стороны, то вниз, даже если совсем не смотрела куда бежит, двигалась она так, словно могла и с закрытыми глазами бежать очертя голову сквозь бурелом.  
— Ты мне ничего не рассказал, Ину-семпай. Ну и ладно, это даже хорошо. Потому что когда-нибудь я сама посмотрю своими глазами на Коноху, даттебайо!  
— Туда не так-то просто попасть.  
— А я смогу!  
— Ну и самомнение… — изумился капитан. — Надо уметь и знать немало, чтобы пройти в Коноху. Не всякий ниндзя смог бы и шаг сделать, чтобы его не засекли и не убили в ту же секунду.  
— Ой, напугал! Меня дедушка учит, а мой дедушка — сильнейший на горе Мебоку! Он может гору с вашими Хокаге одним ногтем срезать, а потом на мизинчике поднять. Вот так! — она продемонстрировала им свой крошечный пальчик, широко улыбаясь, ее прямо-таки распирало от гордости. — А потом дунет и всю Коноху с лица земли так и сдует! Вот такой сильный мой дедуля.  
Капитан рассмеялся, и он сам не смог на этот раз сдержать ухмылки: ведьма, похоже, была умом слабовата, если считала, что подобные сказки могут впечатлить знаменитого Копирующего ниндзя и его подчиненного.  
— Чего смешного? Ну, чего это вы смеетесь-то?! Перестаньте смеяться!  
— Хорошо, хорошо! — он не видел лица семпая, но в его голосе звучала широкая улыбка, такого голоса он у капитана никогда еще не слышал. И сразу встрепенулся: вот, значит, какие они — чары ведьмы. Чуть не околдовала, гадина! Он угрюмо уставился на капитана и их проводницу: тот держал руки в карманах, легко прыгая, а девчонка, раскрыв руки, в кимоно была похожа на мотылька, порхающего впереди, заманивающего дальше, в ловушку.  
— Так чему, говоришь, тебя учит дедушка?  
— О, старик учит ме!.. — она замолчала, виновато опустила голову и покосилась, будто ожидала увидеть там кого-то. Так же она повела себя и в первый раз, когда он обнаружил ее, лежащую на нем. — Это секрет.  
— Ниндзюцу? — предположил семпай, все еще посмеиваясь.  
— Говорю же: секрет! — она сердито топнула ногой о землю, и кедровые шишки градом посыпались ему и капитану на головы. А потому пробубнила:  
— Он не будет учить меня ниндзюцу. Не хочет. Упрямый старик. Только отшельник может это сделать, но он всегда занят. Задирает кимоно девушкам, а мне только книжки шлет… А что это звенит у тебя, Ину?  
— Это? — капитан ловко подцепил за колечко кунай и демонстративно покрутил его на пальце. — Это кунаи. Что ж это у тебя все старые?  
— Пфф, потому что у них волосы белые, — ведьма махнула рукой, но ее алчные глаза были прикованы к оружию в руках капитана. — А можно мне твой кунай, Ину? Только подержать?  
Она прыгала вровень с ним, пытаясь дотянуться до куная, но семпай то затылок чесал, то руку козырьком ставил. Дразнил ведьму.  
— Я тоже старый?  
— Да-да. Ну, пожалуйста, Ину, дай подержать!  
— Какая невоспитанная девочка. Мне, между прочим, и тридцати нет. Не дам я тебе кунай.  
— Дурак!  
— Еще и грубиянка.  
— Я не грубиянка, это ты вредничаешь!  
— Вот это да! А я уж хотел дать тебе кунай подержать. Теперь точно не дам.  
Ведьма принялась неистовствовать: громко и вульгарно ругала семпая, швыряла в него шишками и даже угрожала ему баснословной платой за свою работу — однако, все это только смешило капитана еще больше, он дразнил ее, уклоняясь от ударов, и отпускал шуточки о том, как ему жаль ее будущего мужа, ведь ему попадется такая несносная жена. Он был несколько удивлен тому, что девчонка покраснела, выслушивая советы капитана о том, как девушка должна ублажать своего мужа – это после того-то, как он два дня пытался не смотреть на то, как ведьма театрально раздевалась перед ним?  
— Извращенец! Ты извращенец, старик!  
— Разве дедушка не учил тебя, что невежливо называть молодых мужчин стариками?  
— Снова ты за свое! Го!во!рю! те!бе! Чему меня дедушка учит — большая тайна. Я даже малькам про это — ни-ни! Молчок! Так что даже не пытайся, секретов я не выдаю и дедушку ни за что не предам.  
Капитан на это ничего не сказал, только по его маске пошли складки. После этого никто и слова не проронил. Ведьма все время поглядывала на Ину-семпая, и не раз он сам видел слабый румянец у нее на щеках — наверняка, обман, чтобы выглядеть невиннее и привлекательнее в их глазах.  
Капитан же уткнулся в свою книгу, но мягкая улыбка, подаренная ведьме из леса, очень долго не сходила с его лица. 

***

Они пробирались сквозь дебри целый день, и недавно Какаши заметил, что деревья стали расступаться, туман с каждым часом становился все прозрачнее, а их спасительница все молчаливее. И он не мог не испытывать беспокойства — что-то должно было произойти.  
Коноха была близко.  
Полной уверенности в том, что девочке можно доверять, у него не было, он готов был даже к тому, что она наемница или, возможно, охотница за головами, но что-то в выражении ее лица, в ее движениях было располагающее, что он без колебаний решил последовать за ней.  
Он не мог не любоваться девочкой всю дорогу. Она была вся: широкая белозубая улыбка, искрящиеся, смешливые глаза и заразительный смех — громкий и избавляющий от плохого настроения и хмури так же неумолимо, как и ураган сметает все на своем пути. Странным она была ребенком, словно бы и не принадлежащим этому миру. Каким-то неведомым образом она всего после одного разговора умудрилась забраться под кожу невозмутимому и всегда профессиональному скромнику Тензо — он глаз от нее не отрывал, следил за каждым движением. Конечно же, Тензо люто возненавидел девочку с первого взгляда.  
Еще через час он услышал пение птиц, а под ногами были уже не корни древних деревьев, а мягкая трава и кое-где стали встречаться кусты азалий — такие росли только у восточной стены Конохи.  
Девочка остановилась в тени высокого дуба, он и Тензо также замерли. Она забавно вжала голову в плечи, как внимательный зверек, впервые вышедший на охоту, осмотрелась и только потом, обернувшись, поманила их рукой к себе.  
Какаши не сдержался — хмыкнул себе под нос. Она так старательно пыталась быть скрытной, но рукава ее старенького кимоно громко хлопали, когда она махала им рукой.  
За насмешки он получил хороший толчок в живот.  
— Уф. Не к лицу девушке рукоприкладством заниматься.  
Девочка сморщила лицо и снова, теперь со всей силы, ударила его в солнечное сплетение.  
Давным-давно сенсей рассказывал ему, Обито и Рин про своего учителя, саннина Джирайю-сама. Со слезами на глазах и умирая от смеха, он говорил, что Джирайя-сенсей признался однажды, сильно выпив, в том, как он иногда специально что-то такое похабное делал только для того, чтобы увидеть искорки в глазах женщин. Говорил, что для него не было ничего красивее глаз рассерженной девушки. Сенсей еще сказал тогда, что очень хорошо его понимает и, подмигнув, добавил, что это традиция такая: передается от учителя к ученику с древнейших времен. Обито высмеял Минато-сенсея, Рин возмущенно молчала, а он просто не воспринял серьезно это замечание учителя.  
«Вы, как всегда оказались правы, Минато-сенсей», — подумал Какаши, улыбаясь и потирая ушиб. К вечеру там расцветет синяк цвета индиго.  
— Не учи меня, старый пес!  
— Нуу… я ведь и обидеться могу.  
— Капитан, — Тензо подкрался, встал по левую руку, — опаздываем. Хокаге-сама ждет.  
— Да-да. Сейчас.  
Их проводница сердито хмурилась, скрестив руку на груди и задрав сморщенный нос, будто бы они были ей совсем не интересны, но косилась то на него, то на Тензо.  
Ах. Притворщица.  
— Спасибо.  
Она хмыкнула, критически разглядывая его.  
— Вот ты и снова спасла нас.  
— Да, — буркнула она, а потом развернулась к нему лицом и торжественно прошептала:  
— Ты не забыл?  
— Я твой должник. Назови свою цену. Как и обещал, выполню все…  
Тензо — темный силуэт на периферии зрения, беспокойно дрожащая тень — дернулся, но не посмел ничего сказать и замер.  
— …что не навредит или не будет угрожать безопасности моих товарищей и Конохе.  
— А ты, синоби-сан? — она посмотрела на Тензо, демонстрируя острые резцы. — Тебя я тоже из леса вывела, — заметив его хмурое лицо, она взяла его за руку и, ухмыльнувшись, дернула за руку. — Или ты со мной останешься?  
Он вырвался, задыхаясь от возмущения, и отскочил назад, как ошпаренный.  
— Ничего я тебе не должен, девчонка! Ты совсем!..  
Он поклялся на могиле Обито, что ни один его товарищ не пожертвует собой на миссии, и если единственный способ спасти Тензо — встать на пути урагана, то он без раздумий сделает это.  
— Я расплачусь за двоих.  
— Даешь слово?  
— Не делайте этого, капитан, — шепнул Тензо, — вы…  
— Даю свое слово.  
— Капитан, она обманет вас!  
Девочка уперла руки в бока. Она едва дотягивала до локтя Тензо, но ее хмурая мордашка не умиляла, как это было бы в иной ситуации или с другим ребенком. Про нее Какаши не знал ровным счетом ничего, и хотя она, судя по всему, была девочкой честной, но он не раз видел чем становятся в мире синоби идеалы.  
— А меня еще называют грубиянкой! Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, синоби-сан, — напряжение вокруг Тензо можно было резать мечом, когда она, скалясь, снова посмотрела на него, — но можешь не беспокоится за своего капитана, я не Зетсу и человечину не ем.  
— У меня нет причин доверять тебе, девчонка.  
— Ах, — она жеманно надула губки, — дедушка говорил мне, что благородство для синоби нынче еще страшнее предательства. Но неужели все храбрые ниндзя Конохи умерли вместе с Четвертым Хокаге?  
— Ах, ты!..  
Какаши встал между Тензо, который только рот разевал, и девочкой, взмахом руки заставив обоих замолчать.  
— Нуу, нуу! Не надо ссориться! Тензо, — он взял парня за локоть и, понизив голос, отошел от девочки,- будь благодарным, она вывела нас из леса. Одни мы ходили бы там кругами пока не умерли.  
— Почему вы так в этом уверены, капитан? — прошептал Тензо, оглянувшись на девочку: она, широко улыбаясь, помахала ему рукой. — Что-то тут не в порядке. От нее у нас будут одни проблемы.  
— Тензо…  
— Капитан, — Тензо, немногословный, пунктуальный и всегда, всегда, профессиональный Тензо, перебил его, и глаза его впервые на памяти Какаши горели, — у меня, конечно, нет шарингана, но я же не дурак. Что-то не в порядке с чакрой девки. Я чувствую ее всегда, хотя не должен. У меня каждый раз голова кружится, когда я стою близко к девчонке. Как будто небо и земля поменялись местами. Ни у одного синоби не может быть такой чакры. Да это и не чакра вовсе! Я думаю, семпай, что она не человек.  
Он молодец.  
Какаши внимательно смотрел на переминающегося с ноги на ногу парня. Тензо был ненамного моложе его, но все же всегда намеренно держал дистанцию: ты — семпай, я — кохай. А тут вдруг такой живой интерес и полное пренебрежение к им самим придуманным правилам поведения. Сколько лет Какаши работал с Тензо в одной команде — ни разу он не замечал ни этого острого ума, ни храбрости, ни преданности — и все это вдруг явило себя во время миссии и после, с девочкой. Он как будто родился заново.  
«Из него выйдет отличный капитан».  
Какаши почесал бровь под повязкой, улыбаясь.  
— Много времени разговор не займет. Постой пока здесь.  
— Но…  
— Стой здесь, Тензо.  
Искорка, которая загорелась в глазах Тензо во время этой миссии, не потухла, когда он после долгой паузы надел маску АНБУ. Голос его звучал глухо, но четко.  
— Есть.  
Они шли прочь от леса. Пыль вздымало клубами, сверкающими чистым золотом в лучах заходящего солнца — такие же задорные блики мерцали в ее глазах, когда она, улыбаясь, вела их по лесу, из которого никто никогда не выходил. Ветер стих на мгновение, а потом с удвоенной силой стал подталкивать их в спины. Чем дольше он смотрел на пустынную дорогу, желтой лентой стелящуюся между высокими деревьями, тем сильнее становилась тревога, не унимающаяся с того самого момента, как девочка исчезла в лесу.  
Солнце как раз коснулось горизонта, когда они прощались, стоя вдвоем на поляне с редко растущими дубами, и лучи, как оранжевые стрелы, пронзали все вокруг.  
Ее взгляд был похож на молнии, которые сверкают в мае над Конохой в сезон ливней и ураганов, когда она произнесла:  
— Ниндзя говорит, что Хокаге ждет вас. Лучше поторопиться, да?  
— А как же плата?  
Она, в своем кимоно похожая то ли на бабочку, то ли на маленькую птичку, перепрыгнула с дороги в заросли папоротника, прямо под низко нависшие ветви деревьев.  
— Позже, Ину-семпай.  
— Когда?  
— Когда-нибудь...  
— Нуу. Я думал, что ты очень хотела получить плату..?  
— Я хочу! Я найду тебя позже, Ину-семпай. Ты ведь подождешь меня, да?  
— Нуу, нуу… Думаю, мне некуда спешить. А как ты найдешь меня?  
— Об этом я буду думать, а ты голову не забивай, а то техники из ушей полезут, — хихикнула она, но почти сразу же осеклась и, оглянувшись в сторону леса, протараторила:  
— Дай только слово, что никому и никогда не скажешь, что видел меня.  
— Даю слово.  
— И передай синоби-сану, что я умею проглатывать предметы вдвое больше меня!  
Она широко улыбнулась ему, приподнялась на цыпочках, ухватилась за что-то позади нее, потянула на себя (это оказалась ветка). Она натянула ветку до упора, так, что та заныла, и, помахав ему рукой — «Пока-пока, Ину-семпай!», — исчезла, сверкнув напоследок пятками.  
Она была как сон. Что-то постоянно ускользало от него; назойливые обрывки воспоминаний всплывали, как рыбки в пруду: мелькнут и уйдут на дно. Иногда Какаши казалось: сейчас он поймет что-то. Если бы только она не баламутила мысли его, то он понял бы что-то о ней, что-то важное вспомнил бы. Но она, словно отгадав его мысли, или переводила тему, или начинала играть в молчанку, которая, впрочем, не продолжалась долго — через какое-то время из нее, как из гейзера, снова били фонтаном вопросы.  
Вспоминая все дикие, невозможные истории, которые она рассказывала им по дороге домой, он заметил, какой, оказывается, пустынной стала дорога, ведущая к Конохе.  
— Тензо?  
— Да, капитан?  
— Я сам отчитаюсь перед Хокаге.  
— Понял, — нехотя и после паузы произнес Тензо.  
Они как раз взошли на холм и не спеша проследовали вслед за дорогой, упавшей прямо к двум столбам, подпирающим высокие стены с облупленной краской.  
Как же раньше его не удивляло это? Как он не видел мелких, незначительных изменений, которые вносил новый Хокаге после своих предшественников? Но теперь, стоя перед закрытыми наглухо воротами Конохи, перекрашенными из красного в зеленый цвет, он не мог избавиться от жуткого ощущения того, что за тяжелыми воротами давно уже нет деревни.  
— Тензо…  
Стоило Какаши посмотреть на него, и тревога тут же развеялась: в прорезях маски кота горели злые и очень живые глаза Тензо.  
— В лесу мы были одни, капитан, — буркнул он тихо-тихо и решительно толкнул дубовые двери.

***

«Это не та Коноха», — думал Какаши, следуя за тенями под окнами домов, ставни которых не принято стало открывать. Тут было слишком тихо. Хотя сам он был человеком тихим и спокойным, ему нравилась Коноха, по дорогам которой убегал смеющийся, несерьезный Четвертый Хокаге, спасаясь от Кровавой Хабанеро, выкрикивающей проклятья вслед своему улыбчивому добряку-мужу.  
«Они не должны были погибать», — думал он, прислушиваясь к шепоту двух чуунинов под кроной огромного дуба.  
Новый Дворец Хокаге, заново отстроенный после нападения на Коноху Демона-лиса, начинался широким коридором с низким потолком. За тонкими стенами из рисовой бумаги все время можно увидеть две тени. Если отодвинуть одну из фусума, то в небольшой комнатке без всякой мебели с приглушенным светом будут стоять безмолвные, облаченные в черное ниндзя. Они медленно повернут не лица — маски, проводят взглядом до дверей, скрывающих новую комнату, и также медленно повернутся друг к другу.  
В эти минуты, бесшумно крадясь из комнаты в комнату, оставляя на натертых до блеска полах пыльные следы, он вспоминал беззаботную поступь девочки, ее смех и думал: «Вот такой могла бы быть Коноха сейчас».

***  
Последний, Пятый Хокаге, стар. Он, как и древний дуб перед входом, покрыт глубокими морщинами и шрамами, кожа его так же темна, как и кора, голос скрипуч, но единственный глаз его все так же внимателен, когда Какаши преклоняет одно колено, не переступая порог комнаты. Кому-то он мог бы показаться немощным стариком, но каждый ниндзя в Конохе знал, что Пятый Хокаге с каждым годом становится все сильнее.  
Чакра его, как вездесущая пыль на дорогах и подступах к Конохе, скрипит на зубах — такая она плотная, практически видимая и весьма ощутимая. В его присутствии всегда хочется провести языком по зубам, чтобы избавиться от неприятного привкуса во рту, но, если не из уважения к лидеру, то из страха никто не смел шевельнуться.  
Пятый прожил втрое больше его и, наверное, будет еще пару лет после смерти Какаши пытать молчанием юных дзенинов, которые будут сидеть на его месте.  
Он не мог осуждать Данзо-сама за выбранные им методы управления ниндзя и Конохой. Новый Хокаге — новые порядки. Его же задача была незамысловата: верно служить Конохе да помалкивать о том, что Пятый не внушает ему такого же слепого доверия, какое он испытывал к Третьему и Четвертому Хокаге, но, тем не менее, у Какаши ни разу не возникло сомнений в том, что нынешний Хокаге, если потребуется, умрет за Коноху.  
Данзо прищурил опухший, похожий на коричневую сливу, глаз, и подался чуть-чуть вперед, шурша одеждой.  
— Ты неделю назад должен был вернуться в Коноху. Что произошло?  
— На обратном пути мы столкнулись с командой из Камня.  
— Столкнулись. Вот как.  
— Во время сражения меня ранили, и Тензо, тоже раненый в грудь, попытался скрыться в лесу. Там он по очереди убил каждого из четырех вражеских ниндзя. Вскоре после этого он потерял сознание. Как только мы залечили раны, то немедленно двинулись в путь.  
— Это все?  
— Все.  
— Тела врагов?  
— Где-то в лесу, но трупы уже, наверное, сожрали волки.  
— Ты так уверен в этом.  
— Охотники Камня не посмеют зайти в этот лес, Хокаге-сама.  
В глубоких морщинах на лице Пятого залегли тени, тяжелые веки накрывали черный, как ночь, с крошечной искоркой глаз.  
— Какой лес?  
— Восточный, Хокаге-сама.  
— Вы провели там четыре дня?  
— Почти пять.  
— И выжили.  
— Да.  
Какаши почесал затылок, неловко улыбаясь, но не встречаясь взглядом с Хокаге.  
— Нам повезло, что волки со всей округи не сбежались.  
— Воистину. Судьба была на вашей стороне. Потерять двух дзенинов сразу было бы невосполнимой потерей.  
Каждый в Конохе знал, что думает о своих ниндзя Пятый, никто не ожидал, что старик выйдет на улицы селения и начнет, как Хирузен-сама, читать проповедь подрастающему поколению о воле огня. Коноха Данзо-сама больше была похожа на кланы синоби двухсотлетней давности: Коноха сильна настолько, что иногда ее ниндзя боятся самих себя. Изредка, чаще перед сном, Какаши думал о том, что его дом стал похож теперь на стеклянную банку, залитую кипятком.  
Но сегодня Какаши чувствовал себя так, словно он, как и Тензо, напился из какого-нибудь источника дерзости и непокорности, потому что у него не было объяснений тому, отчего вдруг он стал испытывать сильное желание сделать какое-нибудь едкое замечание о том, что Коноха никогда не станет по-настоящему сильной, если их Хокаге видит в своих синоби лишь оружие. Он, в отличие от Пятого, готов умереть не за селение, но за своих товарищей. Переходный возраст прошел мимо него, и вот, внезапно, настиг его в двадцать пять лет. Какая ирония.  
И вдруг ему приходит в голову, что она точно не стала бы молчать.  
Она встанет позади него, потом бесцеремонно пройдет в комнату (она обязательно заденет его ногой или случайно коснется пальцами плеча, такая она: размахивает руками, как мельница), встанет прямо перед Хокаге, в своем поношенном кимоно, босая, пятки грязные, одна рука на бедре, и, указав на Данзо-сама пальцем, заявит громко, нагло: «Мумия!»  
В животе у него бурлит смех, он кашляет, пытаясь скрыть это, отводит взгляд, чтобы Хокаге не разглядел в его лице…  
ее.  
Какаши забыл, как его в детстве успокаивали шаги отца до того, как он входил ночью в его комнату после миссии, от него еще чем-то пахло — ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Воспоминания о том, как папа приседал у его футона ночью, тяжело вздохнув, давным-давно потеряли краски, а сейчас он порой думал, что, возможно, это были просто его фантазии. Смех Минато-сенсея с годами становится вспоминать все труднее, тихий голос Рин он, проснувшись однажды утром, лет восемь назад, не смог вспомнить. Один только Обито остался прежним. Воспоминания о нем все еще не исчезли из его памяти, каждый день он уходит от него, чтобы умереть, и говорит «те, кто бросают своих друзей в беде гораздо хуже». (Какаши не может сказать этих же слов Пятому, но каждый раз встречаясь с ним, он опускает взгляд и говорит мысленно «те, кто бросают своих друзей в беде, гораздо хуже»). Все они давно мертвы, но она была живее, чем кто-либо в Конохе. И ей бы, он был уверен, понравилась история Обито.  
Он решает скрыть ее от Хокаге во что бы то ни стало. Она будет его новой, секретной техникой против тишины и скуки. А потом она придет за ним и, возможно, приведет его к отцу и матери, Минато-сенсею, Рин и Обито.  
Если Данзо-сама и заподозрил, что Какаши что-то не договаривает, то не подал вида.  
— Залечи раны, Хатаке. Даю тебе три дня.  
— Есть.

***

Жизнь продолжалась — день за днем, неделя за неделей, Какаши не заметил, что прошел месяц с тех пор, как они вернулись в Коноху. И все вроде бы было по-прежнему: миссия, лечение, отоспаться, снова миссия, — но этого уже не было достаточно.  
В дни без работы он предпочитал или лежать на кровати весь день напролет с книжкой, или сидеть на ветке дерева у дома, но отчего-то с каждым днем находил все больше поводов для недовольства. То это были неопытные чуунины, слишком старательные, но постоянно путающие что-нибудь, то жара стоящая почти месяц, то невыносимая тишина.  
Иногда недовольство уводило его за пределы Конохи, к границе с Восточным лесом, туда, где бьет из земли родник. Он раздирал в клочья деревья, землю и камни пока не чувствовал полного истощения. И только потом плелся — руки в карманах, взгляд в землю — к своей комнатке с кроватью и книжной полкой. Там он снимал одежду, стирал ее, вешал на плечики за окном, потом валился на кровать с книгой. Моргая, он ловил на лету книгу, видел, что уже утро, недоумевая, когда это он успел заснуть. А потом понимал, что проснулся от того, что птица стучит клювом по стеклу.  
Снова миссия. Круг замыкается.

***

Стоя в темном проулке между двумя домами, Тензо смотрит на уходящего за пределы Конохи семпая и думает: «Чертова ведьма».  
Когда он упускает в очередной раз за день голову семпая (самую приметную его часть), то вспоминает медленно подбирающегося к нему Хокаге, остановившегося на пороге, и как он сам застыл там, как истукан, не смея ни шевельнуться, ни вздохнуть. Он вспоминает сухое дыхание Хокаге; шершавую ладонь Хокаге; запах, исходящий от Хокаге (похож на то, как пахнут дороги в сумерках — остывающая после жаркого дня земля). Он вспоминает слова Хокаге: «Понаблюдай за ним, Тензо». И странное выражение лица Хокаге: не улыбка, но оскал.  
Он чувствует стелящийся по земле, блекнущий след чакры капитана, но сворачивает с тропинки, делая вид, что не заметил даже примятой травы.  
Его мышцы не помнят эмоций, они знают только реакции и один-единственный инстинкт — инстинкт самосохранения, поэтому он чувствует себя так, словно он — стальной слепок человека, полый внутри, наполненный бурлящей, кипящей субстанцией, которая не может взорвать прочные, закаленные годами тренировок, границы. Это похоже на самоубийство.  
Тензо оказывается в тупике, заканчивающемся водопадом с водоворотами, в которые часто затягивало мальчишек в жаркие дни, и думает: «Чертова ведьма!»

***

Был душный вечер восьмого месяца, и тени, падающие на дорогу, напоминали кадки с угрями ночью (что-то там такое копошится, и думается, глядя на темную гладь только о тайнах). Он шел, собирая телом загустевший на солнцепеке воздух, смешанный с пылью. От маски было еще жарче, губы горели, как от перца, в горле и во рту у него все пересохло, но все-таки с маской было лучше — по крайней мере, он не наглотается вездесущей пыли. Цикады, казалось, весь день поддавали своим стрекотом жару, и, следуя по краю леса, Какаши с наслаждением теперь прислушивался к умирающим звукам дня.  
Мимо него пронеслись, на ходу отсалютовав и нестройным хором поприветствовав его, две команды (два дзенина, четыре чуунина). Он махнул им рукой, уткнувшись в книгу: сцена сражения на рисовых полях была одной из его любимых, тем эротичнее была следующая за батальной любовная сцена, в которой между главными героями не стоят преграды вроде друзей, врагов и одежды.  
«Хмм...»  
Гай, высоко поднимая ноги, бежал на месте, а потом назад, следуя за ним.  
— Мой вечный соперник! Не желаешь ли посостязаться завтра утром?  
— Хм, — он перелистнул страницу, — посостязаться..?  
А Дзюнко раздевает Мичи, а их товарищи бродят меж рисовых колосьев, собирая тела врагов.  
Он прочитает книгу за ночь, а уж потом примется за следующую. Совсем недавно Гамакен-сенсей написал продолжение. Нетронутая оранжевая книга стояла у него на полке уже неделю. Он хотел приступить к ней чуть позже, перечитывая все выпуски с самого первого, чтобы оттянуть тот момент, когда он откроет новый, свежий, девственный томик «Ича-Ича Рай!».  
«Хххе.»  
«Ммм..?»  
Но как долго будет тянуться это «когда-нибудь»?  
Возможно, у него не так много времени осталось.  
«Нуу… Дзюнко может чуть-чуть подождать».  
— Днем.  
Он чувствовал внимательный взгляд, но потом Гай громким, полным пыла, любви, счастья и всевозможных благ юности голосом возвестил, стремительно удаляясь, чтобы догнать свою команду:  
— Я буду ждать тебя на солнечной стороне монумента Хокаге в полдень, Какаши!  
В тот момент, когда топот Гая растворяется в земле, с неба капает первая пробная капля. Она, как крошечное прицеленное ядро, падает ему за шиворот, по шее, по спине и…  
«Бррр!»  
Кап.  
Кап-кап.  
Кап!  
«О!  
— Ича-ича!  
— …о  
— о.  
— О! Ооо!..  
— Дзюнкооо!»  
Какаши убирает книгу в сумку на поясе до того как с неба обрушивается ливень.  
Вода прибивает к земле и пыль, и мошкару. Пар идет от земли, от камней по краям дороги и от его тела. Грозовые облака стягивает к горизонту, они висят низко: темные, тяжелые. Тревожные.  
Какаши отступает к краю, к лесу, под укрытие широких крон вязов в восточном лесу. Кожа под маской покрывается испариной; материал липнет, трет; щеки, где начала появляться щетина, покалывает — ощущения мерзкие, но Какаши все равно доволен. Может быть, даже счастлив. По-своему. От того ли, что завтра ночью он останется наедине с Дзюнко? Или из-за дождя? А, может быть, предчувствие скорой встречи с друзьями радует его?  
Он останавливается. Обернувшись назад, он видит, как низкие раскаты грома подхватывает шипящая молния, появляющаяся прямо из центра облака и бьющая в основание дуба на вершине холма. Даже находясь на большом расстоянии, Какаши не может сдержать улыбки, потому что, хоть это и немного страшит, но больше все-таки восхищает. Дерево не полыхает огнем — ничего удивительного, при таком-то ливне, — но молния расщепляет его. Даже на таком большом расстоянии он слышит треск столетнего дуба и свист разлетающихся в разные стороны гигантских щепок. На вершине холма ветер подхватывает оторванные листья и небольшие веточки и кружит их там.  
Засмотревшись на кончину дуба, Какаши не сразу понимает, что ему на голову падают не только капли, но и листья. Не старые, пожелтевшие, а молоденькие, совсем еще маленькие, зеленые. Кружась и скользя по воздуху, как лодочки, они падают почему-то только там, где идет он.  
Подняв голову, он увидел на толстой ветке прямо над ним, сидящую на корточках и пытающуюся сдержать смех девочку.  
Она кинула ему в лицо один листочек.  
— Нуу, как грубо,- он убрал с глаза листочек, прицелился им в нее.  
Чувствуя что хорошее настроение поднимается все выше (не смотря на то, что он не дочитает до конца этот том Ича-Ича, а так же не узнает, что случится с Дзюнко и Мичи в продолжении), он наблюдал за тем, как девочка, упав ему в ноги, беззастенчиво улыбается, пытаясь отлепить с глаз листочек.  
— Ты, наверное, оставила свои манеры рядом с трусиками.  
— С чем?  
За месяц, проведенный в размышлениях, он так и не смог придумать историю, более или менее сходящуюся с тем, что она сама рассказывала о себе, когда вела его и Тензо по лесу. Странное дело, но это его нисколько не беспокоило.  
«Наверное, это уже и не имеет значения».  
Девочка подошла к нему, схватила за рукав и, с деланно-серьезным видом вытянув шею, подалась вперед, подставив голову под ливень, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам.  
Это была та самая дорога, по которой он шел вместе с Тензо месяц назад. До ворот Конохи было три километра, команда Гая была еще дальше, над ними бушевала гроза с проливным ливнем - в такую погоду даже ниндзя на дороге не встретишь, но если даже кто-то и прятался в густой листве, то при таком-то шуме даже крик не будет слышен в трех метрах от них. А торговцы и крестьяне по этой дороге почти десять лет не ходят. Время и место она выбрала - лучше не придумаешь.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, она улыбнулась ему.  
— Йо.  
— Привет!  
— Долго же ты не шла.  
— Э? Долго? Нуу… было кое-что… Я думала.  
— Думала. И о чем?  
Она поднесла руку ко рту, а потом быстро наклонила голову. Плечи ее затряслись так сильно, что ему на мгновение показалось, что что-то мучает ее, но потом услышал тихий-тихий смешок, а потом еще, и еще, и вот она, схватившись за него, смеялась в голос.  
— И что в этом смешного? — спросил он, смиренно наблюдая за тем, как она, успокоившись, вытирает глаза о его рукав; дыхание было горячее от того, что на нем была теплая кофта.  
Девочка подняла свое торжественное лицо.  
— То, что для тебя пришло время платить по счетам, ниндзя.  
«Перед смертью не надышишься!»- смеялись некоторые его товарищи. Кто-то шел в квартал красных фонарей, кто-то пил без удержу, а кто-то спал со столькими женщинами (или мужчинами), сколько могли позволить кошелек, силы и время.  
А он бы просто чуть-чуть потянул время, пожалуй. Потому что у нее было необыкновенно прекрасное лицо. Как воспоминание. Как сон, который становится явью. Она могла бы быть его кошмаром, но он предпочел считать ее подарком судьбы. Если уж умирать, то от ее руки, по собственной воле, а не выполняя работу, порученную Хокаге.  
— Не знаю, чем бы смог расплатиться с тобой…  
— Эй! Эй-эй-эй! — она ткнула ему пальцем в живот, потом еще и еще. Смерила его взбешенным взглядом, в котором сквозило больше разочарования, чем злости.  
— Надуть хотел, ниндзя? Предупреждали меня, что сейчас ниндзя слово свое не держат! Все! — она обвела пальцем дорогу, ведущую к Конохе, и холм так, словно там выстроились на суд все ниндзя. — Все как один обманщики! Что делают синоби, когда за их работу не платят? Я сама видела, как ниндзя получают причитающуюся плату. Был один парень с такими же, как у тебя волосами, и Человек-змея проглотил его вместе со свитком и не подавился! Я тоже так могу! Хочешь вот так вот, да? Да?! — наклонив голову вперед, как баран, ударила под дых.  
Посмеиваясь, Какаши положил руку ей на макушку, чтобы отстранить.  
— Не спеши. Я не собираюсь тебя обманывать.  
— Да ну? — после этого она покосилась на него, хитро сощурив глаза. — И ты не убежишь?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Потому что если ты убежишь, то я тебя все равно выслежу. И ты пожалеешь, что не родился сыном зеленщика. Понятно?  
— Смутно…  
— Ну так вот. Мне от тебя не монеты нужны. Металла у меня полно, но на горе Мебоку золото никому не нужно. Мне от тебя другое нужно.  
— И что?  
— Ты.  
— Я?  
— Ну, то есть твои мозги. Ты не волнуйся, я не буду высасывать твое знание, как это делал Человек-змея. Бее! Много крови! Да и это слишком скучно, а я хочу развлечься! Это будет весело!  
— Весело..?  
— Так точно, Какаши-сенсей!  
«Какаши-сенсей?»  
Он в ступоре смотрел на девчонку. Она ходила вокруг него, пытаясь исподтишка ударить, а он рефлекторно уворачивался от ее кулаков, выясняя, что удивляет больше: то, что она узнала его имя («Слышала разговор с Гаем»), или то, что назвала его учителем.  
«Что ж. Это многое объясняет».  
— Ты что же, весь месяц пыталась выяснить как меня зовут по-настоящему?  
Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!  
— Ину — такое идиотское имя!  
Синий глаз сощурился, с волос упала на щеку капелька дождя.  
— Так никто ребенка не назовет. Разве что старик извращенец мог бы по пьяни… К тому же, он без конца травит байки о том, какие хорошие лазутчики и шпионы — ниндзя. Я подумала, что это будет неплохая демонстрация моих великолепных способностей!  
— Демонстрация?..  
— Да! Я даже весь день у ворот Конохи провела. Круто, да?  
— Постой…  
— Я выносливая, сильная и у меня куча чатры.  
— Чакры.  
— Ну да, ее. В общем, со мной у тебя проблем не будет, сенсей. Я быстро схватываю!  
Нетерпеливо приплясывая на мокрой траве, она смотрела на него, ожидая ответа, а он впервые не мог найти слов.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я учил тебя?  
— Угу!  
— Почему?  
— Пфф! Хочу стать ниндзя, конечно же!  
— Это я понял. Почему?  
— Хочу и все.  
— Тебе что, пять лет?  
— Мне не пять!  
— Ну, так отвечай тогда.  
Она снова ударила его, испепеляя взглядом, достойным госпожи Кушины, а после продолжительных обменов взглядами сдалась, понурилась вдруг.  
— Я все видела, — пропыхтела она.  
— Что видела?  
Шмыгнула. Тыльной стороной ладони провела под носом. Босая девчонка взглянула на него воровато, а потом буркнула сердито, глядя в сторону:  
— Ворота я видела.  
— Конохи?  
— Угу.  
— И?  
— Ну… Я пришла утром… — начала она, вроде бы, неохотно, но с каждым словом говорила все взволнованнее. — Там стояли два человека в такой же жилетке, как у толстобрового ниндзя, и со знаком Конохи, как у тебя. Они стояли там и стояли. До позднего вечера. А потом другие стали выходить отовсюду. Их было так много. Они выходили из тени, некоторые были одеты, как ты, некоторые — как толстобровый ниндзя, назвавший тебя по имени, а некоторые были… как я.  
Она стояла, опустив голову, ноги все в грязи и прилипших кедровых иголках; одетая в рванье, сейчас она не выглядела как жизнерадостная дикарка из Восточного леса.  
— …кое-кто даже меньше меня. Они были совсем маленькие, но у каждого на ноге по такому же чехлу, как у тебя. А когда они проходили мимо дерева, на котором я сидела, то слышала бренчание их оружия, эти… как их там… кунаи. Мне показалось, что они слишком хмурые для малышни, но, стоило им отойти от Конохи дальше, как они начали дурачиться. И даже их учитель, ниндзя с круглыми черными стеклышками на глазах, очень смешно изображал серьезного. Им было весело.  
— Прямо как мне было весело в лесу с тобой, Какаши-сенсей, и с твоим другом, синоби-саном. Я никогда раньше с живыми ниндзя не разговаривала, но вы не показались мне опасными. Я же целый день кралась следом за вами там, в лесу. Бака-Кичи все время уговаривал меня идти домой, на гору, угрожал, что все расскажет старику и Эро-саннину, но я не пошла. Синоби-сан был таким храбрым в тот день, он был очень похож на Бесстрашного ниндзя. И я подумала, что нельзя позволить вам умереть, потому что мои старики все время жалуются, что ниндзя стали совсем другими, а я так поняла, что вы, наверное, последние из настоящих синоби, даттебайо!  
В небе тучи были уже не так тяжелы, гром еще изредка раздается, но лениво, устало, а ливень стал мелким дождиком.  
Девочка смотрела на него злыми глазами, какие могут быть только у очень одинокого ребенка.  
— А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты мне заплатил. Научишь меня всему, что знаешь, и ты и синоби-сан будете в расчете.  
Месяц назад, слушая предостережения Тензо, и даже в те дни, когда он ожидал, проснувшись посреди ночи, увидеть ухмыляющуюся мордашку девчонки, которой он пообещал отдать все, что угодно, он не чувствовал такой тяжести на душе, как сейчас. И он определенно не чувствовал бы себя загнанным в угол, если бы она пожелала его крови. Какаши был готов услышать что угодно, но только не просьбу об ученичестве. Какой же из него учитель? Хокаге, и тот так не считал, а то бы давно уже дал ему команду генинов.  
Какаши перевел взгляд на размякшую дорогу. В колеи собралась дождевая вода и теперь, когда дождь стал только накрапывать, трясогузки деловито прохаживались, собирая, повылезавших на поверхность земляных червей.  
После этого ливня все стало восприниматься иначе, подумал он, массируя лоб, чтобы избавиться от начинающейся головной боли.  
На камне на той стороне дороги сидела ярко-оранжевая жаба и натужно квакала; воображение у него разыгралось настолько, что он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что жаба пялится именно на него. Это — взгляд, который он чувствовал так же, как и кунаи врагов, а так же то, что Хокаге может показаться, что он отсутствовал слишком долго, вынудило его выйти из-под укрытия крон.  
— Эй!  
Девчонка, судя по звуку, бежала следом за ним, но, прячась в тени.  
— Эй! Ты же!..  
Не останавливаясь, он поднял руку и, помахав на прощание, произнес:  
— Через два дня в полдень, в этом же месте.  
Хлюпанье перестало, но зато над пустой дорогой зазвенел радостный смех.  
Дойдя до поворота, Какаши обернулся. Оранжевая жаба, пронзительно квакнув, прыгнула с камня и исчезла следом за концом разноцветной пузырящейся чакры, напоминающей хвост.


	2. Chapter 2

Засушливое лето пролетело быстро. Ветра дули сильнее, солнце скрывалось раньше, и рисовые поля на границе теперь еще больше, чем раньше были похожи на бушующее море. А в зеленых волнах пряталась она.  
Когда вечера стали холоднее, она сменила свое летнее дряхлое кимоно на новые хакама и желто-рыжее хаори с известным гербом, вышитым на рукавах. И то, и другое висело на ней мешком, хотя и было в превосходном состоянии. Какаши недели две, тренируя девчонку в поле у Восточного леса, высматривал на горизонте самураев дайме, рыщущих по округам столицы в поисках украденных одежд молодого принца.  
Она появлялась на полпути к Конохе после его миссий и непременно старалась поймать врасплох: то с самодельным боккеном спрыгивала с ветки прямо перед ним, то прикидывалась огородным пугалом на полях с посадками дайкона, то переодевалась в старуху, которая неожиданно нападала на него. То, как упорно она пыталась обмануть его, только смешило, но Какаши не мог не удивляться тому, что девчонка в самом деле быстро училась и проявляла завидное рвение, которого он давно не видел ни в одном ниндзя. С каждым разом ее шутки становились все изощреннее.  
Жаль только вот, что ни одно селение не примет ее. Какаши был уверен, что, стоит ей появиться перед воротами любой из скрытых деревень, как ее в ту же минуту убьют, а если не убьют, то будут держать на привязи и выпускать только чтобы натравить на врагов. Один раз он попытался намекнуть ей на это, но девчонка только состроила недовольную гримасу и закидала его же собственными сюрикенами и кунаями, крича на всю лощину, что в этом случае он должен быть лучшим учителем.  
Сначала его даже забавляли ее вспышки и резкие перемены в настроении, но со временем он стал замечать и неуемный голод общения, и граничащее с безумием стремление к знаниям. Все это время он словно примерял очки и, когда нашел те, что были впору, увидел ее чуть-чуть иначе: не бесшабашной чудачкой, а ребенком, который нашел то, что так долго прятали от него взрослые. Было очевидно, что об их встречах не знали не только в Конохе, в неведении оставались и двое мужчин (или стариков), с которыми жила девочка на горе Мебоку.  
Он по-прежнему ничего не знал о ней, кроме диких историй, в которые с трудом верилось даже ему, кто видел своими глазами, как человек сумел спасти от Дяветихвостого демона-лиса селение. Даже по меркам синоби, которые умели подчинять себе пять элементов, истории ее казались небылицами. За три месяца, что он виделся с ней, Какаши между делом не раз пытался спросить ее имя, но заканчивалось это одинаково: она мгновенно замыкалась в себе и исчезала в Восточном лесу, буркнув на прощание «пока, сенсей».  
Когда она впервые так ушла, Какаши подумал, что он больше никогда не увидит ее, ведь о следующей встрече они не договорились, и, придя домой вечером и открыв последнюю книгу Гамакен-сенсея, не смог прочитать и строки. Сон пришел к нему только после того, как четыре дня спустя, возвращаясь после миссии, девчонка спрыгнула прямо на него, хохоча как безумная. В ту минуту, пытаясь сбросить ее со своих плеч, он все-таки признал, что нести такой груз хоть и опасно и мучительно, но очень приятно. 

***

Лампы, горящие на стенах, потухли все разом, и в коридоре воцарилась полная темнота.  
— Скажи мне, Тензо, заметил ли ты что-нибудь необычное в его поведении?  
Это был один из коридоров, ведущих в комнаты с запасами оружия — самые дальние от комнат Хокаге помещения. Он в последние три месяца старался проходить именно здесь или мимо комнат для курения, где часто сидел семпай в компании Гая-семпая и Асумы-семпая.  
Странно было, что Данзо-сама подстерег его здесь. Одного в пустом коридоре.  
Он поклонился ниже обычного в сторону, откуда доносился тихий голос Пятого.  
— Ничего обычного, Хокаге-сама, — произнес он в тон Каге, тихо-тихо, как песчинки пересыпаются в часах, и на всякий случай снова поклонился и закрыл глаза. — Разве что тренироваться стал чаще обычного.  
— И ты не увидел перемены в его настроении?  
— Признаться, я стал намного реже видеть его, так что судить не могу. Он в последние месяцы больше работает один.  
Одежда Данзо-сама шуршит где-то рядом, но он не может видеть его. В такой темноте он даже собственного тела не видит. И когда голос Хокаге звучит у уха, еще тише, то он, не удержавшись, вздрагивает.  
— При следующей встрече я хочу услышать от тебя больше подробностей.  
Пытаясь унять волнение и скрыть дрожь, он в очередной раз кланяется и чересчур поспешно произносит «Есть!».  
Сквозь веки он видит, что лампы снова вспыхнули, но на всякий случай еще с минуту стоит один в коридоре, кланяясь пустому месту.

***

— Скажи-ка, а ведь Какаши стал веселее?  
— Да! Ты тоже заметил, Асума? Я думал, что наши возобновившиеся тренировки так подействовали на него, но позже пришел к выводу, что этот огонь разжег не я.  
— В чем же причина?  
Гай не успевает ответить – три его генина подходят с дорожными рюкзаками. Увидев их лица, строгие, тщательно скрывающие огонь юности, он и сам сгорает дотла изнутри: видеть своих учеников такими причиняет ему куда большую боль, чем любая, самое изощренная пытка ниндзя Кровавого Тумана.  
Гай решает, что вернувшись с миссии, он непременно познакомит команду со своим вечным соперником, знаменитым Копирующим Ниндзя.

***

Нагнать Ину-семпая он смог только у самого дворца Хокаге, тот как раз поздоровался с другим ниндзя, держащим на плече паренька-очкарика в форме медика, связанного по рукам и ногам. Все вокруг собралось в одну единственную картину: капитан был в хорошем настроении, он сказал что-то огромному мужчине, и мужчина, похожий на скалу, затрясся от смеха. Вина, его частая спутница в последние месяцы, крепко схватила его поперек груди, сдавила, что он погнул, сжав сильнее, чем нужно, железную перекладину забора, через который он перемахнул.  
Крупный ниндзя оказался тем самым Ибики-саном. Он покосился на него одним глазом, в эту секунду сделав, по-видимому, какие-то выводы, а когда поравнялся с ним, не сумевшим побороть искушение посмотреть на лицо связанного мальчишки, зыркнул, мол: «Много знать — мало спать».  
С разбегу прыгнув за спину входящему во дворец капитану, он цокнул раздраженно: если б он бежал изо всех сил, то смог поговорить с семпаем еще до того, как они войдут в здание, где даже о чихе докладывалось Хокаге.  
Перебирая варианты того как бы ему гладко, незаметно намекнуть на то, что сегодня нужно вести себя еще осторожнее, чем прежде, он поздоровался, чувствуя себя все большим ослом.  
— Капитан.  
— Привет, Тензо.  
Его несколько нервировало то, что капитан не предпринимал попытки заговорить с ним, хотя всегда, когда они шли вот так, вдвоем, отпускал странные шутки, спрашивал его всегда о всяких глупостях. А сейчас он хранил молчание. Неужели узнал о слежке? Но он ведь ничего и не видел, все время упускал его из вида, так что и Хокаге рассказывать нечего было. Капитан должен был знать, что он никогда не предаст его. Но то, что недавно было лишь слабым, чуть слышным шепотком, теперь стало назойливым гундением: «Он с тобой три месяца и словом не обмолвился. Он тебе не доверяет. Он думает, что ты его предашь. Поймал тебя на слежке. Знает, что ты шпионишь за ним для Хокаге».  
Чем ближе они проходили вглубь здания, минуя бесконечные фусума без росписи, тем сильнее становилась паника. Ему хотелось рассказать капитану о встрече с Хокаге, но решился только когда они уже подходили к дверям, за которым их ждал Данзо-сама.  
— Я хотел…  
— Потом поговорим. Хорошо?  
Он кивнул и отвернулся быстрее, чтобы не видеть улыбки капитана. В самом деле, нашел место, ну что за дурак.  
«Черт. Он доверяет мне».  
Получая новую миссию, каждый ниндзя в Конохе проходил через одно и то же: капитан молча подходил к Хокаге, а в это время чуунин, стоящий рядом, передавал свиток со сломанной печатью и небольшой пометкой Данзо-сама. Хокаге разворачивал свиток, быстро просматривал, а потом отдавал его капитану.  
Он уже подготовился к обычной процедуре и, не заметив, что семпай не прошел дальше, чуть не врезался ему в спину — хорошо, капитан в сторону отошел.  
В комнате никого кроме них и Хокаге не было.  
Тут никогда не открывали окна на его памяти, но никогда еще здесь не было так сумрачно и душной, как сегодня. Он сглотнул и чуть–чуть вжал голову в плечи, чтобы вдыхать запах своей кофты, но не дышать спертым воздухом, в котором остро отдавало Хокаге.  
Когда Пятый, опираясь на трость, подошел к капитану, протянув свиток, то он захотел оказаться у черта на куличках, да хоть в лесу с девкой, лишь бы исчезнуть отсюда скорее.  
— Ваша новая миссия.  
Пока он, обливаясь потом, пялился в никуда, семпай заметил:  
— Она займет две недели.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Нет. Ничего, — капитан, свернув свиток, протянул его Хокаге. — Обычно вы поручали нам короткие миссии, не более трех дней.  
— Я хочу, чтобы Тензо поработал с тобой некоторое время.  
— Некоторое время, Хокаге-сама?  
— Да. Я надеюсь, что ты хорошо отдохнул в эти месяцы, Хатаке-сан, потому что скоро вам придется наверстать упущенное.  
Он увидел, что Данзо-сама отчего-то вдруг стал выглядеть довольным.  
— Тензо вчера обмолвился, что вы стали реже работать вместе после той миссии на границе.  
— Я не сам себе миссии выбирал, Хокаге-сама.  
— Да. Это так. Но после той вы пришли не в лучшей форме, поэтому я решил, что вам обоим стоит поработать порознь. Но вчерашний разговор с Тензо пролил свет на некоторые… странности, если хочешь.  
Он заметил, что рука у капитана чуть-чуть дернулась, как будто он хотел посмотреть на него, но решил не делать.  
— Странности? Ни одна из моих миссий не была провалена.  
«Причин для беспокойства нет и быть не может, — успокаивал он себя. — Пока у Хокаге-сама нет доказательств неверности семпая, он ничего не сделает. А доказательств этих нет и быть не может. Капитан верен Хокаге. Он верен Конохе».  
— Конечно же. Иначе, ты бы не носил повязку синоби. Но ты расслабился, — Хокаге проскрипел палкой вокруг капитана, остановился рядом, встав позади Ину-семпая. Потом снова прошелся. — Сакумо тоже расслабился после того, как c ним стала жить женщина. А после твоего рождения он совсем потерял форму. Смягчился. Сарутоби потворствовал этому. Мы все знаем, к чему это привело. Но ведь ты… — произнес Данзо-сама вкрадчиво, — ты же не завел женщину где-то за пределами Конохи, не правда ли, Хатаке? Будь начеку. Соберись. Не хочется терять тебя.  
— Я не перестану служить Конохе, — без раздумий ответил Ину-семпай.  
«Это правильно. Да. Какой молодец капитан!» — обрадовался он, потому что капитан всегда говорит правду, и, если он говорит, что будет служить Конохе, то так оно и будет.  
Только вот слова капитана, кажется, не понравились почему-то Хокаге.  
— Другого я от тебя и не ожидал, — тем не менее ответил Пятый.  
Данзо-сама отошел к своему месту у стены и, как по команде, чуунин вошел в комнату с охапкой свитков в руках, начал их раскладывать по порядку. Сразу тут стало и немного светлее и перестало давить на грудь. И даже Пятый говорил теперь как будто громче и четче, словно и не было ничего произнесено до этого:  
— С этого момента Тензо снова будет работать с тобой.  
— Тогда мы выходим немедленно? — спрашивает семпай подчеркнуто вежливо, поддерживая Хокаге в этом странном притворстве.  
Наблюдая за тем, с каким усердием чуунин выкладывает свитки, иногда останавливаясь и водя пальцем над пометками, он пытался убедить себя в том, что капитан сможет выиграть у Данзо-сама в хитрости. 

***

Два тощих кота сидели между домами и таращились на него злыми зелеными глазищами из темноты.  
Уже больше часа он стоял, прислонившись к стене обклеенной оберегами вперемешку объявлениями, которые никто не собирался отклеивать по одной простой причине: многие украдкой перечитывали старые, десятилетней давности послания, просьбы и молитвы и попадали в ту старую, любимую Коноху, по которой тосковали тайком.  
Он снова кинул кусок вяленого мяса, и один кот, плешивый, серый, быстро подгреб деликатес, на который рыжий кот помоложе набросился жадно и с радостно мурча. Его старший товарищ лениво пожевывал другой конец длинного ломтя баранины.  
Свой рюкзак он снял со спины и поставил на землю рядом с собой, прислонив к ноге. Рюкзак был чуть-чуть приоткрыт, и оттуда доносился сладкий запах свежеприготовленного мяса, которое ему впихнула на лестничной площадке пятидесятилетняя соседка, недавно потерявшая ногу на миссии. И вот запах-то именно и привлек этих двух котов, которые за час выманили у него половину гостинца бывшей следопытки.  
Нервно выбивая ритм песенки, которую слышал, проходя ночью по веселому кварталу в столице с месяц назад, он ждал с волнением капитана. Его не трясло так, заметил он, когда ожидал клиента под роняющей листья сливой в тени у ограды. В ту ночь он засмотрелся на девушек в ярких кимоно, которые пели группе изрядно выпивших мужчин, сидящих на веранде большого дома. К тому моменту, когда клиент с бегающими, подернутыми пьяной дымкой и страхом глазами передал мешочек с золотом и печать Хокаге-сама, мелодия прочно засела у него в голове. Как и молоденькая девушка с сильно накрашенным лицом, хлопающая в ладоши и звонко смеющаяся над мужчинами. Он не знал, что раздражало его сильнее: прилипчивая песенка или откровенная радость девочки. Но иногда, волнуясь, стал ловить себя на том, что напевает про себя дурацкую песенку (а сейчас даже пританцовывает), но вспоминает другую девочку, не так красиво одетую, непричесанную и ненакрашенную, но с самыми большими глазами, которые он когда-либо видел.  
Он шарахнулся в сторону, когда кто-то, подкравшись, положил ему руку на плечо.  
Два зверя зашипели, выгнув спины, увидев, наверное, в его капитане сейчас что-то враждебное.  
Семпай прошел мимо, не взглянул, не хлопнув по плечу, как он это обычно делал, только бросил небрежно: «Выходим».  
Когда он вышел из ступора и нагнулся, чтобы поднять рюкзак, то увидел воинственно пялящегося серого кота, прикрывающего спину рыжему, утаскивающему в темный проулок сверток с вяленым мясом.

***

Эта ветка была чертовски неудобной: шишковатая, изогнутая вся и еще в птичьем дерьме (в это время журавли мигрировали на юг, перелетая через моря к земле, о которой он никогда не слышал). Сам он тоже стал неотличим от этой ветки: тело его одеревенело и было заляпано журавлиным пометом.  
На ветку выше сел, громко хлопая широкими крыльями, молодой журавль — он принес своей самке еду, и, слушая, как птицы едят крупную рыбину, он почувствовал, как в животе у него громко заурчало.  
Он целую неделю сидел в засаде на этой ветке. Своя еда у него давно закончилась, и он два дня уже пил росу, а ел только мягкую кору и горькие перезрелые ягоды, от которых пучило еще сильнее. Он с завистью подумал о Ину-семпае — тот сидел в засаде у другого выхода из закрытого городка на случай, если их цель вынуждена будет пойти дальше на север, и наверняка не обременял себя маскировкой.  
Когда громко лязгнул затвор, и начали скрипеть несмазанные петли, он подобрался и, прищурившись, стал наблюдать за тяжело открывающимися дверями.  
Инструкции, полученные от Хокаге четыре дня назад, капитану, похоже, странными не показались, но когда Ину-семпай негромко и коротко стал разъяснять их задание, у него возникла уйма вопросов, хотя ни один из них он озвучить не посмел, страшась того, что семпай окончательно замкнется (за время в дороге они едва ли обмолвились парой фраз о задании) или даже разозлится на него. Миссия эта была проста и заключалась в том, чтобы они прошли строго на север до границы страны Огня и, повернув на восток, дошли до известного в узких кругах и строго охраняемого городка у склона гор. До четверга этой недели (то есть до завтрашнего дня) у городка этого должен был появиться человек, и вот тут-то как раз и начинались странности. Кто этот человек, мужчина или женщина, в инструкции не было сказано, как и имя, возраст и род занятий. Капитан сказал ему, что как только они увидят этого человека, сразу поймут, что это их цель. После этого им предстояло проследить за ним.  
Двери приоткрылись ненамного. В прозрачном морозном воздухе отчетливо были слышны мужские голоса: «Счастливой дороги». Это были два привратника, открывающие и закрывающие ворота в город. А потом в молочной дымке, вырвавшейся из закрытого городка, появилась женщина. Ее профиль, прежде чем она надела шляпу, он плохо разглядел — туман мешал, но такую необъятную грудь, которую не могли скрыть многочисленные дорогие кимоно надетые слоями друга на друга, он, наверное, запомнил бы.  
Шла она широко и уверенно для женщины в такой тяжелой одежде. Стуча лакированными гэта по замерзшей, твердой, как камень, земле, она свернула на ту тропинку, что вела к нейтральным землям, на которых обосновались крестьяне, дельцы и владельцы сомнительных гостиниц. Поговаривали даже, что один измученный голодом самурай попросил ночлега в такой гостинице, а на утро, узнав, где он оказался и с кем, опозоренный, совершил сеппуку. Что там произошло, никто не знал, но после той истории это место стало землей обетованной для сброда со всех стран на континенте: беглые ниндзя, ронины, обычные преступники, шлюхи, торговцы опиумом и работорговцы.  
Эта женщина, подумал он, брезгливо оглядев ее с ног до головы, должно быть, была гейшей или очень умелой проституткой.  
И он уже немного расслабился, глубоко вздохнул и отщипнул пару ягод посочнее, которые он оставил напоследок, и хотел положить их в рот, но услышал приближающиеся шаги. Женщина тоже остановилась. Она приподняла шляпу, и на плечо упала светлая прядь.  
Сердце забилось чаще, когда на тропинке наконец показался второй человек, высокий мужчина.  
Испытывая сильнейшее волнение, он смотрел на того, кто олицетворял другую, малознакомую ему Коноху. Эту косматую седую гриву он видел последний раз двенадцать лет назад, с тех пор от Джирайи-самы не было ни слуху ни духу. Он словно умер вместе со своим учеником и учителем в день нападения на селение Девятихвостого. А несколько лет назад Данзо-сама вписал имя саннина в списки беглых синоби. И вот, спустя годы, он возникает там, где должен был появиться человек, которого они должны были узнать.  
Прежде чем спуститься с ветки он дернул леску, а когда очутился на земле, услышал как вдалеке с громкими криками взлетела стая журавлей.  
Джирайя-сама остановился напротив женщины и, ухмыляясь, осмотрел ее с ног до головы, что-то произнес, а потом, наверное, услышав ответ, посмотрел обиженно.  
Он не мог передвигаться быстрее, стараясь не издавать звуков и дышать как можно ровнее. Подобравшись ближе, когда их разделяло всего с десяток метров, он услышал густой голос Джирайи-самы:  
— Прогуляемся до реки?  
Женщина тяжело вдохнула и склонила голову, видимо, потерла лоб. Лица ее он пока что не разглядел, но голос ее был незнаком, так что теперь был уверен, что она не была их целью.  
— Шизуне ждет меня, так что трепаться с тобой у меня времени нет.  
Он немного опешил, совсем не ожидая от так богато одетой женщины, и грубого голоса и грубого ответа.  
— Много времени это не займет, — он взял ее за локоть и потащил за собой, — пойдем.  
— Я и сама могу пойти, Джирайя! — она пихнула его в бок и, раздраженно хмыкнув, пошла вперед саннина, который смотрел на удаляющуюся женщину с мягкой улыбкой, полной тоски.  
«Бывшая любовница?..»  
По другую сторону от дороги три белых огонька появились между деревьев и погасли — сигнал того, что Ину-семпай идет следом. Он перебирался от дерева к дереву все увереннее, все быстрее, иногда посматривая вправо, и видел там дрожащую темную тень.  
Сначала он услышал тихий шелест волн, но чем ближе подходил, тем громче становился звук. В пятнадцати минутах от городка грохотала горная река, кидала волны о скалы с одной стороны и брызгала на Джирайю-саму и его спутницу. Саннин стал спиной к реке, загораживая женщину, чтобы ее дорогие одежды не пострадали, но не впечатленная его жестом гейша, недовольно спросила:  
— Ну? И что тебе надо, Джирайя?  
— Я тебя восемь лет не видел. Дай хоть насмотреться на тебя. Полюбоваться…  
— Ох, уволь меня!.. Восемь лет не видела и еще столько бы прожила прекрасно без тебя. Как будто я не знаю, что у тебя на уме! И когда ты только остепенишься, Джирайя?  
Он закатил глаза. Он неделю просидел, прикидываясь веткой, ради того, что посмотреть как Джирайя-сама пытается соблазнить женщину?  
Между тем, саннин, подойдя вплотную, склонился над ней, хитро ухмыляясь:  
— Когда ты мне поддашься.  
Когда он попытался обнять ее и поцеловать, женщина ударила саннина по губам, вроде бы не сильно, но Джирайя-сама упал ей в ноги.  
— Не бывать этому. Выкладывай: чего хотел, да быстрее, иначе уйду.  
Саннин нахмурился, отойдя от женщины, перестав валять дурака.  
— Алые облака зашевелились.  
— Акацуки? — взволнованно перебила его женщина.  
— Да. Я потерял их след три месяца назад.  
— Они опасны, — осторожно произнесла женщина после небольшой паузы, — но от меня-то ты чего хочешь?  
— Я знаю, что ты пересекалась с Какудзу, охотником за головами, несколько лет назад. Что ты знаешь о нем?  
— Ты найдешь его на том пункте выдачи, спрятанном в мужском туалете. Он помешан на деньгах. Рыщет по всему континенту в поисках синоби, за которых можно получить крупные вознаграждения.  
— Спасибо, — он положил руки ей на плечи, но не обнял женщину, а только немного сжал, улыбнувшись ей. — Извини, что побеспокоил. Передавай от меня привет Шизуне-чан.  
Он пошел не обратно, откуда они пришли, а к обрыву над рекой.  
— Джирайя! — воскликнула она изменившимся голосом и, подбежав к нему, схватила за рукав хаори. — Ты же не собрался с ними сражаться?  
Он рассмеялся, но ничего не ответил.  
— Болван! Не смей этого делать! Он ходит не один. С ним партнер, он исповедует Джашин.  
— А! Бессмертные ребята.  
— Не будь таким легкомысленным! — она ударила его наотмашь по голове. — Они очень сильны.  
— Я тоже не слабак.  
— Да. Ты не слабак, Джирайя… — голос ее становился все мягче и тише, и ему нужно было сильно напрячь слух, чтобы услышать следующее:  
— Ты же знаешь — Орочимару…  
— Знаю, — тем же тихим, печальным голосом прервал ее Джирайя-сама. — Но он давно покинул их.  
— Ах..?  
Она удивилась, а потом твердо и даже с некоторым удовлетворением заявила:  
— Они убьют его.  
— Да, наверное… — поморщился Джирайя-сама, но женщина ткнула его кулаков в плечо, и он снова расплылся в улыбке.  
— Зачем ты только ввязался в это, старый дурак?  
— Я должен помешать им забрать единственное, что вселяет в меня надежду на то, что все еще можно изменить. Меня и тебя. Коноху. Весь мир можно изменить.  
Женщина громко расхохоталась, перекрывая шум ревущей реки.  
— Ты все такой же наивный мечтатель! Это все не осуществить, Джирайя! Коноха погибла в тот день, когда Хирузен-сенсей, Минато и Кушина-чан умерли! А ты и я? Это смешно, Джирайя! Ха-ха, он весь мир изменить захотел! Они будут сражаться друг с другом пока никого в живых не останется!  
— Ты же знаешь, мы, мужчины — глупцы. Погибаем, следуя, как мотыльки на огонь, за глупыми мечтами.  
Они оба отвернулись друг от друга, опустив тяжело головы. Джирайя-сама заметно постарел за прошедшие двенадцать лет, силы, исходящей от него, стало еще больше, но что-то в его лице изменилось. А вот у Цунаде-сама, это была она, догадался он, руки были совсем нежными, кожа гладкая. Годы шли, но внешне она, похоже, оставалась молодой женщиной. Только вот в голосе у нее появилась хрипотца, когда она ворчливо произнесла своему старому товарищу:  
— Делай что хочешь, дурак. Но если ты умрешь, знай, что в этом мире я остаюсь одна.  
Джирайя-сама кивнул и подошел к самому краю обрыва.  
— Ну… Прощай, Цунаде.  
Он выпучил глаза от удивления, когда Джирайя-сама, на прощание взглянув через плечо на женщину, бросился в бурлящий поток и исчез в нем без следа. А когда он перестал, зажмурившись от напряжения, искать хоть слабый след чакры, увидел, что Цунаде-сама тоже исчезла с небольшой площадки над рекой, стука ее гэта слышно не было, как и не ощущал он больше ее присутствия.  
Ину-семпай вышел из укрытия туда, где только что стояли двое из трех саннинов, и поманил его рукой к себе.  
— Ты тоже упустил их?  
— Да. Думаете, они узнали о нас?  
— Кто знает..?  
Ину-семпай поднял маску на макушку и устало потер глаз под повязкой.  
— Вы поняли, о чем они говорили, капитан?  
Он покачал головой:  
— Нет. Я никогда не слышал ни об Акацуки, ни о Какудзу.  
Капитан подошел к краю и стал внимательно осматривать скалы, подняв повязку.  
— Попытаемся выйти на их след?  
— Да, — семпай обернулся, зажмурив левый глаз. — Мы идем на юг. Джирайя-сама ушел вниз по реке.

***

Дорога летела впереди, а они не отставали: бежали по извилистой, неровной тропе, проходя стороной города и деревни. Смазывались деревья, редкие рисовые поля и светлое небо в пеструю ленту — семпай как будто само время хотел обогнать.  
Прошло чуть больше недели с тех пор как они покинули Коноху, и он предположил, что капитан не хочет так скоро возвращаться, оттягивает встречу с Хокаге, пытаясь проследить за Джираей-самой. Сам он был готов прочесать весь континент и питаться одним подножным кормом, прятаться и сражаться с беглыми ниндзя или врагами, но не находиться в селении, где в любой тени ему будет мерещиться Данзо-сама, ожидающий того, что он предаст капитана.  
Дорога в очередной раз вильнула резко вправо, и перед ними открылась ровная, как зеркало, гладь озера. Ину-семпай остановился на берегу, осмотрев стоящий стеной вокруг озера Восточный лес, а потом, обернувшись к нему, заявил:  
— Давай смоем дорожную пыль, Тензо.  
Он не позволил себе быть удивленным таким внезапным предложением и начал снимать одежду без разговоров, но, когда капитан остановил его и покачал головой, он был немного сбит с толку.  
— Нет, Тензо, — произнес он медленно очень странным тоном, и как-то подозрительно щуря глаз. — В одежде. Мы с тобой все измазаны в журавлином помете. Лучше не привлекать к себе внимания, когда войдем в город, да?  
Посмотрев на бледное солнце очень высоко в серо-белом небе, он вошел вслед за капитаном в озеро. Вода, как он и думал, была холодная, и у него сразу заныли кости и клацнули зубы. Он шел, загребая руками шуршащую озерную воду, а тело его, наверное, свыклось с холодом. Отфыркиваясь, он подплыл к семпаю, странное поведение которого с каждой минутой раздражало его все больше.  
Капитан задумал что-то, сообразил он, глядя на то, как тот, хватив полную грудь воздуха, ушел под воду, а когда он не всплыл через минуту, нырнул следом.  
Семпай завис в нескольких метрах от поверхности, а рядом с ним плавал клон, видимо, только что сделанный, потому что его окружили мелкие пузырики. Когда он подплыл к ним, то капитан жестами сказал: «Посмотри. Наверх».  
Вода была прозрачная, и дно, усыпанное песком и мелкой галькой, отчетливо просматривалось на пятнадцать метров вглубь, а уж мелкий сор и с десяток жучков он видел отчетливо. Резко обернувшись к капитану, он тоже жестами спросил: «Абураме?»  
Ину-семпай кивнул.  
«Создай. Клон».  
Сделав, как и было сказано, он стал наблюдать за их клонами, которые по команде поплыли к поверхности, а потом в сторону берега, как и жучки, снова прицепившиеся к их одежде. Переждав еще пять минут, они всплыли и увидели, что их точные копии (две крошечных черные точки) как раз скрылись за поворотом.  
Жадно хватая ртом воздух, он лег на спину, расслабив все мышцы разом.  
— За нами следили?!  
— Да.  
— Хокаге-сама?  
— Да, если только ты не проводил ночи у старшей дочери главы клана Абураме. Я определенно не посещал ее.  
— Капитан!  
— Ладно-ладно.  
— Семпай?  
— Ммм?  
— А зачем мы остались позади?  
— Ах, да! Выбираемся на берег, Тензо. Ты раздобудь нам сносный ужин, а я пока костер разведу…

***

Они решили устроить привал на широкой, светлой опушке, на самом краю Восточного леса. Ему это, конечно же, не понравилось, но он промолчал, потому что капитан снова стал вести себя с ним отчужденно. К тому же, то, что между деревьями прекрасно просматривались и дорога, и залитое лунным светом озеро, немного успокоило его.  
«Это даже не лес, — убеждал он себя, все время оглядывался по сторонам и прислушивался к стонам деревьев в высоте. — Пара вязов — не Восточный лес. Никаких непроходимых, темных чащоб. Никаких неприятностей».  
Но желудок его скручивало, потому что понимал: неспроста семпай обманывал Хокаге.  
«Это просто совпадение, — убеждал он себя, вновь оглядываясь: никого. — То, что мы подошли к лесу, ничего не значит».  
Вернувшись с двумя дикими утками и увидев сидящего спиной к нему капитана у костра, он забыл о Хокаге, о саннинах с их тайнами, о жуках Абураме и о клонах, ушедших в неизвестность.  
Ину-семпай задумчиво почесывал щеку, сняв маску, и он смущенно потупил взгляд, разглядев щетину, а потом кашлянул.  
— А. Тензо. Ужин?..  
Оба они принялись разделывать ощипанных уже уток в молчании. Между ними не было напряжения, но в воздухе повисла пауза, которую и он, и капитан растягивали, не зная с чего начать.  
С уток уже капали в костер капельки жира, и корочка как раз начала подрумяниваться, но ему вдруг резко расхотелось есть.  
— Я за водой.  
Он уже встал, чтобы достать небольшой котелок, но семпай остановил его за руку.  
— Сядь.  
И он бы, наверное, нашелся, что сказать, в любой другой вечер, но, посмотрев на капитана, заметил, что у того темный круг под глазом, и он смотрел на него с едва узнаваемой мольбой, но заранее смирившись с тем, что он предпочтет сбежать.  
Ему было невыносимо смотреть на капитана сверху вниз — так не должно было быть, поэтому он сел прямо на землю, ненавидя себя за то, что первым не начал разговор.  
Семпай устало опустил руки, но все-таки усмехнулся.  
— Извини, что втянул тебя в это, Тензо.  
— Это вы о чем?  
— О Хокаге.  
— А как же?.. А я… я думал, что вы злитесь на меня.  
Капитан мгновенно взбодрился (что его обрадовало) и посмотрел так, словно поверить не мог тому, что он сказал.  
— За что?  
— Ну… — он смело попытался выдержать взгляд капитана. — Вы же знаете. Данзо-сама приказал мне следить за вами.  
Ину-семпая это почему-то рассмешило.  
— Ах, это!  
Капитан потер веко со шрамом (видимо, у него снова разболелся глаз) и устало произнес:  
— В этом твоей вины нет, Тензо. Кто должен злиться, так это ты. Хороший же тебе капитан достался…  
— Не говорите так. Вы отличный капитан. Я рад, что мы с вами в одной команде.  
— И все-таки я виноват, Тензо, — произнес капитан тихо и с мягкой улыбкой, но тоном не допускающим возражений.  
Товарищ из него выходил так себе: даже приободрить семпая он не смог. Вышло все с точностью до наоборот: капитан в очередной раз пытался взять всю ответственность на себя. И если раньше, до того как они чуть не умерли в лесу, он воспринимал это как само собой разумеющийся факт, то теперь он хотел разделить с капитаном проблемы. Только вот семпай, похоже, не настолько доверял ему.  
— Не стоит идеализировать меня, Тензо. Я не такой уж хороший синоби, как тебе кажется.  
— Капитан, о чем?..  
— О! Смотри-ка, наш ужин готов.

***

Он не помнил, как задремал. Только что, кажется, он, зевая, точил кунаи, и вот он лежит, придавленный к земле, и ему невыносимо, болезненно хорошо.  
— Смотри! Смотри, он проснулся! Ха-ха, ты мё-о-ортв, синоби-сан! Я убила тебя! Сенсей! Сенсей, ты видел? Я убииила его!  
— Да, да… Слушай, отстань от него, а? Смотри — ему же плохо.  
Ведьма, сидела у него на коленях и глумливо ухмылялась, запустив ему руки под кофту. Тонкие пальчики ее пересчитывали ребра, щекотали подмышками и выше пупка, а он, весь красный от смеха, задыхался. Или он сходил с ума, или это был просто сон, потому что она не могла быть тут, с ними — с ним.  
— Кому сказал — перестань! — приказал капитан. Ведьма отдернула руки от него, как от огня, и посмотрела через плечо, недовольно прищурив глаза на Ину-семпая.  
Дымка, застилающая разум, рассеялась, как гендзюцу, а с ней и мучительное счастье. Он встал, скинув на землю ее и остатки ее злой магии, заставляющей его чувствовать то, что он не чувствовал, и быстро отскочил как можно дальше.  
— Эй! — вскрикнула он. — Ты чего?!  
Но он не слушал. Да как же так?! Это отродье нашло их, а капитан преспокойно сидит и делать ничего не делает!  
— Это же!.. Это!.. — он указал дрожащей рукой на девчонку, обиженно смотрящую на него. — Что тут?! Капитан, какого черта она здесь делает?! — выпалил он.  
— Учится, — спокойно ответил Ину-семпай, совсем не обращая внимания ни на ворчание девчонки («Синоби-сан все время такой грубый…»), ни его мечущийся между капитаном и ведьмой взгляд.  
— Что?! Капитан, только, пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что это вы учите… — он покосился в сторону ведьмы, — ее.  
— Эй!  
Девчонка вскинула голову и, шурша одеждой, подошла к нему. Выпятив губу, она выглядела ну точь-в-точь, как якудза или бандит какой, став вдруг поразительно похожей не на девушку, а на длинноволосого мальчишку, укравшего одежды какого-нибудь принца.  
— У тебя проблемы?  
— Тише, — семпай протиснулся между ним и ведьмой, а она, перегнувшись через капитана, показала ему язык, за что получила по голове. — Иди тренируйся, — приказал он. — Утку не получишь до тех пор, пока не продемонстрируешь мне разрез в пять миллиметров. Вперед!  
Ведьма, разрываясь между желанием продолжить разборку и начать тренировку, вертелась на месте, как какой-нибудь зверек, и только после того, как Ину-семпай подтолкнул ее, вприпрыжку побежала к краю леса, где сорвала с дерева листик, зажала его между ладонями и, жмурясь и кряхтя, стала направлять чакру в руки так, что они засияли голубым.  
— Она молодец.  
Он не верил своим глазам: капитан, улыбаясь, смотрел на девку.  
— Давно я не видел ни в ком такого усердия. Сначала подумал, что девчонка только говорить может, но, оказалось, что она действительно быстро учится. Торопыга, конечно. Жадная — все время мало ей того, что я даю. И голова горячая слишком уж. Не любит думать совсем. Она была бы… — на выдохе произнес он, — очень плохой ниндзя.  
Как такое могло произойти? Он полагал, что девка останется в прошлом, и никогда они ее больше не увидят. И вот она снова! Как гром среди ясного неба! И именно сейчас, когда Данзо-сама только и ждет промаха капитана.  
— Поверить не могу — вы учите ее.  
Он смутился немного, встретив твердый воинственный взгляд семпая.  
— Для Хокаге вы будете предателем, — попробовал он снова.  
Капитан хмыкнул, предпочтя смотреть на девчонку — она, немного приоткрыв ладони, посмотрела на свое творение, как на лягушку, которую боялась упустить.  
— Одумайтесь. Она же вас убьет.  
— Нуу… не она, а Хокаге. И я перед ней в неоплатном долгу.  
— Не вы, капитан, — мы. Это мы в неоплатном долгу. И вы думаете, ей можно доверять?  
— Если бы не она — давно бы сгнили, — легкомысленно ответил семпай, продолжая следить за девкой. — Для меня это достаточный повод для доверия.  
— Это могло быть специально подстроено. Вдруг… — капитан отошел подальше от костра в тень, а он за ним — нет!  
— Вы послушайте: ваша репутация многим известна, и девчонку могли научить, она может быть…  
— О какой такой репутации ты мне говоришь? Брось.  
Было ясно, что Ину-семпаю был неприятен этот разговор и, кажется, он уловил нотки разочарования в голосе капитана. Пусть. Никогда еще он не перечил семпаю, он сам удивлялся своей напористости и упрямству, но как иначе? Жизнь капитана на счету.  
— Вам больше нельзя видеть ее. Вы должны…  
— Нет, — сердито перебил его семпай, обернувшись к нему. — У нас была сделка. И я не хочу.  
— Да, конечно, — желчно произнес он, — вы умереть хотите.  
— Если такова цена жизни, то — да, — пожал плечами семпай и снова тем самым беззаботным тоном.  
«Да что же с ним такое творится? Совсем рассудок потерял? Что же мне сказать ему, чтобы понял? Какие слова подобрать?..»  
Когда капитан хотел уйти, он схватил его за плечо; торопливо и так тихо, как только мог, заговорил:  
— Вы слышали Данзо-сама. Если только он узнает, что вы без его ведома учите девчонку, живущую в лесу, из которого не вернулись больше дюжины его синоби — он убьет вас.  
Сноп искр поднялся в воздух, осветив улыбающееся лицо капитана, когда он смотрел на повернувшуюся в их сторону ведьму. Он отвернулся, устыдившись своего поведения, и отпустил плечо капитана.  
Девчонка отчаянно замахала семпаю, а когда встретилась взглядом с ним, то, высунув язык, показала неприличный жест.  
— Я понимаю Джирайю-сама, Тензо, — услышал он тихий голос капитана. — Есть кое-что, ради чего даже ниндзя готовы умереть.  
— И это — девка?  
Капитан не ответил, поспешив к хохочущей ведьме, вокруг которой закружило опавшие листья.

***

Девочка лежала в высокой траве и вертела рукой и так, и эдак, рассматривая светлячков, севших ей на руку. Ночное небо заволокло тучами, и в глубокой темноте горел только их костер, светлячки и спокойные, сытые глаза ученицы, только-только угомонившейся после целого дня тренировок.  
Тензо хмурился, но уже без той силы. Какаши весь день, пока он учил девочку, чувствовал его внимательный взгляд. Тензо порой был слишком груб с его ученицей. С одной стороны, ничего удивительного в этом не было, учитывая обстоятельства их знакомства, но Тензо все-таки всегда был излишне осторожным и подозрительным, но никогда — вспыльчивым, нетерпеливым и грубым. Какаши не стал заморачиваться по поводу вражды ученицы и напарника (втайне надеясь, что со временем все утрясется), потому что у него и без этого было чем занять голову. Например, Дзюнко и Таке.  
— Все? — заныла девчонка.  
Его ученица была упряма, как осел, и не успокаивалась, пока в разучивании не намечался хоть какой-то прогресс. И даже сейчас она была, похоже, недовольна тем, что он заставил ее поесть и отдохнуть. Видно было, что девчонка предпочла бы, обливаясь потом, разрезать листья при помощи чакры, а не валяться в траве.  
Какаши опустил книгу и улыбнулся ей одним глазом поверх новой книги «Приди, приди Рай!».  
— Нееет…  
— А когда все? — возбужденно выпалила она, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы из-за травы его было лучше видно, а он опустил книгу и поверх нее улыбнулся девчонке.  
— Отдых — очень важная часть тренировки.  
— Конечно! — фыркнула она, снова плюхнувшись в траву. — Ты просто ленивый, как пьяный енот, сенсей! Ты бы всю жизнь у этого костра пролежал!  
— Никакого уважения… — пробормотал он, перечитывая в который раз свою любимую строку про крошечные пальчики Дзюнко. Ему все не удавалось поймать ту хрупкую атмосферу нежности и печали — упрямая девчонка не давала ему покоя. — Если мне не веришь — спроси у Тензо, он тебе то же самое скажет. Тензо — самый примерный ниндзя в Конохе.  
Когда ученица заглотила наживку, Какаши глубоко вздохнул, улегся поудобнее и отгородился от всего книгой.  
— Самый примерный? — услышал он. — Да ну?  
— Тебе что-то не нравится, девчонка?  
— Иии! Не смотри так на меня! Ужас! Ну и рожа!  
— Да замолчи ты…  
— Ужас! Ужас! Какаши-сенсей, ты видел? Ты видел? Сенееееей! Сен-сееее-ей! Сееен…  
— Угу.  
«…дыхание Таке участилось, а сердце, как раненая птица, затрепыхалось, забилось в груди. Лицо Дзюнко пылало, точно пионы в лучах солнца, но она смело смотрела ему в глаза, ловко, споро расстегивая тоненькими пальчиками пуговицы его униформы…»  
— Даже сенсей признает: ты страшнее ну прям всего на свете! Жууууть! Знаешь, Зетсу - красавчики по сравнению с тобой, синоби-сан!  
«— По-постой!  
— Не отвергайте меня, семпай, — горячо шептала она, упав ему на грудь, прижав его к остывающей после жаркого дня земле…»  
Какаши только успел подумать: «Молодец Тензо. На подначки ее не поддается», — и начать наслаждаться тишиной, как напарник, вроде бы не особо интересуясь, вроде бы для поддержания беседы, спросил:  
— А кто такие эти Зетсу?  
— Да так… Просто Зетсу. Черный и белый.  
— И они, ты говорила, едят людей..?  
— Ммм. Нууу… Нееет… — протянула девочка.  
Какаши услышал шорох ее одежды — это она копошилась, сомневаясь, но потом, решившись, гаденько рассмеялась, низко и зло, и, подминая траву, подползла и зашептала приторно:  
— Они синоби едят. Едят синоби Мизукаге, Цучикаге, и синоби Райкаге едят тоже, если те вдруг забредут. И Зетцу. Съели. Больше дюжины. Синоби. Вашего Хокагеее…  
— У-у-уйди от меня! — прикрикнул Тензо.  
Какаши, чуть опустив книгу, которую уже и не думал читать этой ночью, увидел девочку лежащую поверх его товарища. Тензо, вытянув руки вдоль туловища, смотрел испуганно и так странно дергался, словно пошевелиться не мог, а она, только поставив подбородок ему на грудь, зашептала:  
— А если б они тебя встретили — тут же изловили! Подвесили за ноги вверх тормашками! Поморили бы тебя, потомили, чтоб чакра в тебе вскипела, забурлила, а потом… Потом, когда станешь, что снулая рыбешка — они снимут тебя и обглодают ступни. И снова повесят головой вниз. Поморят-поморят — снова. И снова. И снова. Пока не останется одно лишь сердце.  
К концу она весь задор свой растеряла, грустно и растерянно смотрела на Тензо — жалела, наверное, о том, что сказала; уж, наверное, жалела, ведь и синоби может обидеться.  
Она поморгала, а потом молча сползла с бедняги Тензо и так же молча улеглась клубком на ветки к ним спиной, но лицом к Восточному лесу.

***

Ночью его разбудил капитан.  
Костер почти потух, но даже в темноте было видно темный круг под глазом семпая и болезненно-блеклую кожу, и капельки пота.  
— Собирайся, — хрипло шепнул он. — Надо нагнать наших клонов до рассвета. Мой долго не протянет.  
Он в мгновение ока свернул соломенную подстилку, на которой спал, быстро закрепил чехол с кунаями, а капитан вяло подошел к костру и вылил остатки воды из котелка на угли. Угли зашипели, и холодный воздух прижал к земле клубы серого дыма. На теплом местечке, где лежала ведьма, трава уже поднялась, словно ее и вовсе не было, и он, наверное, подумал бы, что девка ему просто приснилась, если б не порез на предплечье капитана, которым она наградила его, выпустив с ладони ураган.  
— Где они? — спросил он, догнав семпая, который теперь стоял у дороги, натягивая перчатки.  
— На берегу реки Могами. Якобы идут по следу Джирайи-самы, — они легко прыгнули с дороги на ровную гладь озера. — Срежем тут. Река впадает в озеро, мы пойдем вверх по течению. Когда я дам сигнал нашим клонам — сброшу камень со скалы — ныряй в реку, а я за тобой.  
Они скользили по уныло-серой поверхности озера, а под их ногами лениво плавал огромный сом. Таким бы, наверное, был и дух рек и озер, подумал он и сразу же вспомнил ведьму с ее таинственной улыбкой. Прошлой ночью она рассказывала им хриплым голосом историю о мальчике, который заплыл слишком глубоко за красивыми огоньками, и так и не вернулся обратно к своему другу, ходящему по берегу озера и ждущему его многие и многие годы, до самой смерти.  
— А девчонка?..  
— Ушла.  
— Ушла? И ничего не сказала?  
Капитан пожал плечами, глядя только вперед и думая, вероятно, о чем-то своем.  
— Она не предупреждает меня о появлении и уходит, когда вздумает.  
Сейчас был его последний шанс вразумить семпая, понял он, но за день так и не смог придумать, что убедило бы Ину-семпая не видеться с ведьмой.  
— Капитан, вы пообещали учить ее?  
— Таков был уговор.  
— И до каких пор?..  
Ину-семпай остановился и, приподняв повязку, потер рукой глаза.  
— Тензо, тебе лучше забыть о ней.  
— Это будет довольно трудно, капитан. Данзо-сама хочет, чтобы мы снова работали вместе.  
— Да. Поэтому не стоит привлекать внимание Хокаге. Не будем говорить о ней. Хорошо? Считай, что она… — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, перепрыгнув на каменистый берег реки, — просто лихорадочный бред. Сон. Мечта.  
Капитан, низко опустив голову, помчался к излучине, оставляя его позади.  
Сон?.. Мечта? Да как же он может?..  
Как это сделать, если все вокруг напоминало о ней? Те три месяца, что он провел в Конохе, не видя девчонку, он постоянно вспоминал ее, стоило ему взглянуть вдаль, а там, как мрачные стражи, возвышались над Конохой и скрывали селение ото всех вековые деревья Восточного леса. А в лесу была она. И, если верить девке, то кровь его еще не остыла, а сердце билось — только благодаря ей. И — кто знает? — быть может, сердце его принадлежит теперь ведьме из леса? Захочет — убьет, а пока балуется, веселится, получив вместо игрушек двух синоби.  
Рев реки заглушал рев в его голове, грудь мерзко сдавливало, и дышать становилось очень трудно.  
— Капитан!  
Первые лучи солнца пробивались из-за горизонта, и он, вздохнув полной грудью, кричал громче шума реки, разбивающейся о камни:  
— Я же говорил вам еще там, в лесу, помните?  
У семпая недоуменное лицо, и сейчас, когда все вокруг бледное и тоже еще не проснувшееся, усталое, он наконец-то выглядит доступнее и ближе чем когда-либо. Вот он — момент!  
— Вместе умирать веселее, — улыбнулся он и перепрыгнул через устье реки Могами вслед за своим капитаном.

***

Весь десятый месяц дули холодные, пронизывающие ветра с дождем и снегом, который заметал тропинки, облепил стену Конохи, обращенную на север и восток. Очень неприятная погода выдалась этой осенью, но он, уходя с Тензо из селения, порой останавливался в кленовой роще, невольно любуясь красными, желтыми и оранжевыми листьями и медленно падающим снегом.  
В одну из ночей она пришла к их костру в украденном у принца кимоно, ставшем теперь грязным и изношенным. Нос ее был красным от холода, а руки и ноги она тут же, хихикая, зарыла в золу, чтобы погреть. Пока она ела приготовленного Тензо кролика, он обрезал чуть-чуть короче свою зимнюю накидку и позже, пока спала, накинул ей на плечи. Он не узнал, понравился ли ей подарок — девочки не было, когда он проснулся, укрытый с головой ветками и мхом. То место, на котором она спала, уже было засыпано снегом. Должно быть, все-таки понравился, решил он, когда она несколько дней спустя вышла, как призрак, из-за сосен к их костру — белая-белая, в его накидке, но с румянцем на щеках, красным, как кленовые листья.  
С приходом холодов у его ученицы появились странные причуды: когда они переходили с места на место, она всегда становилась посередине — так, чтобы ее не было видно за Тензо — в новой накидке и широкой соломенной шляпе с звенящей при каждом ее шаге медной заколкой. Она смеялась так же громко, но стала часто оборачиваться, смотреть, а не было ли кого поблизости?  
В тот день, когда все пошло наперекосяк, он и Тензо решили срезать, чтобы пройти к Восточному лесу и расстаться там с девочкой до следующего раза. Ту дорогу ни ниндзя, ни крестьяне не использовали вот уже лет двадцать или даже тридцать, со времен второй войны. Даже он не ходил здесь очень давно — не было необходимости, потому что вела она к стране Дождя. За много лет широкая дорога, по которой из Танзуку Гай перевозили дерево, камни и кирпич в города и деревни на западе, стала узенькой тропкой, вдвоем по ней не пройти. По обе стороны тропинки летом и весной росла высокая, с него ростом, трава и цикорий — такой помнил ее Какаши.  
Когда же они вышли из-за снежных завалов, то перед ними открылась широкая дорога, расчищенная от снега, утрамбованная и с двумя колеями от колес.  
Ученица его заметалась вдруг, хотела, видно, рвануть обратно, но он остановил ее за руку:  
— Что такое?  
Но она и не думала отвечать на его вопрос — прищурившись, она смотрела на вершину холма метрах в двухстах от них.  
— Что-то приближается? — спросил его Тензо, подойдя к ним.  
И правда, он услышал тихое бряцанье, с каждой секундой становящееся все громче и громче.  
— Ты бы не успела скрыться, — прошептал он. — Девочка посреди заснеженной равнины выглядит еще нелепее и подозрительнее.  
Он посмотрел на ученицу, она злобно сверкала глазами — еще чуть-чуть и снег бы на холме весь расплавила. Хмыкнув, он приобнял ее за плечи.  
— Все будет хорошо. Подойди-ка сюда…  
— Чего?  
Она была напряжена, как кошка перед прыжком: подобравшись, сердито смотрела на него, следила за каждым его движением. «Только что ушами не поводит», — Какаши она забавляла, и он был немного горд: она все-таки подошла к нему без заминки, без сомнения и без страха.  
— Вот еще урок… — негромко произнес он и надкусил палец. Когда собралась достаточно крупная капля, он провел пальцем по ее губам и по векам, — скрыться можно и у всех на виду. Хм…  
Он критично разглядывал свою работу, вертел ее голову и так, и эдак, держа за подбородок: губы стали ярче, глаза подведены, но это не все — не достаточно убедительно.  
— Ну-ка… — он потер ладони друг о друга, потом приложил к ее щекам, ко лбу, подмигнув ей, ухватил за нос и за подбородок. — Вот так.  
Ее сейчас нельзя было отличить от проститутки из столицы. Он убил не одного чиновника дайме, не одного богача и знал о том, чего желали некоторые мужчины, у которых было все — детей с лицами кукол. Его же не возбуждала, не привлекала такая внешность — Какаши предпочел бы ее такой, какой она была под маской из его чакры и его крови.  
— Капитан, — предупредил его Тензо.  
Девочка все поняла. Она сама взяла его руку в свою и, откинув накидку, просунула под верхнее кимоно, под второе, под тонкую юкату и прижала его холодную ладонь к своей груди. Тензо смотрел на них с явным неодобрением, но Какаши не смог удержать улыбки, когда она, приподнявшись на цыпочках, уткнулась ему в грудь — ни дать ни взять, наивная молоденькая проститутка.  
С холма спускалась телега, похоже, нагруженная железом, укрытым мешковиной. Управлял телегой мужчина, а позади, спиной к нему и к ним сидели еще двое, но он увидел только их шляпы. Снег хрустел под колесами груженой мечами и кунаями телеги.  
Тензо вышел вперед.  
— В чем дело? — гаркнул возница, подъезжая ближе и натягивая на себя поводья. На нем была повязка со знаком, который он видел всего пару раз — «дождь».  
Один из двоих сел вполоборота. И его лицо, и лицо его партнера было полностью скрыто высоким воротником черного плаща и широкой шляпой. Он наклонился чуть ближе, по очереди посмотрев сначала на него, затем на Тензо, а потом и на девочку.  
— Что там такое? — раздался грубый, низкий голос, напоминающий о механизме, забившемся песком, а потом последовал звук: как будто старые кости перекатывались под черным плащом, клацали и скрипели. — Кто там, Дейдара?  
У Дейдары был голос очень самодовольного молодого мужчины или мальчика-подростка, недавно вошедшего во вкус взрослой, жестокой жизни.  
— Ниндзя Хокаге отдыхают, мой господин. Решили поразвлечься с девчонкой, ммм!  
— Вы синоби страны Дождя? — спросил Какаши, выступая к ним, а ученицу оттолкнул к Тензо.  
— Мы? — отвечал Дейдара рассеянно, глядя мимо него, на девочку, прижавшуюся теперь к боку Тензо. — Нет, ммм! Сопроводители. Доставляем туда груз, — а потом весело воскликнул: — Чего, испугалась нас? Не бойся — не укусим, ммм!  
Этот Дейдара вызывал у него острую неприязнь, смешанную пополам с беспокойством.  
— У вас есть разрешение на вывоз груза и пропуск в страну Огня? — спросил Какаши, чтоб отвлечь внимание от ученицы.  
— Есть, — ответил не Дейдара, а обладатель скрипучего голоса. Вдруг из-за плеча, как стрела, метнулось что-то, сделанное из металла, костей и дерева — жало огромного скорпиона, а на конец его была наколота бумага с печатью дайме страны Огня.  
«Что за ерунда..?»  
— Чертова погода, — вполголоса сказал Дейдара своему спутнику. — Теплее становится, что ли, ммм? Как будто муравьи по мне ползают... Ну и страна: то мороз, то вдруг жарища. Уж и не знаю, мой господин, лучше вам или нет..?  
— Все в порядке, — он протянул документ, сделав вид, что не заметил подделку (им нужно было скорее уходить, пока кто-нибудь из этих троих не понял, почему так внезапно стало теплее), а так же притворился, что манера, с которой документ был взят, ни сколько ни удивительна или угрожающа: искусственное жало быстро исчезло вместе с бумагой под черным плащом. Товарищ Дейдары, должно быть, был из тех синоби, исход сражения с которым будет трудно предугадать.  
— В таком случае, мы оставляем вас наедине с вашим развлечением, — обладатель необычного тела произнес это нейтрально, но Дейдара сразу же рассмеялся.  
— Двигай, ммм! — прикрикнул он, и телега, грохоча, поехала вниз по дороге к границе.  
Двое на телеге сразу же продолжили, как видно, давний спор: что есть искусство, тут же позабыв о них, и это бы, возможно, успокоило его, но, когда повозка почти доехала до поворота, Дейдара встал и, раскинув руки, выпустил из рукавов своего плаща — «Его плащ!» — целое облако странных маленьких птичек. Они разлетелись…  
— Сенсей!.. — безумный смех Дейдары накрыл крик девочки.  
— Бум!  
…и все стало белым от снега. Он столбами поднялся из земли, сверкающими пыльно-снежными облаками, закрыл и землю, и небо, а потом и их накрыло с головой.  
Он выбрался из-под завала, смахивая с лица пахнущий серой снег, а позади него выросло посреди зимы странное кривое дерево с веткой, закрученной спиралью вокруг талии его ученицы.  
— Вы видели, капитан?! — воскликнул Тензо взволнованно. — Его плащ?..  
— Да, — кивнул он, оглядывая то, что недавно было дорогой. Взрыв уничтожил даже холм — как пирог, разорвал на куски землю с камнями, деревья лежали, выкорчеванные с корнями. — Похоже, это Акацуки.  
Он не увидел, но почувствовал, как вздрогнула она при упоминании «алых облаков». Ветерок, уносящий резкий запах взрыва и снежинки на север, перестал дуть, словно замороженный. Весь день она отводила взгляд даже тогда, когда ни он, ни Тензо вроде бы не смотрели на нее. Точно, как преступница, ожидающая разоблачения.  
После этого она осталась только на одну ночь, ела с ними, он продолжал учить ее, а поздно ночью, почти на рассвете, они засыпали, слушая ее тихий, с хрипотцой голос. Рассказы о монахе, научившемся управлять всем живым и неживым на земле, с каждым разом становились все мрачнее: хотя начинались они любопытным мальчиком, не желающим мириться с несправедливостью и жестокостью в мире, но заканчивались взрослым мужчиной, разочарованным в людях, перевравших то, чему он учил их.  
Какаши не спрашивал ее ни о чем, может быть, страшась того, что получит ответ, но даже Тензо стал замечать то, какой унылой она порой становилась. Ветер выл низко и жалобно, кружил снежинки вихрями вокруг нее, а земля покрывалась корочкой льда.  
Проснувшись, он не нашел ни ее, ни ее следов.  
«Это из-за зимы, — ворчливо заметил промозглым утром Тензо, подбрасывая в угасающий костер хворост. Он указал на пустое место рядом с ним. — Даже кости ведьм мерзнут в такой мороз, капитан».  
Он ничего не ответил, зная, что это не так. Что-то стало беспокоить его ученицу. Были ли это два старика, скрывающие ее почему-то? Или это те, кто искал ее? Или Акацуки?  
— Она ушла, семпай, — прошептал Тезно.  
Но он подождал еще пару часов, до полудня, чтобы убедиться, что она точно не вернется, и только потом он и Тензо двинулись к высоким стенам Конохи, за которыми по-прежнему деревья были зелены.

***

В игорном доме было накурено и по обыкновению шумно; крупье-якудза громче всех кричали, но среди их звучных голосов тут да там слышались резкие пьяные выкрики отдыхающих этой ночью синоби.  
— Делайте ставки!  
— Делайте ставки!  
— Нууу! Нууу! Делайте ставки!  
— Чет!  
— Чет!  
— Нечет!  
— Чет!  
— Делайте ставки или уходите! Делайте или уходите! Ну? Давайте-давайте!  
— Нечет.  
Какаши положил деньги справа от черты, но Гай пока не сделал свою третью ставку, и трое якудза в ярких татуировках по всему телу и в фундоси теперь разъяренно смотрели на него и требовали делать ставку. Но все внимание Гая было сосредоточено не на игре.  
— Это не Торуне-сан вон там? - спросил, наконец, его друг, передвигая свои деньги слева от черты.  
— Начали! — воскликнул один из якудза, подкидывая кости.  
Проследив за взглядом Гая, Какаши заметил в углу у входа Абураме: голова и туловище, как в накидке, в темноте, но ноги обращены точно в его сторону. Он отвернулся.  
— Да. Это он.  
— И в Конохе он сидел прямо за нашим столиком. Не думал я, что он посещает подобные заведения…  
— Семь тысяч! — басил один из крупье, он уже подгреб к себе все деньги Гая, но этого было недостаточно. Якудза скалился и хлопал рукой по столу так, что кости подпрыгивали. — Семь тысяч золотом! Твой долг, ниндзя. Плати сейчас или будь должником!  
Высокий, мускулистый мужчина, курящий кисэру у входа, в упор смотрел на них, сплевывая на землю — это был охранник, который, если была, надобность, помогал игрокам расплатиться по долгам.  
— Вот, — Какаши подвинул все свои деньги, якудза ловко подгреб их, пересчитал, а потом кивнул.  
Охранник у входа сразу переключил внимание с них на худенького, миловидного чуунина с аккуратной стрижкой, которого, как змея, обвила руками и ногами Анко. Какаши заметил, что Абураме Торуне из игорного дома ушел: его не было ни в темном углу, ни за игральным столом, ни у столиков, в окружении проституток и кальянов с опиумом.  
Гай воодушевленно похлопал его по спине и принялся воспевать дружескую помощь; они шли не торопясь, а в конце аллеи в тени у дуба стоял человек в маске.

***

Снег падал всю неделю, засыпал крыши домов. Мелкие речки покрылись льдом, а по дорогам теперь было не проехать. Главную дорогу от дворца дайме круглые сутки расчищали две сотни самураев и прислуга, но и это не помогало — снег неумолимо засыпал все вокруг. Как огромным белым пуховым покрывалом он застелил северную часть страны Огня.  
С горы, с которой спускались Какаши и Тензо, Восточный лес казался темным шрамом, который, изгибаясь, проходил от одного края света к другому. Как шрам на груди бледнокожей девушки, скрывающий много опасных секретов.  
Задание их было так и не выполнено, как и многие другие за последние недели: кто-то всегда был на шаг впереди них. Вот и в этот раз горшечник, живущий на другой стороне горы, смотрящей на запад, в сторону страны Дождей, скрытой за высокой стеной, исчез без следа, и вновь Какаши пришлось сжечь послание от Хокаге.  
— Что им нужно было? — спросил, молчавший все это время, Тензо. — Старик с теми, кто пришел до нас, идти не хотел: посуда вся перебита, печка уничтожена — значит, была драка. Скорее, он нужен был живым. Только для чего? Чтобы узнать что-то у него или чтобы не дать нам встретиться с ним?  
— Хокаге должен знать, — пожал он плечами и, как и Тензо, скатился со склона, поднимая вихри снежной пыли за собой. Прошлой ночью они слишком долго поднимались на гору из-за того, что под снегом камни и земля обледенели, зацепиться было почти не за что, а сил совсем не осталось — Какаши без остановки вел за собой Тензо от самой Конохи. Но и этого в итоге было недостаточно: старика-горшечника увели до их прихода. И последние три задания так же закончились провалом.  
«Словно кто-то подглядывает за нами», — сказал ему в прошлый раз Тензо. Сейчас он был вынужден признать, что подобная закономерность выглядела не просто подозрительно, но и опасно: что-то происходило, но они не могли понять, что.  
Тензо стоял по пояс в снегу в начале дороги, по краям которой росли вязы. Листья все облетели, и деревья сейчас стояли голые, с длинными, тонкими ветвями, переплетающимися над дорогой. Ветви так перепутало между собой, что снег, наваливший за ночь, не упал, а укрыл сверху толстым слоем, образуя туннель. Какаши приземлился рядом, и Тензо недовольно посмотрел на него, стряхивая с головы и плеч пушистые снежинки.  
Если бы не знак Конохи, Тензо мог бы показаться простым парнем, не ниндзя. Какаши представлял его и в соломенной накидке с большой вязанкой хвороста, и крестьянином, работающим на полях, и бродягой, но никогда — с оружием в руках, никогда — душащим тонкими ивовыми ветвями других синоби. «Разве приказывает старейшина деревни крестьянам идти убивать крестьян из других деревень? А мы? Мы же такие же точно люди, но убиваем друг друга, словно бешеные псы, спущенные с цепей».  
— Идем?  
Какаши зажмурился, помассировал лоб, но боль от этого не прошла. Он проморгался, и мираж рассеялся — перед ним снова стоял ниндзя Пятого Хокаге.  
— А? Да. Да, идем.  
— Дать вам таблетку? Вы устали, семпай?  
— Нет-нет. Не надо. Спасибо. Я еще не так стар.  
Тензо выдавил из себя смешок, у него тоже сил почти не осталось: лицо было бледнее обычного, дышал он тяжело и шел по дороге, медленно рассекая снег. Какаши пошел следом за ним.  
Под кронами вязов было ни темно и не светло, даже сквозь снежные завалы пробивался слабый голубоватый свет, Какаши никогда в жизни ничего подобного не видел. Так мирно и спокойно тут было. Окончания дороги не видно: только лишь светлая точка в самом конце, но до нее было далеко идти по глубокому снегу. Ему хотелось, чтобы непогода никогда не кончалась, и снег не переставал идти. Может быть, тогда они не смогли бы выбраться отсюда?  
— Две недели носимся по всей стране, а толку никакого, — заговорил Тензо. — Провал за провалом. И не только у нас. Знаете, что Гекко-сана убили?  
— Убили?  
— Да. Узуки говорила, что он был на миссии в нейтральных северных землях, рядом со страной Рисовых полей, но обнаружили его в лесах на юго-западе.  
— Странная смерть. Узуки наверное убита го…  
Он умолк, услышав странный звук «шух-шух-шух».  
Тензо, изготовившись, кивнул на что-то позади него, Какаши развернулся, но ничего не увидел — только светлую точку вдали, начало дороги.  
Тишина.  
Напарник его, ухмыльнувшись многозначительно, кашлянул и сделал вид, что идет дальше. Звук повторился, теперь громче, ближе к нему.  
«Позади», — знаками показал ему Тензо.  
«Выманим», — скомандовал он. Переглянувшись, они пошли дальше, но на этот раз, ожидая, что на них нападут.  
«Может быть, — подумал он, — это тот, кто выкрал горшечника из дома на горе».  
Одновременно они выхватили оружие, услышав тихий шорох. Слой снега приподнимался, словно под ним в их сторону ползла змея; они бросили кунаи и отпрыгнули к краям дороги.  
— Ааа!  
В снегу барахталась его ученица; пять кунаев она поймала, нанизала на каждый палец правой руки, но шестой угодил ей в плечо, вошел по самую рукоять.  
— Черт!.. — Тензо, спотыкаясь, рванул к ней, глаза выпучил от испуга. — Сама виновата!  
Он не успел подбежать к ней вовремя. Девчонка, обхватив обеими руками рукоять куная, задержала дыхание и выдернула оружие из плеча, а потом, то ли крикнув, то ли зарычав, упала в снег, крепко сжимая в руке окровавленный кунай с клочками тканей. Накидка, которую Какаши подарил ей, была безнадежно испорчена, порвана и быстро пропитывалась кровью.  
— Вот так делать нельзя, — покачал он головой, подойдя к ней, — можно истечь кровью и умереть.  
— Я не умру, — сквозь зубы проговорила она, попыталась встать, но упала в мягкий снег, красное пятно на накидке стало темнее.  
— Тензо, помоги мне: приподними-ка ее…  
Какаши с огорчением вздохнул, снимая с нее теплую накидку. Он всю ночь, как портниха, перешивал ее, но девчонка умудрилась за месяц испортить его подарок.  
— Как луковицу чистим, да, Тензо? — усмехнулся он, снимая верхнее кимоно, под ним оказалось другое, теплее. Пояс был повязан неправильно — он раздел не одну женщину и знал, как правильно носить пояса, и как женщины их завязывали. Ее же узлы были один в один те, что использовал он сам для связывания врагов — из такого просто не выберешься. Ножом он перерезал шнурок, потом тоненький поясок, а потом уж размотал пояс оби.  
— Кто тебя учил этому? — спросил он, показывая узлы на шнурке и тонком пояске. — Я тебя этому не учил. Кто? Твой дедушка? Девушки так не повязывают пояса. Если бы нас тут не было, ты бы умерла.  
— Меня так просто не убить, я тебе говорю, сенсей, — девочка лениво, как пьяная, улыбалась ему, что-то не так было с ней: румяная, хоть крови потеряла много. — Вонзи в меня хоть сотню своих кунаев, но я не умрууу… Ну, давааай! Попроообуй! А ты, синоби-сан..? Ты бы мог ударить меня кунаем? А?  
Девочка протянула к Тензо руки, и при таком свете Какаши увидел не свою ученицу, а молодую пьяную девушку в сбившемся, неаккуратно сидящем кимоно. Та проститутка, его первая, была с темно-рыжими волосами и нежным, добрым голосом, и он никогда ее не забудет: это она обнимала его холодной октябрьской ночью после первой миссии, на которую его послал новый Пятый Хокаге.  
— Ты чего несешь?! — Тензо освободился из объятий, но ее руки сжимали не сильно. — Дура!  
— Ха-хааа…  
— Эй-эй, тихо, не шевелись. Тензо, сними с нее кимоно, — придерживая ее подмышками, он неодобрительно покачал головой. — Это было глупо. У нас с Тензо нет еды, скоро наступит ночь, начнется вьюга, и где нам укрыться? Ты не только своей жизнью рискуешь, но и нашей.  
— Мог… могли бы бросить меня тогда здесь.  
Девочка была расстроена и, кажется, стыдилась своей безрассудной выходки — это впервые. Какаши не злился, но был рад тому, что его слова задели ее. Это значит, что его слова важны ей? Это значит, что она прислушивается к нему? Может быть, их связывает не просто договор?  
«Вот же дура», — бормотал Тензо, снимая с нее очередное кимоно. Рядом с ним лежали в куче уже три.  
Какаши отбросил волосы с ее лица, провел рукой по мокрому лбу. Он усмехнулся — злиться невозможно, когда она испуганно смотрит на него, делая вид, что сердится. Это не просто договор и для него тоже.  
— Как я могу позволить своей ученице погибнуть? Свою команду я не брошу. Друзей, — говорит он и смотрит ей в глаза, а она, часто моргая, смотрит на него, стараясь не упустить ни слова, — не бросают.  
Голова у нее, Какаши видит, тяжела, но она повторила, пусть и заплетающимся языком, но торжественно: «Друзей не бросают», — и Какаши рад и горд ей, и немного собой.  
— Капитан, — осторожно привлек его внимание Тензо, — смотрите.  
Спустив с плеч девочки последнюю тоненькую спальную юкату, Тензо указал на ее плечо: вся правая часть туловища была залита кровью до талии, но раны не было и в помине. Какаши протер ватой, вымоченной в растворе, то место, куда ударил кунай — кожа там полностью срослась, только легкое покраснение осталось. Но, когда он провел по коже еще пару раз ваткой, и раздражение полностью прошло.  
— Что за чертовщина..? — пробормотел Тензо. — Кунай вошел по самую рукоять! Такие раны медики не вылечили бы и за неделю.  
— Говорила же, — ученицу его шатало, как пьяную, но она довольно улыбалась, — я бы не умерлааа…  
— Сиди смирно, — приказал Какаши, поднимая повязку на лоб.  
Он увидел знакомую ему странную, состоящую из разноцветных пузырей, больших и маленьких, чакру. У раны пузыри были только ярко-красными, они, как в кипящем котле, сталкивались друг с другом, сливались в пузыри побольше и затем лопались.  
В мире много неизвестного, много техник или врожденных способностей, которые тщательно прятали от жадных до знаний и опасных синоби. «Ничего удивительного, что старики пытаются скрыть ее существование. Если бы Змеиный саннин узнал о ней, то Коноха давно была бы в руинах».  
Глазом Обито он видел, что некоторые пузыри становятся черными и, шипя, испаряются.  
«Нужно быть осторожнее. Никто не должен узнать о ней. Иначе…»  
— В чем дело? — спросил нетерпеливо Тензо.  
— Ну… Чакра лечит ее. Прямо сейчас выводит яд из ее крови.  
Напарник опустил голову и прошептал, вытирая снегом кровь на спине и на груди девочки:  
— Это был мой кунай.  
«Неужели, переживает? Ему стыдно?»  
— Ладно… — он и сам отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Нам нужно найти место для привала.  
— Там, — промямлила девочка, указав пальцем на восток, на переплетение корявых стволов, — можно переночевать.  
Какаши без лишних вопросов поправил юкату на ученице, накинул теплое кимоно и, закинув ее на спину, пошел туда, куда она ему указала.  
— Тензо, возьми ее вещи.  
Проваливаясь в рыхлый снег, Какаши прокладывал путь, огибая вязы с широкими, нависающими прямо у них над головами, ветвями. Здесь было тихо. Казалось, что время замерло, испугавшись людей, которые многие годы не появлялись по эту сторону гор. Люди в этой части страны Огня не жили, земля тут была каменистая — такую не обработаешь и за две сотни лет, а ветра пригоняли грозы и ливни из страны Дождей — это был неприветливый край. «Неудивительно, что старик горшечник поселился именно здесь. Лучше этого места только Восточный лес. Жаль, что горы и непогода не остановили врагов, и те нашли его».  
Вскоре вязы сменились хилыми лиственницами, мирный голубоватый свет рассеялся, и они оказались среди высоких елей с широкими лапами, нагибающимися к самой земле от тяжести.  
Девочка дернула его за рукав.  
— Тут, — шепнула она, указав на одну из елей.  
Тензо поднял от земли большую ветку, и Какаши, нагнувшись, забрался под нее. Нос защекотало от резких запахов хвои, смолы и прелой травы — из зимы они попали в весну.  
— Что это? — спросил Тензо, посмотрев на выкопанную в земле ямку, в которой лежал хворост, а потом на небольшой сверток, висевший на сухой веточке. — Твое?  
— Угу.  
Он разложил у костра соломенную подстилку, присел и спустил на нее свою ученицу. Она повалилась, заскулив почти как Паккун, свернулась калачиком, прижавшись к нему — в одной только юкате она мелко дрожала. Кучу ее одежды Тензо скинул прямо на нее, а потом приставил пальцы к подбородку, дунул на хворост, и огонь сразу же разгорелся, весело затрещали ветки.  
— И как это ты из леса осмелилась выбраться? — спросил ее Тензо, повесив над костром котелок со снегом. — И так далеко…  
Какаши посмотрел через плечо на мешанину ярких тканей, в которой была видна только ее светлая макушка. В самом деле, удивительно, что она так далеко от Восточного леса оказалась, получается, она пересекла равнины, прошла города и селения, обошла болота и нашла их в этом богом забытом краю.  
«Одна из ее способностей, — понял он. — Она ведь всегда находила меня. Каждый раз безошибочно».  
«Бу-бу-бу», — услышали они невнятный ответ из-под кимоно.  
— Что?  
«Бу-бу-бу», — снова. Какаши убрал скомканное праздничное кимоно: ученица его все так же лежала, сжавшись, дрожала и бормотала:  
— …заговорщики. Я им не позволю, решила я. И я не позволила — видите?.. Вы живы. Все еще живы.  
Усталости Тензо как небывало: подскочил к ней, раскидал яркие, но изорванные кимоно и, схватив за плечи, переспросил:  
— Что? Ты это о чем?  
— Они шептались, а я услышала, — девчонка поморщилась, недовольная, что ее лишили теплого укрытия, ее стало трясти сильнее. Лицо в испарине, а сама горит жарче костра. — Думали, никто не узнает. Хааа-ххааа…  
— О чем? Ну? О чем «они» шептались? Эй! — он легко хлопнул ладонью по щеке - ничего, стал трясти за плечо: — Ну-ка, открой глаза! Слышишь меня? Девчонка, скажи мне, о чем «они» шептались!  
— Отстань от нее, Тензо. Чудо, что она вообще выжила, а ты ее еще тормошишь, яд разгоняешь. Отпусти.  
— Неа, — ученица разлепила глаза, а потом снова закрыла. — Я не умру так просто, сенсей. Иногда мне хочется все вам рассказать. Но я дала слово Эро-саннину и дедушке, что больше никому не расскажууу… Чтобы не было, как в прошлый раз, — прижимаясь к ноге Какаши, она ни с того ни с сего, зевая, промямлила: — Коноха, как старое дерево. Корни гнилые — листья вянут. Так дедушка сказал.  
— Что? Причем тут Коноха? Эй! Эй!  
Но, сколько бы Тензо ее не тормошил, девчонка не просыпалась — усталость все-таки взяла над ней верх. Наконец, он оставил ее в покое, впрочем, сердито уставившись на напарника.  
— Бесполезно у нее что-то выспрашивать, — объяснил Какаши, запахнул на ученице юкату поплотнее, накрыл всеми ее рваными кимоно для тепла. — Все, что она сейчас говорит, может быть лихорадочными фантазиями.  
Тут, под широкими ветвями сосны, было уютно и тепло. Их можно было бы счесть за путешествующих друзей. Какаши, улыбаясь, зачерпнул чашкой горячую воду из котелка и высыпал травы, лежащие в одном из его нагрудных карманов; пока Тензо хмуро ковырял палкой ветки в костре, поднимая искры и пепел, он выпил, обжигая горло, отдающий мятой и чабрецом настой. «Даа, — подумал он, падая на подстилку рядом с девчонкой. В голову после такого настоя и после стольких дней бодрствования лезли идеи и мечты, глупые и сладкие, — а ведь мы могли бы сойти и за простых путешественников! Если бы не повязки… если бы не Коноха… если бы…»  
Его клонило сон.  
— А мне кажется, — услышал он и разлепил глаза, — что именно сейчас она выболтала правду.  
Ах, Тензо все не унимался. «Не верит ей. Ну, это понятно… это понятно…»  
— Утром мы все у нее спросим. Сейчас давай-ка спать…  
— Утром она нам не ответит. Или наврет с три короба.  
— Она нам никогда не в-врала, — махнул он рукой, зевая. Как же он устал! — Она просто-напросто умалчивала. Девчонка умеет держать язык за зубами. И хранить тайны. Очень хорошее качество, кстати. В ее пользу.  
Он мог бы, пожалуй, жить так — в лесах, переходить с места на место, от одного привала к другому, и быть самому себе хозяином. Да, это была бы хорошая жизнь, жаль только он не умеет быть кем-то, кроме синоби. И пусть якудза, самураи и простые люди говорят, что синоби и коварство неразлучны, но и они знали верность. Получил повязку со знаком Конохи — служи до самой смерти; убивай, шпионь, подкупай и обманывай, но оставайся верным своему селению, верным своим друзьям и Каге.  
«Это все мечты… все мечты… Но мечтать-то мне можно, разве нет?»  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, Какаши услышал (или ему это уже приснилось), как Тензо спросил: «А, может быть, вы не хотите знать правду, капитан?» — и согласился, он не хотел знать правду ни об ученице, ни о Конохе — к чему ему такая правда?

***

Конечно же, Тензо был прав: утром девчонка наотрез отказалась что-либо объяснять им, ссылаясь на то, что говорила во сне.  
— Ну конечно. Во сне, — ехидно заметил Тензо, защелкивая застежку на зимней накидке. — С открытыми глазами. И лапая меня.  
Если его напарник хотел смутить девчонку, то полностью провалился, кажется, поставить ее в неловкое положение было невозможно. Совсем не стесняясь, она ухмыльнулась Тензо, хлопая ресницами, как гейша с большим опытом.  
— Так вам понравилось, господин синоби? Хорошо ли я ублажила вас этой ночью..?  
«Похоже, охотник попал в свой же капкан», — усмехнулся он, глядя как лицо Тензо сначала становится белее снега, а затем ярче крови.  
— Да что ты!.. Как ты только!.. — захлебывался от возмущения Тензо. — Да что ты чушь всякую несешь?! Семпай! П-пойдемте уже!  
— Да! Да! — хохотала девчонка.  
Они шли на юг по лесам и через болота, обходя селения, города и дороги, но обратный путь пролетел быстрее, чем рассчитывал Какаши. Уже к закату, он вел по краю Восточного леса уставшего от шума и пререканий Тензо и ученицу, не перестававшую всю дорогу тараторить и оттачивать технику, которой он научил ее. Одно другому не мешало.  
— …и ему до того надоело быть злодеем, что он однажды созвал всех тех, кто против него сражался, и крикнул им: «Каждый пусть подойдет и ударит меня в грудь своим оружием. Я дарю вам мщение». За долгую жизнь злодей стольким людям принес смерть в дом, стольким жизнь отравил, что широкое поле и все холмы, что за полем были черными от людей. И каждый хотел вонзить меч или нож, или пику в сердце злодея, но знали, что от того только мокрое место останется уже после сотни человек, а отомстить хотелось всем. И они сказали: «Мы посовещаемся, а уж потом будем мстить. Ты подожди пока». Совещались они день, второй и вот на третий решили, что удар нанесет один только из них, сын-сирота заклятого врага злодея. Они дали ему меч отца, объяснили, как бить, и послали к злодею. Злодей сразу узнал его и сказал: «Вонзи мне этот меч в самое сердце, мальчик. Я убил твоего отца. Отомсти за его смерть». А мальчик сказал: «Ты не мог убить моего отца. Ты хороший человек». Злодей возразил ему: «Я был самым ужасным в мире человеком». Но мальчик сказал всем людям: «Вы ошибаетесь, этот человек не мог убить моего отца. Это не злодей!» Люди зашумели, загалдели, но быстро поверили мальчику, потому что их враг был коварен и жесток, не знал жалости и раскаяния, но этот человек — нет. И каждый подошел, поклонился злодею и принес свои извинения, а когда последний ушел с полей и холмов, злодей и сам поверил, что он стал хорошим. С тех пор он не сотворил ни одного злого дела. Вот так-то!  
— Если бы все было так просто, как в твоих сказках, — прокомментировал Тензо. — В жизни такому не бывать. Людей не изменить и разговорами проблему не решить.  
Девчонка была недовольна:  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Ты тоже так считаешь, Какаши-сенсей?  
Пока он думал над ответом, она поняла, что он соглашается с напарником.  
— Это потому, что никто не пытается! — уверенно заявила его ученица.  
— Глупая! — рассмеялся Тензо, спугнув стаю воробьев, склевывающих последние семечки, оставшиеся на деревьях. — Одному человеку весь мир не изменить. Ха-ха-ха! Вот же учудила! Ха-ха-ха!  
— Смейся!  
Девочка, перегородив дорогу и встав перед ними, воинственно скрестила руки на груди, но горящий взгляд ее был обращен одному только Тензо.  
— А вот увидишь: ваш гнилой мир изменится! Я тебе обещаю! При сенсее обещаю! А если я что сказал, то слов обратно не беру, даттебайо!  
— Ты? Мир изменишь? Синоби..? Ха-ха-ха!  
Тензо, запрокинув голову назад, смеялся, а она скрипела зубами, чуть ли не рычала на него, и Какаши вдруг почувствовал себя отброшенным в сторону, ему хотелось разделить с ними этот момент.  
— Кажется, одного ты уже изменила, — прошептал он, наклонившись к уху девочки. — Впервые вижу, чтоб Тензо так смеялся.  
— А ты веришь, сенсей, — спросила она негромко, — что у меня получится?  
— Изменить мир? Нуу… кто тебя знает. Но надо будет постараться, да?  
Когда он опустил ладонь ей на макушку, свисающие с конца заколки камушки и стекляшки весело звякнули, но она…  
«Вот», — указал тихий голос в его голове.  
«Да», — согласился он.  
Смерть отца и осуждение ниндзя Конохи, и их ожидание, а потом и смерти каждого члена его команды нанесли ему другие раны, и мучило его теперь другое, но даже он читал на ее лице то, что увидел в тот день, когда согласился учить ее. Глаза ее горели, да, но ни у одного ученика в Конохе во взгляде не было столько одиночества и желания просто знать, что все вокруг — не обман.  
— Я буду! — заявила она. — С этого дня буду еще сильнее стараться!  
— А что тебе до синоби, девка? — встрял Тензо. — Жила бы как жила. На кой черт мы тебе сдались?  
— Этого я не скажу, — с этим она отвернулась и пошла дальше. Они за ней.  
— Что? Еще одна тайна? Сколько их у тебя — столько же, сколько историй?  
— Тайна у меня всего одна, а историй так много, что каждому синоби, живому и мертвому, по одной досталось, а кому даже и по две.  
— Нам оказана великая честь, Тензо! — рассмеялся в голос Какаши. — Все истории она рассказала нам одним.  
— Вот-вот! — девчонка от важности грудь выпятила, а голову так высоко задрала, что не заметила ветки и стукнулась. — Аууу!  
— Нечего ворон считать. Хороший ниндзя никогда не теряет бдительности. Всегда выдержан. Всегда внимателен.  
— Да-да.  
— Слушай, что тебе говорят! Неблагодарная девчонка… И вообще, разве тебе не пора домой, на эту твою гору?  
— Неа! Там все равно ни дедушки, ни Эро-саннина нет. Я лучше с вами побуду.  
— Нет?  
— Ага. И вернутся они не скоро, к Новому году только, наверное… Так что за мной некому следить: на горе только Кичи-дурачок и босс, но они ни-за-что не раскусят пустышку, что я оставила вместо себя! — улыбнулась она широко и прыснула, представив что-то забавное.  
— Нельзя друзей дураками называть, иначе в следующий раз от них помощи не жди, — поправил ее Какаши, получив вместо смиренного кивка или почтительного молчания кривую-косую морду с высунутым языком. — Вот и спасибо за урок… — удрученно покачал он головой.  
— Меня манерам нечего учить! Манеры ниндзя не нужны, — она призадумалась ненадолго, а потом подняла к нему сияющие глаза. — Лучше бы ты меня учил мечом владеть, Какаши-сенсей! Меч — это круто! «Чтобы одним взмахом горы крушить! Вторым взмахом моря осушить! А третьим взмахом небо с землей сравнять!» Вшуух! Вшууух! Вшшшууух! Так-то я в два счета мир изменю, как надо.  
Какаши вновь покачал головой: ну что с ней сделаешь, с чертовкой эдакой?  
— Хочешь договор? — внезапно живо спросил у девочки Тензо.  
Какаши не нравится это дружелюбие, неспроста оно, наигранное.  
— Тензо…  
Он не знает за кого опасается больше: за Тензо или за ученицу, у которой тот хочет обманом вытянуть секреты. Но, падкая до всяких сделок, заключений и договоров, девчонка смотрела на него, как на горячий суп в мороз: жадно, голодно.  
— Какой договор?  
— Ты же новые техники любишь учить?  
— Ну да…  
— Я тебе дзюцу, — Тензо подступал к ней, как к дикому зверю: осторожно и с лаской, — ты мне ответ на вопрос.  
— Какой вопрос..?  
— А вот, например. Ты прошлой ночью сказала, что никому ничего не рассказываешь, чтобы «не было, как в прошлый раз». А что было в прошлый раз?  
— А… а что за дзюцу?  
— Смотри.  
Тензо приложил руки к отвердевшей, покрывшейся корочкой льда земле, и по ней тотчас же пошли трещины, потом отошел в сторону, и вдруг посреди зимы из земли стала бить горячая вода, растапливая снег и лед.  
У его ученицы восхищенно загорелись глаза.  
— Идет! — она подошла к Тензо и надкусила себе палец. — Ну? Теперь ты.  
С напарником его она проделала то же самое, что и с ним в конце лета: написала каракули у него на плече кровью, а его, приспустив с плеч кимоно, попросила написать на затылке.  
— Договор! — пригрозила она ему пальцем. — Я тебе на вопрос отвечу, а ты меня дзюцу научишь. Если договор нарушишь…  
— Не нарушу. Свое слово я держу.  
И тут девчонка впервые улыбнулась ему, не ехидно, не с издевкой, а по-доброму. Она запрыгнула на дерево, у которого Тензо стоял, села на ветку и, наклонившись к его уху, тихо заговорила:  
— Ну, тогда слушай. Один раз, когда была поменьше и поглупее, нашел меня один синоби. Я тогда рассердилась на Эро-саннина и с горы убежала. Он сказал: «Подойди ко мне», — и я подошла. Он показался мне добрым, не то что те ниндзя, которые иногда находили Эро-саннина — те не улыбались, а этот улыбался. Я все ему рассказала. Он спрашивал, а я говорила. Просто было интересно: как это?.. Со мной всегда был дедушка, была Шима-ма, их дети, с их внуками я играла, но они были совсем другие. Но он… он был такой точно, как я, только больше. Он спрашивал, а я говорила. Я все ему рассказала. Как может человек лгать, улыбаясь? А потом, когда все, что ему нужно было, разузнал, воткнул мне в живот короткий меч. Хотел-то он в самое сердце, но я увернулась.  
— Ты выжила, — прошептал Тензо, все это время внимательно слушающий девчонку.  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Эро-сеннин вовремя подоспел. В тот день я впервые Зецу издали увидела. Если бы не мои старики, то они сцапали б меня, а вы до начала осени стали бы кормом волкам.  
После этого с ветки она спрыгнула — все, конец истории.  
— А какой деревни был тот синоби? — не унимался Тензо.  
Девочка улыбнулась ему, одну руку засунув в рукав кимоно, в котором прятала еду, захрустела.  
— Научишь дзюцу, — в морозном воздухе он чувствовал запах лесных орехов, — скажу, — сказала она, села на корточки, а потом подпрыгнула, и вдруг все ее яркие кимоно, как огромные бабочки, закружились вокруг них.  
Одежда ее лежала на дороге, на мерзлой траве, на кустах и на ветках, но девчонки нигде не было.  
Тензо бросился к лесу, раздвинул ветви и стал выглядывать ее за поросшими темным мхом необъятными стволами деревьев, жмущимися друг к другу, как родственники, которые собираются все вместе, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
— Ушла, чертовка.  
— В следующий раз, — говорит он Тензо.  
Коноха уже близко, за теми дубами, что проглядывали из-за темных мрачных сосен, а им еще надо избавиться от одежды с ее запахом.

***

Высокие стены и леса, окружающие со всех сторон селение, и дзюцу братьев Сенджу не защитили Коноху от холодов, но Тензо не замечал мороза; он был весел и нетерпелив от возбуждения.  
Тензо те два дня, что они не выходили из деревни, был беспокоен, метался по Конохе, чтобы поделиться мыслями, которые были об одной лишь девчонке, а потом убегал. Какаши не нравилось настроение, в котором теперь пребывал товарищ.  
В очередной раз парень нашел его у южной стены, где северный ветер не трепал страницы его книги.  
«Мы можем разузнать у нее все», — написал Тензо палкой по земле и, убедившись, что Какаши прочитал, стер ногой.  
Написал еще: «Она многое скрывает», — прихлопнул написанное. Посмотрел на него прямо, на лице триумф, радость.  
«Она упоминала заговорщиков. В следующий раз я спрошу о них».  
На раскрытую книгу, на страницу ему сел маленький жучок, меньше иероглифа, и Какаши захлопнул книгу, а когда открыл, то по первому кандзи в имени одного из злодеев остался размазан тот жук, оставив «смерть».  
Напоследок Тензо небрежно царапает: «Теперь стало понятно, почему она такая», — он смотрит Какаши в глаза и кивает.  
Тензо ушел. Какаши сидел с книгой в руках, но легкий, беззаботный текст вдруг преобразился — теперь Какаши в каждой строчке видел знак, видел укор и видел конец. Конец всегда настигает героев, но он не был уверен в том, что его конец и конец Тензо может быть счастливым.

***

На подоконнике, в углу, куда светит слабое солнце, пригрелась муха; Какаши посмотрел на нее, подумал да и прихлопнул, а потом выкинул в окно.  
На следующий день под потолком, ложась спать, он увидел паутину и крошечного паучка. Какаши сорвал высохшую ветку с дерева у его окна и, намотав и путину, и паука, выбросил в окно.  
Еще через день в его квартире завелись тараканы. Он оторвал плинтус, за которым не было ни соринки, перебил всех до одного, а потом посыпал специальным порошком.  
А в конце недели, когда солнце стало светить ярче и припекать, Какаши, проснувшись утром, увидел порхающую над раскрывшимся цветком капустницу. Какаши долго смотрел, как она машет желтыми крылышками — маленькая, хилая зимняя бабочка, и подумал, что она и сама сдохнет со дня на день. Но дни шли, а бабочка все не умирала, а Какаши поливал цветок, протирал листья, и скоро на цветке появились еще три стрелки с бутонами, а под подоконником две куколки.

***

Когда однажды вечером он выходит из проулка на затемненную улицу, то видит стоящего через дорогу у дерева Абураме Торуне. Тот теряется в сумерках, в тенях, но Какаши точно знает: он смотрит прямо на него, ждет его. Он раздумывает что делать, смотрит на Абураме, а Абураме смотрит на него. И, когда он делает шаг (он решил идти домой), то Торуне поворачивается и идет вверх по улице. Какаши не спеша идет в ту же стону, понимая, что это не простая случайность, понимая, что ему лучше не заходить в дверь своего дома.  
Так и есть: Торуне, пройдя, немного дальше его дома, остановился у фонаря и, обернувшись, достал что-то из кармана и продемонстрировал это, взяв двумя пальцами — какую-то тряпку. Сначала Какаши подумал, что это платок, но, подойдя немного ближе, он понял, что это желто-красный лоскут. Он узнал этот лоскут сразу — такие узоры он видел только лишь на одеждах младшего сына дайме и своей ученицы.  
Книгу, которую до этого зажал подмышкой, Какаши положил в сумку на поясе и подошел к ищейке Хокаге, в последний раз взглянув на окно своей комнатки, на подоконник, на котором стоял горшок с цветком, что подарила ему ученица.  
— И что дальше? — спросил он у Абураме.  
— Идем, — голос у Торуне был глухой, будто он много лет не произносил ни слова.  
Он Какаши и взглядом не удостоил и пошел по безлюдным улочкам к главным воротам.  
— Не к Хокаге?  
Абураме ему не ответил. Какаши не сдержал смешка: вот он — его конец. «Это даже хорошо. Больше не надо будет ничего скрывать. Тензо должен быть в безопасности, если сумеет придумать хорошее объяснение, а девочка достаточно обучена, чтобы защитить себя. Они не пропадут».  
Торуне вел его сквозь деревню, которая умирала тринадцатый год уже. В самом конце Какаши вдыхал чистый, свежий воздух полной грудью. Свободный от обязательств и примирившийся с тем, как прожил он выделенное ему в мире время. Он много ошибок совершил, он много жизней погубил, он служил тому, кому служить не желал, и не шел на поводу у своих желаний. Какаши о многом сожалел, но так же и о многом вспоминал с радостью.  
Чуунин у главных ворот ни слова им не сказал, только внимательно проводил взглядом. Чуунин этот был молод и напуган, большинство чуунинов Конохи были именно такими: они знали достаточно, чтобы бояться, но недостаточно, чтобы маскировать страх паранойей или обостренной внимательностью, как это делали дзенины. Какаши кивнул парню прежде чем выйти за ворота, к Восточному лесу.  
— Куда мы идем?  
— Ты должен знать куда, Хатаке, — без промедления на этот раз ответил ему Абураме, как будто ему было больше, чем все равно.  
Он знал. Они шли по левой от развилки дороге. Там, дальше, через пару километров, дорога начинала сужаться, и старые дубы Восточного леса стояли так близко, что ветки их сплелись друг с другом много лет назад. И вот там-то, на переплетении ветвей над дорогой, сидела она, свесив ноги вниз, подкарауливая его и Тензо.  
У Какаши засосало под ложечкой: «Спрыгнет ведь. Точно спрыгнет»  
— Что ты скрываешь, Хатаке? — перебил беспокойные мысли Торуне.  
— А ты не знаешь, Абураме?  
Хотя бы напоследок он может развлечься: Абураме зол и это понятно даже в темноте — молчание его такое громкое, что холодный воздух звенит.  
— Я за два месяца перебил, наверное, больше двух сотен твоих драгоценных жуков, но ты так и не смог выяснить ради чего тебя послал шпионить за мной Хокаге?  
Торуне все молчал, но он услышал стрекот насекомых.  
— Ты ничего не узнаешь, потому что та тень, что мерещится нашему Хокаге — всего лишь тень, и отбрасывает ее он сам.  
Абураме остановился и, повернувшись, криво усмехнулся, показав кривые черненые зубы.  
— Это ты, Хатаке, не понимаешь о чем говоришь, а не Данзо-сама. Ему известно даже то, что ты не можешь рассмотреть, когда оно находится прямо у тебя под носом. Ты слеп, Хатаке. Может быть, глаз Учихи не пропадал бы зря в моей глазнице?  
Если бы только они сражались в эту минуту, тогда бы Какаши смог ответить Абураме, не словом, но ударом; если бы не правила, осуждающие эмоции и поспешные решения, Абураме лишился бы и глаз своих, и языка. Обито бы не стал сдерживать ярость. И его ученица тоже.  
— Ты даже не смог понять, что твоя находка не была случайностью.  
«Что?»  
— Какая находка?  
— Как я и говорил, ты слеп, — протянул ниндзя, голос его был глух, лицо скрыто, но поза выражала самодовольство. - Ты думал, что в середине лета вас случайно обнаружили враги? Случайно погнали к лесу? Все это — случайность? А самое главное, чего ты не знаешь — это…  
Но вдруг между ним и Абураме Торуне возникло нечто огненное, а, может быть, и не огненное, но это нечто ошпарило его в области груди, откинуло далеко назад по дороге, завертело-закрутило. В ушах — вой ветра и необычный, не человеческий, не звериный рокот — так только тишина рокотать могла, перед тем как синоби выпускает силу или ненависть свою, или безумие на свои жертвы, как огромного опасного зверя из клетки.  
В груди у Какаши кололо — кажется, сломал ребро, от боли перед глазами расплывались сверкающие желтые звезды, но даже так он увидел в сотне метров четыре длинных оранжевых хвоста, неистово бьющих по земле.  
Крик Абураме длился короткую секунду, но Какаши продолжал слышать все набирающий силу вопль, хрипы и стоны, хотя Торуне был уже мертв. А это нечто о четырех хвостах и с пастью, как раскаленная печь, и с глазами, как две самые яркие звезды, уволокло и тело Абураме и голову его, утробно рыча, в Восточный лес, оставив след из крови и мертвых жуков.  
Какаши все продолжал слышать Абураме Торуне и тогда, когда, вернувшись к воротам, чтобы позвать подмогу, не нашел там чуунина.

***

— Мне некогда дальше разбираться с тем, как так вышло, что Копирующий ниндзя Хатаке Какаши упустил убийцу правой руки Хокаге.  
Ибики стянул бандану и с удовольствием, закрыв глаза, почесал шрамы. Выглядел он еще более недружелюбным и недовольным, чем прежде.  
— Я и так вижу, что все было именно так, как и сказал Хатаке.  
— Данзо-сама…  
\- Я все выяснил! — рявкнул Ибики. — Иди отчитываться перед Хокаге.  
Впервые на памяти Какаши он повысил голос на подчиненного. Мальчишка выпрямился и, прокричав «есть!», выбежал вон из ярко освещенной комнаты без окон. Ибики точно было не до него — что-то более важное занимало все его мысли.  
— И что — ни Абураме, ни чуунина..? — переспросил тот, но было заметно, что ответ его мало волнует.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Какаши. — Все произошло за считанные секунды.  
— Хмм… Торуне Абураме был правой рукой нашего Хокаге…  
— У меня будут проблемы?  
— Для этого есть причина?  
— Это ты мне скажи.  
— Проблемы у тебя могут быть, только если ты скрываешь еще что-то.  
Какаши неловко рассмеялся, а Ибики снова вздохнул.  
— Мало мне было шпиона… сколько месяцев он у меня, а мы из него не вытянули ничего, кроме вранья. Больше двух месяцев мальчишка за нос меня и Иноичи водит, а мы, как два сопливых юнца, ведемся. У Иноичи второй месяц непрекращающиеся мигрени. И ты тут еще…  
Он помнил, как Ибики-сан в первый месяц осени поймал, как тот тогда выразился, «воришку»: неприметного мальчишку, очкарика лет пятнадцати. Тот ли это был шпион? Какаши помнил щуплого подростка на плече Ибики-сан, он не показался ему хоть сколько-нибудь умелым — жалким, скорее. Это он прожил три месяца у Ибики-сан и даже довел Иноичи до мигрени?  
— Прости за беспокойство, Ибики-сан, — поклонился ему Какаши. — Если я могу тебе чем-то помочь — только попроси.  
Это — меньшее, что он может сделать, Ибики-сан спас его, за шиворот с того света вытащил. Ибики-сан для него — самый близкий во всем мире человек. Какаши не хочет думать о Хокаге и не желает о том, кто убил Абураме Торуне, а потом утащил, мертвого, в Восточный лес, но вот Ибики-сан — тот, кто не интересуется им.  
— За тобой должок, Хатаке, — кивнул Ибики-сан, и они пожали друг другу руки.

***

Что-то происходит. Какаши всем своим существом чувствует это, даже кончики пальцев его наэлектризованы. Какаши бдителен. Он ждет, и он наблюдает.  
Синоби Конохи не обсуждают между собой грядущую катастрофу, а их Хокаге не объявляет им об опасности, но все чувствуют, как основы, на которых стоит нынешний мир, управляемый Великими Тенями, заходили ходуном.  
Забытые саннины, беглые ниндзя, неизвестные и незнакомые синоби появились тут да там. Шпионы и предатели. Странные смерти. Необычные случайные встречи. Восстановленные дороги и поддельные документы. И создание, утаскивающее синоби Хокаге в Восточный лес. Что происходит? Кто был причиной резонанса? Акацуки? Или кто-то другой?  
Какаши смахнул с подоконника в ладонь мертвых бабочек, и бросил их в горшок. Внезапно цветок этот кажется ему опасным и враждебным.  
Ночами ему снится то сенсей, то отец, они не говорят, и он тоже, но утром его не отпускает ощущение, что он обманул их доверие. Обито ему не снится, но глаз под повязкой постоянно слезится и болит — и этого ему достаточно. Он понимает, что подвел и его.  
Вскоре листья на цветке начинают желтеть и вянуть, а когда облетают цветы, Какаши все-таки поливает его. Он не хочет видеть Тензо (а тот упорно пытается встретится с ним), он игнорирует предложения и приглашения Гая, он прогоняет Асуму. Целыми днями он читает, выхаживает цветок и думает. Так проходят дни.  
А когда по истечении месяца Хокаге, позвав его и Тензо, протягивает свиток, то Какаши принимает его, зная, что ему придется делать выбор.

***

С вершины холма рисовые поля напоминали сшитые друг с другом искусственными каналами лоскутки разных оттенков зеленого; эти же лоскутки покрывали и холмы далеко-далеко, до самого горизонта.  
— Здесь красиво, — заметил он, тяжело дыша; капитан гнал их без отдыха два дня к ряду, словно за ним гончие псы из ада гнались. «Ясное дело, хотел быстрее закончить задание», — насупившись, подумал он. Он и сам предвкушал с нетерпением встречу, которую ждал больше месяца, но такие путешествия он не любил больше.  
— Действительно. И очень спокойно. Отличное местечко для уставшего ниндзя, да, Тензо?  
Он подозрительно взглянул на капитана: тот, конечно, довольно улыбался. Снова насмехается?  
— По мне так чересчур, — ответил он с холодцой, от которой семпай поморщился.  
— Никакого чувства юмора, Тензо-кууун.  
— Если бы мы остановились в той гостинице на ночь, то я бы и сделал вид, что вы умеете шутить, семпай.  
— Нуу..! Тензо-кун, твои слова ранят сильнее куная.  
В стране Рисовых полей не было городов, а деревеньки не сравнивались и с самым крошечным поселением в стране Огня. В этой деревне жило десять семей. Домики стояли редко друг от друга, были приземисты и хлипки. Эти люди не были богаты, и единственное, что было у них в избытке — это рис. И что только они должны были сделать здесь? Что в этой крошечной бедной деревушке такого важного для Хокаге?  
Чем дольше смотрел он на открывшийся ему вид, мирный, благодушный, тем беспокойнее становилось ему. Что-то произошло здесь, в этой деревне, он чувствовал это.  
— Смотрите, — указал он на прыгающих в тени дома птиц, — вороны…  
— Полдень, а на полях ни человека… — кивнул капитан. — Давай-ка, ты туда, а я там все осмотрю.  
В деревне он услышал одну только тишину да шорох крыльев, как мираж, — тишина скрывала звуки лучше шума.  
Проскользнув в приоткрытую дверь, он увидел, что в первом доме не было прихожей — просто одна большая комната с очагом в центре и свисающим с потолка крюком для котелка. По полу был рассыпан рис. Большой мешок, из которого он и высыпался, был проткнут мечом; этим же мечом были заколоты женщина, мужчина, старуха и маленькая девочка, лежащие, как попало.  
Еще в трех домах он увидел нечто подобное: все вещи на месте, но семьи мертвы.  
«Да, — подумал он, осторожно зайдя в последний дом, чтобы не скрипнули полы, — давненько такого не было».  
Когда он вышел на улицу, вдыхая чистый воздух, капитан тер глаз.  
— Ну и чего там? — спросил он. Хорошего настроения семпая как не бывало, зато он вдруг почувствовал прилив сил и уверенности в себе.  
— Убиты, — он понюхал свою одежду и брезгливо поморщился: точно, пропахла запахом мертвецов. — Наш контакт тоже?  
— Да. Мы опоздали.  
— Черт.  
— Нда… — капитан похлопал недоставленным свитком по бедру, провожая взглядом стаю ворон. — Странно. Их убили пару дней назад.  
— Похоже на наши предыдущие задания. И Гекко-сан был тут на миссии перед смертью…  
— Да…  
— Будет война, — заметил он, следуя за капитаном.  
«Только вот без крестьян, выращивающих рис, эта страна не будет называться Страной Рисовых полей».  
— Да, — покачал головой семпай, сжигая в охваченной огнем ладони свиток Пятого Хокаге. — Пора точить оружие, скоро оно нам понадобится.

***

Даже отойдя на много километров от Страны Риса, он видел высоко в небе стаю ворон, кружащих над мертвыми деревнями. Они прошли еще через две точно такие же; в одну как раз вернулся мужчина на телеге, груженой гостинцами для семьи и друзей к Новому году. Мужчина, упав у своего дома, все твердил и твердил без конца сутру сердца, и, наверное, до сих пор бормочет, что все — пустота, пытаясь поверить словам мантры великого пробуждения.  
«Трудно верить, что страдания нет, когда всю семью убили. Скорее он уверует в то, что нет прекращения страдания».  
— Эй… — тихонько окликнул его капитан, поманил рукой и тут же снова исчез за синими занавесями пограничной гостиницы; мысли о мужчине из Страны Риса были позабыты.  
Ину-семпай стоял перед женщиной в двух зимних комоно, сидящей за стойкой. Когда он вошел, хозяйка как раз произносила:  
— …только одна комната на самом верху, — посмотрев на него, она почти незаметно поджала губы, — в мансарде.  
— Там есть, где лечь? — спросил капитан.  
— Да, — неохотно ответила женщина, а потом еще добавила, — беру золотом.  
— Хорошо.  
Хозяйка вышла из-за стойки, и, с трудом дотянувшись до связки ключей, висящей на огромном кольце под самым потолком, взмахом руки поманила их за собой.  
Лестница, по которой они поднимались, была старой, с крошечными ступенями и слишком уж крутой; на середине пути женщина остановилась, привалилась к перилам и проговорила, отдуваясь:  
— Два футона… в комоде…  
— Вам плохо? — поинтересовался он, но она лишь буркнула:  
— Не лезьте не в свое дело.  
Комната оказалась маленькой — в ней даже стоять было тесно — но с большим окном. Она была заставлена ведерками, лейками, ящиками для рассады, заржавевшими секаторами и вазами с искусственными цветами.  
— Места маловато… — пробубнил он, полагая, что она не услышит.  
Услышала.  
— Эта комната — единственная свободная, — заявила она, выкладывая свой хлам в коридор, в большой ящик в темном углу. — Попытаете счастья у кого-нибудь другого? — поинтересовалась хозяйка гостиницы. Ему показалось или она хотела, чтобы они ушли?  
— Нет, — поспешил ответить капитан, — нас все устраивает. Пять золотых?  
За эту клетку он не дал бы и одной монеты — пять более чем достаточно за одну ночь, но женщина еще и недовольно посмотрела на семпая, складывая монеты в рукав кимоно.  
— До утра она ваша.  
— Мы уйдем на рассвете.  
— Очень хорошо, — бросила она, выходя из коморки, даже кивком не удостоив. — Двери я закрываю, так что сегодня вы уже не сможете выйти. И еще! — крикнула она уже с лестницы. — Сюда нельзя водить проституток! Если хотите женщину — идите в соседний город, в квартал красных фонарей! Это не бордель.  
— Мы!..  
— ...учтем.  
Их хозяйка произнесла невнятно что-то вроде «я надеюсь» и проскрипела дальше вниз, чтобы запереть двери на ночь.  
— Мы могли бы переночевать в лесу… — буркнул он, открыв ящик комода. Там, как и говорила мегера, лежали старые футоны, пахнущие плесенью, молью и полынью. — Тьфу! Весь ее дом пахнет сыростью… У нее что: дожди тут идут? На ветках и то лучше спалось бы… Что уж говорить о гостеприимстве… Ваша ведьма и то любезнее… Неизвестно кто из них еще настоящая ведьма… Ваша вот…  
Обернувшись, он увидел, что капитан уже забрался под одеяло и спит, отвернувшись к стене.

***

Дом этот был похож то ли на муравейник, то ли на жилище грызунов. За плинтусами и в подполье тихо-тихо ползали мыши или крысы, а древесные жуки засели глубоко в бревнах и пожирали дерево, не умолкая ни на секунду. Какаши пытался вспомнить отрывки из «Ича-Ича», но в итоге все мысли его возвращались к страшной смерти Абураме Торуне. К его словам. Или к странным смертям в стране Рисовых полей. К тому же, из щелей шел морозный воздух, от холода ломило кости, но все-таки он с горем пополам сумел задремать и пробыл бы на грани сна и яви до самого рассвета, если б не услышал скрип старой половицы.  
— Эй! Эй, отпусти!  
Он держал извивающуюся, как червяк, девчонку вверх тормашками, схватив за лодыжку. Свирепое лицо ее было в черных каплях, одной рукой она била его в грудь, а во второй держала большую кисть, с которой на футон и на пол капали чернила.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Может, сначала отпустишь меня? — заканючила она. — А то у меня щас голова лопнет!  
«Надо же… — удивился он, — ловко она пробралась…»  
Он тут же отпустил ее, и девчонка упала к его ногам, подняв в воздух клубы пыли, скопившейся под циновками.  
Тензо спал как убитый. Странно, что шум его не разбудил, но, когда луна вышла из-за туч, он увидел, что все лицо парня было разрисовано: на щеках написано «дурак» и «хамло», губы кокетливо подкрашены, а на веках нарисованы огромные глаза. Стены комнаты, пол и потолок тоже были сплошь изрисованы чернилами, на двери написано «не слышу о зле», а на полу, у порога — три огромные звериные пасти, к которым все рисунки да кандзи и сходились.  
— Нас никто не услышит?  
Ученица его, надувшись, терла ушибленную попу.  
— Даже мыши в стенах.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторил он.  
— Ты меня так рад видеть, сенсей, — язвительно заметила девчонка. А потом что-то изменилось в ее взгляде: раздраженность исчезла, но появился холодный расчет. — Больше месяца не виделись. Сколькому бы ты научил меня за это время?..  
— Так ты что же — за жизнью моей пришла? — требовательно спросил он, понизив голос. — Я договор нарушил?  
Такой прямой вопрос сбил ее с толку, или что-то другое смутило ее — девочка отвела взгляд.  
— А тебе ее не жаль? — спросила она, тыкая концом кисти в ухо Тензо.  
— Я своей жизнью дорожу, но не пожалею, если ее нужно будет обменять на что-то куда более ценное.  
Она не перестала тыкать в Тензо, но стала делать это очень медленно.  
Какаши опустился на свой футон, глядя на нее в упор внимательно, стараясь разглядеть в ней угрозу для Конохи, которой не замечал прежде. Тензо бы сказал, что он отказывался видеть в ней опасность, но именно сейчас, понимая, что они находятся на пороге неизвестности, Какаши не мог найти в себе сил противиться своим желаниям.  
«Я не хочу бросать ее».  
Коноха всегда была его домом, это доказывал памятник, на котором высечены имена его друзей, но, чем больше времени он проводил с ней, тем чаще начинал думать, что это к ней он возвращается из деревни Пятого Хокаге.  
— А на что? — осторожно спросила она его. — На что бы ты свою жизнь обменял?  
— На безопасность своих товарищей.  
— Достойный для синоби обмен, — кивнула одобрительно девчонка, которой он не дал бы и тринадцати. — Мертвые Хокаге гордились бы тем, что благородство еще живо хоть в двух их потомках.  
— Ты оскорблять ниндзя сюда явилась? Моих товарищей?  
Девчонка пробормотала что-то невразумительное.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, — громко ответила она, уставившись на него, — а друзья ли они тебе?  
Тензо его донимал с тех самых пор, как узнал о том, что он учит девчонку: расспросить ее надо, надо узнать то, что она пыталась скрыть — но он только отмахивался от друга, находил отговорки только чтобы оттянуть ту минуту, когда девочка решит сказать ему хоть что-то. И вот она здесь, и он чувствует: сегодня она скажет. Только вот он все еще не желал знать ее секреты.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Вот, — сказала она, положив руку на грудь спящего Тензо, — твой друг и товарищ. Он нес тебя на своей спине через весь лес. И готов был умереть, пытаясь спасти тебя. Не твоя Коноха. Не Хокаге.  
Он всегда знал, что она думает о его деревне и его Каге, потому что каждый раз, когда речь заходила о ниндзя Конохи, он видел, как она хочет сказать то, о чем ей запретили говорить.  
— Я знаю это, — он говорил, а сам молил о том, чтобы она одумалась. Все было так хорошо, он бы сдержал Тензо, снова запретил ему расспрашивать ее, если бы понадобилось… Ну, зачем она..? — Но я также знаю, что в Конохе у меня нет врагов.  
Она, как промасленный фитиль, вспыхнула: вскочила на ноги, так что волосы ее разметались по лицу, по плечам, а пояс под грудью, ослабев, упал ему на ноги.  
— Нет врагов, говоришь?! — взревела она и швырнула ему повязку, глухо звякнув, она упала к его ногам. Металлическая пластина не новая, но без глубоких царапин. — Хокаге посылает за вами убийц, твоих товарищей, а те, — она зло пнула ногой повязку, — без раздумий идут убивать! Тебя убивать, сенсей! И он бы, — указала она на спящего Тензо, задыхаясь, — после твоей смерти до рассвета не дожил. Нет. И чем Восточный лес и Зетцу отличаются от вас, синоби Хокаге? А?  
Девчонка говорила все правильно – он все слышал, он все понимал, но…  
Но.  
— Это ты убила Торуне?  
Она дрогнула, услышав его, но почти сразу взяла себя в руки и, запахнув на себе кимоно, смело встретила его взгляд:  
— Я забрала жизнь жучиного человека. И не сожалею о том. Тебе нужно смотреть в оба глаза, сенсей, потому что одним только глазом ты не видишь настоящую Коноху. Настоящая Коноха в тенях, сенсей, и она гниет.  
— Это был не выход. Так нельзя.  
— Так можно. Я — не часть Конохи. И я буду защищать тебя, как мне вздумается!  
— Ты, — покачал он медленно головой, — не должна была. Мне этого не нужно было.  
Всего на мгновение что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах, но потом она оскалилась на него, и глаза ее за спадающими, выбеленными в лунном свете волосами горели, как у кошки.  
— Почему это? — хрипло прошептала она, склонившись над ним. — Ты — мой.  
Внезапно он так отчетливо почувствовал ее пояс, что раньше упал ему на босые ноги; внезапно ему сталось чудиться, что она — действительно ведьма и способна на то, о чем ему всегда говорил Тензо. Ему показалось, что пояс этот — змея; он сбросил его и отшвырнул как можно дальше, не привлекая внимания девчонки.  
— Я служу Конохе.  
— Вы, — она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, больно, ногти у нее были острыми как когти, — снова становитесь только гончими псами своих Каге. Посмели бы синоби Конохи без стыда взглянуть в глаза братьям Сенджу? А старику Сарутоби, курящему трубку и знающему все дзюцу в мире? Как чтут жертву смелого Четвертого Хокаге ниндзя Конохи? Вот, значит, какая она, твоя Коноха? Ты учил меня: «Друзей не бросают». Я так и сделал.  
А она не отводила взгляд.  
«У каждого в голове сидит образ идеального синоби. Ориентир, да? — говорил им как-то Минато-сенсей, улыбаясь. — Сейчас война, и вы, наверное, создали свой образ. Без сомнений, это кто-то решительный, хладнокровный, очень умный и расчетливый. Но, знаете, я недавно прочитал одну книгу и главный герой… А-ха-ха! Ребята, он был храбрым во всем. Во всем. И на поле боя, и в жизни. И все, что бы ни кидала ему жизнь, он принимал смело. Но эта книга грустная, потому что, я боюсь, такого человека не существует. Слишком уж он был хорош, этот Наруто. Вот что за образ у меня в голове, какой у меня ориентир».  
И вот — она.  
И на ее руках кровь ниндзя Хокаге.  
И он все понимает. Это он ее этому научил. И это восхищает его — да, но.  
И страшит. Она.  
«Сейчас, — думает он. — Надо сейчас решать».  
Но вдруг она дернулась, настороженное лицо ее было обращено к окну.  
На улице протяжно квакнула жаба.  
Ученица его так резко закружилась по комнате, касаясь стен рукой, что у Какаши зарябило от светлого: от ее волос и рукавов, и слишком длинных для нее пол кимоно. Присев на корточки у двери, она обернулась ему через плечо и, прежде чем приложить ладонь к нарисованных чернилами звериным пастям, она надтреснутым голосом сказала ему:  
— Не позволю старому Хокаге и капли твоей крови взять.  
— По!..  
Какаши хотел остановить ее, но жаркая красная чакра, как дым, заполнила крошечную комнатку, ненадолго, на один только вздох.  
— … стой!  
Но вот чакры ее не стало, а вместе с чакрой и его ученицы. Стены были чисты, но лицо Тензо все в чернильных подтеках.  
Услышав шаги на лестнице, Какаши пояском, что оставила тут девчонка, вытер лицо товарища, зажав ему рот рукой. Он, конечно, тут же проснулся.  
— Тшш! — он отвел острие куная от своего горла.  
— Се-семпай?! Что вы..?  
Хозяйка гостиницы уже стучала в их дверь.  
— Я вхожу!  
«Подыграй мне», — знаками показал он Тензо и, запихнув поясок в свою сумку, сел на футон как раз перед тем, как хозяйка зашла к ним.  
— В чем дело? — спросил он прежде, чем Тензо успеет ляпнуть что-нибудь.  
— Я слышала крик, — произнесла женщина, а потом, посмотрев поверх их голов, заметила:  
— У вас окно открыто.  
— Нам жарко, — соврал, улыбнувшись, Какаши.  
— Хмм… — с сомнением протянула хозяйка; заложив руку за спину, тяжело прошла между их футонами к окну. — Вашему другу точно не жарко.  
— Мне просто неудобно от того, что вы застали меня в постели полуголого, — нашелся Тензо, дерзко глянув на женщину, не обращая внимания на руки в гусиной коже.  
— Это от меня вас в холод бросает? — улыбнулась она все так же мрачно. — Я полагала вас, ниндзя, нечем смутить.  
— Вы неправильно полагали.  
— У вас что-то… — она, морщась от боли, склонилась над Тензо, провела пальцем по его брови. Палец стал черным.  
— Что?! Что вы делаете?!  
К их общему удивлению, она слизнула чернила.  
— Я… замарался, наверное, когда писал в дневнике, — пробормотал Тензо. — Белье я не запачкал.  
Хозяйка ничего не ответила, выглянула в окно, а потом, внимательно осмотревшись, плотно поставила окно в раму и опустила щеколду. Но до того как она спрятала руку в рукав, Какаши заметил, что немного чернил на ее пальце все-таки осталось.  
— Простите, что побеспокоила, — кивнула она сначала Какаши, а потом и Тензо. — Нужно было убедиться.  
— Мы понимаем.  
Она вновь кивнула и пошла обратно к двери, но вдруг задела ногой футон, на котором сидел Какаши. Что-то звякнуло, и она остановилась.  
— Что это?  
Хозяйка коснулась чего-то на полу ногой в белом таби. Это была длинная заколка из меди с камнями. Она уже хотела нагнуться за ней, но Какаши был быстрее.  
— А. Это моя.  
— Женская заколка..?  
— Подарок. Воспоминание о девушке. Видите, нас, ниндзя, и в холод бросает, и мы смущаемся, и даже умеем любить.  
Она долгое время хранила молчание, и лицо ее было скрыто в тени — не понять, о чем она могла думать, глядя на него. Но потом хозяйка гостиницы посмотрела в окно, на лес, и Какаши понял: она не поверила его лжи.  
— В самом деле, — сказала она, выходя из их комнатки, — но все синоби в первую очередь большие хитрецы.

***

Той ночью ни он, ни Тензо не спали больше. Его напарник проявил благоразумие и не проронил ни слова, не спросил у него ничего, но не лег, а так до самого рассвета и просидел, привалившись спиной к стене и глядя в окно.  
Он же, рассматривая заколку, которую обронила девчонка, вспоминал их разговор и смерть Абураме, пытаясь найти ответ: что же ему делать?  
Когда комната начала наполняться бледным зимним светом, они стали молча собираться.  
Хозяйка гостиницы уже стояла за своим местом. Когда они спускались, она закрепляла синюю розу из оригами в своих волосах.  
— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — сказал он ей. — Мы уходим.  
— До свидания, — ответила она, внезапно улыбнувшись ему, но взгляд ее оставался таким же внимательным.  
— Ха-ха! Скорее, прощайте.  
— О, не зарекайтесь, ниндзя-сан, — махнула рукой женщина, переключившись на свою работу: она открыла большую книгу и стала делать пометки в ней. — В нашем мире порой происходят удивительные вещи. Кто знает, — она посмотрела на него пристально, — может быть, наши дороги пересекутся еще в будущем?  
Какаши ничего ей не сказал, но ее слова родили сумятицу в его душе: на что она намекала? Что хотела сказать?  
«Или это я преувеличиваю? Ищу смысл там, где его нет? Она — обычная владелица гостиницы, в которую никто не приходит. Она, должно быть, просто-напросто интересничала. Одна в этой глуши, так и рассудок может помутиться».  
Он вышел за Тензо, приподнимая рукой обледеневшие занавеси на входе, — она их, наверное, на ночь забыла снять.  
— Что это бы?..  
Тензо не закончил, увидев шестерых, заводящих большую закрытую телегу во двор гостиницы; мужчины и мальчики всех возрастов в одинаковой невзрачной одежде и со странным пирсингом на лице. Они тоже замерли, увидев двух синоби. Самый высокий и крупный из мужчин сказал что-то тихо, и все вместе они покатили телегу за дом.  
— Уходим.  
— А..? А, да.  
Как только ворота гостиницы скрылись из виду, Тензо остановил его, оттащив с дороги к лесу.  
— Она приходила ночью? — взволнованно спросил он.  
— Она приходила, да.  
Ему показалось, что под его ногами треснула корочка льда, и он провалился в холодную воду, когда увидел как загорелись глаза Тензо. Неужели и он привязался к девчонке? Это Тензо-то?  
— И… почему..? Нет… — он покачал головой, видимо, сам отгадав ответ, и снова быстро заговорил:  
— О чем вы говорили? Она что-то сказала вам?  
«Хокаге посылает за вами убийц, твоих товарищей, а те, — говорила она ему, — без раздумий идут убивать!»  
— Тензо…  
— Вы спросили ее о..?  
«И он после твоей смерти до рассвета не дожил бы».  
— Тензо! Ты…  
— Что? Что такое, капитан?  
И он прошептал.

***

На этот раз это был лабиринт подземелий под Конохой с рядами темных, сырых темниц. Тут было тихо не потому, что в вырубленных в камне тюрьмах никого не было, — напротив. Они смотрели на Хокаге темными глазами из темноты, следили за каждым его движением. Даже проведя многие годы тут, они, похоже, не растеряли свои силы, и сейчас желание убивать было так сильно, что выместило почти весь воздух. Наверное, это в некоторых случаях заразно, потому что он чувствует, как бурлит внутри него чакра в унисон с пленником за его спиной, когда Хокаге спрашивает у него о капитане.  
Его ответ не удовлетворил Пятого, но он готов к любым последствиям. То, что все это происходит при тех, кого Хокаге посадил сюда, его даже радует — пусть видят и ликуют. Может быть, он скоро окажется с ними, а, может быть, жуки Абураме поглотят его — кто знает? Хотя про Абураме давно не было ни слуху, ни духу, и все же он был готов ко всему.  
«Я готов», — повторяет он про себя снова, немного распрямляя плечи. И, как искорки, пробежали по бокам и по спине мурашки, ему стало даже весело, когда он подумал, что, может быть, девчонка и про него историю расскажет какому-нибудь другому глупому ниндзя, угодившему в ее ловушку.  
— Снова и снова я спрашиваю у тебя это, — тихо говорил Данзо-сама, — но ты даешь мне один и тот же ответ.  
— Ничего не изменилось, Хокаге-сама.  
— Ты говоришь, не видел ничего?  
— Ничего.  
Данзо-сама хмыкнул, медленно проходя ряды заключенных ниндзя.  
— Ты точно, как тот мальчишка, — произнес он вдумчиво, уходя все дальше вглубь подземелий, но негромкий голос его было слышно так же хорошо, — шпион. Только тот, кому есть, что скрывать, будет говорить все время одно и то же или молчать.  
Этот шпион был тут, среди заключенных? Или его уже казнили?  
Он сам, пожалуй, предпочел бы казнь, сидеть в этой сырой норе, в ожидании смерти или падении Конохи, — страшное наказание.  
«Если я нападу на Данзо-сама — убьет ли он меня?..» — «Нет! О чем это я думаю?! Напасть на Хокаге… Зачем я только сунулся в тот проклятый лес?!»  
— Вы думаете, что я умалчиваю о чем-то важном? — взволнованно произнес он. — Но это не так, Хокаге-сама.  
Пятый посмотрел на него из темноты тяжелым испытующим взглядом. Тут у него уже начала болеть голова, но старика не волновал тяжелый от чакры воздух. Глубоко под землей, куда не поступал ни один лучик света, тени разгладили морщины на лице Хокаге, а глаз его тускло мерцал, как черная галька на дне колодца — глава синоби внимательно за ним наблюдал. Хокаге придавало сил это место, где убийцы купались в своей ненависти к нему. Они — и Пятый, и его заключенные — были одинаковы, ненависть и жажда мести были маслом, что смазывали колеса, несущие их по жизни. Он внезапно почувствовал себя одиноко, а потому и слабо, когда понял, что не сможет противостоять их силе; то, что двигало им, было робким чувством.  
— Ты, Тензо, — произнес Данзо-сама, снова приближаясь к нему, — и твой капитан уже видели алые облака?  
Прежде чем он успел сказать очередную ложь, Хокаге продолжил.  
— Их девять. Это подсказка тебе Тензо. Думай. Может быть, — он усмехнулся, — это спасет тебя.  
— Я не понимаю… — пробормотал он, полностью сбитый с толку, не в силах отвести взгляд от небывало живого лица Хокаге.  
— Смотри внимательно и все увидишь.  
— На что смотреть, Хокаге-сама? — промямлил он, не понимая теперь уже ничего.  
— Я знаю, что у твоего капитана есть тайна, которой он обладать не в праве, — ответил ему Данзо-сама. — Тайна эта — оружие Конохи, мне им распоряжаться, но не простому синоби. Чьим бы учеником он ни был, — с презрением бросил Хокаге, встав перед одной из темниц, но не замечая человек в ней.  
— Крупное предательство, Тензо, — уходя, шепнул ему Хокаге, — похоже на преданность.


	3. Chapter 3

Там, где лес смерти смешивался с Восточным лесом, он нашел храм Огня, за которым, с нападения на селение Девятихвостого, никто не ухаживал. Монах, древний старик, к которому его привел Хирузен-сама на следующий день, после того как спас от Змеиного саннина, погиб в огне Лиса. Страшная, но благородная и достойная для хранителя храма Огня смерть.  
Он расчистил дорожку, прополол сорняки, починил начавшие гнить полы и протекающую крышу, направил покосившиеся фусума, вымел всю пыль и мусор, но труд не ослабил, а только увеличил отвращение, которое он к себе испытывал.  
«Как эгоистично и высокомерно, — думал он, глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, — было придти сюда, надеясь получить у богов прощения и душевного спокойствия. Какой же я синоби, если, как ребенок, бегу за помощью? Я слаб и труслив. Ни капитану помочь не могу, ни Конохе и Хокаге служить верно, ни правду разглядеть».  
— Я лишь искренне желаю, чтобы ветер поскорее развеял все облака над домом моим, — прошептал он, зажигая первую палочку. Потом вторую, третью, четвертую — до тех пор, пока крошечный храм не заполнился дымом. Пока голова его и его грудь не заполнялись терпким дымом.

***

— Поздравляю!  
— Вы заслужили, семпай.  
— Молодец, Тензо!  
Он сидел в углу у склада с оружием, рассеянно отвечая на поздравления товарищей. Он вспоминал все разговоры с Хокаге, пытаясь понять, где совершил ошибку, чем он выдал Ину-семпая и себя.  
«С завтрашнего дня, Тензо, — произнес Пятый своим скребущим по уху голосом, — ты будешь новым капитаном».  
Он не знал, как скоротать время до встречи со своей новой командой, поэтому сел в оружейной, надеясь провести время в одиночестве, но, как оказалось, все в АНБУ уже узнали, что он теперь стал капитаном, и каждый счел своим долгом поздравить его с повышением.  
Он думает, что Данзо-сама каким-то образом все узнал. Что Хокаге решил убить капитана.  
«А тебе, Хатаке, я даю трех генинов на обучение».  
— Капитан Тензо?  
Он кивает четырем молоденьким, новеньким АНБУ и надевает маску.  
— Да. За мной.  
В его команде четыре человека. Пять, включая его самого. Они молоды, двум девушкам по семнадцать и шестнадцать и два парня восемнадцати лет. Они зовут его «Тензо-тайчо», и в этом имени, которое не было его именем, был вес. Было уважение. К его опыту и знаниям.  
Наверное, приходит ему мысль, для этого и существуют маски в АНБУ: скрыть за керамическим лицом бесстрашного животного неуверенность и сомнения. Ведь между ним и этими ребятами, чуунинами, наверное, разница лишь в количестве выполненных миссий, но вот сомнение — оно у них общее. Каждый из них, должно быть, хочет показать себя и не подвести.  
Он думает: чувствовал ли то же самое и Ину-семпай? «Нет. Теперь уже Какаши-семпай», — поправляет он себя. Но он не может даже представить, что в жизни Какаши-семпая было место сомнениям до встречи в Восточном лесу в середине лета. Вот разница между ним и Какаши-семпаем. Он помнит свои шестнадцать лет, и каким далеким казался ему его капитан Ину. Семь лет уже прошло, но Какаши-семпай и сейчас был все таким же недосягаемым. Должно быть, между ними никогда не сократится эта пропасть.  
«Ты прирожденный АНБУ, Тензо, — приговорил его Пятый, поставив на маске кота знак капитана. — Без имени, без возраста — человек-тень».  
Он ведет команду за собой по темным коридорам, и все, кто встречался им, или кивают, или шепчут поздравления, или хлопают по плечу, а он только и думает, что никогда еще не терпел поражения столь сокрушительного.

***

Какаши привел их на старую тренировочную площадку, которую так и не привели в порядок после нападения Девятихвостого тринадцать лет назад. Мемориал павшим синоби и Восточный лес был от них так далеко, как только возможно. Наверное, он стал еще большим параноиком, но ему кажется, что детей лучше держать как можно дальше от его призраков и от тех, кто обитает в лесах.  
Генины переглянулись и уселись молча на поваленное дерево напротив пня, на котором устроился он сам. Они разглядывали его, а он разглядывал их и думал: «И это мне нужно создать из них послушное оружие для Хокаге?» Дети продолжали молчать, и это казалось теперь ему странным и немного ненормальным, потому что она почти всегда говорила без конца.  
Его ладони вспотели, и он как никогда хотел достать книгу, отгородиться от них и убедить себя в том, что он по-прежнему один.  
— Сенсей?  
У девочки длинные волосы неестественного розового цвета, наверное, ее безмозглые родители капали в молоко марганцовку. Дочь пекарей. Харуно Сакура — так ее звали. И хоть она кажется умной, но в ней нет ни находчивости, ни сообразительности. Он будет учить перерезать глотки за деньги эту нежную девочку, место которой в доме богатого землевладельца.  
«Господи боже…»  
— Сенсей сейчас блеванет,- комментирует мальчик похожий на молоденькую гейшу.  
— Хм…  
Сай, мальчишка Хокаге, и единственный Учиха.  
Он знает, что нужно Хокаге — что нужно Конохе — от него: сделать из Саске лучшего синоби, чем был его старший брат пока войны синоби и интриги Каге не свели его с ума. Какаши думает, что это будет не так уж и трудно: вылепить из мальчика послушное и смертоносное орудие для Хокаге. Но он не уверен в том, что сможет жить с мыслью, что погубил и мальчика и Коноху. Он уверен в одном: как только Учиха Саске пустит первую кровь, необходимости в учителе не будет.  
Когда малышка Сакура начинает недовольно глазеть и ворчать на него, Какаши, вспомнив встречу у дороги близ Восточного леса в последний летний вечер, спрашивает, почему они хотят, чтобы он учил их.

***

Ночью перед каждой миссией он наведывается в заброшенный Храм Огня, читает сутры и жжет палочки всем своим погибшим друзьям, Хирузену Сарутоби-сама, Минато Намиказе-сама, Хашираме Сенджу-сама и Тобираме Сенджу-сама и духу огня, чтобы они помогли его команде и дали ему сил защитить товарищей и Коноху.  
— И присмотрите за Какаши-семпаем. Его спину никто не прикрывает больше. Он теперь совсем один. Прошу вас, помогите Какаши-семпаю и его ученикам, — заканчивает он и хлопает в ладоши два раза, зажмурившись посильнее.  
Так проходит месяц.  
Его команда все еще жива, и хотя он не видел семпая с того момента, как у того забрали маску собаки, но знает, что он в Конохе вместе с тремя слабыми, как пламя свечи, источниками чакры, которые он чувствовал и видел, закрывая глаза во время молитвы.

***

— Если не знал, то сказал бы, что ты уже учил раньше, Какаши, — заявил ему Асума с немалым изумлением. — Удивительно и то, что они все еще живы. Или не сбежали от тебя как можно дальше.  
Он почувствовал, но не увидел, как Саске начинает закипать (он постоянно недоволен их тренировками), и хлопнул мальчишку по плечу, улыбаясь Сарутоби.  
— Нуу, у них еще будет время подумать об этом. Я только начал.  
В иные времена Асума смеялся бы так, что дворец Хокаге гудел вместе с ним, но сейчас другие времена, Хокаге теперь не отец его бородатого друга, и поэтому Асума ограничивается только кривой ухмылкой.  
Фусума тихо отодвигаются, и чуунин, сидящий по ту сторону дверей, говорит, рыская взглядом по темной комнате, в которой стояли учителя-дзенины со своими генинами:  
— Хатаке Какаши-сан заходите.  
Он выпускает Куренай и трех ее учеников (дети выглядят так, словно еще чуть-чуть и даже то, что удерживает их Конохе, не помешает попытаться сбежать из деревни так далеко, как только возможно; старшая дочь Хиаши выглядит хуже всех), а потом заходит сам; Саске, Сакура и Сай за ним.  
Когда они становятся в ряд справа от него перед Хокаге, то его впервые за месяц, что он тренирует их, пробирает гордость. Сакура немного нервничает, но даже она берет себя руки, Саске и Сай бесподобно имитируют немногословных личных ниндзя Пятого.  
Во время распределения миссий Хокаге не проявлял интереса к его команде, но в самом конце, когда его генином отослали со свитком из комнаты, Пятый, подозвав его к себе, прошептал, чтобы никто, кроме них не услышал:  
— Ученики всегда превосходят своих учителей, да? — голос его был почти веселым, выдающий возбуждение, но возбуждение жестокое даже для синоби.  
У него так и вертелось на языке: «Поэтому вы не брали себе генинов на обучение?» — но промолчать было не трудно, он уже привык, осадок только остался.  
— Глаза Учихи Саске должны быть лучшими, Хатаке, чтобы противостоять сильнейшим.  
Это значило слишком много всего. И все было связано с жертвоприношениями.  
— Противостоять..? Если я буду знать, с кем сразится Саске…  
Откинувшись на стул, Пятый смотрел на него все мрачнее и мрачнее, морщины на лице стали глубже, и Какаши знал, что Хокаге не нравится то, что он говорит. Но он отвечает за этих генинов. А Саске — он может плохо закончить. Чем сильнее шаринган, тем опаснее и для себя и для других становится Учиха.  
— …лучше смогу подготовить его. У него будет шанс на…  
Но Хокаге поднял ладонь, пресекая его.  
— Я хочу, Хатаке, чтобы Учиха Саске шагнул за пределы своих возможностей и дальше, к невозможному. Для хорошего синоби одно важно — его мастерство, но не цена. А Конохе нужно, чтобы Учиха Саске был сильнейшим.  
Какаши понимает смерть и жертвы, что приносят синоби, для того, чтобы с каждой новой техникой становится ближе к совершенству, которого никогда нельзя будет достичь. Но он не понимает то, что делают с Саске. «Хокаге лишился своего любимого оружия, и теперь ему нужна замена Итачи, сбежавшего из деревни».  
Предполагать, что Саске с мангекье шаринганом нужен не для защиты деревни и страны Огня, а лично Пятому, невыносимо, но слова девочки он забыть не сможет, «ты не видишь настоящую Коноху», и отвращение к Хокаге он обращает и на самого себя. Абураме Торуне сказал ему, прежде чем умереть: «Ты слеп», — но теперь он начинает замечать, и что? Что он может сделать?  
Делает ли то, что он испытывает отвращение к главе селения, его плохим синоби? Плохим оружием? Или это делает его предателем еще большим? Причинит ли он вред Конохе и своим друзьям? В безопасности ли его генины? Или даже генины Асумы, Куренай и Гая?  
— Миссия для твоей команды, Хатаке.  
Какаши принимает свиток с пометкой средней трудности. При Третьем и Четвертом Хокаге он маялся бы со своими генинами полгода, выслушивал жалобы и требования Саске, Сакуры и Сая, и это он бы говорил, что трое детей — солдаты Конохи.  
— Выполняйте.  
— Есть.  
В глазах Саске есть что-то от детства. Остатки невинности? Воспоминания, наверное, о лучших временах. Какаши знает только один способ сделать мальчика сильнее Итачи, и он сжимает зубы и старается не думать о том, что девчонка была права: они всего лишь псы, способные сделать все, что пожелает их хозяин.

***

Сакуру, которая не выходила за пределы Конохи, поразила столица страны Огня. Большими глазами она смотрела на расхаживающих в дорогих и красивых кимоно советников дайме, их прекрасных жен и дочерей, она краснела всякий раз, когда мальчики, дети придворных, смотрели на нее. А когда они пришли ко дворцу дайме, то Саске пришлось одернуть ее, чтобы та не крутилась по сторонам.  
Среди самураев была какая-то неразбериха; подходя к начальнику стражи, Какаши заметил, как трое докладывают старшему, тот приказывает им что-то, после чего самураи побежали и вскоре скрылись из вида. Тут и там в широком дворе перед дворцом бегали стражники, бряцая мечами и доспехами.  
— Что тут произошло? — прошептала Сакура. — На дайме напали?  
— Если бы на дайме напали, то ворота открыли не перед командой генинов, а кем-то поопытнее, — проворчал Саске и искоса посмотрел на учителя.  
Какаши промолчал, он глядел на темную зубчатую полоску над высокими стенами — мрачные и острые, как стрелы, верхушки елей Восточного леса, врезающиеся в бледное, почти белое зимнее небо. Они были слишком близко, от этого проклятого леса никуда не деться.  
Он вел детей не короткой дорогой к столице, а сделав небольшой крюк, по дальней дороге, не примыкающей к Восточному лесу, но что-то подсказывало ему, что у него больше не выйдет держать генинов вдали от мест, в которых хозяйничала его первая ученица. Он сразу вспомнил, как быстро она оторвала голову Абураме Теруне, и как говорила с ним в их последнюю встречу — она на все пойдет, чтобы добиться своего, а кто знает, что ей придет в голову? Девчонка (или ведьма, как говорил Тензо) была непредсказуема. И знал он ее на самом деле? Он мог видеть в ней то, что хотел увидеть, по чему истосковался.  
Начальник стражи сам вышел к ним и сказал следовать за ним.  
— Господин и госпожа ждали вас вчера вечером.  
Какаши увидел, как Сакура боязливо посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Саске, а затем и на Сая. Такая впечатлительная, ей через многое придется пройти, чтобы стать хорошей куноичи, которую нельзя будет сбить с толку. Сколько лет пройдет? Сколько тренировок? Выживет ли эта девочка, если его не будет рядом?  
— Дайме заказывал команду генинов на обучении, — объяснил он самураю, — а генины не настолько опытны, чтобы добраться до столицы за полдня.  
Тот промолчал, но вскоре снова заговорил:  
— Дело на первый взгляд не настолько серьезное… — самурай примолк, проводя их не через главный вход, а через боковую дверь, такую маленькую, что ему и начальнику стражи дайме пришлось нагнуться, чтобы войти.  
— Но только на первый взгляд, — кивнул Какаши, заметив как служанки, завидев синоби, скрылись на кухне и стали подсматривать за ним и его учениками со страхом и любопытством.  
— Да. Это я писал письмо вашему Хокаге, но писал я до последнего случая. Вы читали мое послание?  
Они проходили одну дверь за другой, поворачивали и поворачивали — дворец был лабиринтом, в который было легко войти, но выйти невозможно.  
— Нет, мне передали только описание. Я знаю, что во дворце были кражи и моей команде поручено найти вора, — спросил он, когда самурай остановился, его генины переминались позади, шли за ним хвостиком, как утята. — Что-то изменилось?  
— Условия те же, но… — стукнув определенным образом в дверь, самурай ждал, когда ему откроют.  
— Но?  
По ту сторону двери стоял стражник, в сумраке лица стражника под каской было не разглядеть, но он сразу заметил странные для молодого мужчины седые волосы. «Что это? — усмехнулся он про себя. — Не время для самураев, если уж им и ногти красить в черный разрешили».  
— Этой ночью была еще одна кража, — понизив голос, начальник стражи звучал еще грубее; он повел их вверх по лестнице на второй этаж. — Все как обычно за одним исключением: на этот раз вор ночью проник в комнату молодого принца, провел в ней долгое время и исчез, ни кем не замеченный, прихватив добычу.  
— Понимаю.  
— Я уже отправил сокола с посланием вашему Хокаге, что мы увеличиваем плату за работу. Мой господин и я желаем, чтобы вы сделали все без лишнего шума, как у вас, синоби, и заведено.  
Начальник стражи остановился перед большими раздвижными дверями.  
— Мы тоже будет искать вора, но пока наши попытки не увенчались успехом. Я рассчитываю на то, что до наступления ночи вы нападете на след мерзавца, проникнувшего в спальню сына моего господина, — сказал ему самурай, глубоко кланяясь. — Прошу вас, найдите вора, дзенин-доно. Это может повториться, и может статься, что этот вор заберет не только одежду, но и!.. но и...- дыхание мужчины перехватило, «жизнь принца» он так и не смог произнести, не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что сын его хозяина умрет, — немного больше того, что требовалось от самурая. «Он, наверное, привязался к мальчику», — заключил Какаши. Сарутоби-сама сказал бы что это могучее орудие ниндзя, но сейчас он не мог согласиться с этим, не чувствуя ежеминутно, что он несет нечто хрупкое, чему нельзя дать разбиться. «Для кого-то это и может быть орудием, но не для меня».  
— Работу мы выполним как надо, можете не беспокоиться, — сказал самураю Какаши.  
Начальник стражи сдержанно (скорее от избытка чувств) поблагодарил его, и раздвинул двери перед ними.  
— Мы ничего не трогали, чтобы вы смогли увидеть все сами.  
Большая комната, наверное, еще накануне вечером была красиво и дорого обставлена, но сейчас в ней творился хаос. Одежда, связанная как гирлянда была протянула из угла в угол, к рукавам привязаны игрушки, свитки, каллиграфия приклеена на потолок, а все стены изрисованы тушью. «Глупый принц» было написано там, «слюнтяй», «убийца».  
Какаши подошел к столу, на котором горкой были свалены косточки хурмы — подтверждение того что он итак знал. Она так нагло расхаживала перед ним в шикарных нарядах, но теперь он понимал, что это была гордость того, кто выполнил свой долг.  
— Скажите, — спросил Какаши, сжимая в руке несколько косточек. — Принц ходил в лес?  
— О! Юный принц любит охотиться в Восточном лесу. Сын моего господина превосходно стреляет из лука.  
«Интересно, — подумал Какаши. — А гордится ли мастерством сына дайме?»  
— С шести лет не выпускает лук из рук. С первого же раза попал жабе в глаз! Такой талант редок среди детей чиновников, но Такаши-доно не таков. Такаши-доно настоящий воин. Каждый год на день рождения я дарю ему чучело жабы, которую он подстреливает на болоте.  
— И где эти чучела?  
— Украдены. Их было четыре.  
Сай соскаблил чернила со стен и попробовал их на вкус, Саске искал следы, а его малышка Сакура взяла оранжевые лилии, воткнутые в старую каллиграфию на стене.  
— Кто-то мстит ему, — сказала ему Сакура, когда самурай, поблагодарив, оставил их в комнате принца. — Чем он не угодил?  
— Убил кого-то, — равнодушно ответил Сай, водя пальцами по линиям кандзи. — Какой красивый почерк.  
— Мы пойдем в лес? — спросил у него Саске. Глаза все еще черные, без красных томоэ.  
— В лес?! Но-но-но! Но, сенсей, — Сакура подбежала к нему и, приставив ладошку ко рту, прошептала, — в Восточный лес ходить нельзя! Там живут китсуне, они мстят всем синоби Хокаге за то, что Четвертый Хокаге-сама расправился с Девятихвостым демоном-лисом!  
«Глупости», — фыркнул под нос Саске, а Сай улыбался ничего не значащей улыбкой.  
«Ну и ну, — подумал он, — вот это команда у меня».  
— Не бойся, Сакура-чан, — он потрепал ее по макушке, — я не дам своим ученикам умереть раньше меня. А леса не бойся, нет там никаких китсуне.  
— А вы там были, Какаши-сенсей?  
— Да.  
Какаши были забавны лица учеников, Сакура мялась рядом с ним, напуганная мстительным вором, который оставляет послания, Саю, возможно, неведом был страх, но Саске смотрел в сторону Восточного леса как на препятствие, горящими глазами. 

***

— Смотрите! Смотрите, Какаши-сенсей! — услышал он голос Сакуры из-за деревьев. — Они тут! Ооо! Их так много! Расцвели среди зимы! Как красиво!  
Он с мальчиками не торопясь вышел к поляне. Сакура бегала от одного куста оранжевых лилий к другому, волосы розовой шелковой лентой вились вслед за ней, и Какаши на мгновение забыл о миссии, залюбовавшись.  
— Стоит ли так кричать, Сакура-сан? — спросил Сай. — Не боишься, что, услышав, китсуне сбегутся, чтобы забрать твои волосы?  
Сакура тут же замерла, положив руки на голову, словно боялась, что ее украдет лисица.  
— Ой!  
— Хм.  
— Ну-ну! Давайте-ка найдем одежду принца скорее; китсуне тут не водятся, но не могу обещать, что какой-нибудь беглый ниндзя не украдет ваши милые головки, пока вы спите.  
— Уаа! — вскрикнула Сакура, подпрыгнув к Саске, который попытался отойти от девочки, спрятавшейся у него за спиной и в страхе оглядывающейся на лес.  
— Говорил же, — усмехнулся Сай.  
Пока его ученики стали негромко препираться друг с другом, он подошел к дереву хурмы, растущему на краю поляны; потянувшись за плодами, Какаши увидел, что на самой верхней ветке остались только шляпки и зацепившиеся за кору пара длинных золотистых волос.  
— Упрямая девчонка, — пробормотал он, покачав головой, — легких путей не ищет. Зачем же с самого верха брать, если ниже висят..?  
Хурма была переспелая, мягкая и такая сладкая, что, еще не откусив, он почувствовал аромат.  
«Они — не Хокаге, и, как ни были бы одаренны, не смогут разглядеть сквозь обман, — просчитывал Какаши и, пока ученики не смотрели, спустил маску и жадно впился в мягкую плоть, по пальцам сразу же потек сок. — Они будут в безопасности до тех пор, пока не будут знать о ней».  
— Сееен~сееей! Эй!  
Когда Сакура, широко улыбаясь, махала ему рукой, он вспомнил слова ученицы о том, что вдали от Конохи генины, которых она видела, сидя в засаде у стены, сразу стали теми, кем они и являлись — детьми. Сакура — она была всегда такой тихой, как мышка, говорила мало, в глаза не смотрела, но всего день за пределами селения, а она так преобразилась.  
«При другом Хокаге, она могла бы стать великолепной».  
Сакура подбежала к нему, Саске нехотя плелся за ней, а Сай не отставал.  
«Если бы только у меня было время, она бы стала великолепной».  
— Это хурма? Ой, как пахнет!  
«Какаши-сенсею на обед», — шепнул Сай Саске на ухо. С самого первого дня Какаши видел, что мальчик ходит за Саске, как собака за хозяином.  
«Или за добычей», — подумал он, поглядывая на воспитанника Хокаге, прильнувшего к плечу того, кого Данзо хочет сделать сторожевым псом у ворот Конохи.  
— Сенсей! Саске-кун! Сай!  
Он и мальчишки повернулись к Сакуре, она присела на корточки за деревом хурмы, что-то рассматривая на земле.  
— Смотрите, смотрите! — лицо ее сияло от гордости. — Тут следы!  
На проталине ночной морозец четко оставил след маленькой босой ножки. Сакура, обрадованная находкой, не заметила, но Саске грубо велел ей поставить свою ногу рядом с отпечатком.  
— Это или кто-то очень маленький, — улыбаясь, прокомментировал Сай, — или кто-то изящнее Харуно-сан.  
— Эй!  
— Мы ищем ребенка или карлика? — спросил Саске.  
— Ребенка, — вынужден был признать он. — У карлика более широкая стопа, а это — видите? — отпечаток ноги человека, у которого нет никаких физических нарушений.  
— И что будет с ним? С ребенком? — прошептала Сакура, испугавшись.  
«Действительно. Что я буду делать, когда найду ее?»  
Какаши не позволил страху Сакуры передаться ему, но понимал, хорошо понимал, в эту минуту малышку Сакуру, ужаснувшейся дороге, открывшейся ей. Сай и Саске были не такими — они были мальчиками, они были подростками и все, что им нужно было, им нужно было только для самих себя. Но Сакура была девочкой, она не знала почти ничего о работе синоби, ее эгоистические желания были совсем еще детскими, и Какаши все еще неуверенно чувствовал себя учителем нормальной девочки, которую интересуют мальчики, икебана и наряды. И что он мог предложить Сакуре? Она — не Сай, у которого бог знает, что в голове творится, и не Саске, который, наверное, мечтает только о силе, и она совершенно точно не будет вынашивать мечту изменить весь мир только потому, что существующий ей не нравится.  
— Найдем живым — отведем начальнику стражи дайме.  
— А что будет потом..?  
«Что-нибудь придумаю. Я что-нибудь придумаю, когда встречу ее».  
— Пока нам нужно найти вора — это наша главная задача.  
— А если ребенок будет опасен? — голос Сая был так нежен, как и его повадки, его взгляды, плавные движения его рук, и красные губки, и туманные, влекущие взгляды, которые пока не видели Саске и Сакура, но он, взрослый мужчина, не мог не замечать этого. И Какаши не мог не предполагать ко скольким людям, мужчинам и женщинам, подталкивал Сая Хокаге. — Если он будет сопротивляться?  
— Нам надо будет убить его?  
Ему не нравилось нетерпение Саске.  
— Убить ребенка? — прошептала Сакура, и нижняя губа у нее дрогнула.  
— Убивать вы никого не будете.  
Никто из детей не спрашивал его, могут ли им дать когда-нибудь задание убить ребенка, и даже Сакура поняла, что однажды она замарает руки, и потупила взгляд.  
— Не будем терять время, — сказал он, встав лицом к темной стене колючих веток. — Идемте.  
Его ученики зябко поежились, почувствовав сырость и холод, который просачивался между густых ветвей Восточного леса, но все-таки, хоть и не смело, пошли за ним, осторожно отстраняя большие сосновые лапы.

***

Луна, освещающая им дорогу, была страшная — огромная, оранжевая, как апельсин; она была ненормально близка, и он видел кратеры, они словно были заполнены кровью до краев. Куда бы они не шли, она везде находила их, как глаз на темном лице, следила она за ними и закидывала сеть из желтого света к их ногам, и беспокойная мысль все крутилась и крутилась в голове, не давая покоя: «Сегодня что-то произойдет».  
Его команда волновалась, АНБУ всегда были суеверны, и эта луна пугала их, и еще их пугал лес, вдоль которого они бежали к месту встречи — у небольшого водопада на краю леса.  
«Зачем нужно было пять человек для доставки свитка?» — знаками спрашивает у него Тануки, пальцы складывали символы быстрее обычного — Тануки чуунин и это его третья миссия в АНБУ, единственная, наводящая на него страх. Первым их заданием было убийство торговца, заманивающего мальчиков едой к себе домой, в укромные комнаты, а второй раз они выкрали ребенка из страны Чая, чтобы приструнить зарвавшегося дайме. Это только третья их миссия.  
«Для сохранности информации», — отвечает он. Он спокойнее четырех его товарищей по команаде, потому что ему нужно быть спокойнее и увереннее их, но в горле стоял комок, который все никак не удавалось проглотить. «Я не позволю умереть им. Я их защищу. Все будет хорошо. Это просто доставка. Для большей сохранности».  
Тигр и Змея впереди и знаками переговариваются, Змея говорила, что Нуэ сегодня принесет им неудачу, и что они умрут из-за плохого имени. Нуэ позади, она не говорила с тех самых пор, как ей вручили маску; ее округлившийся живот стал заметен пару дней назад, и тогда же стало ясно, почему она оказалась в АНБУ и получила маску и имя из рук Хокаге.  
Небо было беззвездным и безоблачным, и когда они вышли к небольшому водопаду на открытое пространство, то хотелось прикрыться от лунного света, словно он был смертельно опасен для живых. Кроме них на поляне никого не было — только две маленькие жабы спали на мокрых камнях ближе к водопаду.  
«Ждем», — скомандовал он, и указал каждому на свое место.  
Кунаи щипали бедро, а ниндзято жгло спину; он стоял на берегу реки, не двигаясь, глядя на другой берег и кривую тропинку, огибающую кусты шиповника. Кто появится на той стороне реки? Что ему предстояло получить?  
Прошли часы или минуты — он не мог сказать, он простоял в абсолютной тишине, сдавленный со всех сторон, не расслабляясь, но потом тень от куста удлинилась, отделилась и вот по глади воды стали расходиться круги. Он увидел ноги (ногти были выкрашены в черное), темные штаны и длинный плащ с капюшоном. Человек шел к нему спокойно, не оглядываясь, но все же было понятно, что он спешит. Дойдя до середины реки, он посмотрел на четыре стороны, туда, где спрятались его товарищи по команде, но не остановился. Когда посланник стал подходить ближе, он пустил по земле немного чакры, надеясь определить, знакомы они или нет, но человек на берег так и не ступил — остался стоять на воде.  
— Послание для Хокаге, — прошептал он в плотную темную ткань, которую натянул на лицо. — «Ребенок жив, зверь с ним. Они вышли на его след. Группа разбивается на пары и начинает сборы, начиная с первого».  
— Это все?  
— Все, — прошептал неизвестный синоби, перехватил ткань, и в лунном свете сверкнуло что-то на пальце, перстень с кандзи, которое разглядеть ему не удалось. Он уже хотел кивнуть и уходить, но человек поспешно, но тише прежнего спросил у него: — Послание от Хокаге для меня есть?  
— Нет.  
Человек уныло опустил плечи, склонил голову, но не проронил ни слова.  
Он поднял руку вверх и четыре его помощника подпрыгнули к нему; вместе они отсалютовали человеку на воде и, переглянувшись, пошли прочь от реки.  
Задание было наполовину выполнено. Он осторожно выдохнул, и кожа вокруг губ и нос покрылись капельками от горячего дыхания, но кулаки он не разжимал, чтобы судорога не пробежала по телу.  
На дорогу он не смотрел, не оглядывался и не осматривал заросли по обе стороны дороги, назад он вел свою команду без осторожности, а желая как можно быстрее оказаться в Конохе, передать Хокаге послание, а потом закрыть ставни в его комнатке, чтобы не видеть эту странную луну.  
«Капитан! — ухнул вдруг совой Тигр. — Это Нуэ! Она бежит обратно!»  
Тонкая, одетая в темное, фигурка Нуэ метнулась в сторону черным росчерком и исчезла за поворотом, ведущим обратно, к реке.  
«Нуэ! — просвистел он. — Вернись! Это приказ! Нуэ!»  
Но легкого бега и глухого бряцанья кунаев в чехле уже не было слышно — Нуэ скрылась из вида.  
— Черт. За ней! — прошептал он, махнув рукой остальным трем. «Что с ней случилось? Что пошло не так? Где я допустил ошибку?..»  
Когда он вновь выбежал к речному водопаду, Нэу стояла на берегу, там же, где стоял и он, слушая послание для Хокаге. Человек в плаще тоже был там — все так же стоял на воде, но по обе стороны от него стояли еще двое. Один говорил; говорил неторопливо, монотонно и также мягко расходилась кругами вода от его ног.  
— …выбрал сторону. Или ты думал хранить верность своему старому хозяину? Так не бывает. После всего, что тебя вынудили сделать, ты, родственник, еще и помогаешь им. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Или это чувство вины не дает тебе покоя..?  
Он хотел согнуть колени для прыжка к Нуэ, но не мог; не мог пошевелиться и говорить, он попытался ухватиться за чакру, но и это сделать был не в силах. «Что происходит? Как?!» Паника, запертая в неподвижном теле, причиняла невыносимую боль, но и кричать ему не позволили.  
Тигр и Змея стояли по обе стороны от него, Тануки позади, они словно в землю вросли, как деревья, безмолвные, окоченевшие, и только усыпляющий голос человека в черном плаще и тихий плеск воды о берег был слышен.  
— На этот раз я исправлю твою ошибку. Мы же родственники, — рассмеялся человек, от этого смеха у него мурашки пошли по всему телу. «Что он сделал со мной? Где моя чакра? Им нельзя умирать! Нельзя!»  
Земля на берегу влажно чавкнула под ногами человека с голосом как патока. Был ли тот, кто шел к нему, из плоти и крови? В свете луны фигура, казалось, стала еще темнее, как сгусток пустоты и холода, принявший форму человека, и с такими же нечеловеческими желаниями.  
— Хокаге не получит послание от тебя, — сказал он.  
Подходя все ближе, он смотрел прямо на него, не обращая внимания на Тигра, Змею и Нуэ, и когда встал перед ним, весело произнес:  
— Смотрите-ка! Шимура-кун прислал мне гостинец, — а потом прошептал, склонившись к нему так близко, что он чувствовал дыхание на своем лице: — Давно не виделись, Хаширама. Жаль, что ты не увидишь как я уничтожу твою Коноху. Подумай только: сколько людей погибли из-за твоей мечты..? Ммм! Моя победа была б еще слаще, если бы ты наблюдал это своими собственными глазами. Хаширама? — человек в черном аккуратно снял с него маску и постучал пальцем по лбу. — Хаширама? Слышишь меня? Ты получил весь мир, Хаширама, ну так я его у тебя от…  
Он не понял, что произошло, но вдруг человек, называвший его именем первого Хокаге, резко отдернул руку и обернулся через плечо к водопаду, а он сам понял, что может двигаться. Он отпрыгнул назад и увидел, что Нуэ упала на землю, а Тануки, Тигр и Змея бросились к двоим на воде, к тому, кто передал ему послание и другому, высокуму иноби, пришедшему вместе с человеком в черном.  
— Хм, — из широкого рукава человека упала, как якорь, цепь с грузом на конце. — Проклятые Сенджу, любимцы судьбы и призванных животных, — это он проворчал любовно; из другого его рукава показался кончик загнутого месяцем оружия, — но как хороши.  
И человек в черном бросился на него. Серп на одном конце цепи был оранжевым от лунного света.  
Он складывал печати как дышал — свободно, уворачивался и отпрыгивал, пуская острые, как пики, ветви из земли. Человек в черном кружил вокруг него, сужая круг; смеялся, радостно, ликующе, когда он пытался пронзить тому грудь или связать ноги и руки техниками, которые никогда не были его собственными. Его штаны и майка были изрезаны, а с конца серпа мужчины капала его кровь. И, в конце концов, человек загнал его в угол, израненного, выжавшего из себя всю чакру до капли, к необъятным стволам многовековых деревьев.  
— Спокойнее, — усмехнулся человек, подойдя к нему. — Я не буду убивать тебя, мальчик.  
Он молчал, а человек в черном рассмеялся.  
— А ты хороший безымянный человечек, Шимуры-куна, да? Я не знаком лично с твои хозяином, но я был… хм… я был близок, — но теперь человек был близок к нему, припал к его груди, и каждый порез на его теле горел огнем там, где они касались друг друга, — с теми, кто знал Шимуру-куна. Очень близок, прямо как мы сейчас. И я скажу тебе, мальчик: силы в твоем хозяине как на кончике языка тех, с кем я был так близко знаком.  
Это должно было убить его, думал он каждый раз, когда волна невыносимой боли накатывала на него, но почему это не убивало его?  
Человек осторожно, заботливо даже опустил его на землю и сам присел на корточки рядом с ним, и когда боль отступила ненадолго, он увидел, что вместо лица у человека оранжевый водоворот. Он зажмурился, увидев Тануки, Змею, Тигра и Нуэ корчащихся у берега реки, пытающихся снять себя с мечей, которыми их прибили к земле. Он зажмурился, но видения все не пропадали.  
— Ну, не плачь. Все не так уж и плохо, — рассмеялся человек и ласково погладил его по лбу и по щекам. — Сегодня я не буду забирать твою жизнь, мальчик. Я дам тебе возможность выжить. Только вот после этого ты уже не будешь таким же хорошим, безымянным АНБУ для Шимуры-куна. Я бы передал ему привет, — расстроено вздохнул он, — но ты не вспомнишь этого.  
Сознание медленно (так, что он мог ощущать приближающийся бред) покидало его, он тонул, хоть и не в воде; крики его товарищей становились все тише и тише, пока все, что стал слышать — это шорохи Восточного леса и, в самом конце, прежде чем провалится в беспамятство, голос человека так легко победившего его:  
— Пока-пока, синоби-сан! Мне было весело с тобой!

***

— Спите, — сказал он. — Я первый буду дежурить этой ночью.  
Саске и Сай без вопросов расстелили мешки и улеглись спиной к костру, но Сакура сжалась, обхватив себя за плечи — маленький костер не согревал ее, еще не привыкшую к кочевой жизни синоби. Выудив из рюкзака старую соломенную накидку, пахнущую эпохой войн и другими, жестокими Хатаке, он накинул ее девочке на плечи.  
— Спасибо, сенсей, — улыбнулась она, но ни яркий свет, ни теплая накидка, ни даже его присутствие рядом не могли прогнать страхи, которые не давали ей заснуть.  
«Хорошо, это значит, что не будет всегда полагаться на свою команду и на учителей. Сомнение сделает ее сильнее. Поможет ей выжить».  
— Сенсей, а правду говорят, что в лесу этом обитают демоны? — она шептала, чтобы мальчики не услышали ее — боялась, что Саске-кун посчитает ее слабой (интересно, а чего она боялась все-таки больше: смерти или презрения в глаза Учихи Саске?).  
— Почти все демоны заточены и находятся под управлением скрытых деревень. Если здесь и обитает кто-то из их рода, то мне об этом не известно.  
Сакура, накрывшись с головой накидкой, в темноте стала похожа на фигурки божков, мудрецов и монахов, которые все еще встречались вдоль дорог в зарослях папоротника и цветов. Остекленевшими от страха лазами она смотрела на темные стволы деревьев за его спиной, как будто ждала, что с минуты на минуту там покажется длинный нос тенгу или измазанная кровью пасть кицуне.  
Когда он коснулся рукой ее макушки, она вздрогнула от испуга.  
— Если это успокоит тебя, я и один мой товарищ прошли через лес однажды. Четыре ночи мы провели в Восточном лесу и выжили.  
— И вы и ваш товарищ не видели никого?  
На него как будто затмение нашло. Веки его становились все тяжелее, пока он, вспоминая далекое уже лето, как убегал он с Тензо, свое бессилие, смотрел, как на резных листья вязов, играет свет от костра. Он чуть не рассказал что видел и каков Восточный лес на самом деле, но, как о камень запнулся, увидел Сая, смотрящего на него немигающим взглядом.  
— Нет, я никого не видел. Сакура, спи спокойно. Я не позволю моей команде умереть.  
Скоро Сакура заснула, свернувшись калачиком под накидкой между Саске и Саем.  
Весело потрескивали ветки в костре, искры летели в стороны, но потухали, не долетев до земли. Когда он шевелил палкой, то умирающее пламя снова оживало, огненные языки становились длиннее, освещая лица детей так, что у их глаз и у губ залегали глубокие тени, делая его генинов похожих на маленьких стариков с печальными, полными раскаяния гримасами.  
«Мне не нужны были эти дети, — думает он одну и ту же мысль, преследующую его каждодневного месяцы с того момента как он увидел их. — Они не нужны в моей жизни, в ней итак было слишком мало места для них».  
Звук костра и тихое-тихое дыхание Саске, Сая и Сакуры сводило его с ума. Прошло не больше часа, ночь длинна, а он уже с нетерпением ждал, когда наступит утро, сова в глуби леса перестанет ухать так тоскливо, и дети начнут свою утреннюю возню.  
Над костром пронеслась тень, но когда он, задрав голову, стал высматривать на темной кроне деревьев движение, то листья только насмешливо зашелестели, посыпались, закручиваясь спиралями вниз, на его генинов и в костер, который потух, словно кто-то подул на пламя свечи. Какаши попытался смахнуть с детей листья, но отдернул руку — ее словно ножом полоснули; в темноте было плохо видно, но перчатка его была разрезана, как будто по его ладони и впрямь провели ножами. Сдернув ее с руки, он посмотрел туда, где тени были гуще, а звуки застыли в напряжении.  
— Выходи, я знаю, что ты тут.  
Никто ему не ответил.  
— Выходи. Сегодня я не в настроении для твоих игр.  
— Кто они такие? — услышал он голос. Голос шел сначала сверху (наверное, она сидела на одной из веток над их лагерем), а потом рядом с ним; приземлившись, она не издала ни звука, не примяла ни один сухой листок, ни травинку, ни веточку, и, прежде чем ответить, он прочувствовал гордость, согревшую тело.  
— Мои ученики.  
Голова закружилась — это происходило каждый раз, когда он ничего не видел одним глазом, а глазом Обито светящуюся, как светлячки, чакру. На этот раз пузыри были очень маленькими, тусклыми, они хаотично плыли в воздухе, не собираясь в одну точку, которой всегда была она.  
— Тебе все мало, сенсей?  
Где же она? Справа? Слева? Наверху?  
— Это не было моим желанием. Выходи.  
— Нет. Ты привел щенков Хокаге сюда, ко мне, хотя знаешь, что никто из живых, кроме тебя и синоби-сана, меня не видел и не должен увидеть.  
— Это мое задание, — сказал он, сделав шаг вперед, откуда шел голос, но услышал шорох одежды и вздохнул. — Моей команды. Они должны найти вора, пробравшегося в комнаты принца. Твоих рук дело?  
Она хихикнула в ладошку, потом все громче и громче, пока не стала хохотать так, что кора на деревьях и сухие ветки на земле чуть не начали трещать — так заразительно она смеялась.  
Какаши все еще не видит ее, но смех ее звучал то тут, то там, то снизу, то сверху.  
— Дохни огнем на ветки, сенсей, — голос ее хрипел, ломался после смеха, как у мальчика.  
— А я-то уж подумал, что ты стесняешься показаться из-за выскочивших на твоем милом личике огромных, уродливых бородавок, — сказал он и выдохнул огонь, как она и просила.  
В яркой вспышке ее круглое лицо было оранжевым; усевшись по-турецки между Сакурой и Саем, в яркой одежде принца и с широкой белозубой улыбкой она казалась лисицей или демоном в облике девочки, пришедшей по их души.  
Он быстро отвел взгляд, чтобы она не заметила его мыслей, и стал подкидывать веточки в огонь. Ветки трещали робко, как дети, боящиеся обратить на себя гнев родителей, но пламя грело еще жарче — так всегда было, когда она была рядом, все становилось вокруг нее неистовым.  
— Она красивая, — услышал он отстраненный и холодный, как ветра дующие с северного моря, голос ученицы.  
— Ммм? Ты что-то сказала?  
— Красивая и нежная, как лепесток, — задумчиво бормотала его ученица. — Она будет смертоносной.  
Какаши позволил себе взглянуть. Ученица ласково проводила рукой по волосам и по лицу Сакуры, смахивая листья. Он доверял ей свою жизнь и жизнь Тензо, но когда она гладила Сакуру, то Какаши не мог не вспоминать, с какой легкостью она оторвала голову Торуне Абураме, а шеи Саске, Сая и Сакуры были такими тонкими и такими хрупкими, и какие у нее длинные, острые, как лезвия, ногти…  
— Вот как?  
— Как все звери, птицы, рыбы и растения в нашем мире, — сказала она, просеивая розовые волосы сквозь пальцы. — Все самое красивое — смертельно.  
«Она права, — подумал он, и холод растекся по его телу, Какаши мерещилось, что вокруг него и генинов смыкаются стены, из которых они не смогут выбраться. — Она права».  
— Она человек, — он делает так, чтобы голос его не был шепотом, чтобы она не почувствовала его страх.  
— Человек, — произнесла она четко, продолжая рассматривать лицо Сакуры, губы тонкие и зубы острые и ярость, опоясывающая ее язык. — Люди — те же животные, только страшнее и глупее. Какое животное будет убивать себе подобных? Порабощать?  
Это он был причиной ее ярости? Или дети? Или кто-то другой? Но он знал, что она скажет, когда он спросит в чем причина: «Тебе не позволено знать больше, потому что мне не дозволено открыть больше того, что открыто».  
— Ты не очень любишь людей.  
— Я не люблю убийц, которых слишком много в этом мире.  
— Порой мне кажется, — сказал он, покачав головой, — что тебя воспитали дикие животные.  
— Только дикие животные знают свободу? А люди сидят на цепях? — она встала, сердито топнув ногой. — Или ты забыл нашу последнюю встречу? Забыл то, что я сказала тебе? Хокаге связал тебя по рукам и ногам, но твой ум он сковать не мог.  
Это было даже немного трогательно — ее грубая забота о нем. Интересно, а стали бы бороться Саске, Сай и Сакура за него так, как борется она? Смогли бы пойти на убийство Абураме?  
«Надеюсь, что нет», — он невесело усмехнулся, стряхнув со штанов пепел.  
— Что ты выберешь? — спросила она, и в этот миг она была прекрасна. Она не умоляла, и в глазах столько уверенности, что он с легкостью представлял ее на месте Данзо. Такая уверенность редка, такие как она — редки, но уверенность и сила, соединенные в одном человеке, сметают горы и заставляют синоби делать то, что карается смертью. Он бы пошел за ней или сделал ее Каге, но по ту сторону костра спали его генины.  
— Хмм… А есть выбор?  
— Выбор есть всегда!  
— И какой же?  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной на гору. Или мы можем уплыть за море на юг! Или… Нет! — приказала она, топнув ногой, когда он рассмеялся. — Послушай меня, мы можем не позволить им запирать нас. Связывать нас. Управлять.  
— Таким же образом, как ты «спасла» меня от верного синоби Хокаге? Мы будем отрывать головы и разрывать на куски каждого, кто помешает нам? Я это не выберу. А ты?  
Она молчала, но глаза не отвела.  
«Смелая».  
Девчонка не перестанет его удивлять и восхищать, даже если порой он боялся ее сильнее сотни ниндзя и самого Хокаге.  
«Вот это дух. Если бы только время было другое, то все было бы иначе».  
— Я надеялся на это. Я рад, — улыбнулся он ей. — Побег так же не выбор. И я не стану прятаться на горе и в лесах или на другом краю света. Я не покину Коноху.  
— Даже зная, что они и твою смерть используют по назначению?  
— Если я не принесу пользу, то какой же я ниндзя?  
— Ах! — она сердито вскинула руки и зарычала нетерпеливо. — Ты сам говорил мне, что теперь Коноха другая! Зачем ты?..  
— Все… — перебил он ее, — еще может измениться. Пятый Хокаге не бессмертен.  
— И ты выбросишь на ветер возможность быть свободным?! И не подчиниться навязанной судьбе?! Пророчества и правила ваших Каге — просто слова! Почему мы должны делать то, что нам положено, но нельзя то, что хотим мы сами?  
— Так устроен мир.  
— Он устроен неправильно!  
Длинными пестрыми рукавами она взметнула сухие листья, искры полетели на дорогие хакама. По эту сторону костра казалось, что она распаляет пламя, делает его все сильнее и жарче, а его генины сгорают.  
— Ты забыла свое обещание изменить все? — напомнил он.  
— Не забыла, — она прошла через костер к нему с кривой улыбкой, опаляя рукава и края штанов. — Сомневаешься в моем слове? Я выполню свое обещание. Я освобожу нас, даттебае.  
— Ты не была такой желчной и такой разозленной, — сказал он; встав и положив руки ей на плечи, Какаши внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Что произошло? Что изменило тебя?  
— Секреты и тайны, — сказала она, насмешливо щурясь, но сквозь ее ресницы глаза сверкали настороженно, как у зверя, который однажды попался в капкан. — И хитрые планы, что строят Каге. И ловушки. И монстры. И мертвецы, рыщущие по земле и под землей. И ты, Какаши.  
Она была… она была такая маленькая, под всеми наслоениями краденых тяжелых одежд, под всем шутовским маскарадом, она была такой хрупкой; тонкие руки и тонкие запястья, и темный, затравленный взгляд, и часто бьющаяся вена под его пальцем.  
Она была испугана. Она была в ужасе.  
«Бедный зверек попался в капкан».  
Но больше всего его удивило другое.  
— Больше не учитель?  
— Не мне, — оскалилась она.  
— Этих детей мне приказал обучить Хокаге.  
Она высвободилась так же просто, как ящерица или змея выскальзывает, как бы крепко ее не держали, и подошла к мирно спящим генинам. Какаши вспомнил испуганную Сакуру, заснувшую уверенной в том, что он сможет их защитить, но сейчас он засомневался — сможет ли?  
Сможет он встать напротив нее, сможет не позволить ей..?  
Что-то отразилось в его глазах или в позе, что она усмехнулась, отвернувшись от него и посмотрев на Саске, Сая и Сакуру.  
— Ты так боишься моей ревности? Вы, синоби, слишком много думаете, и все, как о себе. Но не равняй нас, — повернувшись к нему спиной, она нзко опустила голову.  
Волосы она высоко убрала шпилькой. Прическа сделана была неумело. Нежный изгиб ее шеи притягивал взгляд, и от того какие мысли поселились в его голове, он подумал не обман ли это, не пытается ли она сделать какую-нибудь глупость?  
— Я так не хотела… — неохотно произнесла она, взглянув на него через плечо.  
— Что?  
— Если это конец... если так, то я не хочу жалеть ни о чем.  
Сухие листья и опавшие иголки елей и сосен кружились сердито, когда она стала развязывать узелки — такими ниндзя связывают пленников. Тонкий поясок она бросила первым, потом и цветастый пояс оби, тяжелое с вышивкой кимоно приспустила сначала с одного плеча, а потом с другого. От ее улыбки тело его вспыхнуло как бумага, ни у одной самой талантливой шлюхи и гейши не было такой улыбки, такая улыбка обещала «Все, что ты хочешь, Какаши».  
— Нравится? — спросила она, вынув из неаккуратного пучка волос длинную шпильку. — Конечно, нравится. Ты же мужчина. Но вы, синоби, так хорошо это скрываете…  
Рассмеявшись, она бросила дорогое кимоно в костер. На мгновение стало тускло, как при свете бумажной лампы.  
— Твой трофей, — рассмеялась она. — Ты можешь сказать, что вор, увидев бравых синоби Конохи, стал спасаться бегством и утонул в болоте.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной.  
— А-ха-ха! Да!  
— Не испытывай мое терпение.  
— А то что? — положив крохотную ладошку ему на грудь, она запрокинула голову. Она выглядела так уязвимо и доступно, что живот у него сжался в предвкушении. Что бы она позволила ему? Что бы он мог сделать?  
Как же давно он не спал ни с кем, больше года прошло. Она могла бы провести пальцем по его коже, и он кончит. Как же он хотел ее сейчас.  
— Ты, — нахмурился он, — хочешь узнать?  
— Хочу, — она подошла к нему как кошка, повела плечами, обнажая их. Ложбинка между грудей блестела от пота; тревожный жидкий, как ртуть, синий огонь, что дрожал на острие обнаженного меча, был и в ее глазах.  
«Нет, — сказал он себе. — Возьми себя в руки».  
Она облизнула губы, и тело его заныло от желания, когда она произнесла:  
— Ну, давай же, Какаши. Это наш последний раз, но сколького мы не знаем друг о друге… Тебе было интересно, да?  
— Не говори так, пожалуйста.  
— Хах, — улыбнулась она, — ты и синоби-сан так боитесь того, что хотите. Зачем так истязать себя, если ты можешь..?  
— Не стоит, — он зажал ее руки в своих, но ему показалось, что она улыбается, потому что чувствует как пульсирует кровь в его венах, слышит стук его сердце и голос в его голове, требующий взять то, что ему предлагают.  
«Нет, — сказал он себе, и как же тяжело ему было дышать. — Я не переступлю и эту черту».  
— О, — она задрала лицо, прижавшись к нему всем телом. — Мне кажется, что ты врешь, сенсей.  
Как же легко она высвободила свои руки, и они стали порхать, как мотыльки, касались то его живота, то груди; он пытался бороться, но бороться с ней было так же бессмысленно как с легким бризом.  
Сначала она сняла с него расстегнутый жилет, потом его повязку, потом водолазку, но к маске его она не прикоснулась. «Нет-нет, — тихо-тихо смеялась она, терлась щекой о его щеку, встав на цыпочки, — я ее не сниму. Она ничего не значит. Ничего. Ничего. Я все вижу».  
Она ломала его, своими крошечными ручками, тонкими пальцами, как кусок засохшей глины крошила к своим ногам. Хитрыми раскосыми глазами смотрела она на него, и словами, которые не положено было говорить даже куноичи, подводила к тому, что переступить было нельзя.  
«Я не сижу на цепи Хокаге, — говорила она, считала кончиком языка родинки на его шее. — Я ничей ребенок и внук. Я не принадлежу никому и никому не подчиняюсь. Бери меня смело».  
А он рассмеялся: мир будет лежать в руинах в тот миг, когда кто-то осмелиться подчинить ее себе.  
«Но сегодня это дикое создание может быть твоим. Сама отдается, — нашептывал ему голос. — Польстило бы тебе так же сильно, что сильнейшие куноичи и ниндзя раздвинули ноги для тебя, как льстит одна ее улыбка? Возьми ее. Не упусти».  
Она смеялась, запрокидывала голову для него, забывшего о детях, что спали по ту сторону костра. Какаши потерялся в ней, в ее свежем, не женском еще запахе. Между кривыми вязами перемешался их смех, их тяжелое жаркое дыхание, их ноги и руки. Она скользила по нему, как теплая морская волна. Какаши горел.  
Горел костер. Горело все то дорогое ему, что умирало последние двенадцать лет. Его радость не омрачило бы даже черное пламя Учих пляшущее за стеной Конохи.  
Когда он держал ее за узкие, мальчишеские бедра, огрубевшую кожу ладоней щекотало, словно в его ладонях распускались ломаные молнии Чидори. В нем ревела ураганом не чакра, но это было сражение, и он забыл даже самые блестящие свои победы и самых сильных противников, когда она распахнула для него юкату и ноги.  
— Ну? — она протянула к нему руку, за штаны привлекая к себе. — На память. Чтобы не сожалеть.  
— Я буду сожалеть об этом, жадная девчонка, — прошептал он в ее живот, потерся щекой о груди и понюхал ее за ухом — как же сладко и пряно, и терпко пахла она.  
— Если сожаления не дадут тебе спать, — хрипло бормотала она ему в макушку, — подумай обо мне и возьми себя крепко, сильно между ног — вот так… вот так… вот так? Хорошо? Тебе нравится?  
— Тогда я каждый день буду сожалеть, — усмехнулся он и сжал ее попу.  
Ее смех стал стоном.  
Что что-то не так, Какаши почувствовал слишком поздно, но он был так поглощен ею. Эйфория сменилась холодным, липким ужасом незаметно. Она обнимала его так, словно он топил ее, царапала спину и смотрела большими синими глазами, боясь хоть на мгновение отвести взгляд.  
Он гладил ее лицо, шею и грудь, а она как кошка подставлялась, голодная до его прикосновений.  
А потом она закричала, стала цепляться за него руками и ногами.  
— Нет! Нет! Нет-нет-нет!  
Ее живот, прижатый к его груди, стал горячим, как уголь, и он бы назвал ее по имени, если бы знал его.  
— Нет! Гамакичи! Не!..  
Она исчезла, и в руках Какаши был только серый дым от обратного призыва.  
Кимоно принца догорало в костре, а Саске, Сай и Сакура безмятежно спали, укрытые ворохом зеленых резных листьев.

***

Когда он пришел в сознание первый раз, услышал тихий надрывный плач, хрипы и громкое кваканье. Боль была такая сильная, что он ее не чувствовал.  
Во второй раз очнувшись, он совсем забыл о том, что находится не в своей комнатке в Конохе. Он провалился в беспамятство сразу после того как вспомнил свое поражение и начал задыхаться от страха, что тишина означает смерть его команды.  
Но потом в ушах его стал нарастать шум, все громче и громче, пока не сложился в голоса.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?! Зачем?!  
Кто-то отвечал, но язык ли это был? Больше было похоже на кваканье.  
— Ты все испортил, Гамакичи! Я больше его не увижу! А ты все испортил!  
— Ну, извини, извини! Но ты бы наорал на меня, если я не позвал тебя сюда. Тут твой деревянный ниндзя. И он умирает.  
— Что?  
— И еще трое вот там.  
— Ах!.. Десятихвостый!.. Где он?  
— Вот тут. Я молодец, да? Да?  
— Да, ты молодец, Гамакичи. Извини, что накричал на тебя.  
— Если они выживут, с тебя сладости!  
— Да, да…  
Что-то теплое коснулось его лба и щек, и он ощутил такую боль, какой ни разу еще не испытывал.  
— Это хорошо, — шептал кто-то ласково. — Это хорошо, что больно. Если больно — значит, живой. Я успел. Я успел. Все будет хорошо, синоби-сан.  
— Моя…  
«Команда».  
— Тихо, тихо. Не говори.  
— Мои…  
— Будь спокоен, они живы. Ну-ка…  
Его затрясло от холода и от боли стало тошнить, когда его приподняли, но теперь он смог увидеть бледный силуэт. К губам прижали что-то, на кончик языка попало несколько капель.  
— Пей.  
Его рот был полон странного питья, от которого луна стала красной, а человек... это не было человеком.  
— Хочешь жить — глотай. Глотай! — голову его насильно запрокинули назад. — Вот. Вот так…  
Он видел множество бледных фигур, сотни ярких, синих глаз, а пряди, которыми играл ветер, было так много, как колосьев в поле, но тела не было, были только красные и оранжевые пузыри.  
— Н-нет! — прохрипел он, попытавшись оттолкнуть от себя странное существо. — У-уйди!  
Демон приблизил к нему свое лицо, раздвинул в улыбке красные, как кровь, губы и там, во рту, между жемчужно-белых зубами горел голубой огонь.  
— Неблагодарный ниндзя, — сказал демон женским голосом, задвигал челюстями, стал жевать что-то, и чем больше демон (или это была ведьма?) жевала, тем сильнее становился шум, похожий на вой ветра. — Пей еще, — произнесла она невнятно, еще сильнее прижимая что-то к его губам, что-то вырвалось со свистом у нее изо рта и растворилось в воздухе.  
Ведьма аккуратно уложила его, подложив одну руку ему под голову. Своим лицом и своими волосами она скрыла темное небо и кошмарную луну в нем. Когда она убрала свое запястье от его губ, он понял, что пил ее кровь. Глубокая рана на ее руке срослась еще до того, как их губы соединились, и она прошептала в них: «Открой рот».  
Под веками его замелькали картины, которые он не помнил.  
Он стоял в тени огромного папоратника на склоне огромной горы, а впереди, до самого горизонта, простиралось не поле — лес цветов, рядом с которыми люди были муравьями. Земля сотрясалась, мухи, мошки и стрекозы жужжащей, гудящей тучей неслись прямо на него. Что-то громадное скоро должно было показаться из-за горы.  
Он прятался за широким листом подорожника. Огромный змей говорил по-человечески, и с кончика раздвоенного языка его капал яд и прожигал дыры в земле: «Твои Мудрецы уже рассказали тебе о пророчестве? Я уничтожу тебя и весь твой род, Гамабунта, если ты не отдашь мне ребенка! Если не можешь сожрать его сам — отдай мне, пока он не уничтожил всех нас!».  
Он увидел высокого человека в тени деревьев и крошечную руку, вцепившуюся в штанину, «Не сегодня, рыбная котлетка», — прогудел высокий человек и от смеха его, как дождь, падали еловые иголки.  
Молодой мужчина стоял в тени дуба, за спиной его был большой сюрикен. Он ел хурму, темный сок стекал по руке и капал с локтя. «Поди сюда, девочка», — у него был приятный, добрый голос. Он рассмеялся, когда мужчина измазал его щеки соком хурмы.  
Двое не-людей скользили над землей. Лицо одного было белее снега, второе — чернее сажи, и у обоих острые, как бритва, зубы; их подбородки были в крови. «Я чую хвостатого! Я чую хвостатого!» — шипели они; вырывая с корнем деревья, разрывая на части оленя, они приближались. И как же больно, как же больно, почему он так?.. «Мизуки. Мизуки. Мизуки. Коноха! Ты мне заплатишь! Ты мне заплатишь!» Все синоби — лгуны и предатели. Как же больно!..  
«Это же ниндзя, братец, — услышал он квакающий голос, — батя нас прибьет, если узнает, что мы не упрыгали от них подальше». — «Он не узнает, Гамакичи», — возбужденный, звенящий от радости голос, и ветка кедра хрустнула в руке. Ах, как радостно! Настоящие синоби! Из Конохи! И они умирают! «Я хочу их, — шепот ломался, и счастье лопалось на языке, как икринки. — Они будут моими». — «Твой старик убьет тебя, братец. Мудрецы тебя прибьют. Может, не надо?» — «Хе-хе-хе! Они будут моими, Гамакичи, вот увидишь! Они мне заплатят!..»  
Это он лежал на лежанке из веток, хватал воздух, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Он видел себя: губы его были в крови, и на языке гасло голубое сияние чакры. Маленькие ручки порхали над длинной раной на груди, а между двух пальцев был зажат золотой волос. «Будешь как новенький, — приговаривал он, но голос был девочки, делая стяжок и еще, и еще. — И тогда я повеселюсь с вами. А когда я с вами повеселюсь, Коноха заплачет кровавыми слезами».  
Ину-семпай низко поклонился: «Мы у тебя в неоплатном долгу».  
Это уже не поляна, а широкая дорога, по одну сторону Восточный лес, по другую — поле высокой травы. Он сидит на ветке и болтает ногами, и вдруг из-за поворота выходит Какаши-семпай, и он, задыхаясь от смеха, спрыгивает прямо ему на плечи, замахнувшись палкой. «Уже лучше, — говорит Ину-семпая, на нем маска собаки, но он слышит улыбку, — но этого все равно не достаточно». Он падает на землю, и семпай ставит ногу ему на грудь, между его пальцев колокольчик на нитке: «Если сможешь отобрать его – научу подчинять стихию». Он моргает и…  
«Молодец», — улыбается семпай, огонь в костре ревет, как ревет ветер в маленькой ладони.  
На глади воды, рядом с утонувшей в лесном озере бледной луной, отражалось не его лицо, а лицо девочки. Оно было бы знакомым, если не шесть широких темных шрамов, словно усы. «Как глупо, Гамакичи, — всхлипывала ведьма, утирая рукавом крупные слезы, катящиеся из глаз, — я угодил в свою же ловушку. Я хочу в эту мерзкую Коноху. Хочу быть синоби. Не хочу прятаться! Хочу!..»  
«Его», — шептал мальчишка. Он сидел в комнатке с низким потолком, с крошечным окошком и крошечной мебелью, свет звезд и луны не может добраться до угла, из которого шептал он. Он видит отражение в маленьком зеркале: на руках и ногах мальчишки печати, большие и маленькие, сильные и очень сильные, он видит не меньше тридцати. Это он, его отражение. «Просто узнай, где он, Гамакичи». «А что ты мне за это дашь, братец?» — звучит другой голос, он уже слышал его, это не человеческий голос. «Все, что ты хочешь, Гамакичи. Любые сладости! Только… пожалуйста, иначе его убьют». — «Если ты накажешь мальчишку, братец. Того мерзкого мальчишку, убившего моего друга». — «Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь!». — «Хорррошшшо! Тогда я выполню твою просьбу, братец», — квакает кто-то.  
На лице мужчины звериный оскал, из глубокой раны на лбу льется кровь на глаза и по щекам. «Проклятая, сучка! — хрипит мужчина. — Что ж ты не сдохнешь?! Умри… умри!» Лицо синоби и черные кривые стволы деревьев смазываются в одно пятно, и слышно только тяжелое дыхание и тихий вой ветра. Он ничего не чувствует, но знает: тот, чьими глазами он сейчас смотрел, умирает. Он умирает. Но что-то произошло, смерть отступила, и он видит пенящуюся кровь между сжатых зубов и дикую ненависть, застывшую в глазах. Кровь брызжет полукругом из глубокой раны на шее. Ниндзя падает лицом в сугроб рядом, и снег быстро становится алым.  
«Я не позволю тебе убить себя, неблагодарный мальчишка! — мир пошатнулся, разбился на осколки, от пощечины; огромный, как гора, мужчина прогрохотал: — Они посадят тебя на цепь, глупец! Они будут использовать тебя, а потом убьют!» — «А твоя забота ни чем не лучше ошейника Хокаге! Я предпочту быть глупцом, но свободным!»  
«Я не покину Коноху», — сказал Какаши-семпай без раздумий и без сожалений, и он пожелал, чтобы ледяной северный ветер подхватил его, как песок и рассеял по всей земле, чтобы не видеть больше этого лица, не слышать этого голоса. Горячий, как лава голос, рычал ему на ухо: «Он променял тебя на трех щенков и эту Коноху. Ты был прав, мальчишка, синоби могут только лгать, убивать и предавать. Я помогу тебе, мальчишка. Вместе мы уничтожим селение Хокаге. Мы…» — «Умолкни». Как же больно.  
«Какаши! Какаши! Какаши!» — шептал он, повторяя за голосом девчонки, он вместе с ней жадно ловил каждый взгляд семпая, тосковал по каждому не подаренному еще прикосновению...  
Он был жив.  
Половину оранжевой луны съели темные верхушки деревьев, похожие на острозубую пасть, и небо становилось светлее. Его трясло так, словно он только что появился на свет, и новорожденный крик клокотал в горле. Отяжелевшая голова его скатилась набок.  
Обнаженная ученица семпая ходила по берегу озера, прикасаясь указательным пальцем ко лбам его товарищей, рядом с Нуэ она опустилась на колени и погладила ее живот.  
— Я надеюсь, ты выживешь, — прошептала она, а потом с трудом встала на ноги.  
Голос ее был сонным, голова поникшей, а походка вялой — она была очень вымотана. Когда они встретились взглядами, она улыбнулась и, запинаясь, пошла к нему.  
— Живой, — язык ее тоже запинался, улыбка пьяная от усталости. Девчонка оседлала его, и он заворожено смотрел, как она снимает его повязку и гладит по щекам и по лбу. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросила она, сонно моргая.  
— Нет, — соврал он, кое-что он все-таки помнил. Урывками, но этого было достаточно, чтобы восхититься ею. Наверное, должен был возненавидеть сильнее, кажется, она желала развлечься с ними, но как он мог винить ее в этом сейчас? Его команда жива. О, как он понимал сейчас капитана, как он понимал глубину его благодарности. Он бы с любым из демонов сделку заключил, чтобы вернуть к жизни своих ребят. К тому же, что бы она не задумала сделать с ними в самом начале, не имело больше значения — она уже давно передумала.  
— Это хорошо, — промямлила она, падая ему на грудь. — Это хорошо… ты не… не должен… помнить… как я…  
— Я не вспомню, — он осторожно отбросил с ее лица волосы и провел пальцем по трем черным полоскам на ее щекам, похожих на усы. — Спи спокойно.  
— Угу, — промычала она, удобнее устраиваясь на нем. — Живой… я рад…  
Он обнял ее, чтобы хоть немного защитить от холода. И куда только подевалась ее одежда?  
— Эй… как тебя зовут?  
— Ммм… Наруто. А тебя?  
— У меня нет имени.  
— Нееет, — дыхание ее щекочет шею. — У всех есть имя.  
— Я своего не помню.  
— Ты теплый, как земля. Ты — Ямато, — она поднимает голову с его груди и улыбается. — Ты, наверное, просто забыл.  
— Спасибо, Наруто.  
Он уснул быстро, и ему снился десяток золотоволосых и синегласых нагих девушек, завлекающих путников глубоко в Восточный лес к белоснежной горе и папоротникам, высотой с деревья и мягкой, мягкой земле.

***

Генины проснулись за пару часов до полудня.  
— Сенсей..? — жалобно пискнула Сакура, не смея стряхнуть с себя листья.  
Саске и Сай рассматривали одежду, валяющуюся повсюду. При тусклом свете, все выглядело иначе, дорогая одежда сгорела или была безнадежно порвана и испачкана, угли, обгоревшие головешки были разбросаны повсюду и его руки были в царапинах и саже. Возможно, если бы генины были старше, если бы они знали его больше, то увидели вчерашнюю ночь, и его с девочкой их возраста.  
— Ночью здесь был вор? — улыбнулся Сай. — Это же одежда принца?  
— Да, — ответил он и, наконец, заставил себя встать. — Собирайтесь. Мы возвращаемся.  
— А где вор? — спросила Сакура, решившись выбраться из вороха листьев.  
— Утонул в болоте, — резко ответил он, избегая взглядов детей.  
Саске закинул рюкзак за плечи, его взгляд был таким же недоверчивым и надменным, как и Фугаку.  
— Это был ребенок?  
Одежда все еще пахла ей: кедровой смолой, лесными цветами и свежестью, и кожу покалывало — он все еще помнил ее прикосновения, и, если он закроет глаза, то, кажется, что она обнимает его.  
— Нет. Не знаю. Может быть.  
— Но…  
— Это уже не важно. Вор больше не побеспокоит дворец.  
«И это даже не было враньем», — усмехнулся он про себя, застегивая жилет.  
— Почему ты не разбудил нас? — потребовал Саске, глаза полыхнули на мгновение как угли.  
— Был занят, — улыбнулся он, потрепав Саске по голове, тот, естественно, отшатнулся от него, восприняв жест, как издевку.  
«Умный мальчик», — хмыкнул он.  
— Соберите все вещи. Мы уходим.

***

— Благодарю вас, Какаши-доно, — самурай поклонился так глубоко, что Какаши стало стыдно за ложь, которую он скормил ему. — Теперь я смогу спать спокойно, зная, что молодой господин в безопасности.  
— Даже если бы мы, — он положил руки на плечи Саске и Сая, — потерпели поражения, я уверен, что вы смогли защитить принца.  
— О нет, я признаю, есть то, что самураям не по плечу, — он поклонился еще ниже, а потом подозвал одного из своих подчиненных, у него были четыре темно-синих свертка, перевязанных тонкой бечевкой. — За труды, Какаши-доно, плата для вас и ваших учеников от моего господина и его сына. Легкой дороги домой. Прощайте.  
Дети неловко поклонились самураю, тот ушел, а человек начальника стражи стал вручать им свертки, когда очередь дошла до него, то самурай остановился.  
— У вас кровь, — натянуто сказал он и потянулся. Какаши проследил за его взглядом: рукава его водолазки были закатаны до локтя и из-под кофты стекали три кровавые дорожки, плечо у него саднило — этой ночью она расцарапала его там.  
— Ах, это… — он быстро вытер кровь с руки, — ерунда. Воришка был дерзкий и смелый, но не очень умелый в сражении.  
— Это был ребенок? — спросил самурай, и Какаши впервые посмотрел на него: и какое странное, необычное это было лицо для самурая.  
— Откуда вы узнали?  
— Предположил, — пожал он плечами и странно улыбнулся ему, улыбка была какая-то разнузданная, и еще эти ногти, выкрашенные в черное…  
— Да это был ребенок.  
— Девчонка или мальчишка?  
Какаши сам взял из рук самурая сверток.  
— Неизвестно. Было темно. Ребенок успел оцарапать меня, запнулся о корягу на берегу и утонул в болоте. А теперь, — он нахмурился в ответ на еще более широкую ухмылку, — нам надо возвращаться.  
Коротко кивнув наглому самураю, он толкнул генинов, и они быстро пошли прочь от дворца, прочь из города, в обход Восточного лесу, к Конохе.  
Саске шел впереди, а Сай за ним следом и шептал что-то тихо; черты лица мальчишки были слишком правильными, что острая улыбка делала его и красивым и уродливым одновременно. Саске нахмурился, а потом посмотрел на него, Сай продолжал нашептывать на ухо последнему Учихе Конохи.  
— Ммм? — отвлекся Какаши, услышав Сакуру. — Ты что-то сказала?  
— Вот это, Какаши-сенсей! — девочка тронула его запястье, вокруг которого он завязал тонкий оранжевый поясок. — Нам нужно вернуться?  
Теперь мальчишки остановились, стали смотреть на них.  
— Нет, — сняв с запястья ткань, он зажал ее в кулаке, улыбнувшись Сакуре. — Сделаем вид, что он пропал в лесу, да?  
Весь день, до самого заката, генины разучивали новые приемы на ходу; Какаши подозревал, что Сай знал все, чему он их учил, но упорно продолжал изображать неуча до тех пор, пока Саске с успехом не выполнил задание.  
«Девчонка сделала меня еще большим параноиком, — подумал он. — Я вижу то, чего боюсь увидеть. Верить словам девчонки, которая не назвала мне даже своего имени? И словам разозленного неудачами ниндзя Хокаге?»  
— Я все!  
Сакура семенила рядом, руки в царапинах и мозолях, но лицо светилось от радости.  
— Ты молодец, — он потрепал ее макушке. — Отдохни пока.  
— Хорошо! — она как волчок крутанулась, длинные волосы лентой закрутило вокруг. Звонко крикнула: — Саске-кууун!..  
Долгое время они шли в молчании (Сакура перестала пытаться разговорить Саске и теперь просто посматривала на него изредка), ученики его ушли вперед и, как он их учил, смотрели на деревья. Какаши какое-то время присматривал за ними, но вскоре ему это надоело, и он достал книгу Гамакен-сенсея.  
Прочитав несколько десятков страниц и не почувствовав прежних чувств к Дзюнко, Какаши убрал книгу и увидел, что его генины кучкой стояли над обрывом, перешептываясь. Что же они увидели там? Не врагов, если они не попрятались и не взяли в руки оружие, но что-то интересное.  
— Ну? Чего вы застыли? — спросил он, подходя ближе. — Что увидели?  
— АНБУ, — Сай указал пальцем на ленту дороги вьющуюся вдоль мелкой речки, а там, вдалеке, медленно передвигались пять людей, одетых в черное, но очень уж медленно…  
— За мной! — скомандовал он, быстро перепрыгнув с обрыва на дорогу, генины шумно приземлись за ним, подняв пыль, но от него не отставали. Скоро он уже мог увидеть, что двое АНБУ, идущие впереди, опираются на палки, а двое других, поддерживают едва передвигающего ногами невысокого АНБУ. У всех АНБУ форма была порвана, руки в синяках и царапинах, а у двоих не было ниндзято и сумок.  
Первые двое обернулись, услышав топот и дыхание генинов.  
«Тигр. Змея. Тануки. Еще. И…»  
— Тензо!  
Капитан АНБУ был в маске, а маска была грязной, такую бы чистюля Тензо никогда не надел. Что же произошло с ними?  
— Тануки, — голос у Тензо был сорванный, — замени меня.  
— Стойте тут, — приказал он генинам, и те кивнули, искоса поглядывая на АНБУ.  
Он и Тензо отошли к реке.  
— Тензо, вам нужна помощь? Раненые есть?  
Тензо молча смотрел на него сквозь треклятую маску кота. Как же ненавидел он эти маски! Или он не мог говорить с ним сейчас?  
— Что случилось? — прошептал он, подойдя почти вплотную к Тензо, но тот, будто испугался его, отступил, утопив одну ногу в реке. Какаши на всякий случай положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы он случайно не упал в воду.  
— Миссия пошла не так, — неразборчиво пробормотал, наконец, Тензо.  
— Кто это был?  
— Семпай…  
— Да, извини. Я знаю, ты ничего не можешь мне сказать. Но, — он посмотрел на странную группу ниндзя на дороге: его генины и АНБУ, кажется, чудом избежавшие смерти, — у тебя есть тяжелораненый...  
— Не совсем, семпай. Она… Нуэ ждет ребенка. Если вы сможете доставить ее в…  
— Конечно, — он несильно сжал плечо бывшего напарника. — Можешь рассчитывать на нас.  
Это было почти как раньше: он и Тензо стояли друг против друга. Что бы ни приключилось с ними, они всегда будут друг у друга, и, может быть, со временем воспоминания о ночи в Восточном лесу поблекнут? Может быть, он перестанет мечтать о том, что не случилось? Как говорили старшие ниндзя: женщины приходят и уходят, но друзья остаются до самой смерти.  
— Тануки, — объявил Тензо, — Какаши-семпай возьмет с собой Нуэ. Его генины остаются с нами.  
— Почему? — встрял Саске, нахмурившись.  
— Потому что вы не сможете угнаться за мной, — улыбнулся он, снимая рюкзак. — Ты остаешься за главного. Рассчитываю на тебя.  
АНБУ помогли Нуэ забраться ему на спину, и когда Тензо повернулся к нему боком, Какаши увидел на плече его длинный светлый волос.  
Нуэ выдохнула слова благодарности, генины называли свои имена АНБУ, но он слышал только тихие вздохи и свое имя. «Это был обман? — спросил он себя, спросил он, взглянув на темные сосны. — Что она хотела от меня? Она взяла то, что хотела? Или есть что-то другое?»  
— Мы можем встретиться позже? — прошептал он Тензо на ухо, незаметно сняв с его плеча волос.  
Тензо замешкался, но потом, решившись, положил руку на его грудь и стал знаками показывать, чтобы никто больше не увидел: «Завтра ночью на границе с лесом смерти в заброшенном храме огня».  
— Я буду там, — кивнул Какаши и, махнув рукой своим генинам, как можно быстрее побежал в Коноху.

***

— Что ты скажешь мне, Тензо? — спрашивал его Пятый, когда они достигли на закате ворот Конохи, когда он отослал Тигра, Змею и Тануки к Нуэ, когда все коридоры и все комнаты опустели.  
— Мне передали послание на словах для вас: «Он жив, зверь с ним. Они вышли на след ребенка. Группа разбивается на пары и начинает сборы, начиная с первого».  
Данзо-сама встал со своего стула, подошел к нему и поднял на ноги, сильно сжав плечи.  
— Смотри мне в глаза, Тензо, — приказал ему Хокаге. — «Он жив»? Это он сказал?  
— Да.  
Новости эти взволновали Хокаге. Ни смерти его ниндзя, ни проваленные миссии, ни нападение демона-лиса не беспокоили так Данзо-сама, как это послание. Он молчал долгое время, и, решившись посмотреть в лицо Хокаге, он увидел, что в темном глазе Пятого отражался страх. Ямато увидел это, и в нем поселился страх неизвестности и страх неизбежности.  
И он увидел, что у его Хокаге старые руки, похожие на корни, но сколько чакры было в этом старике — Ямато мог бы проводить дни напролет в тренировках и в последние минуты перед смертью мечтал обладать такой же силой, как Пятый. И он спросил себя, что же могло напугать Данзо-сама? Что было настолько пугающим? Настолько сильным?  
— Что еще? — спросил у него Хокаге.  
Ямато покачал головой:  
— Это все.  
— А теперь скажи мне, — голос Хокаге трещал, как сухие ветки в лесу под лапами волков, — отчего вы вернулись в таком состоянии?  
— На нас напали, — он упал на одно колено, потому что руки Пятого не держали его. — И мы потеряли поражение.  
— Кто напал?  
И Ямато рассказал о том, что помнил: о крике Нэу, о том, как они побежали за ней, о трех людях на реке, о том, как он и его чакра застыли и еще о странных видениях, в которых все пять Хокаге поедали его заживо, выплевывали, оживляли и снова поедали, и так до того…  
— А потом я проснулся, — соврал он, изгоняя из разума мысли о приятной тяжести тела на нем, о руках и голове на его груди и крепких ногах, переплетенных с его ногами. Он врет дальше: — Тигр, Змея, Тануки и Нуэ были живы.  
Хокаге стоял, опираясь на трость, он уронил подбородок на грудь и губы его шевелились, но звуков не было слышно, «Ша-рин-ган».  
— Он пощадил вас?  
— Да, — ответил он и его слова звучали как поражение.  
Пятый отослал его взмахом руки, не спросив у него больше ничего.

***

Ночь была молода и тени в этот час чернее чернил, чернее глаз Учих. Ямато шел вдоль стены Конохи никем незамеченный и вышел за них тоже незамеченный.  
Тропинка к старому храму огня заросла травой и колючими кустами, между деревьями валялись камни и полусгнившие доски, которые расшвыривал девятью хвостами демон-лис тринадцать лет назад. Ямато прыгал с камня на ветку, с ветку на камень и так скоро оказался перед покосившимися воротами тории, и с этих ворот на него смотрели три дюжины воронов блестящими, внимательными глазами.  
Когда он прошел через ворота, вороны неуклюже развернулись и продолжили смотреть на него. Ямато подобрал с земли гальку и кинул в них, птицы взлетели, но потом снова уселись на место, продолжив наблюдать за ним.  
— Пригнись, — голос Какаши-семпая раздался позади, он присел, и над его головой взвилась плеть из воды.  
Вороны перелетели на деревья, но семпай достал их и там, он гнал их отовсюду, пока они, недовольно каркая, не улетели на северо-запад.  
— Я думал, — сказал семпай стряхивая с рук воду (Ямато смотрит на Какаши-семпая и в глазах того туман, словно он видит сны), — что храм сгорел дотла.  
— Все так думают, — говорит он, наблюдая, как Какаши-семпай обводит пальцем узор «узумаки» на каменной фигуре бога.  
— Давно ты..?  
— С тех пор как вы стали учителем, — отвечает Ямато и входит в храм. — Генинам, — поясняет он, обернувшись через плечо.  
Какаши-семпай входит за ним, смотрит, как он зажигает свечи и палочку перед алтарем, как встает на колени. Какаши-семпай не отвлекает его.  
«Что-то не то с семпаем», — думает он, два раза хлопая в ладоши.  
Тени дрожат в углах, колеблется слабое пламя свечей, и кажется, что сейчас на пороге появится человек в черном, кажется, он всегда поблизости, всегда у него за спиной, напоминает о том, как слаб Ямато, как слаб его хозяин Хокаге. Для человека в черном все лишь забава, и если он пожелает — все они будут мертвы. А если он узнает о Наруто и ее силах? Он не помнит того, что говорил ему человек в черном, но, когда воспоминания о резкой боли и падении побеждают воспоминания о руках, смахивающих капли пота с лица, Ямато слышит жуткий смех.  
— Вы хотели поговорить со мной, семпай?  
Повернувшись, он видит, что Какаши-семпай запечатывает храм, чтобы никто не услышал их разговор.  
— Да, — он подходит к Ямато, садится напротив и потом бережно достает что-то из сумки на поясе.  
— Что там?  
В ладони Какаши-семпая сверкал золотым, как солнечный луч, длинный волос. От старой раны на груди не осталось ничего, но резкая боль снова появляется и ему кажется, что из раны, от которой не соталось даже шрама, течет кровь.  
— Он был на твоем плече. Ты видел ее прошлой ночью?  
— Видел, — шепчет Ямато, он поднимает взгляд и в глазу Какаши-семпая страстное желание очень быстро сменяется усталостью.  
— Вот как, — вздыхает он, уронив руки, — видел, значит…  
Воск шипит и терпкий дым, заполняет храм; Ямато трудно дышать и трудно смотреть на семпая, и трудно не думать, что между ним между ним и Наруто что-то произошло.  
Он не все помнит, что привиделось ему в бреду, что влилось в него с ее чакрой, но лихорадочный, захлебывающийся от счастья и горя шепот он помнит, «Какаши! Какаши! Какаши!»  
«Я разрушил что-то..?»  
Ему нужно оправдаться, понимает он, ему нужно объясниться.  
— Моя команда умерла бы прошлой ночью, если не она, — говорит он. — На нас напали. Если бы не она… Если из-за этого у вас неприятности, семпай, то я…  
— Нет, — Какаши-семпай смеется, качает головой, но он не такой, как раньше, он выдохшийся. — Нет. Я рад, что ты жив и твоя команда. Мне было просто интересно… — он опускает взгляд, смотрит на светлый волос в ладони так, словно он очень далеко, или видит что-то далекое. — Я рад. И я благодарен ей.  
В уголке глаза семпая улыбка, улыбка смирившегося человека, гладящего зверя, вцепившегося в ногу.  
— Мы многому ей обязаны, да?  
А, он знает, куда ведет их разговор. Теперь понятна меланхолия капитана.  
Они слишком многим ей обязаны. День и ночь многие месяцы он носил мысли о долге к ней, проклиная день, когда они встретились. «Она мучает меня!» — так он считал. «Ведьма!» Фантазий о ней стало так много, так часто он думал о ней, что порой казалось она ходит за ним по пятам. «Это колдовство!»  
А теперь они прощаются с ней. Но как нелепо: стоило ему принять ее, и она стала отдаляться от него, и он страдает от этого. «Теперь она будет мучить меня иначе», — усмехается Ямато, ощущая холодные темные пустоты, что оставила Наруто после себя в его душе.  
Но что же Какаши-семпай? Каково было ему?  
— Перед нашими назначениями, после того, как мы покинули гостиницу, я сказал тебе, что она опасна и что ты ни в коем случае не должен искать с ней встречи. Помнишь?  
— Я помню, семпай.  
— Перед той миссией я встретился с Торуне Абураме.  
Абураме. А он и забыл о нем. Сколько хитростей они придумывали, чтобы ускользнуть от его вездесущих жуков.  
— И..? — осторожно спрашивает он, надеясь не услышать то, что их раскрыли.  
— Он мертв теперь. Смерть не была естественной, и прямо перед тем, как его убили, он, разозлившись, дал мне понять, что те ниндзя не случайно напали на нас в середине лета.  
— Нас заманили в Восточный лес?  
— Так мне сказал Абураме.  
Факты, случайно упомянутые имена и места, события, связались, наконец, многих частей еще не хватало, но он начал видеть немного лучше. Ямато может только предполагать, насколько длинна цепь событий, собравших их троих, его, Какаши-семпая и Наруто в Восточном лесу, и правда должна быть намного уродливей той, что начала открываться им.  
— Если Торуне Абураме знал об этом…  
Какаши-семпай кивает.  
— Мы были наживкой.  
— Я ничего не знаю, Тензо, — Какаши-семпай, тяжело вздохнув, опустил плечи. — Абураме мог бы сказать больше, но ему не дали, — он смеется, — оторвали голову, как головку одуванчика.  
— Кто?  
«Ты знаешь кто», — вот что означает взгляд Какаши-семпая.  
— А…  
Он понимает — сегодня он так много всего понимает, так четко, так ясно, и поэтому он рад смерти Торуне Абураме. Ему не нравился Торуне Абураме. Он мог бы ве разрушить. Не просто их жизни. А если бы о Наруто узнали? Если бы узнали о ее странной чакре?  
«Это мир синоби, — думает он, грудь тяжела от мрачного удовлетворения. — Таковы правила игры».  
Еще Ямато понимает, что все могло бы закончиться для Какаши-семпая и для него много месяцев назад, но каждый раз Наруто спасала их.  
— И еще один раз, — бормочет он; его голова болит, не проходит, сколько бы он не массировал лоб, в котором боль скаталась колючим клубком.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Два раза она спасла мне жизнь. И вот еще один.  
— Ааа…  
Как мал был старый храм — никому не нужный призрак старых времен; Ямато чувствовал себя проглоченным прошлым, запечатанным навсегда в четырех стенах с Какаши-сенсеем и золотистым волосом девушки, ушедшей из их жизни в неизвестность.  
Темнота за порогом храма медленно светлела, тени от свечей становились все короче, и это означало, что их время выходило.  
— Что мы будем делать?  
Какаши-семпай ставит между ними свечу и медную чашу, полную пепла; волос он сжигает первым.  
— Мы не увидим ее больше, — говорит он и достает из кармана оранжевый поясок и заколку, которую он уже видел в гостинице на севере. — Мы не должны знать о ней ничего. Ничто не должно связывать ее и нас.  
А ведь он шел сюда, чтобы сказать Какаши-семпаю ее имя и о сумбурных воспоминаниях, передавшихся ему вместе с ее чакрой.  
— Я понимаю, — произносит он медленно, припоминая снег и черные кривые деревья, и кровь хлещущую из горла ниндзя. — Они посадят ее на цепь, если поймают. Она не может быть слугой и не в ее природе подчиняться.  
Семпай кивает и поджигает поясок, заколку он стирает в порошок в руке.  
— Еще кое-что осталось, — сказал он, рассеивая бурую пыль по полу.  
— Что?  
Какаши-семпай поднимает повязку, а под ней глаз, налившийся кровью, в нем вращаются колеса шарингана.  
— Прости меня, Тензо, — голос семпая становится все тише и тише, — но я должен.

***

Утром его разбудил тихий дребезжащий стук.  
Птица стучала клювом в стекло, и к лапке ее была привязана записка. «Немедленно к Иноичи» было написано там.  
Голова у него раскалывалась почему-то, но все-таки через десять минут он уже стоял перед Иноичи-саном, Ибики-саном и еще тремя незнакомыми ему синоби.  
В центре стоял железный стул с широкими ручками и ремнями. Он уже видел этот стул однажды, много лет назад. Комната ничуть не изменилась, но за прошедшие годы Яманака-сан обзавелся морщинами и утомленным взглядом.  
— Капитан Тензо, — обратился к нему Иноичи-сан, — садитесь.  
Ибики-сан сидел в углу, глядя на них со скукой, и три одинаковых с виду ниндзя суетливо стали раскрывать свитки.  
— Для твоей же безопасности, — пояснил Иноичи-сан с вялой улыбкой, споро затягивая ремни поперек груди, на предплечьях, на запястьях, на шее и еще один обруч защелкнул на лбу. — Расслабься, Тензо-тайчо.  
Он закрыл глаза, и голова стала почему-то болеть сильнее, вместо темноты перед глазами стали появляться странные формы и размытые картины. Он подобрался, готовясь к тому, что должно последовать.  
— Не сопротивляйтесь мне, капитан, — голос Иноичи-сана звучал приглушенно, в нем самом, как тихий зов крови, к которому обычно не прислушиваешься.  
Он отпустил мысли о том, как больше десяти лет назад молодой и веселый Яманака Иноичи проскользнул в его разум, воспоминаний касался легко, стараясь не потревожить их, и сразу же потерял контроль над собой. Присутствие Иноичи-сан напоминало бесцеремонного гостя: он переходил от одного воспоминания к другому, отбрасывал в стороны секунды, минуты, часы. А потом Иноичи-сан остановился.  
Хозяином своего тела и своих мыслей он больше не был. Его разум был похож на место, в котором он рос, на подвал Змеиного саннина, только намного больше: неровные стены из тесносплетенных стволов или корней, влажная земля под ногами, низкий потолок, с которого сыпалась пыль, труха и капала вода. Тело зудело, и воспоминания всплывали со дна, как ил и водоросли в застоялой воде, — неясные, беспокойные. Страх обволок его разум, как корни на стенах, а от того, что он не мог объяснить причну, страх училивался. В комнате была одна-единственная дверь, из-под которой выбивался красный свет и дым.  
Скрежет и скрип наполнили комнату, хотелось зажмуриться, но в этом месте, даже если закрыть глаза, то видеть не перестаешь. В лицо ударило теплым паром, словно огромный зверь, потревоженный во сне, приоткрыл огромную огненную пасть.  
Иноичи-сан давил и давил на дверь, но она не поддавалась.  
Иногда он слышал голоса: то угрожающий, то таинственный, соблазнительный, можно было даже разобрать пару бессмысленных фраз. В проплывающих облаках черно-красного пара, медленно наполняющих комнату, исчезали и появлялись силуэты людей.  
— Хорошая работа. Мне не под силу такое сломать, — голос Иноичи-сана отскакивал от стены к стене, не смолкая. От звука чужого голоса по дымной завесе пошла рябь, дверь дрогнула, и снова они услышали странный звук, похожий на урчание зверя. Дверь слетела с петель, а вслед за этим поднялся ураган.  
Ураган оторвал стволы и корни от стен вместе с камнями и комьями земли, закрутил спиралью черно-красный дым, в серую пыль разбил силуэты людей. Все стягивало к центру — к разверзжейся пасти с рядом больших клыкой и длинным, огненным языком.  
Иноичи-сан закричал от боли, вместе с ним кричал он сам и еще кто-то смеялся, чей голос вызывал ощущеие де жа вю:  
— Пока-пока, синоби-сан! Мне было весело с тобой!  
Он закрыл глаза и на этот раз увидел другую комнату.  
Прикованный, он сидел в кресле, весь мокрый от пота, горячее углей в костре, его колотило, как больного. Иноичи-сан лежал на полу, сжимая голову обеими руками, и что-то очень тихо, торопливо, будто боялся забыть, говорил склонившемуся над ним Ибики-сану. Три ниндзя смотрели на него так, будто он — Девятихвостый.  
Ни Иноичи-сан, ни Ибики-сан, ни три ниндзя не разговаривали с ним. Молча ниндзя освобождают его, и он уходит, пытаясь понять, почему его беспокоит тусклый свет, выбивающийся из-под дверей. 

***

Все вокруг стало каким-то блеклым, думает он, каким-то расколотым.  
Кажется, что все стоит на своих местах, но он знает — чего-то не хватает. Он чувствует это, но понять чего же не хватает, не может. Он плохо спит, он потерял аппетит. Он думает и ищет. Это сводит его с ума.  
Его команда начинает беспокоиться, когда он случайно убивает вражеского ниндзя, которого можно было просто поймать. Они еще не боятся его, но остерегаются — дикой, как пума, куноичи, которую он убил, не было, наверное, и пятнадцати.  
Он хочет увидеть Какаши-семпая, для чего — не знает, но ему кажется, что как только они увидятся, все встанет на свои места. Но тот как будто избегает его.  
Нет-нет, это ему только кажется. Какаши-семпай теперь учитель, у него нет времени на бывших напарников и их проблемы.  
«Это скоро пройдет», — думает он, и смотрит по сторонам: на выкрашенные в коричневое и зеленое домики, на лица ниндзя. Он сморит и ищет. И когда взгляд его скользит от огромной пышной кроны дуба у дворца Хокаге к острым темным шпилям елей и сосен Восточного леса, ему кажется, что он в двух шагах от безумия.

***

«Так нужно было», — говорит себе Какаши, проходя Тензо стороной.  
«Это не тот АНБУ? — шепчет Сакура мальчишкам. — Ему плохо?»  
До него доходят слухи — лишь слухи, но этого достаточно, чтобы он потерял сон. Слухи о миссии АНБУ разлетаются по деревне, в которой лишний раз подумаешь прежде чем улыбнуться, только если произошло что-то чрезвычайное. Доподлинно известно ничего не было. Кто-то говорил, что Тензо-тайчо не рассчитал силу; кто-то связывал положение Нуэ и, как они называли это, срыв Тензо; кто-то шептался, что в капитана АНБУ вселился разгневанный дух Хаширамы-сама.  
Но Какаши знает — это из-за него и его дзюцу.  
Он помнит каждую свою вину, но только эта беспокоит его настолько же, насколько и самого Тензо.  
Дни сливаются в один. Какаши перестает различать цвета — все становится блеклым, как во сне, и он крадется сквозь эти тусклые дни вслед за Тензо, у которого он отнял, кажется, слишком много.  
Скоро он привыкает и к этому.  
Если бы только он застыл в этих монотонных днях, отсчитывая время тренировками с генинами, миссиями и перечитыванием последней книги Гамакен-сенсея.  
Все изменилось незадолго до Нового года.  
Скоро Хокаге должен был смотреть генинов, и, если Саске не будет достаточно хорош, Какаши не сможет больше учить этих троих. Отдать в руки Сакуру в руки дзенинов, одобренных Хокаге, он не мог, — Какаши знал об опасных увлечениях некотороых из них, а малышка Сакура была слишком красива и необычна, чтобы на нее не обращили внимания синоби.  
Какаши говорит им: «Нападайте на меня, как на врага».  
Они не понимают.  
Он отрезает Сакуре ее волосы, на бледной щеке Сая глубокая рана от куная, а у Саске он сжег до тла верхнюю одежду, подпалил брови кончики волос, от его, Саске, собственного катона.  
Какаши говорит им снова: «Вы должны хотеть убить меня. Нападайте на меня, как на врага».  
К вечеру он чувствует, что кофта прилипла к спине, и он рад. Он никому не отдаст этих детей. Все было сделано и ради них тоже, теперь они — все, что у него есть.  
Ибики-сан нашел его, когда он, сидя под деревом, смотрел на генинов, сражающихся на поверхности речки.  
— Какаши, — сказал он ему, встав рядом. — Я пришел требовать с тебя долг.  
— Что я должен сделать?  
— Один мой пленник сбежал.  
— Тот, которого вы поймали осенью?  
Краем глаза Какаши увидел, что Ибики-сан кивнул.  
— Я помню его…  
Это был непримечательных подросток в очках. Неудачник, задержавшийся в генинах, но каким-то чудом на протяжении пяти лет избегавший внимания Хокаге. В селении, где ниндзя были только тенями прежних себя, мальчишка был прозрачным, как дыхание, — невидимкой и хамелеоном.  
— Да.  
Чтобы ни произошло между ними за этим месяцы, но для Ибики-сана этот мальчишка был большим, чем его работа. А ведь для Ибики-сана не было ничего важнее работы.  
— Приемный сын одного врача. Кабуто. Если это его настоящее имя — парень меняет маски и имена так же легко, как дышит.  
«Будь осторожен» не принято было говорить ниндзя друг-другу, как не принято было, подобно самураям, называть перед началом сражения свои имена. А Ибики-сан был плох, очень плох, из него, словно все соки выжали.  
С тех пор, как он запечатал воспоминания Тензо, Какаши перестал интересоваться тем, что происходит за пределами его маленького мирка, населенного им самим, Тензо и учениками. А тем временем кто-то смог довести Морино Ибики до такого вот состояния.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли его и узнали имя того, кому он передавал информацию.  
— Мы?  
— Я уже говорил с Хокаге. Данзо-сама сказал, чтобы ты взял с собой Тензо-тайчо. Начинать нужно немедля, пока след еще не остыл.  
Плеска воды и скрежета металла о металл не было больше слышно. Саске, Сай и Сакура смотрели на него и на Ибики-сана, не двигаясь с места; по лицам их стекала речная вода и пот, а руки были по локоть в порезах, у Сакуры сильнее, чем у мальчишек.  
— Мои генины…  
— Все улажено, — Ибики-сан встал перед ним, загородив собой вид на реку. — За своих учеников не беспокойся. Они и без тебя смогут показать все, что умеют. Собирайся сейчас же — Тензо-тайчо будет ждать тебя у ворот через двадцать минут.  
Через два дня кто-то из них (а может быть, и все трое) станет чуунином, а его не будет в Конохе и неизвестно когда он вернется.  
— И что от нас требуется? Нам нужно привести его обратно в Коноху? Или убить его?  
Ибики-сан на его памяти никогда не отводил взгляд — у Ибики-сана нет жизни вне работы, у него нет секретов и нет поводов для стыда. Ибики-сан похож на свою пустую, стерильную комнату с невзрачной, грубой мебелью.  
Но Какаши видит перед собой человека, который хочет забыть что-то так же сильно, как Тензо — вспомнить, и Какаши думает, может ли в его жизни быть случайности. Какаши параноик, но, кажется, недостаточно.  
— Только узнай имя хозяина Кабуто, Хатаке, и мы будем в расчете.

***

Паккун взял след Кабуто у заброшенного дома с заколоченными дверями, в котором раньше, до Пятого Хокаге, была чайная.  
Какаши почувствовал облегчение, когда пес пробежал в глубокую темень за воротами Конохи, избавив его от необходимости смотреть на Тензо так жадно смотрящего на него, ожидающего от него подсказки. Он только хлопнул его по плечу и тихо скомандовал: «Вперед», — и вдвоем он побежали за Паккуном.

***

Из-за холма выкатился, низкий, глубокий рокот, спугнув крапивников, прячущихся в траве, и они заметались, бурой тучкой полетели к Восточному лесу, скрыв маленькое, светлое солнце в бледном зимнем небе.  
Семпай, забравшись на самую вершину холма, поставил руку козырьком.  
— А! — он деланно рассмеялся, кивнув в сторону города. — Новый год!  
Встав рядом, он посмотрел на юг, где, как оранжевая змея, залегла между холмов дорога, а ней шли группами или поодиночке крестьяне и жители деревень на звуки колокола, а дети, увидев парящих в небе над Отафуку Гай воздушных змеев, мельтешили, пробегая мимо взрослых.  
Капитан, махнув рукой, вразвалку пошел в сторону леса и только после того как убедился, что поблизости никого нет, негромко заговорил:  
— Смешаемся с толпой. Сегодня мальчишка должен появиться в городе. Если найдешь его — смотри, с кем он будет контактировать.  
— Понял.  
Семпай улыбнулся и, уронив рюкзак и сумки в ноги, стал доставать другую одежду, полагающуюся крестьянину, выбравшемуся в город на Новый год. Он тоже начал переодеваться в изрядно потасканное, но чистое коричневое кимоно, которое надевали все шпионы Конохи не по разу.  
— А почему ему дали уйти? — спросил он, накладывая простенькую иллюзию, чтобы скрыть спрятанные под кустом азалий сумки.  
— Ибики-сан хочет узнать на кого он работает, — капитан (одетый в еще более старое зимнее кимоно и со странным хенге больного чахоткой) снова пошел к холму, а он за ним, на ходу затыкая слишком длинный конец пояса.  
Спускаясь бочком с крутого холма и пытаясь не потерять неудобные гэта, он бегло просмотрел дорогу, по которой шли вереницей жители близлежащих деревень, тут было больше женщин с маленькими детьми и старики, но ни одного подростка.  
— А если он знает, что за ним будут следить?  
— Этот мальчишка много лет шпионил прямо под носом Хокаге, — очень тихо произнес капитан, посмеиваясь ему на ухо, и таким тоном, словно он рассказывал свежую сплетню. — Он знает, что мы будем рядом.  
— Знает? Очень нагло для шпиона.  
— Нуу, Тензо-кун, я не уверен в то, насколько силен мальчишка.  
Он стал смотреть под ноги, когда вдруг загорелая девушка с кроваво-красными губами улыбнулась ему, капитан же помахал ей рукой, отчего девушка рассмеялась и подбежала к трем подружкам впереди, что-то произнесла, а те обернулись и разом захихикали (им, похоже, нравился болезненный блеск темных глаз капитана, мертвенная бледности и худоба).  
— Он же был генином? — пробормотал он, поглядев вслед убегающим девушкам исподлобья.  
— Наверное, так ему было удобнее собирать информацию. Ибики не смог раскусить его. И смог узнать, что он сообщал врагам и что пытался добыть во дворце Хокаге.  
— Как он сбежал?  
— Вероятно, его призвал к себе хозяин. Во время очередного допроса Ибики оставил его со своим помощником всего на минуту, а когда вернулся с Иноичи, нашел там труп помощника и мальчишки. У обоих перерезано горло. Они не сразу поняли, что парень на самом деле сбежал — так мастерски он сделал операцию. Похоже, у него был план побега на случай неудачи.  
— И нам нужно узнать имя его хозяина?  
— Только это, — кивнул семпай, проходя мимо двух не по-праздничному хмурых самураев, стоящих у ворот; они внимательно рассматривали каждого, входящего в Отафуку Гай. Он едва не фыркнул, когда самураи посмотрели на них, а потом на мгновение дольше задержали взгляд на певице с сямисеном. Охрана! Воришек и опиумистов они так еще смогут вычислить, но ниндзя — никогда. Хотя, он сам бы не придумал, наверное, иного способа — широкая улица была забита до отказа людьми, спешащими с утра в храм. Он никогда еще не выбирался в город на празднование Нового года и имел смутные представления о том, как проходит последний день зимы в больших городах. Но это!  
«Еще хоть один человек и Отафуку Гай лопнет».  
Жареная соба с тофу трещала и шипела, а огромный, втрое больше его самого, мужчина в белой повязке на лбу громко смеялся, успевая следить сразу за четырьмя сковородами. В тени, рядом с палаткой с жареной собой, сидел на земле, скрестив кривые, сухие ноги в гэта, старик. Перед ним стоял длинный аквариум с золотыми рыбками, на бамбуковой трости висели пять сачков. Сложив жилистые руки на коленях, он сидел, склонив голову в широкополой соломенной шляпе и немного раскачиваясь; он, видимо, дремал, поэтому не видел, что светловолосый мальчишка ловил без спросу золотых рыбок.  
«Ничего себе!» — подумал он, окинув взглядом широкую улицу, разноцветную, шумную, которой конца-края не было видно, и лица такие безмятежные, такие счастливые. Ниндзя никогда не улыбались так широко и безоглядно.  
В последние недели ему стало легче, как легче становится через некоторое время после гибели друзей, боль стихает, уходит вглубь, но никогда не проходит окончательно.  
— Встретимся вечером в рамен-баре, — прозвучал у его уха голос капитана, но когда обернулся, то Какаши-семпая рядом уже, конечно же, не было.  
Он шел по улице, минуя палатки по обе стороны с едой, игрушками, фейерверками и играми, и у каждой стояли на цыпочках, вытянув шеи, дети; взрослые же неторопливо шли, словно косяк рыб, плывущий в речке, туда, откуда доносились редкие удары колокола.  
Девушки улыбались ему, проходя мимо, оборачивались через плечо, и через какое-то время он даже привык к этому и тоже иногда улыбался им в ответ. Они все были красивые: бледнокожие, черноволосые, кареглазые и высокие, но иначе — проще, спокойнее, они не волновали его. Они совсем не были похожи на...  
«На кого?»  
— Ах!  
Очередная красавица всплеснула рукавами («Черноглазая», — разочарованно отметил он), потеряв новенькую лакированную гэта. Он поднял ее смущенно улыбающейся девушке и помог одеть.  
— Благодарю вас…  
Она, наверное, хотела сказать еще что-то, но он быстро произнес: «Не стоит», — и пошел дальше. Некогда ему было с девушками заигрывать.  
От мерных ударов колокола прохладный воздух дрожал. Он сложил ладони в рукава хаори и немного вжал голову в плечи, чтобы сохранить тепло на дольше. Зима в этом году была похожа на Хокаге, приметил он, все никак не желала уступать место.  
— Простите…  
Он перешел дорогу к палатке с жареными кальмарами. Бойкая женщина, вся прокопченная солнцем и огнем своей каменной плиты, протянула ему трех самых крупных, хотя он заплатил только за два; она подмигнула ему, а он нервно рассмеялся и почесал затылок. Обмениваясь благодарностями с женщиной, он вдруг краем глаза заметил что-то яркое и замер.  
В черной тьме проулка плыли алые облака.

***

Мальчишка появился в городе ближе к закату, когда тени стали длиннее и глубже, а от холода немели пальцы.  
Как ни в чем не бывало, сидел он за столиком в самом дальнем и самом теплом углу чайной. После Ибики-сана и его ребят выглядел на удивление хорошо, но, говорили, мальчишка был превосходным медиком, так что для него не составило труда срастить пару ребер.  
Он тоже сразу заметил его.  
— Ах, Какаши-сан! Какая неожиданная встреча, — мальчишка улыбнулся ему, поднимая чашку горячего чая в знак приветствия. — Вас прямо не узнать!  
«Каков наглец», — подумал он, не спуская глаз с мальчишки улыбающегося ему, как доброму другу.  
Крошечный хромой старик с бельмом на глазу сразу же подошел к нему и, все время кланяясь, проводил до столика, взбил дзабутон и положил его на сторону, противоположную Кабуто. Мгновение спустя перед ним стояла чашка горячего чая и пирожок с бобовой пастой.  
— Холодно, не правда ли? — улыбаясь, произнес Кабуто. Если бы Какаши не знал о мальчишке, то улыбка эта обманула его — мальчишка был скромен, но не излишне; с его приятной внешностью, хорошими манерами, он вызывал доверие и словно бы приглашал поделиться с ним чем-нибудь. Тайнами, например.  
— В этом году необыкновенно суровая зима, — вздохнул он и опустил голову, отпивая из чашки. — Говорят, в стране Риса три селения вымерли, — и покачал головой, мерзавец, словно знает об этом только по слухам. — И многие другие. На границе со страной Дождя умирали старики. И даже синоби… даже синоби не смогли противостоять силе природы.  
«Как сын тануки и китсуне. Понятно, как он умудрялся столько лет шпионить и не быть пойманным».  
— Я слышал, что вымерли они не из-за плохой погоды, — ответил он, отодвигая чай в сторону.  
— А из-за чего же? — все так же любезно спросил Кабуто.  
«Невероятно наглый и хитрый тип, — подумал он; как сторожевого пса усаживают, он успокоил свой гнев. — Что он задумал?»  
И тоже, как и Кабуто, начал издалека.  
— Одним утром мужчина, возвращающийся из города, увидел, что все в его родной деревне мертвы. Он сказал, что встретил ночью, когда устроил привал на большой дороге, странного человека, тот подошел к его костру, попросил воду и маринованную сливу, а, напившись и перекусив, поклонился мужчине и сказал: «Вам стоит поторопиться домой, Коске-сан, к жене и детям». Мужчина заволновался сразу — как иначе? — он был внимательным мужем своей жене и заботливым отцом детям, и спросил уходящего человека: «Ззачем?» А тот ответил: «Хоронить их, Коске-сан», — а потом просто растворился в темноте. Приехав в свою родную деревню, он не нашел ни одной живой души.  
— Настоящее чудовище, должно быть, — покачал головой Кабуто. Он весьма правдоподобно изображал скорбь о погибших людях и ужас, но Какаши знал, что мальчишка просто насмехается. Он мог себе представить, как Кабуто ликовал в душе, обводя вокруг пальца ниндзя Конохи, все эти годы оставаясь незамеченным Хокаге. И сейчас он намеренно завел разговор о тех странных смертях на границе. Любил ходить по грани? Или исполнял приказы своего хозяина? Что это — умело расставленная ловушка?  
— И есть у вас предположения, Какаши-сан? Кто бы это мог быть? Это чудовище?  
— Могу предположить, что это дело рук твоего хозяина, Кабуто.  
Мальчишка рассмеялся, он, похоже, был удивлен, но приятно.  
— А вы более прямолинейный, чем я предполагал, Какаши-сан.  
— Это не тот случай. При других обстоятельствах и в другой компании я продемонстрировал бы тебе как хорошо умею говорить. Заслушался бы.  
Кабуто хорошо играл роль обиженного, но не желающего оскорбить своими чувствами собеседника. Наблюдая за тем, как тот двигает блюдце и чашку в раздумьи, Какаши мечтал о том, как он вырвет сердце мальчишки, но он отчего-то был уверен, что даже в эти мгновения Кабуто будет издеваться над ним.  
— Тогда и я буду прямолинеен, — наконец заявил он. — Я знаю, зачем вы здесь. Более того, то, что вам надо узнать, вы можете получить, Какаши-сан.  
— Неужели? Где уловка?  
— Вы обижаете меня, Какаши-сан. Никакой уловки не будет. Я назову вам имя моего господина.  
— В чем суть?  
— Я предлагаю вам заключить сделку. Секрет за секрет. Как вам это?  
«Слишком много сделок для одного человека, — усмехнулся. — Слишком много долгов. И мало того, чем смог бы расплатиться».  
— Смотря что тебе нужно.  
Только на мгновение открылось Какаши жадное лицо Кабуто, словно он маски одну на другую поменял, а потом перед ним снова сидел учтивый молодой человек. Нетерпеливо тарабанил он пальцами по глиняной чашке.  
— Что скрывает Восточный лес?  
Сердце его пропустило удар, и больше, чем до этого, ему захотелось утащить Кабуто куда-нибудь и выбить все, что тот знает о нем и о том, что никто, кроме его самого и Тензо, не знает. А потом убить мальчишку, разрубить тело на крошечные кусочки и сжечь мясо на костре, чтобы никто, ни хозяин мальчишки, ни Хокаге, ни кто другой, не нашли тело предателя и не узнали о том, что секрет его раскрыт.  
— Странный вопрос, Кабуто, — холоднее и резче прежнего ответил он, («Черт!). — И не подходящий собеседник.  
— Вот как? — изумленно протянул мальчишка, а потом расстроено вздохнул. — Я думал: «Уж Какаши-сан точно будет знать. Как ему не знать, если он часто заходит туда, не боясь. Ему точно известны все тайны Восточного леса».  
Кабуто отвел взгляд, прежде чем мерзко ухмыльнуться, Какаши знал, что это — специально для него, как два удара, один в лицо, другой — со спины: «Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь», — и: «Я узнаю что, и я вырву признание», — но хотя бы он не видел триумфа в глазах мальчишки — на его больших очках играли блики.  
— Что же такое вы нашли там, Какаши-сан? Что же могло заставить вас изменить старой привычке посещать мемориальный камень? Уж не призраки ли прошлого обитают там? Или вы изменяете им?..  
Он мог бы поставить мальчишку на место, ему хотелось думать, что Кабуто лжец, но слова мальчишки попадали в цель.  
«Я сделал свой выбор. Я верно служу Конохе», — думает Какаши, он тверд духом, но когда Кабуто, спокойно спрашивает его: «Есть что-то в этом мире, что дорого сердцу Копирующего ниндзя?» — от острого желания хотя бы на минуту снова вернуться в темных Восточный лес, к потухающему костру.  
— Это человек?  
Кабуто и его хозяин искали что-то в там? Неужели, ее?  
— Это человек… Конечно же, это человек.  
Но она так уверенно говорила, что о ее существовании никто не знает. А он даже думать не хотел о том, почему она ходит, не оставляя следов на земле, — дурак.  
— Мужчина?  
Все ее странные истории и небылицы. Гора Мебоку, дедушка и отшельник, прячущие ее на горе, вдали от глаз Хокаге и тех, о ком он никогда не слышал и два Зетцу, пожиратели синоби.  
«Какая у нее странная чакра… Она говорила Тензо, что мы были мертвы».  
Он точно чувствовал себя заново родившимся.  
«Что из того, что она говорила правда, а что — вымысел?»  
— Нет. Не мужчина.  
«Они ищут ее».  
— Значит, женщина.  
Какаши думает, что Хокаге лжет. Что и Коноха лжет. Но она — нет, никогда. Она стала бы очень плохой синоби еще и поэтому.  
Он помнит ту старую Коноху, за которую умирали те, кто половину его души с собой забрали, она была как эхо их мечтаний, и порой думать о ней было страшно — вдруг, возвращаясь с миссии в Коноху, она не появится перед ним? Он знал, что если слишком часто думать о чем-то или желать что-то слишком сильно, то это исчезает.  
— Нет..?  
«Глупые ниндзя», — говорила она. Голос у нее слишком громкий, сликшом резкий, а смех летит над полями далеко, подхваченный ветром. Не по тому ли она ничего не говорила о себе? Зная, что однажды произнесенное имя ветер нашепчет тем, от кого спрятали ее старики с горы Мебоку.  
«У нее есть имя. Не может не быть. Она сама говорила, что у всех есть имена».  
— Кого же вы скрыли даже от Хокаге, Какаши-сан?  
Его задание. Хокаге. И Коноха, ради которой он умрет, если понадобиться.  
Под старой, ношеной всеми ниндзя Конохи, одеждой, под кожей, был другой Какаши, и ему было больно, как обычным людям, не сильно, но как-то глубоко и долго, такая боль, как приливы и отливы: исчезает на время, но появляется вновь, и вновь, и вновь.  
— Моего терпения ненадолго хватит, Кабуто. Один вопрос… — рука его была тяжела и пальцы как деревянные, но он порезал о сколотый край чашки палец и написал кровью «правда» на середине стола, — в обмен на имя того, кому ты служишь.  
Кабуто не выглядел ни обиженным, ни разочарованным — он посмотрел унивоенно на кандзи и довольно — на него.  
— Не доверяете моему слову, Какаши-сан?  
— Слову предателя?  
Мальчишка пожал плечами, улыбнулся немного шире, и Какаши не был удивлен, услышав: «Орочимару-сама желал знать, что вы делали в Восточном лесу».  
Он ответил без колебания заранее заготовленный ответ, хитрый, скользкий, как угорь: «Отдаю долг».  
— Кому? — на жадное лицо мальчишки стало неприятно смотреть, но он уже положил рядом с чашкой остывшего чая достаточно денег, чтобы напоить и накормить пирожками с бобовой пастой десятерых. Он приподнялся, чтобы встать, но Кабуто схватил его за рукав, повторив нетерпеливо: — Кому?  
— Секрет за секрет, — не без удовлетворения напомнил ему Какаши, но душу по-прежнему тянуло.  
— И все-таки это было нечестно, — недовольно бросил ему вдогонку Кабуто. — Имя моего господина узнали, свою тайну не раскрыли, а я вернусь к Орочимару-сама с пустыми руками.  
— Не могу сочувствовать тебе, знаешь ли, — улыбнулся он мальчишке, по привычке подняв руку в прощальном жесте. И отсалютовал с издевкой: «Счастливо!»  
— Какаши-сан!  
Он обернулся в дверях, приподнимая красные занавеси на входе с иероглифом «чай»; у него в груди снова неприятно скребнуло от улыбки мальчишки.  
— Знаете ли вы, что именно нашли? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

***

Когда он нашел Ичираку рамен, был уже поздний вечер, солнце село, торговцы собрали свои товары и с огромными рюкзаками вереницей шли прочь из Отофаку Гай, празднующие же ушли с улиц на холмы на краю города, откуда открывается лучший вид на равнину, с которой будут запускать фейрверки.  
Рамен-бар этот показался ему знакомым, и широкое улыбчивое лицо повара, казалось, он видел много лет назад, но в последнее время память подводила его. «Должно быть, это последствия дзюцу, под который я попал: теперь любой предмет, вид или человек кажется забытым мной».  
— С Новым годом! — приветствовал его хозяин. — Что будете заказывать?  
Он неловко поздравил мужчину, они представились друг другу (мужчину звали Теучи Ичираку, он готовил «Лучший рамен на всем континете! Так говорит мне один мальчишка, а этот паршивец знает толк в хорошем бульоне!»), и он заказал большую порцию рамена с рыбными котлетками. За стойкой сидели трое: давешний старик с аквариумом, женщина за сорок и мальчишка лет двенадцати или тринадцати, тот самый, что ловил золотых рыбок. Когда он подсел с самого краю, подальше от этой троицы, чтобы не мешать, и сделал заказ, мальчик, захлебнувшись бульоном, стал кашлять; женщина с нарочитой любезностью легонько постучала его по спине, а старик, не переставая водить своей сухой ладонью ниже пояса оби женщины, рассмеялся, словно старый петух.  
Покосившись сердито на странное семейство, он разломил палочки надвое и принялся за свой ужин, а повар пошел раскатывать тесто для лапши.  
— Ичираку-сан, а сколько сейчас времени?  
Не переставая месить тесто, мужчина задрал голову к темнеющему небу:  
— Так уж девятый час пошел. Скоро, — нараспев произнес повар, принявшись раскатывать тесто, — скоро фейерверк будет. Как только стемнеет окончательно.  
— Спасибо, — он еще раз посмотрел через плечо на дорогу, ожидая увидеть неспешно бредущего к нему капитана, но через улицу только прошмыгнули два кота друг за другом и скрылись между тесно стоящими друг к другу домами.  
«Где же он? — он нервно стучал неудобной обувью по неоттаявшей после долгой зимы земле. — Опаздывает. Мы условились час назад встретиться. Где он? Случилось что-то?..»  
Он почувствовал себя виноватым, пробуя этот рамен, не дождавшись капитана; семпай жизнью рискует, а он вон рамен ест...  
Троица, сидящая рядом, еще больше накаляла чувства, они словно знали и специально так откровенно демонстрировали свое безмятежное, простое веселье. Старик, не стесняясь, прямо при мальчишке щупал женщину под кимоно, а эта развратница, вся розовая от удовольствия, хихикала и не очень убедительно отпихивала его, когда старик громко шептал ей, как она хороша, умудряясь целовать ее шею и ушко.  
Так он просидел полчаса, слушая, как мальчик раз за разом требует новую порцию, а потом с громким хлюпаньем поглощает ее в мгновение ока рамен. Только ближе к десяти он услышал позади мягкий перестук гета, который тоскливо отдавался в груди.  
Капитан положил руку ему на плечо и, кашлянув, сел на единственное свободное место между ним и мальчиком.  
— Давно ждешь?  
Посмотрев на шумную компанию, он так же тихо пробормотал в ответ:  
— С девяти. Что так долго?  
Старик вдруг резво вскочил, схватил в охапку женщину, стал кружить ее и, целуя, заорал: «Будь моей, Сачико-сан!» — но женщина, взвизгнув, выбилась от него и ударила зонтиком раз и другой, крикнув «Извращенец!». А когда старик опустился на одно колено под градом ударов, вскрикнула последний раз, видимо, испугавшись своей жестокости, и убежала вниз по дороге. Старик, натужно вздохнув, поднялся, покачал головой, да опустился на свое место под гаденькие смешки. Мальчик хриплым, ломающимся голосом стал объяснять старику между ударами, которыми награждал его неудачливый ухажер, как нужно «кадрить женщин», сам он удивился, слушая краем уха перебранку, что мальчишка давал дельные советы.  
— Дерзкий мальчишка! Домой на руках побежишь!  
Теучи Ичираку, смеясь, подошел к капитану.  
— С Новым годом! Что будете заказывать?  
— Нуу… я, пожалуй, большой мисо-рамен попробую.  
Улыбка повара померкла, он задумчиво посмотрел на капитана, проводя ладонью по вспотевшей под повязкой лысине.  
— Мы не знакомы?  
— Думаю, я не забыл бы вас, — улыбнулся капитан бледными тонкими губами.  
— Да… — Ичираку-сан все не мог оторваться от больного («Это хенге», — напомнил он себе), измученного лица капитана. — Да, верно. Большой мисо-рамен?  
Капитан, тепло улыбаясь пожилому повару, кивнул.  
Старик и мальчик все орали друг на друга.  
Ерзая от нетерпения, он спросил под шумок:  
— Вы нашли?.. — но осекся, когда хозяин рамен-бара подошел к ним с огромной дымящейся пиалой.  
Семпай поблагодарил Ичираку-сана, и тот, довольный, отошел от них к тем двоим.  
— Вы нашли шпиона?  
— Я встретился с ним, — тихим голосом произнес капитан, подвигая к себе рамен. — Дело сделано.  
Он кивнул и одним глотком опорожнил свою пиалу.  
Он краем глаза посмотрел на жалкую фигуру рядом. Тот в последний месяц, что они не выходили за пределы Конохи, подурнел, будто тоже попал под какое-то дзюцу. «Ину-семпай будет рад». Призадумавшись, почему Какаши-семпай должен быть рад получить лишнее время, у него снова разболелась голова.  
— Значит, мы уходим? — произнес он осторожно, надеясь, что его старый капитан и напарник скажет ему что-то, что распахнет ту проклятую дверь, что снилась ему в те редкие дни, когда ему удавалось уснуть.  
— Нет, — прошептал семпай, дуя на лапшу. — Переночуем здесь, а завтра выйдем утром домой.  
— Домой? И не остановимся нигде? По дороге домой?..  
— Нет, — резко обрубил его капитан и посмотрел на него злыми, усталыми глазами.  
— Понятно, — произнес он, хотя ему не было ничего понятно.  
«Может быть, так даже лучше, — подумал он, рисуя палочками по осадку пасты на дне пиалы завитушки. — Это как с мертвецами: их лучше оставлять погребенными».  
— Добавки? — поинтересовался внимательный Ичираку из другого угла, перебив его мысли. Он, похоже, закончил на сегодня, и теперь стоял, облокотившись о стойку, напротив старика. Эти двое, кажется, были хорошо знакомы.  
— Нет, я полон, — капитан глубоко поклонился повару, удивив всех присутствующих, старик и тот замолчал и, щуря свои глазки-бусинки, уставился на него. — Давно я такого рамена не ел. У вас — самый лучший на континенте. Спасибо, Теучи-сан.  
Повар просиял от такой похвалы, а потом с размаху опустил свою огромную ладонь на макушку мальчика:  
— И этот прохиндей того же мнения!  
Мальчик запыхтел что-то, смахивая огромную ладонь Ичираку, но тихо-тихо, и еще ниже склонился над своей пиалой.  
— Нам пора, Теучи, — встрял старик, закидывая на спину огромный, чуть выше мальчика, стеклянный аквариум. — Поздравь Аямэ-чан от нашего имени.  
Он смотрел, как старик поправляет сбившееся хаори и напяливает соломенную шляпу на голову. Мальчик ловко соскочил с высокого стула, отсалютовав Ичираку, а когда встретился взглядом с ним — выпучил глаза и быстро наклонил голову, словно уличенный в воровстве, а потом снова глянул на него исподлобья, осторожно, как зверек. Челку цвета выжженной солнцем соломы трепал ветер, и этот же прохладный весенний ветер забрался в рукава его хаори, и спине и рукам стало холодно, вся кожа покрылась мурашками, а он не мог отвести взгляда от синих-синих, как сумрачное небо над Конохой, глаз, и, кажется, он где-то...  
— Эй! Негодник! — рявкнул вдруг старик. — А-ну!.. — и хлопнул в ладоши.  
Мальчик тряхнул лохматой светлой головой, и, сердито крикнув дедушке: «А че сразу орать-то?!» — пробежал немного, прыгуче («Где-то я уже...»), ловко перекувырнулся в воздухе и приземлился на руки, и так, на руках, побежал вслед за стариком с аквариумом так быстро, словно он хотел опередить ветер, — мальчишка.  
— ...зо? Тензо?  
Капитан смотрел на него чужими болезненными глазами. И хотя он знал, что у него есть другие загадки, требующие решения, другие проблемы, но не сразу смог перестать думать о том, что он что-то только что упустил.

***

Ночь замерла в ожидании фейерверка, даже мыши затихли в углах мансарды, не свистел ветер в дождевом сливе, и Тензо перестал ворочаться, шуршать одеялом; только мысли его не прекращали, как мелкие, противные мошки роились, не давали заснуть.  
Кто первым совершил ошибку? Был ли это он, согласившийся учить девочку с самым упрямым и голодным взглядом на свете? Или это был Тензо? Тензо оступился, решив промолчать о том, что капитан его — предатель, заслуживающий смерти. Или это произошло раньше, в лесу, когда она увидела не двух умирающих синоби Хокаге, но двух, как она говорила, бесстрашных ниндзя?  
«Что бы сделал Тензо на моем месте?»  
А Восточный лес был так близко...  
Возвращаясь к Тензо после встречи с Кабуто, стопы его горели огнем. Он видел темную кромку за стенами города — темные верхушки деревьев. Даже тут, в предгорье, они росли грозно, отпугивая тех, кто мог случайно узнать опасный секрет.  
Восточный лес был слишком близко, решил он, ускоряя шаг.  
«Орочимару-сама ищет красную тряпку для быков», — вспомнил Какаши усмешку Кабуто, и в нем снова вскипел гнев, поднял за собой чакру. От злости прохладный воздух наэлектризовался, запахло озоном; Тензо зашевелился, задышал часто во сне.  
Он не мог пойти в лес и отыскать ее, предупредить об опасности.  
Какаши представил их всех: Орочимару и его мальчика-шпиона, Дейдару и его господина из Акацуки, двух людоедов Зетсу, — вставших за дверью. Если бы только они на самом деле оказались тут! Скольких бед можно было бы избежать. Все закончилось бы быстро: он убьет их всех; если понадобиться, то умрет вместе, но умрет с чистой совестью и спокойный, зная, что никто не сможет воспользовать той силой, что он и Тензо выпустили случайно из Восточного леса.  
Ночь все еще была по-зимнему прозрачной, словно присыпанной звездной, серебристой, пылью, но что-то весомое, томное, ленивое соткалось в воздухе — тень будущей весны, она сделала головы людей тяжелее от радости и надежды. Одному только Какаши снился беспокойный сон о гигантских воронах, которые крали детей, спрятанных глубоко под корнями деревьев, и уносили в клюве высоко в небо, в страшные алые облака.

***

Сначала содрогнулась земля, а с ней и хлипкая, старенькая постройка гостиницы, а уж вслед за этим, разрывая холодный ночной воздух, в небо выстрелили, пронзительно свистя, фейерверки, взорвались на тысячи миллионов сверкающих, разноцветных искр.  
Ворвавшийся в комнатку через окно свет и разбудил Какаши, спугнув сон, который он сразу же забыл, — остался только неприятный комок в горле и чувство вины.  
Стекла в раме жалобно дребезжали, отзываясь на каждый взрыв, а в темном небе расцветали гигантские яркие цветы. Голова трещала, и даже под одеялом, полностью одетым, его трясло от холода, но, вместе с тем, он был полон сил: сжимая крепко кулаки, Какаши чувствовал, натянутую, как тетиву, чакру. Он никогда еще не ощущал в себе столько силы, никогда он еще так остро. Он словно подчинил себе волну в бушующем море, и уверенно стоял на гребне ее в самом эпицентре.  
В нем точно из лопнувшей споры потянулась чакра, каждая нить — слепое создание, существующее с единственной целью — защитить своего прародителя. Каждую клетку его укололо, как от слабого разряда электричества, и Какаши выбросил руку до того, как кто-то подошел к нему.  
Он как будто схватил за невидимую пузырящуюся гриву горного ветра, но прядь только скользнула у него между пальцев, и странное существо завертелось вихрями вокруг груди, приморозило ноги, а потом схватило на удивление крепко за запястья. Одним, своим глазом, он видел знакомое лицо, испуганное лицо, но другим, глазом Обито, он видел не человека, но ураган из ярко-красных пузырей, окутывающих два огромных янтарных глаза и зубы острые, как у дикого зверя, и длинные когти, и две пары бешено бьющих о стены хвоста.  
— Это я, — шепнуло создание с хвостами из кипящей чакры.  
«Я!»  
«Яаа…»  
«Я», — произнесло оно сразу несколькими голосами, словно в теле человека сцепились в схватке двое, или трое — больше; и все говорили с ним: низкими хрипящими голосами и высокими нежными.  
— Это я, — бормотало оно горячо, царапало когтями кожу его рук.  
«Это не она».  
Это была не она, но и она.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, подступая к ней, длинные острые когти глубже впились ему в руки. — Что с тобой?  
Что-то странное происходило с ней: тело, окутанное горячей чакрой, постоянно изменялось, как будто невиданные силы, играля в перетягивание канатов, терзали ее. Она скрипела зубами, синева всплывала на поверхность янтарно-золотистых глаз, но тут же тонула.  
— Что такое?  
«Ей больно?»  
А потом она отпустило его и, утробно зарычав, вонзила правую руку с длинными когтями в свою же левую. Кровь была необычайно густой, как повидло, оно медленно растекалось по тонкой-тонкой руке, и то странное существо, которым оказалась его ученица, подхватила его длинным когтем и, склонившись над Тензо, молниеносно размазала сначала по лбу, а потом и по груди, сперва сдернув с него одеяло.  
Тензо взмахнул кунаем, прочертив дугу из той же густой крови, словно он и не спал вовсе, а ждал удобного момента, чтобы нанести удар, но когда она зашипела от боли, видимо, узнал ее и испугался того, что сделал.  
— Ты… что здесь делаешь? — Тензо тяжело дышал, глазами он шарил по ней и, кажется, совсем не заметил ее звериного облика.  
А чакра сжалась вокруг нее коконом, и затрепетала, как будто каждый пузырик обладал разумом и старался защитить свою хозяйку.  
— Почему ты… так внезапно… — он, запинаясь об скомканное одеяло, пошел к ней, а она, приложив раненую ладонь ко рту, слизывала кровь, наблюдая за каждым его движением. — Дай я…  
Он говорил себе: это все еще она, но Какаши видел четыре хвоста, они били нетерпеливо, разбивались о раму и о стену на пузыри и снова собирались воедино — огромные, длинные, чуть ли не с половину ее роста, — это не было похоже ни на его ученицу, ни на человека.  
Это ли увидел, проснувшись в Восточной лесу, Тензо? Это было ведьмой?  
Отсутствие страха перед этим у Тензо пугало Какаши, он остановил его, прикрикнув под грохот разорвавшейся ракеты:  
— Стой.  
— Семпай? В чем дело? Кто это? Мне кажется, что я… Но когда..? Как я могу..?  
Половина лица Тензо была словно в огне: то желтая и оранжевая от распускающихся в небе за окном фейерверков, то красная, в те минуты без взрывов, освещенная густым, но тусклым светом чакры, которая окружала ее. И Какаши, засмотревшись, погрузился, как в зыбучие пески, в свое воображение, рисующее ему картины смерти Тензо; смерти по его вине и от ее руки.  
— Быыыстрееее, — чавкая, пропела в ладошку она, озираясь почему-то на потолок. Одной когтистой рукой взяв его за рукав, потом отняла, наконец, руку ото рта и, подцепив измазанным кровью когтем защелку, отворила окошко и вскочила на подоконник. — Они скоро бууудууут здесь.  
— Кто будет здесь? — спросил Тензо, обув нелюбимые им гэта.  
Она высунулась в окошко, держась одной рукой за водосток и одной босой ногой упираясь в подоконник.  
Фейерверк, похоже, закончился, но в тишине слышались еще отголоски — низкое гудение, дрожь воздуха, а в небе ветер рвал серый дым.  
Снова сев на подоконнике она обратила к ним торжествующее лицо и раздвинула перемазанные ее же кровью губы в улыбке.  
— Они идут, — сквозь зубы произнесла она; кажется, говорить ей было тяжело, он видел, как после каждого слова она сглатывала и еще сильнее сжимала зубы. — Они уже близко. Надо торопиииться..! — это на волю рвались со словами невидимые пленники. И под хрипом, ревом и рычанием он услышал ее голосок, как дыхание весны, слабый, не набравшийся еще сил.  
Спрыгнув к ним, она осторожно, даже боязливо коснулась пальцем сначала лба Тензо, а потом его.  
На вздохе мир замер, сжался, и вдруг как будто все ветра в мире обрушились на него, забрались в него, под кожу, в жилы и вены через крохотную точку на лбу; разломили и перетерли в пыль кости, кровь перекипятили, кожу растянули, раздули, а потом стянули.  
Как неожиданно боль возникла, так же внезапно она исчезла.  
Людской гомон, возбужденный, веселый, дал по ушам.  
Он шел по главной улице Отафуку Гай, каждую его руку обвила рука и к каждому боку кто-то крепко прижимался. Посмотрев налево, он увидел свою ученицу, но выше, старше; вела сквозь толчею именно она, запустив руку ему под одежду и пихая в спину. На левой его руке повисла другая девушка; она, ошалело хлопая огромными темными глазами, мотала головой, как пьяная.  
«Да это же Тензо!» — изумился он, прихватив его — точнее ее — за талию, ноги у него-нее то и дело подворачивались в неудобной, тяжелой обуви.  
— Эй, мужик!  
Путь им преградили четверо парней.  
— А не много ли красоток для тебя одного? — прогнусавил один. — Давай-ка делись, мужик!  
— Много — не много, не мне это решать, мужик, — пожал он плечами, поглаживая руки обеих девушек.  
— А чо, кому? — выступил второй парень, поигрывая бочонком с саке.  
Его правый рукав дернули, мол: «Быстрее».  
— Девушки, кажется, не горят желанием присоединиться к вам.  
— А кто их спрашивает! — гогот парня подхватили и три его товарищи, но Какаши не понравился внимательный взгляд одного, по виду самого младшего, этот был совсем не похож на трех парней: низкорослый, намного моложе старших товарищей и одежда скромнее — черный плащ.  
«Быстрее», — шепнула она ему на ухо.  
— Отдай девчонку.  
«Уходим-уходим-уходим, сенсей!»  
— Девушка остается со мной.  
— Ты не догоняешь, папаша… — снова встрял парень и, чуть не захлебываясь от смеха, покачал головой, его товарищи, за исключением мальчика, поддержали его. — Ты реально не догоняешь, папаша.  
«Как все не вовремя», — подумал он, придерживая Тензо, который все еще не мог отойти от переполнявшей его тело инородной чакры. Он-то привык, глаз Обито — его благословение или проклятье — помогал.  
— Ну, так объясни мне, сосунок.  
Его легкомысленное оскорбление не подействовало ни одного из них.  
— Вам и второй девушке лучше уйти, — на этот раз ответил мальчишка голосом, точно тело его было механической машиной, в которую попал песок. — Пока все не зашло слишком далеко.  
«Вот кто тут главный — этот мальчик, а парни просто для вида».  
— И все же я отклоню ваше щедрое предложение, молодой человек. Девушки пришли со мной, со мной же уйдут. Всего доброго, — ответил он, подталкивая обеих «девушек». — Пойдем-ка…  
Пока они обходили их стороной, мальчик все время наблюдал за ним. Его настораживало то, что они не нападают, но когда все еще не пришедшего в сознание Тензо что-то выдернуло из его рук, Какаши понял, отчего так спокойно вели себя эти четверо.  
Мальчик лениво поигрывал нитями чакры; каждая из пяти нитей, выходившая из кончиков пальцев, была соединена с головой, руками и ногами Тензо в очень реалистичном хенге. Это был его друг Тензо, но только женщина, привлекательная к тому же, но в эту минуту больше трогательная и уязвимая: длинные ноги, тонкие руки и пальца, хрупкая шея…  
Жители города и приезжие в Отафуку Гай, возбужденно разговаривали между собой, смеялись, многие были навеселе, а по тому и не замечали их тихой стычки. Он даже подумал: а не устроить ли панику, чтобы скрыться, вырвав Тензо у кукольника, но передумал — нечего было впутывать невинных людей.  
— Мне говорили, — продолжал мальчик, и тон его вызвал в Какаши гнев: не только он подразумевал уверенность и силу, но силу равную его, Какаши, — что вы исключительно преданны, и предостерегали на этот счет, но я надеялся, что вы проявите благоразумие.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Вы уже должны были и сами догадаться, Какаши-сан.  
Ученица его все это время стояла как истукан, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, — ни дать ни взять засмущавшаяся девушка.  
«Я тебя не отдам», — подумал он и сжал ее руку крепко, чтобы приободрить ее и настроить себя, но ногти у нее на пальцах стали снова удлиняться, еще немного, и она не сможет или не захочет удерживать эту странную чакру под контролем, — ее нужно было уводить от них, из города, подальше от людей.  
Хоть людей и поубавилось, но там да тут, сидя на скамейках у чайных и закусочных, под навесами постоялых дворов и гостиниц, прислонившись к балкам, стояли группами мужчины и женщины, все веселые, пьяные. Завтра они снова вернуться к рутине, но сегодня эти люди отдыхали на полную катушку. «Они ни чем не отличаются от нас, ниндзя. Те же заботы, что и у нас, наверное. Только вот мой праздник длился слишком долго», — горько подумал Какаши.  
— А ты подтверди мои догадки, — дружелюбно улыбнулся он мальчику, надавив пальцами на плечо девушки: «Спокойно. Спокойно».  
— Как пожелаете, Какаши-сан.  
Уверенности в себе, в силах и знаниях своих ему было не занимать, но он очень давно был в ситуациях, подобной этой, с тринадцати лет, с того дня, как Обито погиб, и ему очень не нравился взгляд мальчика, не по годам расчетливый и спокойный. Что-то не то было с ним.  
«Тензо-Тензо-Тензо…» — чуть не сорвалось у него с языка, но он только прижал к себе сильнее ее, глядя на противника.  
— Ты, — мальчик обратился не к нему, а к его ученице, — еще не показывала ему своего зверя?  
Воздух вновь уплотнился, стал тяжелее, но на мальчика, в отличие от него самого, ее агрессивная чакра никак не повлияла, он только серьезно кивнул головой, и что-то под его одеждой клацнуло — как будто, деревянные брусочки стукнулись друг о друга.  
— Вижу, что нет. Знаешь, сейчас — самое время. Твоя маленькая хитрость с хенге не удалась, хотя я признаю, что иллюзия держится крепко. Если бы мы не знали, где искать, то прошли бы мимо вас троих. Но, видишь ли, мы собрались вместе специально для того, чтобы найти тебя и восемь твоих родственников.  
Со скамейки невдалеке поднялся человек, выступил в дымчатый лунный свет, просеивающийся сквозь тучи в небе, и отсалютовал ему:  
— Эй! Привет, Коноха, ммм!  
Несколько человек, мужчины, те, что пили меньше, стали озираться, но, не увидев знаков Конохи, ухмыльнулись друг другу да и махнули рукой, — подумали, что послышалось, должно быть.  
— Вы трое — прямо чертовы хамелеоны, ммм! Не легкое дельце: вас отыскать. Мы бы стали деревья выкорчевывать и под корнями вас искать, если б я его вон, — Дейдара ткнул в Тензо, — на улице не засек. Слушай, а это он вообще? Точно не баба, ммм?  
С ладони ниндзя пополз бледно-бежевый крупный паук, но совершенно без глаз, там, где им полагалось быть, были только две вмятинки, как от пальцев на глине.  
— Хенге в него аж вросло… — заметил он, разглядывая Тензо, теперь Какаши увидел то, что отразило свет на дороге, ведущей в страну Дождя: у Дейдары в левом глазу стоял механический бинокль, — он обратился к своему напарнику: — Покрепче и поискуснее ваших деревяшек будет, мой господин, ммм!  
— Всего лишь обман, Дейдара, — махнул рукой мальчик. — Девчонка хороша в этом, но ложь не вечна.  
— Искусство не вечно, мой господин. Искусство подобно взрыву, ммм! Оно, как все истинное, живет лишь миг. Если она не нужна была ему, то я бы попользовался ей. Представляю, что смог бы сделать из нее… Ооо! — Дейдару сладострастно передернуло. — Ее бы хватило, чтобы все на этом континенте и даже в самой глубокой пещере старого пердуна Цучикаге увидели слепящий свет и услышали грохот моего творения!  
Они стояли перед ними, такие разные, но все же схожие в одном — оба были безумны. Он частенько встречал сумасшедших синоби, но эта парочка не шла ни в какое сравнение даже с Момочи Забузой, а ведь того считали чуть ли не демоном среди синоби.  
Мальчик с волосами цвета красной глины подошел к его ученице так близко, что Какаши понял: то, что он раньше принял за две складки от уголков рта к подбородку, были на самом деле узенькой щелью между деревянной челюстью на деревянном же лице. И все же глаза, пытливо смотрящие на нее, пытающиеся поймать ее взгляд, не были искусственными.  
— Ты поняла? — тихо говорил мальчик, подступая все ближе и ближе. — Мы теперь все знаем. Тебе от нас не спрятаться. Не разумнее ли пойти с нами по доброй воле?.. — он протянул ей ладонь, глухо клацнули деревянные пальцы, и это заставило ее посмотреть на него, а мальчик в этот момент посмотрел на Тензо, все еще связанного нитями чакры. — Скольких жертв можно было бы избежать…  
Какаши хотел отстранить ее от него, но ученицы его уже не было рядом с ним, а его обдало жаром по груди.  
Она, как большая яркая птица выпорхнула, захлопав широкими рукавами своего кимоно. Мужчины, стоящие ближе к ним, уставились с интересом на разыгравшуюся сцену, но увидели лишь девушку обнимающую мальчика.  
«Счастливчик! Такую красотку отхватил — во дает мальчишка!»  
«Ему в мальчишках ходить не долго осталось, ха-ха-ха!»  
Но он видел как нити чакры, натянувшись до предела, когда мальчик попытался отпихнуть ее от себя, стали рваться и хлестать, не позволяя подойти ближе. Не подойти и не увидеть — она скрыла их обоих широкими и длинными рукавами своего кимоно с головы до ног.  
«Да что же она творит такое… Совсем что ли ума лишилась девка? Как плохо… Как все плохо».  
— Счастье в дом! — крикнул, перепрыгнув через скамейки, на порог чайной, Дейдара, воспользовавшись тем, что Какаши перестал уделять ему внимание.  
Жуки, покатившиеся под ноги одобрительно хохочущим зевакам, были точь-в-точь бобы, которые этим утром кидали на улицу суеверные хозяйки, — откуда им было знать, что Дейдара был не навеселе после праздника, а синоби, желающий досадить врагам, убив их?  
— Эй! — один из мужчин, кто был поближе и потрезвее, указал пальцем на Какаши, заметив резкие движения руками. — Эй, это ж синоби! Смотрите, это синоби!  
— Бегите! — крикнул он им, ударяя ладонями по земле. Люди закричали, бросились врассыпную от комков глины и камней, посыпавшихся из гигантской пасти пса, которого он создал, чтобы утащить бомбы глубоко под землю.  
— Поздно-поздно, Коноха! — расхохотался Дейдара, швыряя своих жуков прямо под ноги весельчакам.  
— Черт, — зло пробормотал Какаши, глядя на перепуганных, как цыплята, людей, загнанных в угол взрывами. — Не успеваю…  
— Злой дух вон!  
Ему показалось, что он увидел два огромных коричневых крыла, поднявших пыль рядом с ним, и еще до того как сбоку от дороги внезапно стало расти огромное, переплетенное из ветвей, дерево, он понял, что его вины в смерти этих людей не будет.  
— Я поймал их всех, семпай! — надорванным женским голосом крикнул ему Тензо. Его, вернее ее, трясло, и капельки пота выступили на лице и на руках, но он состредоточенно смотрел на дзюцу Первого Хокаге. Ветви оплели людей вокруг талии, вокруг ног или за руки; Тензо трясло от усилия, и трясло гибкие, тонкие ветки, но они вытягивались все дальше и дальше.  
— Куда пошли, ммм? Не пущу!  
Бомбы, что кинул Дейдара в переплетенные корни дерева Тензо, были больше и могли бы уничтожить и дерево, и Тензо, и людей, которых он пытался спасти, но обожгло жаром только руку Какаши. Его чидори не чирикало, а кричало в огне взрыва, пальцы на обеих руках онемели от боли, но, как только все утихло, и облака пыли стали рассеиваться, он увидел, что и Дейдара теперь не мог теперь сражаться: он плевался кровью, прижимая оторванную по плечо руку свою к груди.  
— Чертова Коноха! Вы все cдохните, ммм!  
И он исчез, оставив своих врагов живыми, оставив девчонку, за которой явился, до сих пор крепко сжимающую в своих объятьях его господина.  
Люди слишком пьяные от выпитого вина и от страха, лежали у входа в бакалейную лавку так, словно они все попадали, заснув; все они спали и Какаши надеялся, что все это посчитают бреднями пьяниц.  
«В любом случае, с Конохой это никак не свяжут…»  
Его резко развернули, схватив за плечо.  
— Я вспомнил, — голос Тензо менялся, становился ниже, грубее, медленно изменялось и лицо. Тензо становился мужчиной, будто с холста смывали наслоения краски. Какаши отвернулся, чтобы не видеть лица Тензо, его широко раскрытых глаз. — Это вы запечатали мои воспоминания… ваше дзюцу.  
Какаши слышал скрежет металла о металл, скрип гнущегося дерева и злой шепот своей первой ученицы и мальчика с голосом и глазами взрослого мужчины. Вокруг них падали опоры зданий, сыпалась с крыш черепица и шла трещинами земля — все рушилось, а его заботило только то, что, кажется, он подвел и Тензо и девочку.  
— Какаши-семпай, смотрите!  
Тензо указывал пальцем в конец улицы — там стоял какой-то человек, он не видел лица — только силуэт большого человека (наверное, мужчины) с чем-то большим, висящим за спиной. Человек быстро складывал печати, а потом наклонился к земле и вдруг всю улицу заполнил густой белый дым. Запахло маслом, которое он постоянно чувствовал на своей ученице.  
— Семпай, вы тут? — позвал его Тензо. Какаши увидел тянущуюся к нему руку и схватил ее. — Что будем делать, семпай?  
— Будем наблюдать, — он потянул руку на себя и увидел, окруженное молочным дымом лицо Тензо.  
— Но как же она? — недовольно спросил его капитан АНБУ.  
— Кажется, кто-то пришел ей на помощь.  
Тензо сказал что-то, но его слова заглушил грохот обрушившегося здания. Дым сдуло резким ветром, и они в последнюю секунду успели отскочить в сторону от падающего на них бревна.  
Ненавистные гета Тензо потерял, он стоял босой среди развалин, озираясь по сторонам.  
Каким-то чудом пострадал только одно здание, но вся улица была завалена щепками, досками и бревнами, а среди всего этого он увидел красные волосы.  
— Что это? — в голосе Тензо было только отвращение. — Это голова? А там руки…  
Мальчик или мужчина в нестареющем кукольном теле лежал разобранный на части: туловище и голова лежали там, где его ученица схватила его, а руки и ноги отбросило на четыре стороны. Но этот член Акацуки не был мертв, он продолжал угрожать его ученице, которая сейчас сидела на круше, заслоняя рукавами кимоно лежащих без сознания людей, и смеялась.  
— Ты думаешь это победа, тварь? Мы достанем тебя. Я лично найду тебя и, прежде чем вытащить зверя, я заставлю тебя кричать до тех пор, пока у тебя кровь не пойдет.  
Ответом ему был грубый жест и еще более громкий смех.  
— Что она делает? — застонал Тензо. — Зачем она провоцирует его?  
— А ты сам-то, — широко улыбнулась ему она, — сколько ни говори всего лишь человек.  
— Это не конец, — ответил человек из Акацуки, а потом его туловище с головой, руки и ноги исчезли. Наверное, Дейдара или кто-то другой призвал его к себе.  
— Все? — спросил Тензо. — Они ушли?  
— Кажется, да.  
Как только человека с кукольным телом призвали, вся бравада девчонки испарилась. Она посмотрела в конец улицы, где стоял человек, спасший ее и их заодно от Акацуки. Впервые, наверное, он увидел ее испуганной, когда человек тот снова стал складывать печати. Резко повернувшись к ним, она сказала хриплым, изменившимся голосом:  
— Бегите.  
Странный пульсирующий звук становился все громче, низкая звуковая волна была настолько сильна, что ее можно было ощутить и увидеть слабыбые колебания воздуха, как расходящееся на воде круги. Скоро бы она настигла их, но Какаши, взял Тензо за плечо, чтобы переместить их отсюда.  
Дым обратного призыва скрыл их и ее одновременно, и, прежде чем виды мест, в которые он перемещал их, стали мельтешить перед глазами, ему показалось, что на ее лице появились темные шрамы, похожие на усы, и с ними она больше чем прежде стала похожа на лисицу.  
Какаши чуть не переместил их дальше чем нужно, но вовремя успел остановиться. Их отбросило друг от друга. Он не понимал, что лежит на земле — она покачивалась под ним, как палуба корабля в шторм на море, — пока небо не перестало расплываться, пока он не перестал видеть лицо его первой ученицы.  
Тензо лежал под кустом азалий, где они прятали свои вещи, и громко хохотал, закрыв лицо руками, произнося одно и то же имя без конца, как сумасшедший:  
— Наруто! Наруто! Наруто!


	4. Chapter 4

— Девятихвостый Демон-лис мертв, — сказал выжившим ниндзя Конохи новый Хокаге ночью среди дымящихся развалин селения. — Третий и Четвертый Хокаге выполнили свой долг, они защитили Коноху. Погибшие синоби отомщены.  
Кровожадные, но радостные вопли ниндзя Конохи до самого рассвета звучали над покрытыми пеплом верхушками деревьев.  
***  
Это лето обещало быть душным. Весна наступила поздняя, но солнце, словно стараясь наверстать упущенное, упорно светило в безоблачном небе, что было странно в пору цветения. Днем стояла жара, а как только солнце устало клонилось к горизонту, начинались дожди. Они смывали кровь с камней, и, должно быть, глубоко под землей текли багровые реки. «На следующий год цветы сакуры будут еще ярче», — думал он, вспоминая тех, кого Коноха отпустила за этот год.  
Дорога к деревне почти полностью заросла травой, а ниндзя Хокаге и не думали расчищать ее — ходили, не приминая и не вытаптывая заросли, или прыгали по деревьям. Теперь, когда не осталось даже тропинки, деревню было не найти.  
Саске и Сай добирались в Коноху по верху, а Сакура, обмахиваясь веером и вытирая капельки пота со лба, легко парила над кончиками травы осоки. Какаши шел следом за ней. Иногда поглядывая наверх он, если повезет, видел Саске или Сая, балансирующих на верхушке дерева, — всего секунду, а потом они срывались, как лисья, которые уносил ветер. Вперед и вперед.  
Дорога назад была тихой: только ветер шелестел травой да листьями и иногда вздыхала Сакура.  
С каждым днем его команда становилась все сильнее и все тише, разговаривали они теперь лишь по делу, и Какаши всю дорогу смотрел на его малышку Сакуру, которая перестала быть малышкой и даже Сакурой-чан, и ждал, что она обернется, подбежит к нему и назовет «Какаши-сенсей» вместо нового «Какаши-сан».  
Сакура снова вздохнула и провела свободной рукой по шее, вытирая пот, затем она обернулась, и Какаши по привычке улыбнулся, но она лишь указала веером на почти не различимые на фоне травы, кустов и деревьев ворота с облупившейся краской.  
Пришли.  
Он не мог точно сказать как именно, но его чуунины (скоро дзенины и больше не его) изменялись как только оказывались достаточно далеко от Конохи. Нельзя было сказать, что они становились жизнерадостнее (потому что ни одного из его учеников нельзя было назвать жизнерадостным), но Сакура не сдерживала дыхание, хотя в Конохе она ходила с плотно поджатыми губами и прятала волосы под темно-синим платком.  
Сакура остановилась под дубом не доходя до ворот Конохи. Трава и кусты шиповника окружили ствол, ветви распростерлись над дорогой, заросшей травой, и над краем стены. Его ученица достала из сумки на поясе платок, накрыла им голову, спрятала аккуратно каждую прядь, завязала двумя узелками на затылке и стала темной, неприметной.  
Сверху Сакуре на голову и Какаши за пазуху упали шелуха и сухие листья. Он задрал голову, успев разглядеть темно-синий росчерк, который оставил за собой Саске на фоне неба.  
— Какаши-сан?  
Он снял с макушки Сакуры лепестки от кедровой шишки. Внезапное любопытство и подозрительность подсказывали ему разведать эту странность.  
— Какаши-сан? — повторила она, когда он стал смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь найти среди лиственных деревьев кедр. — Идете?  
— К Хокаге пусть Саске с Саем сходят, — сказал он, прыгнув на ветку дуба.  
«Как странно, — вновь подумал он, — тут, среди лиственных деревьев, шелуха кедровой шишки».  
— Вас ждать сегодня на тренировке? — глаза Сакуры потемнели, стали такими же по цвету, как листья шиповника за ее спиной.  
Кедры росли только в глуши Восточного леса.  
— Идете?  
Какаши прыгнул еще выше, чтобы посмотреть на темную полосу на востоке между светло-зеленым и ярко-синим. Там. Ветер принес?  
«Слишком далеко».  
— Да… Нет. Сакура, я…  
Но когда он посмотрел вниз, ее там уже не было.  
Какаши прыгнул ниже и, отодвинув в сторону ветку дуба, увидел как Сакура подходит к Саю и Саске, дожидающихся ее у входа. Он перескочил на широкую, очень толстую ветку, чтобы увидеть лица учеников. Саске спросил что-то недовольно, а Сакура только пожала плечами и махнула рукой в сторону дуба. Все трое стояли спиной к Конохе и лицом к деревьям, окружающим селение, лицом к нему, и неконтролируемое, теплое и при этом болезненное чувство нахлынуло на него. Какаши, отодвинувшись назад, привалился спиной к стволу дуба и смотрел на лица повзрослевших учеников, пытающихся разглядеть его среди листьев. Они ждали его.  
Он услышал тихий далекий шум, который стремительно усиливался; птицы, закричав, перелетели ниже, спасаясь от приближающегося сильного ветра. Какаши сначала ударило потоком холодного ветра в бок, а потом чем-то весомым, но мягким в висок.  
Когда ветер и крик птиц стихли, он услышал тихий размеренный скрип и редкие звуки удара.  
На потемневшей бечевке раскачивался мешочек. В ткани были дырки, какие-то сделали птицы, какие-то — время, видно, что этот мешочек висел тут несколько лет. Он потянул его на себя, но бечевка не порвалась и не развязалась. Какаши задрал голову и увидел, что мешочек привязан большой ветке прямо над ним.  
Забравшись ту ветку и свесив ноги вниз, он обнаружил небольшое дупло рядом с сучком, к которому был привязан мешочек. В дупле лежали кедровые шишки. Почти изо всех птицы достали орешки, но на самом дне еще нашлось две шишки. Они тут лежали уже пару лет, а может и больше.  
Бечевка была не целой, а состояла из длинных полосок ткани, тонких тесемок и даже канатной веревки, связанных друг с другом мелкими узлами, которые невозможно было распутать, и он знал, еще до того как развязал мешочек, что в нем лежат сушеные червяки, вяленое мясо, орехи и сухофрукты.  
Какаши крепко сжал в руке находку. Стоящие неподвижно ученики в наступающих сумерках со спины были похожи на три тотема, три пугающих бога, поджидающих путников у конца травы в высокой траве.  
Отсюда было отлично видно и дорогу, и ворота, и стражу, и дорогу. Какаши устало привалился к стволу и, стянув маску, положил в рот половинку пожухлого ореха.  
Гай, возглавляющий Хьюгу, мальчишку, не умеющего использовать чакру и девочку, мастера по оружию, пошел на задание. Они пронеслись по дороге в сторону Суны, не мириться с Казакаге — убивать его пустынников.  
Какаши рассмеялся, наматывая на пальцы полоску ткани.  
Оранжевый. Снаружи ткань выцвела, но внутри была все с теми же оранжевыми узорами, которые он видел на старом потрепанном кимоно впервые встретив девчонку. Это был рукав, кажется. Он еще подумал тогда, что когда-то это кимоно могла носить знатная дама.  
Какаши понюхал ткань и ему показалось, что между переплетением нитей остался еще запах мандарин и хвои, и резкого масла. Запах ее кожи и краткого счастья.  
***  
Когда он спрыгнул, примяв траву, с дуба, солнце скрылось, лес, окружающий Коноху, почернел, а его ученики давно уже были за старыми воротами Конохи.  
***  
— Добро пожаловать!  
Девушка была новенькой, а потому слишком старательной и неестественной. Она была, скорее всего, из простых — ноги у нее путались в узком кимоно, и гэта неподобающе громко стучали по каменной дорожке к дому.  
— Ах! — хозяйка заведения вышла к нему навстречу, обмахиваясь веером. — Вас так давно не было у нас, что мы начали беспокоиться о вашем здравии! Как нехорошо! Заставляете женщин беспокоиться о вас.  
— Простите-простите, — Какаши стал неловко кланяться хозяйке и девушкам, которые сбежались, чтобы поприветствовать его. — Работа...  
— Работа, — хозяйка поджала губы и покачала головой, отступая назад, чтобы дать девушкам раздеть его, усадить на подушки и поднести угощение. — К нам идут в поисках радости и веселья. Приходите к нам чаще, господин, посмотрите: работа плохо сказывается на вас. Что человек без любви, без ласки?  
— Все настолько плохо? — улыбнулся он, принимая из рук девушки чашку горячего чая.  
— Нет ничего, что нельзя исправить за ночь.  
Хозяйка была исключительной лгуньей, лгуньей того типа, что давным-давно поверили в ложь и стали считали ее правдой. Эти женщины, как он и люди его ремесла, приспособились к жизни и тому, что у них выходило лучше всего. Намного проще думать, что деньги, на которые ты покупаешь рис и чай (и забвение), заработаны на службе стране Огня, а не убийствами и шпионажем. Поэтому, наверное, он приходил сюда три года подряд: с теми, кто был ближе по духу, проще забыть о том, что их роднит.  
— Вот эта, может быть? — спросила хозяйка.  
Девушки, которых показывала она ему, были очень красивыми: бледнолицые и темноглазые, темноволосые и все в дорогих, красивых одеждах.  
— Нет? Почему вы не скажете, что ищите? — спросила у него тихо владелица заведения. — Кто же она..? Не смотрите на меня так. Я вижу это так же ясно, как и ваше дурное состояние. Любите настоящее, а не прошлое.  
Она твердила ему одно и тоже все три года, но Какаши не отрицал и не подтверждал ее догадки. Может быть, ей это и не нужно было.  
Он улыбнулся, увидев, что на одной было тяжелое оранжево-красное кимоно.  
— Вот эта..? — негромко спросил Какаши, замявшись; он не мог перестать чувствовать неловкость, как бы часто сюда не приходил. — В оранжевом.  
— Все, что хотите, мой господин, — пропела хозяйка.  
Она взмахом руки подозвала девушку и остальные сразу же, как яркое облако мотыльков оставили в комнате только их троих.  
— Весенние ночи так приятны, — хитро улыбнулась ему хозяйка, вложив в его руку маленькую, мягкую ручку девушки. — Насладитесь ею.  
Дверь медленно задвинулась за улыбающейся женщиной, но в тускло-освещенном длинном коридоре он продолжал чувствовать ее улыбку за каждым седзи, мимо которых его вела проститутка.  
Или разочарование ждало его тут? Он вновь понял, что чудо не произойдет: девушка не лопнет, как пузырь вместе с борделем, хозяйкой и остальными проститутками, не появится перед ним хохочущая ученица.  
В темной комнате девушка согнулась над лампой. Приподняла колпак и зажгла фитиль свечи. По стенам расползся свет лампы.  
Рассматривая стоящую к нему вполоборота проститутку, он попытался разглядеть за слоем белил и красной краски настоящее лицо девушки, представить, что под маской могла бы прятаться ученица с хитрыми глазами и хитрой улыбкой.  
Тонкий поясок упал к ногам девушки.  
— Как вы хотите меня, господин? — спросила она, поднимая на него темные глаза.  
— Как..?  
Подойдя, Какаши вытащил шпильки, удерживающие прическу девушки.  
Это все не то. Даже если выкрасить волосы в светлый, она не станет той, кого он желал. Со сколькими бы он не переспал, тосковать по ней он не перестанет.  
Какаши провел руками по ее плечам, спуская тяжелое оранжевое верхнее кимоно. Под ним еще одно, легче, но оно тоже оранжевое, как солнце, которое вот-вот начнет исчезать за горизонтом. И все же она — это совсем не то.  
— Тебе нравится этот цвет?  
Лицо девушки просияло. Она новенькая, и, наверное, подумала, что особенная, раз он спросил ее о том, что ей нравится. Она, может быть, начнет мечтать о том, что он спасет ее, что они сбегут вдвоем куда-нибудь далеко. Глупышка.  
— Да, господин! Даже если на душе кошки скребут, посмотришь и станет лучше.  
Совсем не та, но она подойдет.  
***  
Он дождался, когда ученики Хатаке-сана исчезнут из вида, сделал клона, и тот спрыгнул с дуба. Новенькие АНБУ, увидев маску кота, выпрямились, вытянув руки по швам. Сам же Ямато не вошел во дворец вслед за своим клоном. Птица, нагадившая ему на плечо этим утром, принесла записку, в которой было велено обойти дворец и двигаться на восток, убедившись, что стражники увидят его, входящего во дворец, но следов, ведущих к лесу смерти, не обнаружат.  
Последние года полтора он не видел ни Хатаке-сана, ни его собак, ни его учеников; он не избегал семпая — работа такая: он и все АНБУ живут под светом луны, а дзенины — под солнцем. Все три с половиной года, с тех самых пор как пять Каге и все их синоби стали вести необъявленную войну, он и его команда ни разу еще не спали в своих постелях.  
Вид повзрослевших чуунинов Хатаке-сана его взволновал. Больше трех лет прошло! Учиха был, кажется, с него ростом, как и Сай, — уже мужчины. Но именно превращение Харуно Сакуры, прячущей под платком необычного цвета волосы, из костлявой девчонки в девушку больше всего будоражило его.  
Жива ли Наруто? Какой она стала? Красавицей, да такой, наверное, что мужчины бросаются на острие мечей в схватке за одну ее улыбку. Как часто он мечтал, что будет жить среди простых людей и что однажды до него дойдут слухи о девушке необыкновенной красоты, и тогда он поймет, что это она и, бросив все, покинет все, чтобы найти ее.  
Вспоминает ли она двух синоби Конохи?  
«Уж Хатакаке-сана точно вспоминает», — думал Ямато, взбираясь на стену, окружающую Коноху. Стена ушла ему под ноги, как и деревья, которых в стране Огня было больше воды. Он шел прямо в синее небо, воспоминания их встреч нахлынули на него, и ему казалось, что он сейчас упадет в синеву так похожую по цвету на глаза девчонки, которую он принял за ведьму.  
Ямато с неохотой взобрался, встав почти вровень с верхушками деревьев, а потом спрыгнул, словно в воду бросился.  
Хокаге стоял, тяжело опираясь на трость обеими руками. Как только Ямато подошел к нему, Данзо-сама оглядел его с ног до головы.  
«Никаких знаков, связывающих с Конохой и капитаном АНБУ Тензо, на тебе быть не должно», — сказано было в записке.  
Ямато ждал одобрения Хокаге, пока тот осматривал его, обходя вокруг.  
— Мы пойдем к нейтральным территориям, — сказал Хокаге так тихо, что Ямато показалось, словно это у него в голове звучит хриплый голос Данзо-сама. — Будем там на рассвете. Если обратятся к тебе — молчи. Кто-то увидит нас или услышит наши голоса — убей. Понял меня, капитан?  
— О том, что мы были за пределами Конохи, никто не узнает, — незамедлительно ответил Ямато.  
— Тогда выдвигаемся, капитан.  
Тропинка, ведущая к Восточному лесу, была такой узкой, что ее почти не было видно. В высокой, по пояс ему, осоке тихо стрекотали кузнечики, и теплый ветерок подталкивал его в спину: вперед, от Конохи.  
Ямато глубоко вдохнул воздух, и ему показалось, что среди сладких запахов прелой почвы он почувствовал запах масла.  
***  
Только тогда, когда они вышли с дороги, проходящей вдоль Восточного леса, к зеленым холмам, изрезанным каналами, ручьями и речками, Ямато смог спокойно вздохнуть. Всю ночь, пробираясь под ветвями старых деревьев, он косился на ели, выискивая среди коричневого и зеленого яркое пятно и молился всем известным богам, чтобы никто не встретился ему и Хокаге на пути к стране Риса.  
В спину, мокрую от пота, ударил ветер, он был теплым, но Ямато пробрал холод до самых костей, и пока он шел впереди Хокаге по полю, раздвигая высокие колосья риса, его знобило.  
Данзо-сама опустил ладонь на его плечо, когда они подошли к границе рядом с бьющим о камни ручьем.  
— Останься тут.  
Опираясь на плечо Ямато, он медленно, как старик утомленный долгой дорогой, обошел его и пошел вдоль ручья. Как только Данозо-сама остановился у мостика, из-за рисовых колосьев вышли двое в черных плащах.  
— Твое присутствие означает согласие, Хокаге-доно? Или я ошибаюсь?  
Ямато пришлось взять свою волю в кулак, чтобы не издать ни звука удивления и укротить страх, овладевший всем его телом, когда он услышал голос Змеиного саннина.  
— Коноха заключает сделку с Ото, — подтвердил Данзо-сама.  
— Превосходно!  
Знакомый смех, кроме которого первые годы жизни он знал только тихие стоны умирающих детей на столе саннина, сплелся с журчанием воды в реке, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал вонь подвала и запах застоялой воды, что иногда капала ему на затылок в подвале Орочимару.  
— Превосходно, — прошипел саннин. — Ото выполнит свою часть договора до наступления нового месяца, а когда Коноха выполнит свою?  
Ямато хотел отвести взгляд, увидев, как Орочимару и его спутник обходят Хокаге с двух сторон, в тиски сжимая его, но Данзо-сама стоял не двигаясь, тяжело опираясь обеими руками на трость.  
«Смотри, Ямато. Это — твоя работа: следить, защищать, убивать».  
— Я пошлю сокола с месяцем и числом, Отокаге-доно.  
— Ооо, — Змеиный саннин подступил еще ближе, второй сделал тоже самое, черные одежды Данзо-сама, Орочимару и спутника саннина соприкоснулись, и со стороны они стали казаться трехглавым черным драконом, склонившимся над мостиком, — в эти неспокойные времена такой ненадежный способ оповестить о столь секретной информации. Зачем тянуть, Хокаге-доно? Договоримся здесь и сейчас, и будем спокойны о благополучии договора и селений, что под нашей опекой.  
Пальцы ломило в ожидании: напасть или остаться? Он был готов бросить кунаи в любую минуту.  
— На следующих же день после того, как в пяти великих стран воцарится мир.  
— И когда же за всю известную нам историю земли эти не раздирали войны? — чрезмерно сладко спросил Змеиный саннин.  
Данзо-сама развернулся лицом к саннину и спиной к его подручному. Ямато немного поднял руку, приготовившись кинуть кунай в спину спутнику Орочимару.  
— Не будем ходить вокруг да около, — потребовал он. — Когда тебе нужен мальчишка?  
Орочимару немного отступил назад, зашипев в точности как его змеи. В голосе саннина не было больше напускной вежливости, только ненависть и жадность:  
— Мне нужен он сейчас. Но ты же не спрятал его под повязкой, старик? Чем скорее, тем спокойнее ты будешь сидеть в своем дворце, как крот в корнях. Через день мы можем забрать его в западных землях. Мой эксперимент, что следит за нами, знает о гостинице на границе с Отогакуре. Там мои синоби передадут тебе две головы Акацуки — потешишь Яманаку.  
Каге Скрытого звука и его синоби отступили. Тело Змеиного саннина стало исчезать в пламени обратного призыва  
— На закате, Данзо. Мальчишка должен быть там. Или же за нарушение нашего договора тебе придется дорого заплатить.  
Данзо-сама стоял на мостике через реку, спиной к нему, но он был уверен, что лицо Хокаге не передает той ярости и унижения, которую чувствовал Ямато в эти мгновения, думая можно ли выйти из укрытия или подождать какое-то время.  
Хокаге сам позвал его, помахав рукой.  
— Слышал, что сказал Орочимару?  
— Да.  
Данзо-сама, стукнув тростью по камню, сказал:  
— Слушай же свое задание, капитан.  
***  
Какаши проснулся, услышав приближающиеся шаги и голоса, один из которых принадлежал хозяйке заведения.  
— Возмутительно..! Не позволю беспокоить моих посетителей!  
— В сторону.  
— Нет.  
— В сторону.  
Какаши разлепил глаз, поняв, что второй голос принадлежит Сакуре.  
Свет пробивался робко, немного разбавляя темноту комнаты, в которой пахло ароматным маслом и мускусом.  
Девушка, лежащая рядом с ним, пошевелилась, и он почувствовал, что ее живот прилип к его спине за ночь.  
— Что такое? — пробормотала она, погладив его по животу, но Какаши совсем не радовали ее прикосновения.  
Он слышал какую-то возню за дверью, шорох кимоно хозяйки, ее участившееся дыхание, а затем в седзи ударили.  
— Ой! — воскликнула проститутка, сев позади него.  
— Пожалуйста, выйдите, — попросила хозяйка, — я сама позову господина. Прошу не пугать моих деву... Ах!  
На этот раз седзи раздвинули да с такой силой, что дверь выскочила из пазов, бумага в одном из квадратов порвалась.  
Проститутка снова вскрикнула, натянув на себя одеяло. Хозяйка тут же засеменила к ней, обойдя стороной Сакуру. Ученица смотрела на него с хорошо скрываемым отвращением.  
— Пойдем, пойдем, — шептала владелица заведения, закутав девушку в яркое кимоно, валяющееся на полу. Она только в дверях остановилась, кланяясь ему и заставляя поклониться девушку, в глазах которой скопились слезы.  
— Вы же понимаете, мой господин, что после этого я не смогу больше приветствовать вас здесь.  
— Конечно, — ответил он. — Я сожалею о случившемся.  
Кивнув, она увела девушку.  
Сакура же прошла в комнату, взяла его одежду, сложенную в углу, а потом швырнула прямо в него.  
— Не было необходимости так грубо вести себя с ними, — сказал он. Откинув одеяло, он вытащил из кучи одежды штаны. Сакура отвернулась.  
— У нас нет времени на вежливость, — ответила она спокойно, но шея ее стала немного розоватой.  
«А! Малышка не разучилась смущаться», — усмехнулся он про себя, натягивая сначала майку, потом кофту.  
— Дали задание?  
— Да, завра на закате нам надо быть на северо-западе. Там есть гостиница...  
— А. Гостиница на границе со страной риса... — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к окну. Сердце ударило сильнее, но потом Какаши задержал дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от холма, поросшего лесом, за которым начиналась дорога. Пару лет назад он и Тензо часто по ней ходили.  
«Больше трех лет».  
Он так и не застегнул жилетку. Положив на столик рядом с бутылочками саке пару золотых монет, компенсацию за причиненные неудобства, он вышел из комнаты так и не застегнув жилет.  
— Вы знаете где это?  
— Да, мне известна эта гостиница. Так что нам поручили?  
— Просто быть в назначенном месте в назначенное время. Передача, может быть.  
— А Саске и Сай?  
— Они ждут нас у подножия холма.  
Напоследок Какаши обернулся через плечо и увидел, что дверь на веранду дома немного приоткрыта; девушка в оранжевом кимоно, с которой он провел эту ночь, следила за ним.  
«Глупая девчонка», — раздраженно подумал он.  
— Будем передвигаться без остановок, — сказал он Сакуре, отворачиваясь и уходя прочь от публичного дома. — Времени у нас осталось немного.  
***  
С последнего визита вместе с капитаном гостиница стала очень популярным местом.  
Хотя, если поразмыслить, ничего удивительного в этом не было: захваченная страна Риса и Отогакуре были на север, на северо-западе нейтральные земли, горы невдалеке, из-за которых порой приходили странного вида путешественники, явно не являющиеся ни представляющими травниками, ни кузнецами.  
Раньше к ней вели всего две дороги, одна со стороны страны Дождя, а вторая — из подвластной сейчас Отокаге страны Риса. Но новые дороги, как нити паутины, в считанные месяцы протянулись ото всех стран сюда. Еще три года назад о придорожной гостинице почти никто не знал, но, так же как и началась война, это место неожиданно для всех стало пересечением всех дорог на континенте.  
Сюда стекались беглецы со всех стран. Яркие женщины, громкоголосые мужчины, хмурые, одетые в невзрачную одежду, странники и дети такие быстрые и юркие, что их могли бы поприветствовать в любой из скрытых деревень. И среди них должен был быть человек, которого приведут трое синоби Конохи.  
«Этого человека должны будут передать Ото, Тензо-тайчо. Твоя миссия проследить, чтобы никаких препятствий для передачи не возникло. Ты же понимаешь что поставлено на кон, капитан?»  
— Эй, парень!  
Ямато отвлекся от изучения людей приходящих и уходящих на старика в широкой соломенной шляпе. Старик показался ему знакомым, но за годы он видел множество стариков, и, среди этого множества, пара десятков ходили именно в точно таких шляпах и с аквариумом за спиной.  
— Присмотришь за моей поклажей? Я поставлю ее здесь?  
Переодетый в плотника, путешествующего по континенту, Ямато кивнул.  
— Не хочу это туда, — пояснил старик, положив стеклянную тару. Когда он выпрямился, разминая плечи, оказался выше и шире, чем казалось Ямато. — Там его еще разобьют. А я буду в дальней комнате, — подмигнул старик и расхохотался, потирая руки, — приходи потом, выпьем саке в компании хмельных красавиц, а? Я угощаю!  
— Спасибо, но не выйдет. Вечером мне в путь.  
— Жаль. Ну, расплачусь с тобой, если дороги наши пересекутся.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться.  
— Не могу, друг. Это все мой внук, — покачал головой старик. — Понахватался у него. Все время твердит, что нет ничего крепче данного слова.  
— Даже сталь? — ухмыльнулся Ямато. Ему нравился этот старик. И внук его, видно, вырос хорошим человеком. Большая редкость — мужчина, отвечающий за свои слова и поступки.  
— Даже сталь. Ну. Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой...  
— Ямато.  
— Правда? — удивился старик. — Ямато?  
«Надо же, — пробормотал он, задумчиво потерев подбородок, — какое совпадение…»  
— Это необычное имя, но, должно быть, для меня — хороший знак! — громко рассмеялся старик, хлопнув его по плечу. — До встречи, Ямато-сан.  
И он расторопно убежал в гостиницу.  
«О! А его имени я и не узнал», — немного расстроился Ямато.  
Это было в полдень.  
После этого солнце стало клониться к горизонту, становилось темнее, воздух был теплым и так сладко пах чем-то, что Ямато скоро начало клонить в сон.  
Заснул ли он или стал видеть от усталости то, о чем думал постоянно, или он действительно видел то, что видел — он не знал, но вечером, когда небо стало темно-синим и глубоким оранжевым, Наруто вышла с тропинки, ведущей из леса.  
В широкой соломенной шляпе лица нельзя было разглядеть, но никогда он не видел больше, чтобы кто-то завязывал пояс на одежде узлами, которыми синоби связывали пленников.  
Подавшись вперед, Ямато моргнул пару раз, и видение рассеялось: это была вовсе не девушка, а парень или молодой мужчина в черно-оранжевом кимоно и в плаще, небрежно накинутом сверху. Он быстро ел что-то горячее на ходу из красивой расписной пиалы. У входа в гостиницу он убрал палочки в рукав, залпом выпил бульон из пиалы, а потом, громко вздохнув, обратил на себя внимание двух гейш. Он сказал что-то наставнице и ученице, сидящим на скамеечке и пьющим чай, и те захихикали. На их смех парень ответил поклоном, а затем вошел в гостиницу.  
Ямато, покачав головой, фыркнул, всего лишь очередной молодой повеса; разочарование сделало краски вечера тусклыми, воздух — тяжелым и слишком уж приторным.  
Близилось время заката, но ни знакомого ему дзенина, ни людей Ото, ни кого-то, кого бы Змеиный саннин мог назвать «мальчишка» (за исключением того парня, которого он принял за Наруто) Ямато за день не увидел. И чем больше времени проходило и людей уходило из гостиницы, тем чаще возвращалась к Ямато одна и та же мысль, которую он не мог прогнать: Данзо-сама, кажется, продал одного из своих синоби Орочимару за головы Акацуки.  
После того как гейши ушли в компании двух пьяных мужчин, Ямато неторопливо начал собирать товары, которые якобы продавал. И когда он решил сделать вид, что уходит и устроиться на ветке дерева, с дороги, ведущей с севера, пришли пятеро, носящие знаки звука.  
Четверо вошли в гостиницу, а пятый, болезненного вида молодой человек, тяжело опустился на скамейку. Он устало прикрыл глаза и прислонился одним плечом к стене, рукой поглаживая место, где недавно сидела гейша, видимо, оно все еще было нагрето теплом ее тела. Один из синоби Ото скоро снова высунулся, тихо спросив что-то, и по губам молодого человека Ямато прочитал: «Чаю, Джиробо».  
То, что на встречу с ниндзя Хокаге, были посланы со стороны Ото пять ниндзя, один из них выглядящий так, словно может упасть замертво в любую минуту, только больше обеспокоило Ямато: Орочимару был сумасшедшим, но вряд ли кто-то, кроме саннинов, мог сравниться с ним по остроте ума и хитрости. Он не мог послать на встречу с синоби Хокаге кого-то слабее дзенина с большим опытом.  
Закинув на спину поклажу раза в четыре больше его самого, Ямато повернулся лицом к дороге, но левым глазом посматривал на молодого человека, который с этого ракурса казался девушкой: тонкие запястья, длинные волосы, подведенные глаза и женственная одежда. Как он был обманчив, этот красивый парень, сколько же жестокости таилось за внешней красотой? Это была лишь еще одна маска, еще одно орудие для синоби.  
В последние годы Ямато все чаще снились странствия, жизнь не ниндзя, а такая, какую он пожелает: иногда ему снилось, что он плотник, иногда — торговец или крестьянин, или бродяга, берущийся за любую работу кроме шпионажа и убийств. Это были хорошие сны, после них он чувствовал свежий ветер и мокрые листья, и разряженный воздух после гроз Конохи — все было чистым, обновленным на какое-то время.  
Перебирая в памяти имена знакомых синоби, Ямато думал кого же Хокаге продал, как откормленного бычка, Орочимару, и возвращался к одной и той же мысли: а смог бы он сбежать?  
Еще раз взглянув на красивого юношу, он представил себя с длинными волосами, в женском кимоно и с подведенными глазами, и ухмыльнулся. Иногда самый лучший способ затеряться — самый рискованный. Кто бы заподозрил, что красивая женщина, подающая чай в ресторане, — беглый ниндзя?  
Ямато отвлекся, и посох, на который он опирался, упал на дорогу.  
«И где того дзенина носит?» — он раздраженно посмотрел на посох, в котором было спрятано ниндзято. — «И свою миссия провалит и мою».  
Он почувствовал порыв ветра, а уж затем перед ним на дорогу спрыгнул с дерева ниндзя. Когда Ямато увидел яркую прядку волос, выбивающуюся из-под платка Харуно Сакуры, то сразу же понял, кого отдает Орочимару Хокаге. Она протягивала ему посох.  
— Воз... эй.  
Ямато схватил ее как по наитию, и, потянув за руку, заставил Харуно Сакуру нагнуться, чтобы быть к нему лицом к лицу.  
— Отпустите меня, — очень тихо сказала она; вывернув руку, она тоже сомкнула пальцы, сильно надавив на вену. — Сейчас же.  
— Уводи их отсюда, — прошептал он, посмотрев на дорогу: Какаши-семпая и его учеников не было. — Где они?  
— Кто?  
Ямато поплелся к лесу, с трудом заставляя Харуно Сакуру идти за ним.  
— Какаши-сан и остальные двое — где они?  
— Отку... кто вы такой?  
— Мы уже встречались однажды, Харуно-сан. Я Тензо.  
Харуно ответила не сразу, но в голосе появилась неуверенность, когда она спросила (не ослабевая, впрочем, хватки):  
— Капитан АНБУ? Тензо-тайчо?  
— Слушай меня: вам надо бежать отсюда. В Коноху не возвращайтесь...  
— Что? Нет! У нас миссия! Нам надо...  
— Да знаю я! — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Ямато. — Вы не сможете ее выполнить. Это убьет Какаши-сана.  
— Что? Что за ересь вы..? Вы тут для того, чтобы сказать нам об этом? Это такой странный способ сказать, что...  
— Нет! — перебил он ее нетерпеливо. — У меня тоже тут задание. Вы — мое задание. Я должен был проследить, чтобы вы выполнили эту миссию. Данзо и Орочимару заключили договор. Один живой синоби за головы двух.  
Сакура уронила руки вдоль туловища, но с места не сдвинулась.  
— Быть этого не может…  
— Послушай, у нас очень мало времени... Где Какаши-сан?  
— Он и Саске в гостинице, Сай на заднем дворе, — сказала она медленно. — Вы показались подозрительным, поэтому мы прошли через лес и вышли с северной дороги. Они послали меня... — она судорожно вздохнула, но контроль не потеряла, спросив: — Которого из них?  
Он снял огромный тюк со спины, и, тяжело дыша, облокотился на него.  
— Учиху.  
Харуно-сан моргнула, как ребенок, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот, словно спрашивая: «Какой Учиха? Кто это?» — но затем понимание обрушилось на нее, колени согнулись, ноги подкосились. Она слепо пыталась ухватиться за ствол дерева и за ускользающий рассудок.  
— Учиху..? — спросила она, слезы были не на глазах, а в горле, и дрожащий, как струна сямисена, голос не вязался с тем, что он слышал о Харуно Сакуре, взгляд которой был холоднее въюги в стране Юки-доно и отпугивал даже самых смелых синоби.  
Она опустила взгляд и, громко сглотнув, прошептала:  
— Саске.  
Ему было теперь безразлично, что их мог увидеть ниндзя и понять, что сделка не состоится.  
Ямато грустно улыбнулся. Кажется, что семпай хорошо обучил своих генинов. Харуно Сакура, кажется, не ожесточилась после того, как помощник Данзо преподал ей личный урок, пока он и капитан сражались на улицах Отафуку Гай против Акацуки. Хатаке-сан смог дать им то, что не смог дать Наруто и ему — команду, о которой каждый из них мечтал.  
«Это не его вина», — напомнил он себе, хотя злость все еще жгла нутро. — «А эту команду еще можно сохранить. Они смогут быть вместе».  
Положив руку на хрупкие плечи Харуно Сакуры, Ямато понял, что пора смириться с тем, что не вернуть те времена, когда он и капитан шли по тропинке, глядя на гордо вышагивающую впереди, хитроглазую девчонку.  
«В конце концов, мы с самого начала были обречены: для нас не могло быть никакого будущего вместе».  
— Все будет хорошо, Сакура-чан. Мы не позволим им забрать Саске-сана.  
***  
Никто в его команде и слова не сказал, когда он велел им переодеться в простых крестьян, только посмотрели странно, а потом стали молча переодеваться. К счастью, ни когда они вошли в гостиницу, ни за то время, что он и Саске находились в стенах дома, он не видел хозяйку, но это только нагнетало волнение Какаши: ему все мерещился тяжелый взгляд женщины, смотрящей на него из-за лестницы. И когда Саске, брезгливо отодвигая в сторону его бутылочку саке, пробормотал: «Где она?» — Какаши подумал о совсем другой, и только посмотрев на мрачное лицо ученика, понял, что речь шла о Сакуре.  
— Ты беспокоишься? — он выпил вина, пока Саске оглядывался на старика в дальнем, самом темном углу комнаты. Он немного позавидовал этому старику: на каждом колене его сидела прекрасная, смеющаяся девушка. Они поили его саке и пели песни о хитрых неверных женах, убегающих ночью, чтобы навестить любовников.  
— Ее слишком долго нет.  
— Она умеет постоять за себя.  
Саске уставился на него своими горящими, бешеными глазами. Каждый звук просачивался сквозь зубы, сквозь губы, тяжело, как камни:  
— Как мы услышим, что ее...  
Ученик сжал кулаки, когда одна из девушек рассмеялась, упав на грудь старика.  
— Она может быть мертва.  
Какаши отвернулся, отодвинув подальше от себя саке. Он слышал обвинение, как и три с половиной года назад, когда мальчишка ждал его за воротами Конохи, чтобы привести к Сакуре, которая отказывалась говорить и прятала под платком неровно обрезанные волосы.  
От глаза, который он прятал под повязкой, стала расходиться волнами боль.  
— Не забывай, что Сай следит за периметром с крыши.  
— Он не следит. А если и следит, то не предупредит нас. Он же не сказал мне в тот раз, что Сакура была у Яманаки.  
— Саске...  
— Ему не было необходимости представляться нам. То, что Сай шпион Данзо ясно так же, как и то, что кто-то из нас...  
Звук сильных ударов заглушили слова Саске. Шум не стих, вскоре они услышали крики и звон стали, а потом грохот сорванной двери, топот на лестнице и вот, наконец, Какаши увидел молодого человека в соломенной шляпе спрыгнувшего в центр полутемного зала.  
Старик вскочил на ноги, уронив девушек. Наверное, привыкшие к подобным неожиданностям, они не издали ни звука, быстро выбежали из гостиницы, взяв в руки лакированные гэта.  
Молодой человек обернулся к старику и крикнул:  
— Лови! — он кинул какой-то длинный металлический штырь, а потом повернулся, выхватив из рукава яркого плаща кунай, чтобы отразить удар того, кого ни Какаши, ни Саске не видели — только руку с коротким мечом. Кто-то безмолвно сражался с мальчишкой, а тот хрипло посмеивался, радостно и беззаботно, как дитя во время захватывающей игры.  
Он, как обезьяна, уворачивался, уходил то вправо, то влево, то вниз, то подпрыгивал, не экономя энергию и силы. Он не старался защищаться, иногда острие куная царапало ему то плечо, то подбородок, то грудь, но парень продолжал сражаться и даже иногда выкрикивал: «Вот это да!» — или: «А это тебе как?!».  
Саске фыркнул, произнеся что-то вроде «пародия на синоби», но Какаши не мог оторваться — это была не кабацкая драка и не сражение синоби, а что-то совсем другое. Сколько парень показывал первобытной, неуправляемой силы. Только насладиться зрелищем он не успел: внезапно начавшая, схватка быстро закончилась.  
Парень в соломенной шляпе сделал обманное движение, и, когда его противник попался на уловку, резким выпадом, завершил бой.  
Не мужской вздох они услышали — женский, а потом, тяжело опираясь одной рукой на перила, а другой, пытаясь вытащить кунай из плеча, в свет выступила хозяйка гостиницы. Какаши наклонился в тень, Саске, заметив это, сделал так же.  
— Не отдашь мне то, что украл, — пожалеешь, — сквозь зубы проговорила женщина.  
— Что? — спросил парень, издевательски оттопырив ухо. — Повтори, что ты сказала? Я тебя не расслышал...  
— Мы тебя из-под земли достанем... выродок.  
Мальчишка вдруг расхохотался, сложившись пополам от смеха.  
— Нет, ты слышал, старик? Они найдут нас! Найдут! Нас!  
Что было смешного в угрозе, никто не мог понять, но старик и этот парень утирали слезы от смеха.  
Отсмеявшись, старик дружелюбно поклонился бледной и тяжело дышащей хозяйке гостиницы,  
— До скорой встречи, красавица, — сказал он, и, клацая гэта, торопливо вышел.  
Мальчишка же отвесил до того комичный поклон, что женщина заскрипела зубами.  
— Не расстраивайся, карга, в следующий раз продолжим! — весело сказал он и, взмахнув на прощание рукой, побежал за стариком.  
Но столкнулся с кем-то, кого ни Какаши, ни Саске до этого не видели: на скамейке у входа вряд сидели трое. И когда мальчишка выплюнул ругательство за подножку, один из трех наклонился вперед, к свету, и он увидел, что на голове его повязка с металлической пластиной.  
Какаши, сжав в руке палочки для еды так сильно, что они треснули, подумал: «Какой же я дурак, какой дурак... Орочимару нужен шаринган».  
Хозяйка гостиницы подошла к центру зала, хватаясь за стену окровавленной рукой, чтобы обратиться к ниндзя Звука:  
— Я заплачу вам вдвое — нет — втрое больше того, что вы просите, если вы догоните его или старика, — язык у женщины заплетался, но злость была уверенная, как и взгляд, и окровавленный кунай в руке — без сомнения, она была синоби или тренирована в искусстве. — Плата будет щедрой.  
— Да. Догони его, Джиробо, — велела девушка из команды Звука. — Догони и сделай так, чтобы этот большеротый наглец истек изнутри.  
— Мы тут не для этого, — ответил парень с пепельными волосами. — Сейчас у нас другая миссия. Найдите других, — сказал он хозяйке.  
— Я и восемь моих друзей хорошо знакомы с вашим Каге, — настаивала женщина. — Свяжитесь с ним... скажите, — она закашляла в рукав, — скажите, что Акацуки простят его долг, если мне вернут украденное и голову вора. Прямо сейчас... поговорите с Орочимару... ему понравится это предложение.  
Четверо синоби Орочимару переглянулись.  
Залпом выпив остатки саке, Какаши мрачно улыбнулся и, положив руку на бедро, кивнул Саске.  
***  
Сгущающиеся сумерки были им на руку, но чем больше уходило времени, тем меньше шансов было у Какаши-семпая и его учеников уйти отсюда, не привлекая внимания Звука.  
— Но как? — спросила Харуно-сан, нервно обводя пальцем край пояса, за которым прятала сюрикены. — Нам не миновать сражения. Они заметят.  
— Нельзя этого допустить. Надо сделать так, чтобы Орочимару и Данзо подумали, что вы пропали, — он перевел взгляд на темную кромку над верхушками деревьев на востоке. — Сгинули в Восточном лесу.  
— Они этому не поверят. Там никого нет. Мы были там четыре года назад вместе с Какаши-саном. Восточный лес ничуть не опаснее Леса смерти.  
— Это он вас в этом убедил, — хмыкнул он, посмотрев на узкую тропинку, ответвляющуюся от широкой дороги. — Тогда вас не тронули, потому что семпай был рядом. Сейчас все по-другому будет. Но мы выжили там однажды, может быть, и в этот раз там вы найдете спасение. Сейчас же нам нужно как-то отвлечь… от вас... внимание...  
— Тензо-семпай?  
Давешний парень в яркой одежде вывалился из гостиницы, крикнув оскорбление тем, кто остался в гостинице. Сначала он побежал мимо молодого человека на скамеечке на север, но потом остановился и, хлопнув себя по лбу, пошел на юг. Стуча гэта по дороге, он бежал прямо к ним, бормоча песенку под нос: «Иди, иди, куда бы не вел этот путь…»*  
Закрыв глаза и вздохнув, Ямато глубоко поклонился.  
«Пойдешь — будет хорошо, — слышал он грубый голос, — возвращаться может страшно, но даже если страшно, ты иди, иди…»  
«Прости меня», — взмолился Ямато, выпрямляясь и громко хлопая в ладоши. — «Пожалуйста, прости».  
— Тензо-семпай?  
— Сакура, уводи их через лес. В Коноху не возвращайтесь, — сказал он, выходя на дорогу.  
Заходящее солнце исказило фигуру мальчишки, смешало краски, Ямато часто заморгал, но видение не пропадало: он видел идущую к нему, поющую под нос песенку, Наруто.  
— Чего ты ждешь, девчонка? Я отвлеку их. — Нетерпеливо и, наверное, сердито приказал он: — Беги!  
«Ты только уведи их», — подумал Ямато, шагнув навстречу парню.  
— Ой-ёй-ёй! — закричал он, корчась от боли у ног мальчишки. — Ой-ёй-ёй! Ты мне ребра сломал! Негодяй! Все сломано! Мои ребра! И товары! Сволочь!  
Не переставая стонать, он успел увидеть темно-синий платок Сакуры за кустами, окружающими гостиницу. Перекатившись на другой бок, он увидел, что синоби Звука смотрит на него.  
«Смотри, смотри!» — его охватила эйфория от того, что план работал так хорошо, и когда мальчишка склонился, схватил его за плечи и поднял на ноги, Ямато рыдал и кричал так, что актеры из театра, увидь они это представление, позавидовали бы его актерскому мастерству.  
— Я все равно что мертв! Моя жена больна! Трое моих детей голодают! Ты лишил меня заработка!..  
Мальчишка встряхнул его с такой силой, что он прикусил кончик языка.  
Из гостиницы вышли три ниндзя и один из них, в бинтах, что-то зашептал главному синоби, который пристально наблюдал за ними.  
И как только Ямато подумал, что самоубийственные миссии всегда проходят без осложнений, мальчишка, которым он воспользовался, обнял его за плечи как старого друга, но другой рукой он сжал в кулак волосы на затылке, да так, что у Ямато на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Если тебе нужна помощь, ты мог бы ее просто попросить, — хриплым, злым голосом прошептал ему на ухо парень, а потом оттолкнул. Ямато не устоял на ногах, врезался спиной о ствол дерева, и весь воздух выбило из груди.  
Когда он встал на ослабевшие ноги, мальчишка, сложив руки на груди, уже стоял перед пятью синоби Орочимару.  
— Вот тот тупой придурок, Кимимаро. Мозгов не хватило, чтобы сбежать. Или старик кинул его, получив, что желал.  
— Твой сообщник бросил тебя? — спросил Кимимаро.  
— Может, да, — протянул парень. — А может — нет. Может, он не мой сообщник.  
— Ты совсем тупой, да?! — заорала девушка, наставив острие куная на грудь мальчишки. — Со зрением проблемы?! Видишь это? — она показала оружием нотный знак на повязке товарища. — Что это значит, понимаешь?  
Мальчишка хмыкнул:  
— Кому же не известно, что все, кто носит этот знак, трусы, подчиняющиеся трусу, дрожащему от страха при мысли о смерти.  
«Нахальный», — единственное, что лезло в голову, кроме того, что он, скорее всего, умрет вместе с этим парнем.  
— На что ты!.. — девушка пошла вперед на парня, но их главарь отстранил ее.  
— Молчать, Таюйя.  
Его «план» с места не сдвинулся, оказавшись в полукруге четырех синоби Ото; Ямато даже показалось, что он стал еще шире в плечах и еще выше, когда Кимимаро подступил к нему.  
— Ты очень самонадеян для простого наемника. Как тебя зовут?  
— А ты не так умен, как кажется, — усмехнулся парень. — Я называю свое имя только глухонемым и мертвым.  
— Ну, так прикончим его быстрее! — крикнула Тайюя. — Нам надо миссию закончить, Кимимаро!  
У Ямато были предположения, что парень не так прост, как кажется, но совсем не ожидал, что снаряд, брошенный девушкой, будет нанесен клону, а не человеку.  
— Сукин сын! — вскричала Таюйя, когда дым не рассеялся, а быстро стал распространять.  
Скоро ниндзя Ото метались в дыму, пронизанном светом заходящего солнца.  
— Кимимаро, этот ублюдок — ниндзя! Сакон, найди эту сволочь! Найди его! Я своими собственными руками освежую его!  
— Да заткнись ты, Тайюя!  
— Эй, — услышал он хриплый голос. — Диверсия удалась. Можешь сматываться отсюда.  
Ямато попытался среди дыма разглядеть его, но увидел лишь где дым был темнее и не пропуска свет.  
— Скоро прикрытия не будет, — скороговоркой прошептал парень.  
Он пошатнулся, когда его толкнули в грудь.  
— Да что ты за ниндзя такой? Беги!  
— А ты сам почему не убегаешь?  
Ямато протянул руку и сразу же нащупал ткань, взял в тиски руку.  
— Отпусти, — велел парень, но все же ворчливо пояснил ему: — Они меня раздражают — вот почему. Ненавижу змей.  
— Я тоже.  
— Да что с..? — на этот раз парень толкнул его сильнее, и он отпустил, отступив назад.  
Прямо перед его носом просвистел один сюрикен. Следом еще семь.  
— Ооо! — громко просюсюкал парень. — Девочка умеет бросать сюрекены! Жаль, что у тебя не будет возможности научиться попадать в цель!  
— Я убью тебя!  
— О! О! Подожди! Я сейчас!  
Ямато слышал истории о том, как в древние времена синоби обладали такой невероятной силой, что враги и жертвы называли их именами богов, но он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то мог управлять ветром так, как это сделал его невольный союзник.  
Ниндзя Орочимару стояли на дороге всклокоченные, двое из них за гневом прятали стыд.  
А парень посмеивался — кар-кар-кар, — стоя вразвалку прямо перед ними.  
— Ну вот он я. Так удобнее будет, верно?  
— Не стоит злить их еще больше, — прошептал он, подбросив посох с ниндзя-то ногой.  
Один ниндзя склонился к своему главному и шепнул что-то, наблюдая за Ямато.  
— Жизнь человека стоит, — пробормотал парень. — Хочу узнать кто они: люди или бешеные псы.  
Ямато не мог возразить ему: кто были эти подростки, бросающиеся на них, как дикие звери? Ощереные пасти, зубы в слюне и глаза, залитые кровью; они нападали на него и на парня столько же, сколько они отбрасывали их назад.  
Только когда он убил, перерезав глотку одному рыжеволосому полному синоби, остальные остановились.  
— Стой, Тайюя! — приказал Кимимаро, но девушка, обезумев от злости бежала к нему.  
Ямато расставил шире ноги, чтобы отразить ее удар. То, что парень возник на пути Тайюи, не ожидал даже он, и Ямато не ожидал того, как просто остановил его союзник девушку.  
Он провел рукой по животу девушки, прыгнувшей к нему. Она немедленно, как цветок, поникла, флейта выпала из ее руки, покатилась по земле к колее.  
Во скольких сражениях он участвовал? Сколько крови пролил? Он не вел счет смертям, а те, кто делал так, обычно, не стояли к нему спиной, а только напротив, глаза в глаза, и в итоге оказывались наколоты на меч или удушены тонкими ивовыми ветвями.  
Парень бережно опустил ее на землю и стал шептать что-то.  
Таюйя, из последних сил выплюнула густую, вязкую кровь на ноги парня, она шевелила губами, но слышали они только хлюпание крови в горле. Но ее горящий от ненависти взгляд говорил громче слов.  
Так она и застыла: в гневе.  
Что-то было в позе его и в том, как уважительно, как осторожно отошел он назад от мертвой, что Ямато стало тяжело дышать от грусти. Что за страшная насмешка: умереть от руки неизвестного мальчишки, который испытывал больше жалости и больше печалился о смерти, чем сама эта несчастная, обделенная девушка.  
Был ли и он таким же жалким в глазах этого парня?  
«Как бешеную собаку», — подумал Ямато. — «Все мы такие».  
— Ты не синоби, — отозвался Кимимаро.  
— Нет.  
— Назови свое имя.  
Что за странное было сражение: ниндзя Орочимару ждали пока их враг прочитает молитву за душу, которую погубил.  
Обернувшись, парень вежливо поклонился Кимимаро, и голос его был спокоен, что-то, наверное, понравилось в слуге Орочимару ему. Что-то общее было у них.  
— Обещаю, что прошепчу его тебе на ухо, прежде чем ты уйдешь в ласковые объятья Идзанами-сама.  
Один из двух оставшихся ниндзя сделал шаг вперед, но Кимимаро остановил его: «Стой, Кидомару», — велел он.  
— Ты очень уверен в этом.  
— Но и ты знаешь это. Я не смею отказать человеку в последней просьбе.  
— Вот как, — задумчиво молвил Кимимаро. — Любую просьбу выполнишь?  
— Ту, что в силах выполнить буду и что не навредит или не будет угрожать безопасности невинных.  
Длинные рукава в кроваво-красных, оранжевых и черных узорах хлопали по бокам его помощника, и в сумраке подступающей ночи он казался демоном или духом, пришедшим по души неверных, но удостаивающим подарком тех, кто полюбился ему. Не все сказки были выдумкой, и некоторые из небылиц, которыми смешила и пугала их Наруто, были правдой и настоящим чудом.  
— Мне достаточно будет и имени.  
— Разумный выбор, — «демон» одобрительно склонил голову, а затем шагнул вперед, сначала осторожно, потом быстрее и быстрее. Спросил жадно: — Не будем тянуть, Кимимаро-сан?  
— Не будем, — согласился он.  
Двое оставшихся ниндзя хохоча повернулись к нему с одинаковыми безумными и бездушными улыбками.  
«Бешеные псы», — повторил про себя Ямато, но для него это звучало как оправдание убийства.  
***  
Саске как раз взялся за оружие, и вдруг весь зал заполнил густой белый дым. Какаши услышал женский вздох, а затем скрежет металла о металл.  
— Саске, это я!  
Какаши почувствовал маленькую руку на своем запястье, его сдернули со стула, он и Саске столкнулись плечами — Сакура тащила их сквозь туман к противоположному выходу.  
— Нам надо бежать, пока синоби Ото заняты другим! — в дыму голос ее звучал приглушенно, но он узнал испуг.  
— Как ты узнала про Ото? — спросил Саске, когда она их вывела на чистый воздух.  
Они остановились на заднем дворе между двух повозок, укрытых соломенными накидками.  
— Саске, — взмолилась Сакура, а потом посмотрела на него. — Какаши-сан, нам нужно как можно скорее уходить отсюда. И где Сай? Почему он не ответил мне?  
— Его там нет, — чуть более недовольно, чем обычно, пробормотал Саске.  
— Ах, — поняла она, — он все-таки предал нас.  
Сакура стояла, как тонкое молодое деревце, склонив отяжелевшую голову к земле.  
— Тензо-семпай сказал, чтобы мы бежали в Восточный лес. Если нас будут считать погибшими, то никто не будет искать нас среди живых.  
— Капитан АНБУ? — спросил Саске. — Что он-то тут делает? Ты знаешь, Какаши?  
— Нет.  
— Ты хоть что-то можешь нам объяснить?  
— Сейчас не время. Но ты получишь свои ответы позже.  
Выругавшись, Саске показался Какаши растерянным, пусть его лицо и искажала злость и глаза заволокло красным.  
— Сакура, что еще сказал Тензо?  
— Ничего. Я ушла как только он подошел к тому парню. Он вышел из гостиницы не так давно. Не думаю, что он синоби.  
— Вор, — вставил Саске, угрюмо глядя на пики елей Восточного леса, возвышающиеся над редким леском, окружающим гостиницу. А потом скомандовал, оттолкнув Сакуру: — Осторожно.  
Мимо, вместе с клочьями белого дыма, пролетела ветка и воткнулась в землю.  
— Что это? — выдохнула Сакура. — Это Ото?  
— Нет, — ответил Саске. В глазах его вращались колеса шарингана. — Кто-то другой...  
Когда стих шум ветра, все, что он слышал это как листья, шурша, медленно опускались на землю, пара секунд абсолютной тишины, только частое дыхание Сакуры, и звон стали смешался с руганью и боевыми кличами. И где-то среди мешанины звуков был тихий, сдержанный скрежет старого меча Тензо.  
— Куда ты собрался?  
Только когда голос Саске остановил его, Какаши понял, что ноги сами несли его к другу.  
— Какаши.  
Ночь уже соткалась у них за спинами, скрыла их лица, еще шаг и он мог бы не услышать их и не увидеть их.  
— Какаши-сан? Куда вы?  
Он не видел Тензо больше трех лет. Последнее, что он слышал от него это сухое «Ваши ученики ждут вас. Прощайте, семпай» прямо перед тем, как он, одев маску кота, бросил его у ворот Конохи. И все же он сейчас сражался за него и за этих двоих, за их жизни, без раздумий отдав взамен свою.  
«С ними все будет хорошо», — подумал он и улыбнулся, представив как Саске и Сакура будут пробираться через дебри, и, быть может, лесная ведьма выйдет им навстречу? Ухмыльнется, расскажет про Зецу Белого и Зецу Черного, и как они любят лакомиться синоби, а затем предложит выгодную сделку, если посчитает их бесстрашными. Он сделал все возможное, помог им стать теми, кто мог бы понравится ей. «Пойдете? Пойдете со мной?» — будет спрашивать она, а затем поведет их так далеко от мира синоби, как только можно.  
Может быть.  
Почти четыре года прошло — срок не малый. Она могла быть где угодно теперь, может быть — в ином мире кралась меж убийц или невинных, смеялась в лицо демонам или духам, — она могла. Но ему будет спокойнее сражаться и умирать с мыслью о том, что все его ученики не последуют за ним.  
«Я научил их выживать, — он, скрепя сердце, шагнул от них. — Все лучше того, что готовит для них Данзо и Орочимару».  
— Вы знаете куда идти. Мы догоним вас, — солгал он, когда их лица смазались тенями, и ушел за Тензо.  
***  
— Давай! Давай! Ну! Давай, плотник!  
— Кидомару, кончай играть с ним! — прикрикнул второй синоби. — Нам надо закончить миссию.  
— Да, да! — легкомысленно ответил, Кидомару, нападая на Ямато со спины.  
Это было нелегко: удерживать атаки сразу двух ниндзя, не используя техники, по которым бы они могли связать его с Конохой, с Какаши-саном и его учениками. Чем больше продолжалась эта битва, тем меньше шансом выжить оставалось у него — это понимал и он и прихвостни Орочимару, улыбки их становились все шире, смех громче, удары сильнее.  
— А он упрямый, — рассмеялся Кидомару, отпрыгивая назад.  
— Или тупой.  
— Или тупой. Эй, плотник! Может, сдашься сейчас? Я тебя за это убью безболезненно. Чик — и все. Ну как? Договорились?  
Этих он не назвал бы ни собаками, ни людьми. Таких, как эти двое, он встречал слишком часто, даже многие из тех, кто прикрывали спину ему были подобны Кидомару и Сакону — просто синоби. Сила, власть над людьми, право отнимать жизни — ничего удивительного, что большинство ниндзя опьяняла мысль о том, что нет загробной жизни, нет власти богов и демонов, есть только сильные и слабые. Он все больше понимал отвращение, которое испытывала Наруто ко всем синоби, понимал злые насмешки, ведь и он не многим отличался от этих двоих. Ямато считал себя лучше простых крестьян, не способных постоять за себя и за свои семьи, и проходил мимо деревень, как путник мимо муравейников.  
Он сплюнул кровь в сторону, пытаясь подобрать название, которое отделило бы его от этих двух.  
«Синоби».  
— Смотри-ка! — удивленно расхохотался Кидомару. — У него гордость есть!  
Как самовлюбленны были оба.  
«Вы, ниндзя, беззаботные и самоуверенные, как птахи», — шепот Наруто путался в треске раскаленных углей, улыбка была ее спрятана в тени, в глубине потемневших глаз, под рукавом, что подносила она ко рту. — «Что думаете вы? Думаете, раз парите выше, то лучше тех, кто ходит по земле? Кхе. Кхе. Кхе. Птахи так часто падают».  
«Упаду, но этих двоих с собой прихвачу».  
Убивать просто, выживать самому в схватке — вот, что требовало мастерства, но когда отбрасываешь свою жизнь, то любая, даже самая немыслимая задача, становится проста.  
Ямато всадил нож Кидомару между ребер. После того как последний удивленный вздох пса Орочимару покрыл испариной его щеку, он выдернул нож. Кидомару повалился на землю, как мешок с редькой.  
Большую часть сражений он не думал, а позволял рефлексам и мышечной памяти управлять собой. Ему нельзя было выдавать себя, но хенге потрескалось на нем, когда он освободил чакру, чтобы защитить открытую спину.  
Теплая кровь потекла по пальцам, обвила, как лианы, запястье.  
— О, — в горле ниндзя булькал смех и кровь, — ничья.  
Ноги не держали Сакона больше, он обнял его одной рукой, а второй рукой закрыл Ямато глаза, шепнув слабеющим голосом на ухо: «Сюрприз».  
У него не было женщин и любовниц не было, но когда его лицо взяли в ладони, то он сначала подумал: «Наруто!»  
Скинув с себя умирающего, но смеющегося Сакона, он увидел, что не руки девушки были на его лице, а краснокожего монстра с кривым рогом во лбу.  
— Не ничья, — он дохнул на Ямато запахом застоявшейся крови. — Победа будет моей.  
Монстр раздвинул губы, звериные зубы его были желтыми, а язык длинным, длиннее, чем полагалось человеку. Темные, почти черные губы коснулись его уха.  
— Укон мое имя.  
Это должно было быть концом его путешествия, он видел, что Укон готовится ударить, но он не мог пользоваться техниками, иначе все в Конохе будут под угрозой.  
Нагревшийся за жаркий день воздух содрогнулся, невидимые волны отталкивали от него волнами тепло. По ногам и по рукам побежали мурашки. Он слышал щебет птиц, сначала тихо, но с каждым вздохом крик птиц становился все громче.  
Разряды электричества зигзагами разрезали темноту, освещали вспышками успевшее забыться за годы лицо Какаши-семпая.  
Укон успел только повернуться.  
Капитан улыбнулся над поникшей головой мертвого врага, и по щеке его поползли тонкие паутинки морщин — больше того, что помнил Ямато.  
— Давно не виделись, Тензо. Отдохнуть прилег? — он помахал окровавленной рукой, прошедшей насквозь тела Укона.  
— Семпай.  
— Какаши.  
— Какаши-сан.  
«Безнадежно», — пробормотал Какаши и, коротко усмехнувшись, вытер руку о спину Кидомару.  
Как короток срок для селения и для Хокаге — три года, но для дружбы бесконечность. Были ли они друзьями после стольких лет? Не обидел ли Какаши-семпая его грубое прощание?  
— Ну так какой план?  
Голос был грубее, усталый, но была и приглушенная, дразнящая веселость была, и был внимательный взгляд, охватывающий шире и глубже, снимающий, слой за слоем, недомолвки и ложь, оставляющий только грубый костяк фактов.  
— Вы только что его с успехом разрушили, — вздохнул он.  
— Ну прости, прости.  
Семпай стал смотреть на битву Кимимаро и парня, которая не завершилась с его приходом.  
— Я не знаю кто он, — сказал он.  
— Но он сражается с тобой.  
— За себя, — поправил Ямато. — Мне не известно, что произошло в гостинице, но что-то заставило синоби Ото заполучить его.  
— Вор, — пробормотал Какаши задумчиво.  
— Что?  
— Он украл что-то у хозяйки гостиницы. — А потом медленно произнес, будто пробираясь сквозь зыбкие воспоминания в поисках ответа: — Как странно он сражается, да, Тензо?  
Они стояли плечом к плечу, наблюдая за тем, как парень в шляпе прогнулся к земле, очертив рукой и ногой две дуги, отшвырнув ураган костей, который чуть не обрушил на него Кимимаро. И что за ужасающее зрелище представлял собой предводитель четверки Звука: глаза горящие, как в горячке, и кости, прорастающие сквозь иссохшее от переизбытка чакры. Теперь он понимал, что имел в виду «демон»: Кимимаро умирал.  
Ямато стало остро жаль мальчика.  
Его удивило, что Какаши-семпай рассмеялся, когда гэта слетела с ноги «вора» и угодила прямо в подбородок Кимимаро: ошибка, но как ловко парень смог обернуть ее в свою пользу.  
И только тогда два заигравшихся юнца обратили внимание на них.  
Парень в соломенной шляпе уронил руки вдоль туловища и из его широкого рукава выпал кунай, он вошел в твердую землю до самого колечка.  
Но Кимимаро, вытерев белым рукавом кровь с подбородка, вышел вперед и, поклонившись, произнес:  
— Хатаке Какаши-сан, полагаю.  
— Все верно, — очень спокойно ответил Какаши, засунув руки в карманы штанов. — А ты?  
— Кимимаро. Но я не вижу рядом с вами Учиху Саске-сана. Смею предположить, что сделка не состоится.  
— Все верно, — повторил Какаши-сан, доброжелательно улыбаясь. — Сделки не будет.  
— Могу поинтересоваться по чьей прихоти договоренность между Орочимару-сама и Хокаге-сама была нарушена?  
— По моей.  
— По вашей, — медленно проговорил Кимимаро, силуэт его пошатнулся, но с места он не сдвинулся — смотрел на что-то. — Кабуто был прав.  
Насекомые и птицы стали возвращаться, возобновили свои тихие любовные песни, подводя черту под бессмысленными разборками людей.  
Вздох Кимимаро потерялся, слившись с голосами леса и травы, — он устал и, быть может, тоже считал разборки бессмысленными. Или Ямато хотелось думать так, потому что он видел в несчастном, умирающем юноше отголоски себя самого.  
— Я вынужден прервать сражение. Но, — Кимимаро замялся, — если у меня еще осталось время, я постараюсь быть через три дня на границе стран. У подножия холма есть большое поле...  
Его неожиданный помощник, демон или человек, ответил голосом, похожим на ломающиеся под ногами ветки:  
— Я буду там.  
Весенняя ночь навалилась всем весом, всей своей тьмой в считанные секунды; свежесть Чидори растворилась в теплых запахах крови и железа, и беспокойство стало ползти от земли по ногам, по туловищу и в самое сердце Ямато.  
Напоследок Кимимаро обратился к ним:  
— Будьте уверены, Какаши-сан, Орочимару-сама и Хокаге-доно станет известно о вашем подлом поступке. Помолитесь, чтобы на оставшихся в Конохе друзей, если таковые у вас были, вы не навлекли беды. Прощайте.  
Он почувствовал жар, лизнувший по открытым спинам, а потом две ярких вспышки чакры невдалеке. Кто-то двигался в темноте, он слышал редкое, но резкое дыхание Какаши-сана, крик женщины «Так просто ты не уйдешь!», звонкое «Саске» и еще злое «Дураки!».  
От резкого запаха у него закружилась голова. На пороге между сном и явью ему показалось, что кто-то подхватил его, падающего, выругался: «А черт, он убьет меня!». А затем проклятая дорога, наконец, перестала существовать.  
***  
В полудреме его преследовал резкий запах и яркий синий свет, горящий, как маяк, удерживающий его на грани между сознанием и забвением.  
От неприятного вязкого дыма, пахнущего пеплом и раскаленными углями, першило в горле и, даже придя в сознание, Какаши не в состоянии был видеть, — глаза слезились от сильного кашля.  
Кто-то помог ему сесть, придерживая за плечи.  
Совладав с одеревеневшими от сильных спазмов мышцами, Какаши отстранился, полной грудью вдыхая сладковатый воздух. Влажно хлюпнули мхи под его ладонями, по пальцам прополз какой-то жучок.  
Когда шум крови и частые удары сердца перестали громыхать в ушах, он услышал, что невдалеке говорил мужчина, по голосу — пожилой и крупный.  
— Идиот!  
Какаши сглотнул, но во рту все еще было сухо и пряно.  
Кто-то вложил в его руку что-то металлическое, прохладное и округлое. Фляга, догадался он.  
— Это вода.  
Он открыл припухшее веко. Неужели он так долго спал?  
Тензо сидел вполоборота к нему, предоставляя возможность утолить жажду. И, наверное, забота старого товарища подарила ему надежду на то, что они все еще друзья, и губы его сами собой растянулись в улыбке, вода стекла по глубоким морщинам, обрамляющим подбородок, по шее и впиталась в майку.  
— Глупец, — приговаривал кто-то.  
— Спасибо, — он протянул товарищу флягу.  
— Ваши ученики тут, — сказал Тензо, избегая его взгляда. — С ними все хорошо.  
Какаши вздохнул, опустив голову на грудь. Глупцы, он же сказал им уходить. Наверняка, это Саске уговорил Сакуру остаться, чтобы узнать что происходило. И он глупец. Их жизни погублены с этого дня. Не говоря уж о Гае, Асуме и остальных — что будет с ними?  
— Сакура еще не пришла в себя, — сказал капитан АНБУ. — Мне сказали, это из-за того, что чакры было слишком много...  
— Кто сказал?  
Тензо просто отодвинулся в сторону.  
Тут нельзя было сказать точно: светит ли солнце или луна в небе, потому что над головами их простирались только густые темные ветви; нельзя было сказать и то на юге ли они или на севере. Восточный лес, как и годы назад, был похож на брюхо зверя, проглотившего их или на иной мир, из которого не возвращаются.  
А между двух сосен, спиной к нему, опустившись на колени, сидел Жабий саннин. Конец длинного седого хвоста был мокрым от болотной воды, скопившейся у ног Джирайи-сама. Он сердито ворчал над тем, кто лежал ворохом жженых красных, оранжевых и черных тканей на лежанке из кедровых лап.  
— Когда ты будешь слушать, что тебе говорят? — сердито говорил он, но рукой ласково гладил голову на своих коленях. — Когда же перестанешь вести себя как разгильдяй..? Ведь тысячу раз говорил я тебе, а ты тысячу раз обещал мне...  
Какаши отвернулся.  
Сакура была без сознания, лежала рядом с ним. Лоб в испарине и губы сердито поджаты даже во сне. Саске уже пришел в себя и стоял в тени у дерева, не было понятно: повлияло ли на него перемещение от гостиницы туда, где они были сейчас, зол ли он был, растерян ли или изможден.  
— Которое сейчас число? — спросил он и слова эти, как толчок земной коры, погнал волну. Воспоминания вскружили голову, и он, тяжело задышав, вновь лег. Земля качала его, как в бурю.  
Тензо склонился над ним, и Какаши видел блуждающие тени воспоминаний и в его взгляде.  
— Я не знаю, семпай. Сам недавно пришел в себя.  
Они опустили головы, пряча неуместные, меланхоличные улыбки.  
— Как все повторяется, да?  
— Не все.  
— Да, — вздохнул Тензо. — К сожалению не все.  
Без сомнения Тензо думал не о том, как они чуть не умерли по прихоти Хокаге, а о девчонке, о его ученице. А ведь он почти забыл, что его товарищ сначала невзлюбил ее.  
— Вы думаете это судьба, семпай?  
— Я не верю в судьбу, Тензо-кун. Простое совпадение.  
Рядом, тяжело вздохнув, проснулась Сакура.  
Она приоткрыла глаза, тоже опухшие и с мутной пеленой, как после хорошей пьянки.  
— Какаши-сан? — очень тихо спросила она. — Где мы?  
— В Восточном лесу.  
Какаши помог ей приподняться, а Тензо протянул флягу с водой, которую она двумя дрожащими руками поднесла ко рту.  
«Это, наверное, старость», — подумал он, почувствовал острое желание помочь Сакуре держать флягу, укрыть Саске как можно дальше, возвести вокруг них стену, через которую не переберется никто: ни Данзо со всеми ниндзя Конохи, ни Орочимару с запретными техниками и ручными монстрами. «Если б только найти путь к горе Мебоку…»  
Тензо хотел что-то сказать, приоткрыл рот, но, нахмурившись, произнес:  
— Что мы будем делать?  
— Я думаю, лучше всего плыть по течению.  
— Ждать повторений? — спросил Тензо. Глаза его стали как будто светлее.  
Он улыбнулся другу, а на другом конце лесной опушки Джирайя-сама вздохнул обреченно:  
— Однажды эта бесшабашность убьет тебя, глупый мальчишка.  
***  
В молчании шли они сквозь Восточный лес по пути, который прокладывал парень. Земли касаться им было запрещено.  
— Мало ли кто выследит нас по следам, — сказал Джирайя-сама.  
Какаши не удавалось разглядеть парня, только изредка исчезал за спинами впереди идущих Саске, Сакуры и Тензо яркий широкий рукав его кимоно и край соломенной шляпы, которую мальчик натянул на голову как только очнулся.  
— Опять потерял концентрацию! — шепот Джирайи-сама был похож на низкие раскаты грома. Запрыгнув на ветку дерева, он погрозил кулаком: — Хватит в облаках витать! Поворачивай на восток!  
— Сам бы тогда и делал это, старик, — огрызнулся мальчик, не оборачиваясь, но сразу исправился и повернул резко вправо.  
После этого тишина вновь рухнула на них. Не произнесенные приветствия и вопросы звенели в головах.  
Гнев Джирайи-самы был очевиден даже Сакуре и Саске, которые все еще пребывали в неведении, но не решались разбить хрупкое молчание. Они замечали, как пристально смотрел он и капитан АНБУ на двух незнакомцев, ведущих их вглубь леса.  
Должно быть, была глубокая ночь, но в Восточном лесу никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, тут был совсем другой мир, который освещало не солнце, а светлячки и диковинные неоново-зеленые грибы, растущие на стволах деревьев, уходящих вверх, в бесконечность. Тогда как его ученики настороженно озирались по сторонам, ожидая нападения какого-нибудь существа, о котором сказывались легенды, он томился в воспоминаниях о том, как впервые дышал спертым, тяжелым запахом болот и прелой земли.  
Вскоре после того, как их проводник начал сбавлять темп, Тензо внезапно дернулся и отошел в сторону, а мальчишка Жабьего саннина впервые оглянувшись через плечо, сказал весело:  
— Осторожно, Коноха! В овраг не свались!  
Чувствуя волны гнева, исходящие от Джирайи-самы, его даже стало подташнивать от стыда.  
— Привал! — крикнул внезапно мальчишка, сиганул вперед и исчез за шуршащими кедровыми ветками.  
— По очереди, — велел Джирайя-сама, отходя в сторону.  
Саске без промедления ушел вслед за ним, а потом, немного неуверенно, — Сакура.  
Когда он подошел ближе, то Тензо негромко сказал ему:  
— Осторожно, семпай. Он глубже, чем кажется, — и, отодвинув в сторону широкую ветку, прыгнул вниз, в овраг.  
Какаши последовал за ним.  
Местом их назначения была знакомая ему и Тензо полянка с костровищем в центре и спальными местами из поваленных веток и сухого мха.  
Сакура и Саске стояли с Тензо в стороне от мальчика, подвязывающего пояском широкие рукава кимоно, чтобы не замарать их во время работы. Он ушел в лес, не сказав им ни слова.  
— Что происходит, Какаши? — потребовал Саске.  
Прежде чем он успел сказать ему, что еще не время для объяснений, Джирайя-сама грузно приземлился прямо напротив него, подняв в воздух пепел и черный уголь из старого костра.  
Саске, занервничав, потянулся к оружию, но Тензо вовремя остановил его.  
Какаши мог понять реакцию Саске: Джирайя-сама внушал страх. Скрестив руки на груди, он угрюмо смотрел на него сверху вниз. Должно быть, у саннина, как и у него, в голове вспыхивали и тухли, как вспышки, великое множество вопросов, но, в конце концов, он, вздохнув, произнес глубоким голосом:  
— Ну здравствуй, Какаши-чан.  
Это немного не то, чего он ожидал после более семнадцати лет и нескольких часов молчания, но он глубоко поклонился учителю своего учителя.  
— Здравствуйте, Джирайя-сама. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.  
— Ну ладно-ладно. Ладно тебе, — саннин ворчливо похлопал его плечу. Какаши, не выдержав удара, немного прогнулся к земле. Позвонки, хрустнув, встали на место, когда он выпрямлялся.  
— За «мальчика» извини, Какаши. Но только я все еще помню тебя сердитым мальчишкой, а не мужчиной.  
— Ну что вы, Джирайя-сама, — он смущенно почесал затылок, внезапно не зная куда деть руки. В свои тридцать он почувствовал себя нескладно и неуверенно рядом с человеком, который однажды сидел с ним, с трехлетним, один день и успокаивал, когда он спрятался под верандой дома Сенджу, устыдившись того, что описался в штаны.  
— Ну и манеры у тебя, однако ж, — попинял ему Джирайя-сама. — Сакумо в гробу переворачивается. Ну? Знакомь меня со следующим поколением синоби Конохогакуре!  
— Простите, — рассмеялся он, и вместе с саннином встал напротив трех ниндзя Хокаге.  
— Это мои ученики, Харуно Сакура и Учиха Саске.  
Каждый из них поклонился, пробормотав приветствие.  
— Их же обычно трое, — заметил Джирайя-сама. — Или Данзо поменял и это правило?  
— Есть еще один, Сай, но он, наверное, никогда не был моим учеником.  
— Вот как...  
Джирайя-сама критичным взглядом стал рассматривать Саске, но, похоже, последний Учиха не впечатлил Жабьего саннина: фыркнув, он взглянул на Сакуру. И как изменилось его лицо.  
— О-хо-хо! — приплясывая и подмигивая ошарашенной Сакуре, он воскликнул: — Какую красавицу отхватил себе Какаши! Как я завидую ему, мне-то все мальчишки достаются, а как бы я хотел взять ученицу!..  
Он молниеносно дернул край платка и тугие узелки на платке Сакуры развязались, розовые волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
— Ооо! Так ты еще прекраснее, Сакура-химе! Почему ты прячешь свою красоту? Это великое оружие, принцесса. Великое оружие. Я могу научить тебя... ай!  
Джирайя-сама отпрыгнул назад, потирая ушибленную голову. С длинной веткой стоял, сердито указывая пальцем на саннина, мальчик.  
— Отстань от нее, старый извращенец! Как будто кому-то может понравиться та пошлятина, которую ты орешь девушкам! С девушкам нужно по-другому. Нежно.  
— Поучи еще меня, сопляк, — надулся саннин. — Неблагодарный... кровопийца...  
— Да, да... — пробормотал мальчишка, став складывать хворост для костра. Какаши увидел на большом листе папоротника шесть освежеванных и выпотрошенных кроликов и какие-то корешки и травы.  
— Видишь? — Джирайя-сама махнул рукой, поворачиваясь к Какаши. — Мальчишки. Никакого уважения.  
Какаши неловко рассмеялся, но он заметил, что Тензо внимательно наблюдает за парнем. Тот сидел на корточках все еще в шляпе, раздраженно передергивая плечами от пристального внимания со стороны синоби Конохи. Кимоно веером рыжих лисьих хвостов лежало на земле.  
— А это капитан АНБУ, если я не ошибаюсь..? — отвлек его Джирайя-сама.  
Саннин, наверное, думал об Орочимару, когда смотрел на Тензо: печаль проявила на его лице морщины — признак старости, многих потерь и многих неудач.  
Тензо неожиданно представился другим именем.  
— Меня зовут Ямато, Джирайя-сама. Я рад знакомству с вами.  
Широкая ухмылка расплылась на лице Жабьего саннина.  
— Ха-ха! Здравствуй-здравствуй, парень! — он добродушно похлопал «Ямато» по спине и наклонившись к нему, прошептал: — Вот и встретились два хитреца снова. Все-таки придется тебе принять мое угощение за услугу.  
— Вы — тот старик с аквариумом?  
— А из тебя вышел убедительный плотник, — расхохотался саннин.  
Весело затрещали вспыхнувшие огнем ветки, желтый свет разбавил зеленый туман от болот, тепло лизнуло пальцы, обхватило щиколотки и поползло вверх по ногам, по туловищу, согревая.  
— Ямато? — прошептал он на ухо Тензо.  
— Меня так зовут, — кивнул друг.  
— С каких это пор?  
Но он не ответил ему.  
— Добро пожаловать в Восточный лес, Коноха! — Джирайя-сама подтолкнул под спины Сакуру и Саске, его и Тензо. — Прошу к нашему костру!  
Мальчик, спутник Джирайи-самы, бросил кроликов в котелок. Пустой желудок сжался в предвкушении ужина.  
***  
Тепло от костра и сытный ужин разморил учеников Хатаке-сана.  
Харуно-сан какое-то время старалась держать спину прямо, но, засмотревшись на пламя костра, скоро стала задремывать, привалившись спиной к дереву. У Тензо засосало под ложечкой, когда мальчишка в широкой шляпе достал из необъятного рукава своего кимоно соломенную накидку и накрыл ею девушку.  
«Нет, — промямлила она, тщетно пытаясь встать, — нет, я не сплю… надо… отчитаться…»  
— Спишь, спишь, — хмыкнул мальчишка.  
«Да… сплю. Извините…»  
Все, кроме Саске-сана, рассмеялись.  
Мальчик хмыкнул и осторожно, будто ребенка, взяв за плечи, усадил ее удобнее и накрыл накидкой до самого подбородка. Она, сонно приоткрыв глаза, выдохнула «Спасибо», подтянула ноги и заснула.  
Мальчик вернулся на свое место подальше от костра, подальше от света, и продолжил натирать до блеска свой единственный кунай, который он до этого минут сорок торжественно натачивал, словно самурай свой меч перед битвой или сэппуку.  
Джирайя-сама как только уселся на циновку перед костром сразу же достал тетрадку, брусок чернил, плошку для растирания сухих чернил и кисть. Пока ужинали, он не произнес ни слова. Ароматный бульон в его пиале давно остыл, но он, не останавливаясь, быстро писал что-то в своей тетрадке. Сначала саннин хмурился, строил страшные гримасы и даже издавал странные звуки. А уж когда Джирайя-сама искоса взглянул на спящую Харуно-сан, и тотчас стал торопливо записывать что-то, хихикая и шмыгая носом, Саске, кажется, принял решение не засыпать рядом с выжившим из ума отшельником и незнакомым парнем.  
Ямато не спалось не поэтому. Одна мысль беспокоила его. Много ли на земле людей способны провести попавших в беду синоби Хокаге безопасными тропами через Восточный лес? На эту самую поляну?  
И еще этот мальчишка, упрямо прячущий от него и от Хатаке-сана свое лицо, отреагировал, когда он назвал свое имя.  
«Это должно быть хенге», — Ямато чуть не изнывал от желания подойти к провожатому и потребовать, чтобы она показала себя.  
«Какаши-семпай не прав!» — он был так возбужден, что не знал куда деть руки. Ему хотелось бежать, кричать и встряхнуть мальчишку как следует, чтобы хенге развеялось, как туман.  
«Это слишком необыкновенно, чтобы быть просто совпадением. Как может быть, что дважды синоби спасаются там, где должны найти смерть? Это чудо. Или Наруто».  
Но он помнил, что их встречи хранили в тайне не только он и семпай от Хокаге, но и она от Эро-саннина и дедушки, поэтому сидел сжимая в руках палочки для еды.  
«Как я был глуп! — корил он себя. — Сколько раз она говорила, что отшельник, присматривающий за ней, знал техники синоби! Я мог догадаться, если бы не был так враждебен к ней. Мог бы разгадать ее загадки».  
Он поморщился от боли — кто-то ткнул пальцем ему под ребра.  
Какаши-семпай наклонился к его уху, прошептав: «Прекрати пялиться на него».  
Ямато хотел ответить, но Джирайя-сама захлопнул тетрадку и, убрав все свои письменные принадлежности в сумку, обратился к ним:  
— А теперь расскажите мне, как так вышло, что мальчишка приволок вас с собой. А ты, паршивец, — позвал саннин, не отводя взгляда от Хатаке-сана, — принеси-ка нам...  
— Щас-щас, — подхватил мальчик, поняв, о чем его просят.  
Ямато не смог удержаться: лицо скривилось, когда он увидел, как парень прыгнул из сидячей позы, в которой он находился последний час, на ноги, а затем ушел во тьму.  
«Она ходила туда за фруктами», — вспомнил он их самую первую встречу четыре года назад. И как она приходила с охапкой фруктов для него и капитана, а он ни разу не сказал ей спасибо.  
— Зуб разболелся что ли, Ямато-кун? — поинтересовался у него Джирайя-сама, набивая кисэру табаком, а потом вдруг бросил на него хитрый, знающий взгляд. — Иль сердце екнуло? А?  
«Неужто, он все знает? О нас и о Наруто?» — испугался он. На что был способен саннин, не позволяющий Наруто показываться на глаза синоби? Он отчетливо помнил как испуганно велела она им бежать из Отафуку Гай от неизвестного дзюцу и неизвестного синоби. Был ли то Джирайя-сама?  
На кончике пальца саннина полыхнул крошечный катон.  
— Серьезный какой, — хмыкнул Джирайя-сама, глубоко затягиваясь. — Нет у вас, АНБУ, чувства юмора. Никогда не было. Ну, так что? Кто из вас сказку сказывать начнет? Ты? Или ты, Какаши?  
— Я, пожалуй, — ответил Хатаке-сан.  
Саске-сан тотчас же подался вперед, едва-едва, и глаза его стали холодными, безжизненными, как темное стекло, отражающее пламя костра. Он слушал как командир и учитель рассказывал о том, что Хокаге продал его Орочимару за головы двух врагов, и ни разу не перебил и не попробовал добавить что-то.  
После того как Хатаке-сан закончил, Джирайя-сама хохотнул, выпустив из ноздрей струйки дыма.  
— Если уж ублюдок вступил в игру, то это должны быть Акацуки. Это которых, интересно, Орочимару обещал за новое тело? Сасори и Дейдару, наверное…  
— Шизиков?!  
Никто не заметил как мальчик появился.  
Учиха метнул на провожатого — «Наруто», — ядовитый взгляд: то ли способности появляться из ниоткуда завидовал, то ли не понравилось ему, что в руках проводника были два бочонка саке.  
— Орочимару-ублюдок уже убил их? — возбужденно спросил мальчишка, свет костра подсвечивал изогнутые в улыбке губы и Ямато захлестнули воспоминания о том, как горело лицо самой первой ученицы Какаши-семпая, когда она рассказывала им у ночного костра жуткие истории Восточного леса.  
— Нет, дурень. Саске же не у него.  
Парень огорченно вздохнул:  
— Жалко…  
Хатаке-сан положил руку на плечо Учихи, и приказал держать себя в руках.  
«Почему я должен терпеть хамство этого идиота? Он даже не синоби», — буркнул Саске-сан, но все-таки сделал что велели.  
Парень в соломенной шляпе между тем с таким же трепетом, с каким до этого точил кунай, расстелил соломенные салфетки, достал из одного рукава три чоко, черные снаружи, кроваво-красные внутри. Из второго рукава он явил еще несколько чоко.  
Точно гейша, привечающая дорогих гостей, сидел он с церемонно-прямой спиной, взяв бочонок саке одной рукой за узкое горлышко, а второй, поддерживая под дно, налил вино в чашечку. В полутьме было видно как над чоко с саке клубится легкий пар.  
Джирайя-сама громко выбил прогоревший табак, отвлекая внимание от той части лица Наруто, чтобы была видима и освещена: твердый подбородок и искрящаяся золотом прядь. Саннин снова стал набивать кисэру, криво ухмыляясь.  
— А это ты, значит, Ямато, хотел бросить моего ученика, как кость, своре Орочимару, чтобы отвлечь их от Учихи, — прикуривая трубку от уголька, он равнодушно посмотрел на Ямато. — Так?  
Ему показалось, что мальчишка улыбнулся? (Или Наруто улыбнулась ему и подмигнула из-за прочной иллюзии, передав чоко с саке, налитым, до самых краев?) Чоко грело, но не обжигало руки, и Ямато бережно принял чашечку из его рук.  
— Это так, — ответил он. — Мне нет прощения, и я его не жду. План этот был так же омерзителен мне, как вам и вашему ученику. А то и больше.  
— Эх, я ведь не могу сказать, что не понимаю тебя, Ямато, — сказал ему Джирайя-сама. — Но судьба — проклятая шлюха, раз рассудила, что наши дороги должны были пересечься. Так не должно было быть.  
Чоко ли, вложенное в руку, смягчило саннина или слова, которые мальчик прошептал на ухо наставнику, но Джирайя-сама устало вздохнув, сказал вдруг:  
— Но глупец мой зла на вас не держит, а значит и у меня нет права на тебя злиться. Горьким должно быть только саке этой ночью, а не мысли.  
— Пей, Коноха, — сказал мальчишка, протягивая чашечку саке Какаши-семпаю.  
И ночь снова заторопилась в негромких разговоров у костра, под теплое саке, обволакивающее теплом вдвойне только потому, что это Наруто наливала ему.  
Джирайя-сама хохотал так, что Ямато дивился: как же земля не трескается и небо и звезды и то, что за ними, не рушится от голоса, что был сильнее и мощнее грома, которыми была богата это весна.  
Наруто уснул еще до того как они добрались до второго бочонка, сложив голову на коленях своего наставника. Саске-сан сделал соревнование даже из распивания вина. Как только из руки ученика саннина выпала чашка с саке, он триумфально выпил залпом вино и немедленно уснул, устроившись у ствола дерева, рядом с Сакурой.  
Сон подбирался к нему медленно, осторожно, как Наруто к раненым зверям и к синоби. И все они были навеселе от вина и запаха свободы, о котором говорил Жабий саннин.  
— Пожить хоть миг для себя и в свое удовольствие — для меня и этого было достаточно в то время. «Вернешься когда пожелаешь», — сказал мне сенсей. Свобода сделала из меня эгоиста, и когда Хирузен-сенсей и Минато погибли, я не пожелал быть только пешкой в руках Данзо. Я опробовал свободу, и расставаться с ней значило расстаться с жизнью.  
— А как же Коноха? — спросил Хатаке-сан. — Вы ни разу не хотели..?  
— Все, чем была мне дорога Коноха, я выкрал, — хохотнул Джирайя-сама. — Но не думайте, что я не скорблю всем сердцем о том, что случилось с ней. В этом ведь и моя вина есть, Какаши. Что бы сенсей и Минато сказали..? Я позволил Конохе прогнить.  
Размеренно поднималось и опускалось плечо мальчика, шляпа съехала на бок, и Ямато видел часть уха и, упавшие на щеку, короткие пряди волос. Даже у клана Яманака волосы светлели только после использования их секретных техник, а такими волосами не могли похвастаться даже в самых диковинных уголках на континете. Темные все больше, черные или каштановые, красные, как кровь, реже, бывали белые, как снег, и бледно-желтые, но никогда — цвета солнца на спелых колосьях. Это не могло быть совпадением. Кто-то любит их, и не хочет, чтобы они умирали.  
«Она не забыла. Она любит нас».  
Ямато клевал носом, мотал головой, глядя на то, как блики играют на золотистых волосах, и мечта глубоко пускала корни в его сердце.  
Коноха для него была потеряна с этого дня, но это не печалило его. Мир был велик, говорил Джирайя-сама, и он мог бы изучить его вместе с ним и Наруто; если бы только ему было позволено, а неоплаченный долг, который он смог признать слишком поздно, тяготил его все эти годы без встреч.  
«Это возможность. Как только все заснут, я разбужу ее. Я поговорю с ней».  
Но веки стали тяжелеть, голову наполнили бессвязные мысли. Треск костра, низкое, тихое пение Джирайи-самы о грустной истории любви синоби и его жертвы убаюкивали его.  
— Если бы только Сарутоби-сама не умер от ран, нанесенных Девятихвостым, — услышал он голос семпая сквозь дрему, ласково, но властно принимающую его в свои объятья, — то сейчас все было бы иначе...  
Песня оборвалась на хриплой смерти влюбленных.  
— Ах да... вот что наплел вам Данзо. Старик всегда был хорош в такого рода темных делишках. Данзо мечтал о Конохе, как мужчины грезят только о женщинах.  
Когда он был мальчиком, то грезил лишь о том, чтобы не просыпаться в подвале Змеиного саннина каждое утро, умереть или спастись — без разницы. И Коноха. Чем она эти семнадцать лет отличалась от подвала? Тот же спертый воздух, были цепи и ремни, и смерть, неотделимая от него, как тень, цепляющаяся за пятки. Неужели, он все-таки вырвался?  
— Нет, — ответил Джирайя-сама.  
— Нет? — удивленно переспросил семпай. — Но...  
Слова Какаши затопило, как во время ночного прилива, вязкими мыслями наступающих кошмаров. Он стал повторять про себя, как молитвы, что он освободился от власти Орочимару и Хокаге, что нет предопредленности, что человек сам творит свою судьбу. Ямато искал подтверждение этим простым утверждениям, но вся жизнь его доказывала обратное.  
— Жаль, красотка Коноха стала такой же уродливой, как ее Каге, — голос Джирайи-самы становился все тише и тише.  
Ямато видел, как огромные змеи уносили в темные норы учеников Какаши-семпая, как самого Какаши-семпая, отчаянно сражаясь за каждого, уничтожила огромная кобра. Не было видно солнца — все небо заволокли грозные алые облака. Не пропускали они ни солнечного света, ни света звезд и луны. Мир, завоеванный чудовищами со снежно-белыми и угольно-черными лицами, покрыл густой молочный туман. Ямато прятался в дуплах дубов, но когда все живое погибло, когда земля стала голой, ровной, как лист бумаги, в мире остался только он один и человек в черном, и негде было спрятаться от его взгляда.  
«Ну, не плачь. Все не так уж и плохо», — рассмеялся человек и ласково погладил его по лбу и по щекам. Он обнял Ямато, укутал, как младенца, в темноту, и поднял вверх, в облака.  
— Это они? Черт возьми! Они не должны были видеть тебя! Знать тебя!  
Как в когтях огромной хищной птицы летел Ямато в объятьях черного человека. Он осмелился взглянуть в лицо Бога и правителя этого мира, но увидел только сверкающий оранжевый панцирь.  
— Но твоя глупость не знает границ! Мало было того, что почти год якшался с синоби Данзо, так ты связался именно с теми, у кого хватит мозгов понять кто ты такой! Если они еще не поняли, то, будь уверен: уже к ночи Какаши сложит два и два.  
«Куда ты несешь меня, монстр?» — перекрикивая жалобный свист ветра, спросил он, а тот ответил ему нежно, любовно:  
«Скоро ты встретишься со всеми. Пришло время забрать твою жизнь, мальчик».  
— Каков глупец... каков глупец... На этот раз ты превзошел сам себя. Не смей искать их! Понял меня?  
«Передай им привет от меня. Горячий... жаркий привет... мальчик...»  
Монстр или человек в черном бросил его на землю.  
— Я пока еще жив. И что это значит? А, Гамакичи?  
— Что ты владелец свитка призыва.  
— Вот именно. Если не хочешь, чтобы я твоему папане рассказал о том, что ты помогал мальчишке и как ты ему помогал, то молча сделаешь что я прошу.  
«Вот так», — Монстр сорвал панцирь, и Ямато увидел лицо, но лицо это было ужасно.  
А потом монстр изогнул шею и поцеловал его.  
«Наруто!» — вспомнил Ямато.  
Как за веревку, взялся он за имя, и, когда он открыл, наконец, глаза, выбравшись из кошмара, ослеп от яркого солнечного света.  
***  
На его груди сидела большая оранжевая жаба. Она квакнула, поймав стрекозу, парящую над его лицом, а потом, посмотрев прямо ему в глаза, спрыгнула.  
— Выпей воды, если голова болит, — услышал он голос Джирайи-самы, тот, судя по звуку, курил и был спиной к нему.  
Сев, Какаши увидел, что он уже не на памятной полянке в Восточном лесу. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел спящих Сакуру и Саске и только что проснувшегося Тензо.  
Джирайя-сама сидел на огромном камне рядом с дорогой у рисового поля.  
Какаши еще ни разу в жизни не был в этом месте, он не знал и вообразить не мог, что где-то есть такое огромное поле. Такое могло присниться только во сне или родиться в воображении художника или поэта. Спиной он чувствовал влажное дыхание дремлющего Восточного леса.  
Это был юг, понял Какаши, жадно глядя на горизонт и глотая сладкий, но свежий воздух. Юг, о котором баек ходило не меньше, чем о Восточном лесе. Когда он смотрел на ленивую рябь нежно-зеленого поля, Какаши понимал по какой причине никто и никогда не возвращался отсюда.  
Ветер закружил колосья, на бессчетном количестве сгибов блеснуло солнце, над зеленой гладью прокатился тихий, но гулкий шорох, от которого его пробрал озноб нетерпения.  
«Какаши!»  
Приставив ладонь ребром ко лбу, он прищурился разглядывая тонкую темную линию, разделяющую небо и землю, но, если кто-то и стоял на самом горизонте, высокие колосья скрыли его от Какаши.  
— Какаши.  
С тяжелым сердцем он повернулся к Джирайе-сама.  
— Все, что вам может понадобиться, я запечатал сюда, — сказал саннин ему, кинув небольшой свиток.  
Какаши развернул его.  
«Деньги» было большое кандзи в центре печати.  
Он стал разворачивать свиток дальше.  
«Еда». «Одежда». «Оружие». И дальше, и дальше...  
Конец бумаги касался земли.  
Он посмотрел на саннина, который убирал кисэру в рукав.  
Длинная тонкая тень на границе Восточного леса покачнулась, и на свет вышел бледный, взволнованный Тензо. Он услышал слабый вздох — это Сакура просыпалась, а значит скоро проснется и Саске.  
Медленно от не прогревшейся еще земли по ногам стало ползти нехорошее предчувствие. Что-то отнимали у него, понял Какаши, что-то давали взамен отобранному. Что?  
— Этого вам хватит на то, чтобы добраться до островов. Власть Теней не простирается за море. Ты понимаешь меня, Какаши? Я хочу, чтобы вы исчезли, — произнес Джирайя-сама тихо. — Я хочу, чтобы никто больше не видел вас и не слышал о вас.  
— Но почему..?  
— Ты знаешь почему. А если нет, то Ямато-тайчо растолкует тебе. Кстати, — сказал саннин едко, оборачиваясь через плечо, — интересное у тебя имя, капитан.  
— Какаши-сан..? — Сакура позвала его истощенным после слишком глубокого сна голосом, но он не мог сказать ни слова, он почувствовал как плотная чакра забила, подобно кляпу, его рот, а ноги погрузились в нечто мягкое, плотное и склизкое никоим образом не похожее на землю.  
— Не думай, что мне нравится это, — сказал ему Джирайя-сама, взгляд его был суров и холоден. — Ты не чужой человек для меня. Это и для тебя тоже. Подумай о своих учениках.  
— А Наруто? — спросил вдруг Тензо.  
В гневе Джирайя-сама был страшен настолько, что Какаши допустил мысль о смерти; кляп из чакры не исчез, и, пусть вчера он и сказал, что поступок Тензо забыт, но это было не так, злость кипела в саннине сильнее, чем вчера.  
— В первую очередь ради Наруто! — рявкнул Джирайя-сама.  
Утомленно помассировав лоб, он стоял с закрытыми глазами.  
— Вы, глупцы, держитесь подальше от нас.  
Ночью, когда теплые тени охватывали всех у костра, он не замечал, что лицо саннина избороздили глубокие морщины, а пряный, теплый аромат саке перебивал резкий запах крови, но при свете дня он видел уродливую обратную сторону жизни Жабьего отшельника. Чем бы ни были заняты он и его ученик, это измотало Джирайю-саму.  
Какаши перестал сопротивляться дзюцу, которое наложил на него Джирайя-сама, и немедленно почувствовал, как воздух стал поступать в легкие, а неведомый капкан разомкнулся.  
Саннин испытующе посмотрел на него.  
— Хочешь, чтобы все выжили, сделай как говорю. Их ждет жизнь. Разве ты не хочешь дать это своим ученикам, Какаши?  
Странная нотка недовольства или, может быть, зависти быть на месте Какаши промелькнула в голосе старика.  
— Это слишком щедрый дар для нас, — покачал он головой. — Я не могу принять его.  
Улыбка саннин была неожиданной.  
— Дурак, — нежно прошептал он, сентиментально улыбаясь не ему, а каким-то воспоминаниям. — Часто ли удача улыбается ниндзя? Не раздумывай, не сомневайся. Это глупо.  
— Но я глупец. Я мог бы помочь...  
— Кхе! — хохотнул Джирайя-сама, хлопнув его по плечу. — Верно. Глупец. Прощай, Какаши. Удачи тебе и твоим детям.  
Какаши смотрел на твердый шаг, такой устойчивый, и понимал, что никогда больше не увидит человека, который был для него связью с прошлым, с умершим отцом, с Минато-сенсеем и госпожой Кушиной.  
«Они мертвы, — напомнил он себе. — А Саске и Сакура живы. О них я должен думать, не о мертвецах».  
В последний раз Какаши очень глубоко поклонился и громко сказал уходящему:  
— Спасибо за все, Джирайя-сама.  
Саннин не остановился и не обернулся, он взмахнул рукой на прощание, бросив напоследок:  
— Ах да... В последней печати подписанный экземпляр.  
А потом Джирайя-сама исчез.  
Сакура и Саске — какие они были сдержанные последние четыре года, какие отстраненные и замкнутые — бросились к нему, словно воробьи, спрашивая наперебой, как они оказались здесь, а не были у костра посреди Восточного леса, и что происходит.  
— Какаши-сан, что происходит?  
— О чем говорил саннин? — потребовал Саске. — О какой печати речь?  
Под косыми мягкими лучами солнца он ощущал тягучее время на своем лице. В траве стрекотали кузнечики и ласковый ветерок закручивал петлю у его ног — какое все было яркое, какое свежее, и за горизонтом их не ждала война, о которой нельзя говорить, там не нужно будет убивать и умирать.  
Связь с Конохой, желание делать все то, что он совершал во имя деревни, слабело с каждым вздохом. Только одно держало его.  
— Тензо, — позвал он, заставив умолкнуть учеников.  
Друг продолжал смотреть на Восточный лес так, будто он в любой момент готов был броситься сломя голову вслед за Джирайей-самой.  
— Тензо, — повторил он, обходя Саске и Сакуру.  
— Не зовите меня так больше.  
— Хорошо. Ямато. Нам надо обсудить...  
Какаши осекся; друг его, повернувшись, ошарашено посмотрел на него, а затем, очень медленно, неуверенно, улыбнулся.  
— Я так и знал.  
Он дрожал. Никогда еще Какаши не видел Тензо — Ямато — таким возбужденным.  
— Я так и знал!  
— Что ты знал? — спросил он. Саске и Сакура, две колеблющиеся тени за его спиной, сердито молчали, не смея вмешиваться.  
— Я уже решил, что буду делать, — сказал Ямато вдохновенно. Прикрыл глаза, наклонил голову, будто прислушивался к голосу земли, и тихо сказал: — Они на северо-западе. Очень скоро будут у границы со страной Дождя. Моего клона убили.  
— Кто?  
Ямато посмотрел на него как на умственно-отсталого.  
— Наруто, конечно же.  
— Наруто? — переспросил он. Имя было знакомо ему и пробуждало нервное возбуждение, которым горел сейчас Ямато. — Так зовут ученика Джирайи-самы?  
Как же Какаши не нравилась широкая улыбка друга; он словно болен был: лихорадочный блеск в глазах, радость, которую друг его никогда не демонстрировал, несдержанность.  
«А Тензо ли это?»  
Он отступил к ученикам.  
— Ооо, семпай, — застонал «Ямато». — Бросьте!  
— Саске, — велел он. — Посмотри на него.  
— Если я самозванец, то, как могу знать, что до них, — Ямато сердито указал на Саске и Сакуру, — у вас была ученица?  
— У Какаши-сана не было учеников до нас, — возразила Сакура, и в руке ее блеснул кунай. — Это самозванец.  
— Нет. Это капитан АНБУ Тензо, — произнес Саске. — О какой ученице он говорит, Какаши?  
— О той, что спасла нас всех. Снова.  
Тензо торжествовал, но радость друга, его откровенное, наглое счастье было Какаши как пощечина.  
— Если не Наруто, то я, вы и ваши ученики, были бы мертвы.  
Голова его закружилась от боли.  
— Наруто..?  
— Это ее имя.  
— Какаши-сан! — охнула Сакура. — У вас кровь!  
Из-под повязки по левой стороне лица Какаши текла кровь. Глаз Обито горел в глазнице жарко, как в первые часы после операции Рин.  
Он опустил голову, рассеяно вытирая кровь пальцами под маской.  
Был он слеп? Видел ли он одни лишь иллюзии? Он полагался на разум, он не ставил свои желания превыше, желал только лучшего для всех, и все же каждый путь, который он выбирал, был путем предательства. И за все это он получал награду — напоминание о его ошибках, о грехах.  
«Мне не нужна эта сила, Обито. За что мне это? Ну за что?»  
Когда острая боль притупилась, он поднял отяжелевшую голову.  
— Я уже решил, что буду делать, — повторил Ямато. — Я пойду за ними.  
— Хокаге уже должен был послать за нами кого-нибудь из Инузук...  
— Они не сунутся в Восточный лес, — нетерпеливо ответил Ямато. — Ну так вы со мной?  
С ним за ученицей? Или на юг с Сакурой и Саске, прочь от Данзо и Орочимару?  
«Или же вместе с ними пойти за Наруто и Джирайей-самой».  
Третий путь был путем полумер. Первый — счастье для Ямато. Второй — спокойная жизнь для учеников. Но если Сакура и Саске пойдут с ним и Ямато, то что ждет их всех? Какая судьба? Вряд ли что-то хорошее.  
— Ах, — услышал он тихий вздох Сакуры.  
Она стояла, тяжело опираясь одной рукой на камень у дороги, на котором до этого сидел Джирайя-сама, и смотрела вдаль. Ветер изменил направление, и вдруг Сакуру почти полностью скрыли лепестки вишни, как хлопья снега посреди весны или рой мотыльков.  
Она звонко рассмеялась, и от звука ее радости у Какаши перехватило дыхание. Когда в последний раз смеялась она? Он уж и забыл.  
— Какое красивое!  
Сколько восхищения было в ее голосе. Когда ветер унес лепестки сакуры дальше белым чешуйчатым змеем над зеленым полем, его Сакура шла вперед с по-детски ясным лицом.  
— Сакура, — сердито позвал ее Саске.  
Но она как загипнотизированная шла вперед.  
— Там что-то в тени, — сказала она и скрылась за деревьями.  
Саске быстро пошел за ней.  
Какаши и Ямато — за ними.  
Прямо за деревьями вдоль Восточного леса, стальной змейкой тек ручей, а дальше, на возвышенности в тени росло самое раскидистое вишневое дерево, которое когда-либо видел Какаши. Ствол был тонкий совсем, дереву было меньше десяти лет, наверное, но ветви простирались во все стороны, все сплошь в розовой дымке лепестков.  
Сакура и Саске стояли у ствола и смотрели на воткнутый в землю длинный широкий меч.  
— Это же Кубикирибочо? — изумленно спросил его Ямато, а когда подошел ближе сказал: — Да, точно, это он. Один из семи.  
Какаши только однажды видел Момочи Забузу, уже взрослым мужчиной, тому тогда было лет двадцать пять или двадцать шесть, и его уже вписали в список беглых синоби. Они были в одном из крупных город, Момочи на одной стороне, он — на другой, и смотрели друг на друга, оба ждали нападения. Они не обмолвились ни словом. Когда по улице проехала телега, Забуза воспользовался случаем и скрылся. Какаши вспомнил тот день, те часы после встречи, так ясно, будто это произошло на днях. Недоумение, что он испытывал, глядя на портрет в бинго-книге, стараясь сопоставить портрет и краткую историю ниндзя с тем, кого он видел. Ему показалось, что в тот солнечный день он видел не Демона Киригакуре, а простого человека, уставшего, загнанного.  
Сакура сложила ладони одна к другой и, закрыв глаза, стала беззвучно шептать молитву над надгробием Момочи Забузы.  
«Правильный выбор» было вырезано на мече, а к рукояти привязан длинный истрепанный шарф. Сколько времени прошло со смерти Мечника Киригакуре?  
Сакура громко хлопнула в ладоши и глубоко поклонилась.  
— Это нас ждет, если мы вернемся, Какаши-сан? — спросила она, посмотрев на него.  
— Возможно.  
— Хм, — она задумчиво провела рукой по кожаной рукояти. — Он же был Демоном?  
— Просто ниндзя, — ответил он, засунув руки в карманы. — Такой как ты и я, Ямато и Саске.  
Саске хмыкнул.  
— Да, — улыбнулся он ученику. — Ты, разумеется, сильнее.  
— Мне кажется, — медленно проговорила Сакура, — что он умер счастливым.  
— Я очень надеюсь на это.  
— Он был твоим врагом, — заметил Саске.  
— Нет. Мы с ним никогда не сражались. Только встречались однажды. Думаю, синоби не без причины и не скуки ради становятся беглецами. Я искренне надеюсь, что он нашел свое счастье. И покой.  
— И он сделал правильный выбор, — заметила Сакура.  
Какаши пожал плечами, а ученица вдруг широко улыбнулась, положив руку ему на плечо.  
— Вы были очень грустным все эти годы, Какаши-сан. Вам тоже нужно сделать правильный выбор.  
— Ты предлагаешь ему умереть, Сакура? — вмешался Саске.  
— Нет, — шикнула она. — Но ему очень дорога первая ученица. К тому же, она помогла нам, теперь мы должны помочь ей и Джирайе-сама.  
«Как хочешь», — пожал плечами Саске и отвернулся.  
Какаши посмотрел на сакуру, роняющую лепестки. Беспокойство перед встречей с Наруто приглушило гордость своими учениками. Как она встретит его? Годы могли изменить ее, и осталась ли в ее душе хоть крупица тепла к нему?  
— Ну что, пойдем, сенсей?  
«Как будет — так будет».  
— Да, идем.  
***  
Как просто было идти по лесу, которого синоби боялись сильнее огня Учих. Ученики семпая озирались по сторонам, Сакура-сан ступала осторожно, как призрак шла она по мхам, будто боялась разбудить тварей там живущих, а глаза Саске-сана были красными и сердитыми, он не был из тех, кто делает что-то вполсилы.  
Раз в полчаса Ямато сверял сторону света, а Учиха-сан прокладывал прямой путь, но каждый раз они сбивались с пути, то сильно забирая на восток, то каким-то образом уходили обратно, на юг.  
Полдня они бродили по Восточному лесу и, если и время их не обманывало, то сейчас как раз начинало смеркаться.  
Шаринган измотал Саске-сана. Он, конечно, не подавал виду, но все замечали, как он тайком трет глаза и вытирает пот со лба.  
— Теперь я, Саске, — сказал Какаши-семпай после того как они снова обнаружили, что вернулись к тому болоту, у которого определили, что ушли на северо-восток.  
— Мы так годами будем ходить, — буркнул Саске, закрывая глаза. Когда он открыл их, то белок был почти весь иссечен тонкими линиями лопнувших капилляров.  
— Нет, не будем, — ответил Какаши. Он уже стоял, подняв повязку, и указал рукой на болото. — Видишь?  
— Что там? — спросила Сакура, оживившись.  
Ямато прищурился; когда светлячки опускались ниже к поверхности болота, то оно мерцало, как ртуть. Все они напряженно всматривались, затаив дыхание, и, наконец, слабый свет парящего огня осветил камень у другого берега болотца. Жаба квакнула, проглотила светлячков, быстро выстрелив языком, и болото снова стало темным.  
— Это Джирайи-самы? — спросил он.  
— Да. Следует за нами с тех пор как мы вошли в лес.  
— Значит, если встретим этих Зецу, то он придет за нами?  
— Он не из тех, кто даст умереть. Даже если зол на нас.  
— Кто такие Зецу? — резко спросил Саске.  
— Ты о них больше знаешь, Ямато, — лениво проговорил Какаши и, махнув рукой, повел их дальше.  
Саске-сан встал слева от него, а Сакура-сан справа. Учиха придвинулся ближе, и Ямато оказался плотно зажат между учениками семпая.  
Какаши негромко загудел веселый мотивчик под нос. Наверное, наслаждался.  
«У него всегда было странное чувство юмора», — подумал Ямато.  
Заглядывая ему в глаза, Харуно-сан спросила:  
— Эти Зецу. Они живут здесь?  
— Я их не видел, но по тому, что рассказывала Наруто, могу сказать, что «живут» не подходящее для них слово. Скорее, «обитают».  
— Это животные?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Вы хоть что-то знаете? — протянул Учиха.  
— Только то, что Наруто остерегалась их.  
— И что? — хмыкнул Саске-сан. — Ежа тоже можно бояться.  
— Наруто ничего не боится, — внезапно ответил семпай. — Она бесстрашна.  
— Да кто она вообще такая?  
— Вы ее видели, — ответил Какаши и сразу ушел вперед, оставив его объяснять.  
— Да? — удивленно спросила Сакура. — Когда?  
— Вчера.  
— Но…  
— Да, — рассмеялся Ямато. — У нее всегда было много чакры. Я не видел еще настолько искусного хенге. Ученик Джирайи-самы не мальчишка вовсе — девушка.  
— Не может быть, — отрезал Саске.  
— Это она.  
— Нет, тот парень не может быть девушкой.  
— Но это она, — повторил Ямато уверенно. — Я видел ее. Это она убила моего клона.  
— Нет, — сердито сказал Саске-сан и остановил его, схватив за рукав.  
— Саске, прекрати, — вздохнула Сакура.  
— Я видел его! — сердито воскликнул Учиха. Он сказал еще что-то, но его слова заглушил грохот. Земля сотряслась, и все они, не устояв, попадали.  
— Ох, будто солнце с неба свалилось, — прошептала Сакура. — Что это?  
Учиха-сан снова хотел сказать что-то, но на этот раз его остановил звук ломающихся веток, а потом они услышали такую громкую отрыжку, что немедленно возникли образы гигантских могучих созданий: драконов или Хвостатых Демонов.  
Ямато подумал, что Наруто никогда не упоминала размеры Зецу, и его пробрал холод.  
— Слышите? — спросил шепотом Какаши-семпай.  
И действительно: не так далеко кричал человек. Слов не разобрать было, но даже так все они почувствовали отчаяние и гнев.  
— Нужно разведать, — сказал семпай.  
— А если это те Зецу?  
У него с Харуно-сан, судя по всему, совпадали страхи.  
— Это не они, — уверенно ответил Какаши и стал тихо пробираться вперед, на звуки.  
Крики становились громче, и скоро Ямато смог услышать, что кричавшему отвечают.  
— Верни меня назад! Гамакичи, сволочь, верни меня!  
— Фукасаку-сама дал указ, — голос был нечеловеческий, но когда-то он, как будто, слышал его уже. — Будешь тут, пока он или батя не явятся за тобой.  
— Не вернешь, так пусти. Он один, Кичи!  
— Не могу, братец.  
Какаши-семпай остановился, отодвинул в сторону колючую сосновую ветвь, и плечи его опустились, он весь обмяк, привалившись к стволу дерева.  
Харуно-сан с любопытством смотрела вместе с учителем, а Учиха-сан, взглянув всего раз, обернулся к нему и подвинулся в сторону, пропуская Ямато к свободному месту рядом с семпаем.  
Ямато схватился за ветку и сжал ее, отпечатав на загрубевшей ладони каждую трещину на коре.  
— Предатель! Ублюдок! — неистовствовала Наруто, расхаживая взад-вперед перед огромной жабой в мужском кимоно и в хенге. — Не друг ты мне больше! Не брат!  
«Парень» плюнул на землю под лапы Гамакичи, но сразу же со слезами в голосе стал умолять, протягивая руки.  
— Я прошу тебя, верни меня к нему. Я сделаю все, что хочешь!  
Увидев сомнение Гамакичи, он продолжил взволнованно:  
— Любые сладости, любые… Все, что пожелаешь! Все!  
— Нет, — ответил жаб после пары секунд раздумий.  
— Ну пусть Шима-ма призовет его!  
— Сам же знаешь, что поздно.  
— Не поздно! Ничего не поздно! Я все отдам лишь бы он жил! Все отдам!  
— Что ты говоришь такое, братец! — ужаснулся Гамакичи. — Нет. Я тебя не слышал. Не говорил ты мне никогда о таком, понял?  
— Я не могу… — всхлипнул парень. Ноги его подкосились, он упал ворохом на землю, шляпа упала, описывая полукруг на небольшой опушке.  
Голова Наруто была лохматой, как репейник, но весь золотой, а на щеках три черные полоски — точно мальчишка, изрисовавший себе лицо для праздника, лис, но с множеством хвостов, в которые измялся его яркий плащ.  
— Как же я жить без него буду…  
— Просто будешь. Все сначала живут, а потом умирают, — Гамакичи призадумался, почесал переносицу длинным пальцем. — Или наоборот..? Сначала умирают… потом живут?  
— Я знаю.  
— Нет, не знаешь, видно. Возьми себя в руки, а то сам на себя не похож.  
— Я…  
Гамакичи поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на них.  
— А, это вы, — квакнул он. — Присмотрите-ка за ним, а я сейчас…  
С этим жаб исчез. Хлоп — и все.  
— Брат? Гамакичи? Кто там..?  
Ямато всегда казалось, что красота Наруто была груба и чрезмерна — театральна, как у гейш; хенге же сгладило все в ней: тот же бурный нрав, те же яркие цвета, но как гармонично все это соединялось — мальчиком она казалась ему привлекательнее, проще, доступнее.  
— О, — выдохнула Наруто, глаза круглые, удивленные. «Усы» поникли.  
Она встала, уронив плащ на землю.  
— Ах, — улыбнулась она, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как пьяная. — Теперь я понимаю почему все... какой... сон...  
И вдруг глаза ее закатились, и он с Какаши были рядом до того как она упала.  
Они уложили ее на сухой валежник, и семпай вытащил из рюкзака теплый плащ, чтобы накрыть ее, дрожащую от озноба.  
— Это истощение, — прошептал он, откинув волосы со лба. — Почти всю чакру израсходовала.  
— Тогда почему хенге еще на месте? — спросил он, внимательно рассматривая лицо молодого мужчины — это лицо было знакомо ему, будто эхо из прошлой жизни, в которой они были друзьями или, может быть, заклятыми врагами. Очень знакомое лицо. Где бы он мог видеть его?  
— Потому что это не хенге, — устало протянул у них за спинами Саске-сан.  
Когда они повернулись к нему, то он улыбнулся, но, как и все дети синоби, не привыкшие радоваться, улыбка была злорадной.  
— Так я и думал, что вы не знали. Он солгал вам. Вы и в самом деле глупцы.  
«Этого не может быть».  
Но положив руку на плечо Наруто, он не почувствовал привычного покалывания чакры при использовании хенге.  
— Не может быть… Не хенге..?  
Он посмотрел на Какаши-семпая, у того лицо посерело и покрылось испариной, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
— У нее была очень странная чакра, — заговорил он торопливо. — Мы всегда знали, что что-то не так с ней. Мы знали, что ее чакра была...  
Какаши-семпай перебил его, хотя он никогда этого не делал.  
— Что бы он не использовал, для того, чтобы...  
«Обмануть нас» звучало в короткой паузой и во взгляде скользнувшем от глаз Учихи к земле — и это почему-то ранило Ямато сильнее открывшейся лжи Наруто, если это было настоящее его имя.  
— Чтобы спрятать себя ото всех. — Он уверенно встретил его взгляд: — Но это было не хенге. Это было чем-то другим. Шаринган не обманывает.  
«В отличие от людей».  
Ямато несмело взял руку мальчика; кровь текла по вене то быстро, то медленно, передавая беспокойное послание, и кровь Ямато зашумела в унисон крови ученика саннина.  
— Что-то произошло с Джирайей-самой, Наруто была... был сам не свой.  
— Если это его настоящее имя, — заметил Саске.  
— Настоящее. И оно было при нем до того как он вылез из утробы матери. Мальчик гордится им.  
Все выхватили оружие одновременно, но в том месте, откуда звучал голос никого не было.  
Некто вздохнул.  
— Я тут.  
Снова вздох.  
«Дай терпения мне о, Великая Трехлапая жаба», — выдохнул тот же невидимый им незнакомец странным, надтреснутым голосом.  
— Очи свои опустите, синоби, или вы только вперед умеете глядеть?  
— Ой, — выдохнула Сакура, отступая назад.  
— Не «Ой», а Фукасаку-сама, девочка-ниндзя. Я над всеми жабами на горе Мебоку стою, прояви уважение. Где Наруто-чан?  
И тут Ямато увидел его, крошечную сморщенную бородатую жабу в хаори шустро идущую с кривой тростью к ним. Фукасаку не удостоил взглядом Саске и Сакуру, но на него и на семпая искоса посмотрел.  
— Ах, мой мальчик, — удрученно вздохнул старичок, взобравшись на грудь Наруто.  
Какое-то время он просто сидел, смотрел на него, вздыхал, а потом вдруг подпрыгнул в воздух, подбросил трость и, поймав ее за другой конец, со всей силы ударил круглым, шишковатым концом по лбу Наруто.  
— Эй! — воскликнул он.  
— Я люблю мальчика, как внука, синоби-сан, — недовольно квакнул Фукасаку, скрестив на грудь перепончатые лапки. — Если я бью его в таком состоянии — на то есть причины.  
— Где Джирайя-сама? — спросил Какаши-семпай. — Они должны были быть вдвоем.  
Фукасаку нахмурил сильнее густые белые брови, разглядывая Какаши.  
— Ты не сыном ли малыша Сакумо будешь?  
— Да, я его сын.  
Старичок опустил подбородок на трость, задумчиво квакнув.  
— Для синоби он был слишком верным другом. Сгорел как свечка. Красиво, но слишком быстро. — Он вздохнул, покосившись на спящего Наруто: — Как и Джирайя-чан.  
Они привыкли к смерти. Даже смерть близких друзей, хоть и печалила, не страшила их. Но после слов Фукасаку ужас растекся под кожей по всему телу Ямато. Сегодня умер синоби, равный по силе Каге, в неизвестном краю и неизвестно от чьей руки. В этом году наступит новый век и Джирайя-сама, великий Жабьй саннин, останется призраком в этом веке, недосягаемый и непревзойденный.  
— Как он умер? — прошептал Какаши-сенсей.  
— В бою, — Фукасаку приосанился горделиво. — Благородная смерть. И со спокойным сердцем, зная, что…  
Предводитель жаб хоть и был маленького роста и стар, но он был быстрее самого быстрого ниндзя (и это был Какаши-семпай) из ныне живущих. У всех, даже у Саске, вырвался вздох удивления, когда Фукасаку схватил за лодыжку Наруто, который попытался убежать, а потом швырнул его на землю, будто мальчишка весил не больше листочка. Он прыгнул прямо на грудь ученику Джирайи-самы, выплевывающему ругательства одно грязнее другого, но подняться не мог.  
— Но-но, Наруто-чан, — попинял Фукасаку, — лежи смирно.  
— Пусти меня, дряхлая, набитая червяками жаба! Я хочу!..  
— Я знаю что ты хочешь, горячая голова, и мой ответ «нет» будет.  
— Мне нужно вернуться за ним! Он заслужил, чтобы его похоронили как следует! — крикнул Наруто на грани слез, вены на шее вздулись, он старался вырваться, но старик без видимых усилий сдерживал его.  
— Он заслужил, чтобы все знали о том как он умер, глупый человек! — прикрикнул Фукасаку. Он глубоко вздохнул, густые брови приподнялись, открывая желтые глаза. — Хорошая история — вот, что понравилось бы Джирайе. Про любовь и про войну, и про то, что никто в целом мире не знал ни о том, ни о другом.  
Тихий всхлип растворился в хоре стрекочущих у болота насекомых.  
Учиха-сан ушел как можно дальше, Сакура-сан последовала за ним.  
Нечеловеческий голос Фукасаку был ласков так, как не мог быть ласков голос человека. Даже голос по-отечески доброго Третьего Хокаге и улыбчивого и смелого Четвертого Хокаге не мог передать столько любви мальчику, сколько было в простом вздохе предводителя Жабьего клана.  
— Ты не можешь позволить себе месть. Эта роскошь не для тебя.  
— Да знаю я, — надорвано прошептал Наруто.  
— Вот и хорошо. Отдохни. Наберись сил. Когда будешь готов, когда уничтожишь оставшихся, я помогу тебе закончить с их главарем.  
Поляна, окруженная деревьями, была темная, заполненная удушающим воздухом с болот неподалеку. Им не нужно было смотреть на Фукасаку, чтобы знать, что им здесь не рады, что это не их место и за их горем не имеют права подглядывать.  
— Многие вам благодарности, Коноха.  
Старичок не слишком благосклонно кивнул им.  
— За услугу, оказанную Мебоку, Наруто проводит вас к стене, которой вы отгородились.  
Наруто сидел на коленях, низко опустив голову, но услышав, что сказал его дедушка посмотрел на них. Когда он перевел взгляд с Какаши-семпая на него, то Ямато отчетливо вспомнил давний вечер: доброжелательного Ичираку-сана, вкуснейший в мире рамен и мальчишку, не больше четырнадцати лет, испуганно смотрящего на него с другого конца стойки.  
Он опустил голову.  
— Мы больше не служим Хокаге, — услышал он Какаши-семпая.  
— Вот как? — удивился Фукасаку: — Правильно, правильно. Всей Конохе надо было давно взбунтоваться да раздавить старого паука. Советую держать путь на юг, за море.  
Фукасаку поднял трость.  
— Даю тебе срок до летнего солнцестояния, Наруто-чан. После его сила будет возрастать. Негодяя можно будет заточить только в тот день, запомни.  
Стукнул о землю и исчез без следа.  
Сакура-сан и Саске-сан тихо переговаривались невдалеке, и по-прежнему пели насекомые, им не было дела ни до людей, ни до их потерь.  
Наруто же глубоко вздохнул, и смело посмотрел на них.  
— Какаши, — сиплым голосом позвал он. — Ямато.  
И пусть Ямато не знал, что их ждет в ближайшем будущем и даже до наступления темноты, но это была его новая жизнь, такая, какой он мог управлять, а не Хокаге, и мог делать с ней все, что захочет.  
***  
Была глубокая ночь, полутьма в лесу сгустилась, став непроглядным мраком. Сакура зевала, кутаясь в теплый плащ, напоминающий тот, что когда-то был и у него. Воспоминания о том, как он укрывал девчонку, свернувшуюся в клубок у костра, как кошка, вызывали скверные ощущения.  
Саске снял с костра плюющийся кипятком котелок и стал кидать в него остатки лапши, сушеное мясо, высушенные овощи и приправы. Рядом стояли пять пиал.  
— Его долго нет, — сказал он.  
Какаши встал с поваленного дерева.  
— Пожалуй, нужно позвать его.  
Он побрел туда же, куда больше часа назад ушел Наруто, сказав им: «Скоро вернусь». С большой неохотой он уходил от тепла, прогнавшего сырость и холод, сомкнувшиеся вокруг них, как вражеские силы. Когда треск углей и тихий перестук ложек стихли, Какаши закрыл один глаз, а второй открыл.  
За тесно стоящими друг к другу стволами вдалеке потухла искра чакры. Через полминуты спокойным шагом Какаши остановился, потому что на этот раз он почувствовал шесть слабых источников чакры, возникших одновременно, но вскоре они, как мыльные пузыри, стали лопаться один за другим. Пауза. И повторение.  
Вынув руки из карманов и сжав холод в кулаки, он с медленной походки перешел на быстрый шаг, затем на торопливую походку, а после третьего повторения — побежал.  
— Еще раз, — услышав голос, он остановился. Выровнял дыхание, а потом подобрался ближе.  
За деревьями была небольшая плешь, покрытая толстым слоем золы и углей. В центре, накренясь, стояла древняя сосна, верхушку ее, похоже, расколола молния; и все-таки сосна была на половину жива: с одной стороны корни ее упрямо цеплялись за почву и там ветви ее были зелеными, с другой — вырванные из земли кори нависали. А в этой раззявленной пасти под дряблыми корнями стояла огромная бочка, облепленная несколькими слоями защитных печатей. Крышка лежала рядом, рядом же лежала шляпа, в которую была навалена провизия и бутылка саке.  
В стороне стоял Наруто, напротив своего клона, который и видом своим и тоном показывал свое недовольство.  
— Босс, может, хватит уже?  
— Еще. Раз.  
Их было шесть и все шестеро были похожи не на клонов, а скорее на братьев-погодков: у каждого свой характер, искажающий одно и тоже лицо. Был один сутулый застенчивый парнишка, еще был широкоплечий молодой мужчина — копия якудза, парочка: обжора и модник, а впереди рядом с гневным лидером стоял клон Наруто похотливо облизывающий губы.  
— Это тебе не поможет, гос-по-дин, — шепот клона-развратника был похож на мурлыканье крупной кошки. — Я знаю, что тебе на самом деле нужно, лжец.  
В один прыжок Наруто оказался рядом с клоном, схватил его за горло и сильно сжал.  
— Когда мне нужен будет твой совет, потаскуха, я спрошу его.  
Клон корчился, выбивался, хоть он и не мог чувствовать боль, но Какаши так и подмывало вмешаться; он отвернулся, но слышать хрипы клона не перестал.  
— Отпусти его! — крикнул главарь, но тошнотворные звуки не прекратились, и тогда клон-вожак попросил покорно: — Босс, отпусти его.  
Раздался приглушенный удар. Когда Какаши вновь поднял глаза, то Наруто стоял в двух-трех шагах от своих клонов. Развратник держал ладонь между складок кимоно, ногти длинные, заостренные, красные, главарь поддерживал его за локоть.  
— Еще раз, — велел Наруто.  
— Есть, — сквозь зубы процедил клон, бросив на «босса» ненавидящий взгляд.  
На месте шести клонов стояли шестеро в черных плащах с алыми облаками.  
Наруто первым сделал шаг вперед и в ту же секунду шесть из Акацуки сомкнулись вокруг него. Они нападали одновременно, нанося безжалостные удары, и скоро Какаши пришла в голову мысль о том, что мальчишка специально вел себя так жестоко со своими клонами.  
Темнота Восточного леса приглушила звуки, темной плотной тканью ночи накрыла, скрывая Наруто ото всех, сделай Какаши пять шагов назад — не услышал бы ни звука. Клоны нападали беззвучно и умирали, возвращая Наруто чакру, тоже без единого звука. Скоро на проплешине поднимали вверх золу четверо.  
Наблюдая за Наруто, он вспоминал его девчушкой, потом, после года обучения, на пороге взросления, и замечал в молодом мужчине все то, что было его ученицей. В мальчишке не было ничего женственного, даже яркие наряды подчеркивали то, как широка спина Наруто, а подбородок тверд. Цвет волос и глаз были только тряпками, которые он позаимствовал у отца, но взгляд мальчика, не похожий на взгляд Минато-сенсея, и бурный нрав, — это было только от Узумаки. Ни капли нежности его учителя.  
Какаши глубоко вздохнул, когда Наруто убил последнего клона.  
Широкие рукава, закружило спиралью вокруг, зашуршали ткани. Оседающая зола вздохнула напоследок и осела под ноги Наруто.  
— Кто тут? — потребовал он, озираясь вокруг. — Покажи себя.  
Какаши промолчал. Ждал, что мальчишка будет делать дальше.  
Сделав глубокий вздох, Наруто закрыл глаза. Ноздри его раздувались. Вокруг глаз по векам расползлось что-то темное, очертило, как красной краской гейши да проституки, Наруто дернул головой в одну сторону, прислушиваясь к чему-то, потом в другую, а затем, задышав часто и глубоко, приоткрыл губы и выдохнул:  
— Ах. Шпионил за мной, Какаши-сан?  
— Ужин готов.  
— Пришел позвать меня? Не стоило беспокоиться. Могли начать и без меня.  
Шаркнув сандалью, Какаши вышел из-за дерева, прислонился к нему левым плечом и, вдохнув воздух в котором отдавало сталью и пеплом, с удовольствием засунул руки в карманы.  
— Будет невежливо опоздать, Саске старался.  
Какаши ждал язвительный ответ, но в конце-концов Наруто только хмыкнул и, сняв плащ с сучка, накинул его на плечи, взял шляпу с провизией и прошел мимо него.  
— Ну что ж… — вздохнул Какаши и побрел вслед за Наруто.  
Вокруг них деревья сердито хлопали пушистыми и колючими ветвями, но Какаши пришла вдруг мрачная, но остроумная идея: как, должно быть, смеялся Джирайя-сама под пение сверчков, обведя вокруг пальца всю Коноху. Последний из Узумаки жил в лесу прямо у Данзо под носом.  
— Чего смешного?  
— Ничего.  
В темноте он не видел Наруто, только время от времени из темноты всплывала будто из-под толщи темной воды то рука, сжатая в кулак, с рукавом плаща точно парус корабля тихо хлопающим на ветру, то нога с белой пяткой, лакированное, театрально-вычурное гэта, выпирающие косточки щиколоток.  
— Вранье-е, — с удовольствием Наруто причмокнул. — Лже-ец.  
— Нуу… какие сильные слова. Я не лгун, всего лишь обманщик. В искусстве лжи мне с тобой не сравниться.  
В тишине опавшие листья и веточки хрустели под ногами Наруто как косточки.  
— Ха, и то верно, — сухой смешок Наруто был похож на птичий клич, все такой же довольный, от ненависти ли, от горечи — это Какаши всегда узнавал безошибочно. — Мне только одно не понятно: если тебе так омерзительна моя ложь, что ж ты не ушел со своими щенками пока была возможность?  
— Мы в долгу перед тобой и Джирайей-сама. Ты же не из тех, кто не берет свое, верно?  
— Ах, вот оно что, — вновь усмехнулся он. — Давешний договор... ведь ты мне до сих пор должок не выплатил.  
Наруто резко ушел влево, обогнул стоящие стеной деревья и мягкий свет от костра тонким ковром упал прямо к ногам Какаши. Приглашал.  
Саске и Сакура тихо разговаривали, сидя рядом, но не касаясь плечами друг друга. Ямато, слепо смотрел прямо на него.  
Локоть сквозь кофту щекотнуло; касание легкое, словно паучьи лапки, быстрое мельтешение пальцев и острых, выкрашенных ногтей; каждая точка на его руке — воспоминание, Наруто бесцеремонно ворошил их: их первая встреча, они на опушке, она тянула его за воротник, длинными ногтями царапала шею; шептала в гостинице: «Не позволю старому Хокаге и капли твоей крови взять»; она на земле, по белому животу растекается отсветы костра, он слизывал их языком. Все это было — и все это ложь?  
Ямато смотрел на деревья, не замечая ни его, ни Наруто за его плечом, нетерпеливо, не моргая, будто одеревеневший.  
Дыхание Наруто ошпарило сквозь кофту и маску.  
— Будь уверен, Какаши, я свое возьму.  
***  
Ямато лежал на пригорке, трава была мягка. По ноге, под штанами, полз жучок. Стрекотали цикады. Глаза его были закрыты, но он видел и то, что невдалеке спускался вдоль предгорья ручей, и редко растущие деревья, и солнце, неторопливо поднимающееся все выше и выше. Впереди его ждала долгая дорога, но ожидание пути только радовало его — это было волнующее путешествие на далекий, неизведанный юг, но это ничего, потому что семпай и Наруто будут с ним.  
Он рассмеялся, когда жучок засеменил лапками выше колена, по внутренней стороне ноги.  
— Ну ты и лентяй! Так и растолстеть недолго!  
Ямато лениво улыбнулся.  
— Вставай!  
Его окатили холодной водой.  
Холод хлестал его по щекам, по спине. В ушах стоял только шум его частого дыхание.  
— Быстрее, Коноха! Ждать не буду!  
Голос становился все громче, слепота внезапного пробуждения проходила: он стоял в центре поляны, вытирая руками капли холодной воды с лица и дышал, как впервые в жизни. Рядом спешно собирались Саске-сан, Сакура-сан и Какаши-семпай. Ученики бледные и недовольные, но семпай уже складывал одеяло в рюкзак.  
— Ямато!  
Лицо Наруто, с сердитыми полосами на щеках, с сердитыми глазами и сердитыми, как у актера кабуки, бровями вразлет, был на расстоянии рисовой бумаги от него.  
— Шевелись. Выходим через две минуты.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и убежал за деревья.  
Какаши-семпай, сложив руки на коленях, сидел на бревне, Саске-сан и Сакура-сан недовольно запихивали свои вещи в рюкзаки.  
— Он психопат, — заявил Учиха и Сакура-сан немедленно шикнула на него.  
— Так нельзя. Вдруг, он услышит.  
Холод после тепла сна заполз под кожу, враждебное лицо с усами-татуировками все еще стояло перед глазами, когда он закинул второпях собранный рюкзак, и сразу же Наруто вышел из-за деревьев. Не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, он на ходу скомандовал:  
— Идем без остановок до ночи, я не могу опоздать к назначенной встрече. Чакру не используйте.  
— Почему чакру нельзя использовать? — спросила Сакура-сан, ступая строго только туда, куда наступал их провожатый.  
Наруто обернулся на ходу, резцы его были крупнее того, как помнил Ямато.  
— Так они и находят добычу. Зецу не гнушаются отведать любой тухлятинки, но мясо насквозь пропитанное чакрой — их лакомство. Синоби они всегда смакуют...  
— Довольно, — перебил его семпай.  
Наруто фыркнул:  
— Неженки. Подснежники.  
Цок. Цок. Цок. Гэта его выбивали по-женски легкомысленный звук, когда он прыгал с поваленного ствола на ветку, с ветки на пень.  
— Твои щенки давно выросли, — пропел Наруто, — а ты продолжаешь давать им титьку, Ину-сан. Этак и убьешь их заботой своей чрезмер... Эй!  
Ямато не понял, что произошло, пока не увидел Наруто пригвожденного кунаями к стволам двух деревьев.  
— Тронулся, Учиха?!  
Из-под соломенной шляпы сверкали дикие синие глаза.  
— Саске, отпусти его, — велел Какаши-семпай.  
Учиха не обращал внимания на учителя. Оттолкнув в сторону Сакуру-сан, он прошел к Наруто, ладонью надавил на кунай, вогнал его по самое кольцо в дерево.  
— Какаши решил глотать твои издевки, но я не собираюсь.  
— Прекратить, Саске! — прикрикнул Какаши-сан.  
— Чего ты боишься, Какаши? — спросил Учиха, продолжая удерживать Наруто, а тот вдруг начал хохотать. — Чего? Чего смешного? Говори!  
Ямато не мог смотреть на него: пригвожденный, как большой красно-черный мотылек, он, повесив голову на грудь, издавал звуки меньше всего похожие на смех. Вдруг Саске отшатнулся от него, как от больного, но Наруто только повис, подогнув ноги, тяжелая обувь упала. Ткань кимоно трещала, но не рвалась, а с подбородка капали крупные капли на грудь.  
Взглянув на Какаши-семпая, Ямато подошел к Наруто.  
— Хватит уже, — пробормотал он, выдергивая кунаи из дерева. — Ты говорил, что время дорого. Не надо провоцировать Саске-сана. Им всем не легче. Я понимаю, но им тоже тяжело.  
— Да. Ты прав, Ямато-сан.  
Ямато мерещился усталый взгляд Джирайи-самы, когда он держал за плечо парня.  
Отойдя в сторону, Наруто поклонился команде Какаши-семпая.  
— Извини, Коноха, злость и горечь не вам предназначалась.  
— Ну что вы, Наруто-сан, — поспешила поклониться в ответ Сакура-сан, — не извиняйтесь. Это мы нарушили ваш покой своим присутствием...  
Она ткнула локтем в бок Саске, а тот только хмыкнул и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Позвольте нам помочь в ваших делах, а потом мы исчезнем из вашей жизни.  
Какое-то время он смотрел на девушку и вскоре лицо его стало опустошенным.  
Прошло не более минуты, но это время, наполненное молчанием, было очевидно неприятно каждому. Наруто вновь поклонился, очень глубоко, и сказал тихо, но отчетливо:  
— Ты слишком добра ко мне, Сакура-чан.  
Далее путь их продолжился, но без прежней оскорбительной резкости, каждый в их группе, казалось, испытывал стыд за свое поведение. Шаги их были легки, бесшумны. Ямато нравился робкий темп совместного марша, успокаивающий перестук, сливающийся в общую мелодию. Они плыли сквозь Восточный лес, как плывут опавшие листья в неспешном ручье, и когда ночь преградила им путь, он был несказанно удивлен, услышав от Наруто, что к назначенному сроку он успевает.  
— Вы так и не сказали о том, что будет ждать вас на этой встрече, — заметила Сакура. Платок ее был перекинут через плечо, коротко стриженые волосы, смягчали ее лицо и взгляд. Ямато удивился тому, что такая красивая девушка, как Сакура-сан, была одна. И это не только он замечал, но и Какаши-семпай, и Саске-сан, сидящий угрожающе подле нее, как охранник.  
— А, да, — кивнул Наруто, поглощая мерзкий какой-то суп из сушеных червяков, улиток да слизней, — Кимимаро-сан просил меня быть у самого большого холма, что на границе Страны Огня и Страны Риса.  
— Что?  
Какаши, до сих пор не проронивший ни слова, сейчас смотрел на Наруто как на умалишенного.  
— Ты ради встречи с ним так торопишься?  
Наруто поставил пиалу, сверху палочки.  
— Коли сказал «буду», значит буду, — упрямо и зло ответил Наруто, предупреждающе постукивая пальцами по коленям.  
— Думал, что у тебя другая цель.  
— Другая, но чувства подсказывают, что встреча с Кимимаро-саном будет сопутствовать моей цели.  
— Он слуга врага. Тебе нужно принимать решения, опираясь на здравый смысл, а не на чувства.  
— Ты и твои слова не имеют надо мной власти, Какаши, — повысил голос Наруто. — Можешь не идти за мной — не тащу.  
— Что бы Джирайя-сама сказал тебе на это?  
Наруто сам налил себе саке и, выпив залпом, ответил:  
— Что я глупец.  
После он встал и, вынув из бездонного рукава кимоно свернутый соломенный коврик и одеяло, улегся, укрывшись с головой, только ступни торчали из-под красного одеяла.  
— Не обременяйте себя ночным дежурством, — услышали они напоследок приглушенный его голос. — Этой ночью все должны спать, сам разбужу вас.  
Ямато наблюдал, как дыхание Наруто становится все реже, спокойнее. Контур его тела под одеялом напоминал горный хребет, запретный и для синоби: ноги, согнутые в коленях, отгораживали Коноху от беглых ниндзя, промышляющих на побережьях и на островах, а плечо Наруто — вершина, заметная отовсюду, похожая на мелькающую в вырезе кимоно белоснежную грудь.  
Он поспешно отвернулся, лицу стало очень жарко.  
— Я ему не доверяю, — прошептал Саске-сан. — У него с головой не все в порядке.  
— Его наставника убили, — ответила Сакура-сан.  
— Все равно.  
— Ой, да что с тобой говорить, чурбаном…  
Девушка вздохнула, посмотрев на капитана.  
— Но засыпать так… Я совсем не устала. Выспитесь этой ночью, а я пригляжу за костром.  
— Сменю тебя через пять часов, — сказал Саске и лег с противоположной от Наруто стороны, подставил свою спину теплу горящего хвороста.  
— Какаши-сан, не стоит, — услышал он ученицу капитан. — Отдохните лучше.  
Семпай вновь поднял повязку, медленно, как лопасти мельницы в бриз, в глазе его вращалось колесо шарингана.  
— Голова болеть будет, — настаивала Сакура.  
Но Какаши-семпай внимания на нее не обращал — смотрел, будто кто-то зачаровал его, на Наруто.  
— Не хенге, — сказал он под нос.  
— Да ну вас, — рассерженно бросила Сакура и вынула книгу из сумки.  
Ямато проследил взгляд семпая. Босые ноги Наруто. Игра ли света и теней разгладила и выбелила кожу? Гэта упала с одной ноги и вид беззащитно поджатых небольших пальцев, с мизинцем, напоминающим молодой побег только что вылупившийся из почки, причинял ему и боль и наслаждение.  
Он лег на бок, подложил под голову рюкзак, а сверху накрылся зимним плащом.  
Сухо шелестели страницы книги Сакуры-сан, трещали ветки в костре, лопались раскаленные угли. Наруто видел сон, он шевелил одной ногой, будто бежал куда-то или за кем-то, — не было ему покоя и во сне.  
— Не хенге, — повторил Какаши-семпай сонно, глаза Ямато тоже слипались. — Не понимаю.  
***  
Видел ли он сон? Он вскочил на ноги, сердце билось об ребра, гнало кровь так быстро, что он поседел непременно, если б волосы его уже не были белыми.  
Рядом было копошение, спросонья каждый звук был словно стократ усилен. Шорохи, дыхания, стуки, хруст. Невыносимая острота восприятия.  
— Скорее, Ямато! Скорее! Нужно торопиться, пока они трапезничать не начали!  
Ладонь. Кожа. Эти пальцы.  
Голос.  
Наруто взял его за руку, и он, как если бы они были один человеком, знал, что второй рукой он крепко держит Тензо.  
Она, то есть он, мальчишка, На-ру-то, он тащил их в самую гущу леса, когда-то точно также тащил их вслед за собой по Отафуку Гай.  
Отафуку Гай.  
«Они здесь. Акацуки», — подумал ли иль вслух сказал, но Наруто не ответил — дышал чуть ли не навзрыд, истерично хватал каждый глоток воздуха, волочил их. Медленно кипящие внутри него, острые, как лезвия, чувства, притупились, и Какаши осознал, впуская в себя ужас, что что-то случилось.  
Лес изменился, всю дорогу с юга, Наруто вел их протоптанными зверями тропами, сейчас же Восточный лес был именно таким, каким Какаши впервые узнал его. На ветках сидели, сверкая странными флурисцентными глазами птицы с телами-тенями, за стволами, казалось, стоял кто-то и наблюдал за ними.  
— Что происходит, Наруто? А где Саске-сан и Сакура-сан?  
Земля ушла из-под ног Какаши, он шел, не отрывая взгляда от красной ткани, волочащейся по земле, все мысли замкнуло только на одной: правда, а куда же делись Саске и Сакура? И почему он об этом не подумал?  
— Нужно было отправить вас на юг, — тараторил Наруто, упрямо продираясь сквозь заросли. —Теплые моря, жирная рыба, высокая трава, белый песок и нет обезумевших от чакры людей. И Зецу. Не будет мне прощения.  
— Зецу?  
Наруто остановился.  
Какаши все больше казалось происходящее сном. Может, и прошлое их приснилось? Или он уже давным-давно мертв, еще пять лет назад помер, и в смерти посылают ему боги наказание одно за другим за все грехи его?  
«Это все этажи дворца Бога смерти — вот в чем дело», — в сердцах подумал Какаши, пытаясь насильно прогнать злость, но спокойствие не приходило к нему.  
— Зецу? — повторил Ямато. — Людоеды?  
Наруто им не ответил — не слышал их, взгляд был устремлен или вдаль или в себя, в свои мысли. Вскоре черты лица его разгладились, лоб стал гладким, веки почти смежились. Голос его стал далек:  
— Пока буду отвлекать их, вызволите Саске-сана и Сакуру-чан, — велел он, — но не смейте им показываться на глаза, пока их подальше не уведу. Дышите глубоко. Ты, Какаши, не смей свой глаз второй открывать. И вот, — он указал рукой направо, — окунитесь в болото.  
Какаши подумал: что-то не так, что-то не так с Наруто. Что за смиренная поза? Это лицо не должно быть на лице Наруто, оно принадлежит йогам или монахам, не может он так легко отрешаться. Будто со всем живым рвал связи, со всем, что делало живых существ людьми.  
— Торопитесь, если хотите их увидеть живыми.  
Переглянувшись с Ямато, он кивнул: пойдем, спорить не будем.  
Болотная вонь была невыносима, тут же к горлу подступила тошнота.  
— Сколько же бедолаг сгинуло в этом болоте? — вздохнул Ямато. Только сделал шаг — тут же провалился в мутную воду, заросшую мелкими кувшинками. Вынырнул, отплевываясь и кашляя. — Ужас какой!  
Какаши сделал тоже самое, только не набрал полный рот мерзкой жижи. Вынырнув, он увидел, что Наруто верхнее кимоно снял, уложил на грудь аккуратным квадратом, привязал шнуром, оставшись только в мешковатой куртке точь-в-точь как у бродячих монахов. Он обмотал голову коричневым платком, оставив только небольшой зазор, чтобы видеть и чтобы дышалось свободно. Закончив подвязывать и затягивать узлы тесемок на руках, ногах и на груди, он опустился на колени, и только тогда Какаши увидел большой чайник из черной глины. На крышке были печати «прочность», а по бокам налеплено пять печатей «тепло». Пробормотав что-то, Наруто аккуратно снял верхнюю печать. Деревянная крышка тут же приподнялась, по краям выступили капли. Наруто почтительно поклонился, сложил ладони в молитве.  
Глаза Наруто стали узкими, как на фигурках божков, скульптурах духов и на фресках в храмах. Еще чуть-чуть и он перестанет замечать этот мир, думал Какаши, уйдет мыслями слишком далеко в иной мир и вернуться не сможет.  
«Из-за меня. Чтоб Саске с Сакурой спасти».  
И все-таки он не остановил его, сжал руки в кулаки и подумал: «На еще один грех больше будет. И за это отвечу».  
Наруто дважды хлопнул в ладоши, снял крышку, поднял чайник над головой и вылил густое пахучее масло на себя. Он похлопал себя по бокам, промазал открытые участки и кожи и вдруг стал с трудом виден на темно-зеленом да коричневом фоне деревьев.  
Он с Ямато сделали так же: втерли в себя вонючую болотную жижу. Наруто кивнул и, разворачиваясь, махнул рукой.  
— Поспешим, — голос его звучал приглушенно, ни дать ни взять — дух мстительных лесов, пробудился ото сна.  
Наруто уверенно шагал вперед, сквозь дебри, похоже, прекрасно зная дорогу.  
Признаться, до этого дня он думал, что два людоеда Зецу — очередные герои небылиц Наруто, выдуманные за тем одним лишь, чтобы произвести на него и Ямато впечатление. Но, похоже, и это было правдой… Смерти Саске и Сакуры будут на его совести, ведь это он стоял на перепутье, он видел ту соблазнительную дорогу на юг и судьбу без кровопролитий, мирную, спокойную, она была так близка, но он повернулся спиной, выбрав тропу ведущую на север через Востоный лес. Как кстати Сакура угадала его тайное желание. И это он называл Наруто глупцом. Он копил злость на него, считал, что его водили за нос, но кто он такой? Что он знает о жизни в этом лесу?  
Он поймал промасленный рукав куртки.  
— Это моя вина, — шепнул он.  
Но Наруто не остановился, шаг не сбавил.  
— Не бери на себя и это, — добавил.  
Но Наруто не подал никакого знака, не вымолвил ни слова, и Какаши понял, как бессмысленны его слова, — он хоть и держал ученика Джирайи-сама за рукав, но тот был уже слишком далеко от него.  
Еще какое-то время они петляли, брели в неизвестном направлении, и вдруг ни с того ни сего деревья расступились и под ноги им легла даже не обычная лесная тропка и даже не проселочная дорога, а выложенная камнем, как в крупном городе. Скрытые листвой в начале дороги стояли старые почерневшие тории. Вдоль дороги расселись на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, как будто не мешая выполнять свою работу, фигурки божеств, они все почти полностью заросли мхом. Неухоженные, никому ненужные боги плодородия, урожая и риса, огня — в страхе отступили под укрытие вековых деревьев и папоротников.  
— Только дойдем до отрога, обогните его справа, я уйду влево. После того как Зецу уйдут за мной, досчитайте до десяти, а уж потом быстрее вызволяйте Саске-сана и Сакуру-сан. Бегите на север, обратно не возвращайтесь. И еще, — тут голос Наруто и без того запрещающий любые вопросы и неподчинение, приобрел такую мощь, что Какаши испытал желание поклониться как перед старшим по рангу. — Если хотите, чтоб они выжили, за мной не ходите.  
Наруто снял гэта и, как был, босой побежал, мягко притопывая по белым камням.  
— За ним, Ямато. Ямато?  
Друг его наскоро хлопнул в ладоши и, обернувшись, смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Вряд ли Хатиман-сама будет слушать молитву синоби, конечно... — похоже, он еще что-то хотел сказать, но все-таки оставил мысли при себе. — Нужно торопиться.  
— Да. Идем.  
Как Наруто и говорил, через пару минут дорогу, как клином, рассек отрог. Хоть у него и была мысль разделиться с Ямато, но он не решился на такую глупость. Не после того, как он доставил столько неприятностей Джираей-сама и Наруто, и подверг смертельной опасности своих учеников.  
— Нам сюда, — вздохнул он, с неохотой ступая направо.  
— Семпай, — окликнул Ямато, — я пошлю клона. Дерево — не человек, так что и маскировать запах не придется.  
Тяжкий груз вины на сердце стал немного легче.  
— Проследи за ним, пожалуйста. Как бы Наруто из-за меня не наделал глупостей. Ты же помнишь, как любит он на рожон лезть...  
Улыбка Ямато его немного приободрила, но вскоре смятение объяло его так крепко, что он стал задыхаться.  
Они то крались вдоль горного хребта, то переходили на бег, когда насыпь становилась выше. Какаши держал руку на каменном гребне, сам не знал для чего, может быть, надеялся почувствовать, как сердцебиение, мягкие шаги Наруто по ту сторону отрога?  
— Мой клон должен был нагнать его, Какаши-семпай, если что-то случилось, то мы бы уже знали.  
И все-таки слова Ямато нисколько его не успокоили: он увидел место, где горная гряда разделилась надвое, на вершине отрога стояла покосившаяся хижина. Хижину окружали кривые сосны, растущие из каменистой почвы. Деревья были похожи на бонсай, которые он видел в домах богатых клиентов, — они были бы прекрасны, если не больше сотни поясов разной степени изношенности, привязанных к мощной ветви, на конце которых болтались кости, какие-то белые, как снег, какие-то с бурыми разводами.  
Множество отвратительных видов он наблюдал за свою жизнь, но именно этот, с Саске и Сакурой за одну ногу подвешенных на собственных поясах к дереву, поверг его в ужас.  
Ямато дернул его за руку. Они прижались к хребту, и с этого ракурса он увидел Зецу. Два отвратительных существа: то ли люди с выкрашенными лицами, то ли демоны, один белый, другой черный. Наруто нисколько не преувеличила: Зецу были именно такими, как она и говорила. Они безостановочно принюхивались, так даже звери не делали, беспокойные, всегда бдительные. Какаши все-таки склонялся к мнению, что они не были существами из мира живых.  
Увидев этих двоих, крадущихся, словно ящеры, все ближе и ближе к Саске и Сакуре, он подумал: это ли не проверка для него? Довериться Наруто или рвануть к ним, попытаться самостоятельно отвоевать своих учеников? Да и сможет ли он?  
Ямато хлопнул его по плечу и указал на сухие деревья. Оба Зецу тоже вдруг остановились, повернули свои морды и ощерили ряды острых зубов. И уж ни Зецу, ни он, ни Ямато никак не ожидали того, что в белую и черную морду полетят комья.  
Существа взбешенно зашипели, выплевывая грязь и ругательства:  
— Покажитесь!  
— Загрызем! Загрызем!  
Зецу метались, пытались уклоняться от вонючих снарядов, но комья летели в них со всех сторон.  
Лицо Ямато разве что не трещало по швам из-за широкой улыбки, и, Какаши должен был признать, это была одна из самых лучших диверсий, что он видел в ситуациях подобной этой: Наруто или его клоны постепенно заманивали Зецу как можно дальше от них, оставляя дорогу на север свободной.  
«Смотрите, семпай!» — знаками показал ему Ямато. Один из скелетообразных корявых деревьев, на которые ему уже указывали, вдруг изогнул ветвь и помахал им.  
— Эй, уроды, ну как вам говно на вкус?  
Наруто спрыгнул, как на сцену, прямо перед Зецу дерзко подбрасывал он вверх-вниз заготовленный комок.  
— Вы же любите его? Я все смотрел, как вы с удовольствием уплетаете кишки и думал: «Ах, вот приду в гости к Зецу-чан, обязательно в гостинец свеженького говнеца принесу». И как вам? Понравилось? Еще хотите? Нате!  
И швырнул в опешившую морду сначала Белого Зецу, а затем и Черного.  
— Ну кааак?  
Подле него Ямато, разинув рот, восхищенно пялился на стекающее с морд Зецу дерьмо. Зецу, казалось, совсем не понимали что происходит; разумеется, два существа, судя по всему, наводившие ужас на всех, с кем их дорога пересекалась, и не знали, что кто-то способен не бежать в ужасе или кричать в мучениях.  
Но как только поняли они, что смысл в издевке, в надругательстве, Зецу бросились на обидчика, забыв о «завтраке».  
Досчитав до десяти и переглянувшись с Ямато, они пошли за Саске и Сакурой.  
Земля была услана костями, черепами, рваниной, железными табличками со знаками селений, более других — Конохи и Суны.  
Его ученики были все еще в глубоком сне, когда они срезали пояса. Какаши взвалил себе на спину Саске, а Ямато — Сакуру.  
Бег от логова Зецу смазался, управлять своим телом было на удивление легко, словно он вознесся над самим собой и, как марионеткой, управлял им. Голова была пуста от всех мыслей, глаза видели, но он не воспринимал ничего, он не чувствовал тяжести, не осознавал опасности, не испытывал беспокойства. Он мог бы бежать так до тех пор, пока суставы не стерлись бы друг о друга или от истощения, но все заволокло белым дымом, спертый воздух разогнало. Какаши, не успев сбавить скорость, прорезал молочную пелену, от знакомого запаха масла защекотало в носу и он врезался в кого-то огромного.  
— Эй, спокойнее, Ину-сан.  
Голос тоже был знаком ему.  
Не той ли огромной жабе принадлежал он?  
— Братец послал меня за вами. А второй где? Эй! Синоби-сан? Ямато-сан?  
— Я тут.  
Дым от призыва все не рассеивался, Какаши даже ног своих не видел.  
— Ну-ка держитесь господа ниндзя.  
— За что держаться? — спросил Ямато.  
— За что-нибудь.  
— Но ничего же... — успел услышать он бормотание, а потом гортанный, глубокий и низкий звук стал стремительно нарастать до тех пор пока голова не разболелась от вибраций, исходящих волнами, и, достигнув такой низкой частоты, от которой рассудок теряется и растворяется, ветер сдувает все: и дым, и морок, и боль, и сомнения.  
Какаши так чисто не мыслил уже долгое и долгое время. Рядом с ним на земле приходили в себя Саске и Сакура. Ямато упрекал жабу, Гамакичи.  
— Сказал же: держитесь, — проквакал он, выдохнул и толстые его губы задрожали.  
— Да что с тебя взять? — махнул рукой Ямато. — Ты лучше скажи: Наруто где.  
— Братец велел мне вас забрать, доставить в указанное место, а потом за ним возвращаться.  
— Так чего мы ждем?!  
— Это ж ты сам напустился на меня, синоби-сан! Ладно уж...  
Гамакичи открыл пасть так широко, как только смог, и вытянул язык, будто ковровую дорожку.  
— Это еще что? — спросил Саске, потирая глаза.  
Жаба закатил глаза, убрал язык и сказал:  
— В рот полезайте, не ясно что ли?!  
— В рот... — промямлила Саскура. — Что происходит, Какаши-сан? Где мы? Где Наруто-сан?  
— Потом это, женщина! Лезьте в рот! Братец меня ждет!  
— Не спорьте, — сказал Какаши. — Просто делайте что велит.  
Гамакичи вновь открыл рот, вывалил язык, и Ямато пошел первым.  
Что никто из них не ожидал, так это того, что Гамакичи обернет вокруг туловища Ямато длинный язык, захлопнет пасть и просто проглотит его. А потом смачно срыгнет.  
— Так, ты следующая, женщина.  
Сакура неуверенно посмотрела на него.  
— У нас мало времени, — сказал Какаши ей. — Наруто рискует своей жизнью ради вас.  
Она ушла в след за Ямато, на этот раз Гамакичи только негромко икнул.  
— С женщинами я деликатнее. Батя и Наруто рассказывали, что им нравится это.  
И хихикнул. Если он правильно интерпретировал звук.  
— Теперь ты, Учиха.  
Саске посмотрел на него, бросив на ходу:  
— Я хочу услышать подробный рассказ, Какаши.  
— Разумеется.  
Когда он остался один, Гамакичи не раскрыл рот, а умолк и взглянул на него с укором.  
— Братец просил передать, что как доставлю вас на место, ты и твои друзья вольны идти туда, куда душе угодно.  
— А как же договор?  
Гамакичи сузил глаза.  
— Братец Наруто сказал, что ты укажешь на сделку. Сказал, что плату он возьмет с тебя в свое время.  
— А если я умру раньше? Или Наруто?  
— Хмм? — жаба приблизил свою морду к нему, выдохнул из ноздрей прохладный воздух, пахнущий толи рыбьим жиром, толи каким-то маслом. — Ты уж постарайся не умереть, синоби, а что до Наруто, то Мёбоку никакой выгоды не будет, если он раньше срока умрет. Потом еще морока долг забирать...  
— Постой. Мёбоку? Я с Наруто сделку заключал. Ей я должен.  
Гамакичи отстранился. Квакнул. Квакнул еще. И вдруг, задрав голову, разразился бурным жабьим смехом.  
— Уморил! Фух. Наруто как-то травила байку, что вы двое совсем чудные.  
Жаб смотрел на него чуть ли не нежно, если он правильно читал его морду.  
— Из Конохи, но чудные. Значит, не врала. Слушай же, дурачок из Конохи: она — наша. Все ее — наше. И уж будь уверен, все долги Мёбоку собирает.  
— Что собирает?  
— Только то, что ценно. Нам до денег и побрякушек дела нет. Кровь, чакра и жизнь наши разменные монеты. Умрешь — должок твоим щенкам перейдет. Наруто умрет — со мной будешь расплачиваться. Или с моим батей. Мой батя любит мизинцы, но за должок, обещанный Наруто, он, пожалуй, и все твои пальцы захочет взыскать. Или руки. В законе сказано: в случае смерти одного из вас договор переходит тому, кому принадлежит большая часть энергии покойного. Это неписанный закон. Даже Манда-теме и весь его клан ему следуют.  
С этим Гамакичи, вновь издав квак-смех, подставил ему под ноги язык.  
***  
— Долго.  
Ямато смотрел как муравьи огибают шишку, слаженно тащат хвойные иголки, кедровые орешки, крошки грибов, веточки в муравейник. Какаши, которого Гамакичи выплюнул с полчаса назад, наскоро рассказав ученикам что произошло, после этого не сказал ни слова, а он не решался при Саске-сан и Сакурой-сан спросить почему капитана «братец» у Наруто доставил на опушку не так быстро, как их троих. Сейчас же старый его капитан мотал свиток, который ему подарил Джирайя-сама, читал.  
«О чем они говорили?» — задавался он вопросом. Никаких сомнений в том, что беседа между семпаем и Гамакичи была, у него не было: только очередной малоприятный факт о Наруто мог расстроить Какаши-семпая.  
— А тебе не приходила мысль, — протянул Саске-сан, — что обстоятельства для него сложились не настолько неудачно: подвернулась возможность избавиться от нас. И я его понимаю, я бы поступил точно также, Какаши.  
— Он так не сделает, — вставил он, когда семпай промолчал.  
Саске-сан усмехнулся и даже улыбнулся.  
— И ты, безусловно, очень хорошо его знаешь.  
— Саске, — Сакура-сан укоризненно обратилась к нему, — сейчас не время и не место. Мы можем позволить себе подождать.  
— Сколько? До утра? Или еще день? Мы на краю Восточного леса, Сакура. Если в глубине наш запах невозможно было почувствовать, то на окраине и Абураме и Инузука без труда нас отыщут. И, позволь напомнить: вдобавок Орочимару и, возможно, Акацуки могут искать нас.  
Сакура махнула на него рукой:  
— Довольно твоего брюзжания, Саске. Мы не собираемся стоять тут лагерем неделю. Мы же не собираемся, Какаши-сан?  
— Нет.  
— Вот видишь. Успокойся.  
Она прислонилась к стволу дерева, скрестила руки на груди — спор окончен.  
Да только Учиха все не унимался: ходил взад-вперед, вытаптывал пятачок.  
— Тогда скажи мне, Какаши, — потребовал Саске, — каков твой план?  
— План…  
Тут Какаши-семпай извлек запечатанный в свитке флягу с водой.  
— План мой, в сущности, прост. Вылечить твое вывихнутое колено, Саске, а потом на пределе своих возможностей держать путь на север, стараясь нагнать Наруто.  
— Что? — взвилась Сакура-сан. — Саске, почему же ты не сказал мне раньше.  
Без раздумий она опустилась перед загнанным к деревьям Саске на колени.  
— Которое? Сними штаны.  
Бледные щеки Учихи-сана запылали как маки.  
— Давай же! Или просто закатай штанину! Боже!  
И все-таки парень послушно показал свое колено.  
— Господи, ну ты и идиот, Саске, — бормотала она, держа руки над сердито синим и раздувшимся коленом Учихи. — Тут у тебя перелом. Это что же — после драки у гостиницы..? Вот идиот…  
И в том же духе она продолжала, обматывая его ногу эластичным бинтом.  
А затем следовала тенью за Учихой, безмолвно, но так пронзительно-чутко присматриваясь и прислушиваясь к нему и к его дыханию. Три дня назад она была совершенно другим человеком (или скрывала она свою детскую заботливость?), а теперь у нее не было обязательств перед Конохой, теперь всю себя она сконцентрировала на единственном, что связывало ее с миром — ее команда.  
У него под кожей свербило — успеть бы нагнать Наруто, ведь если они так и потеряют друг-друга, то уже и не важно будет: уплывут ли они за море или поведут их в Коноху. Главное бы успеть, потому что он знал и не сомневался ни минуты: жестокая холодность Наруто — это та же самая маска, которую носила и Сакура-сан.  
— Как далеко мы на юге, семпай?  
Какаши почесал затылок, не сбавляя темпа.  
— Кто знает… Я бы сказал, что если мы на ночлег не остановимся, то за пару часов до рассвета должны быть в месте, куда направился Наруто. Помнишь, Тензо?.. Самую первую миссию в страну Риса?  
— А-а, да. Кажется, что это было так давно…  
— Да. Я уж и забыл когда слышал «Страна Риса»... Холм, с которого мы тогда смотрели на селение, был самым большим. Думаю, именно об этом самом месте шла речь. Там подручный Орочимару будет ждать Наруто. Саске, нам нужно взять западнее.  
Учихе-сан, судя по всему, даже самые невинные советы были неприятны, а о своем раздражении он не словом давал понять и даже не взглядом, а просто движением плеч.  
— Между прочим, что он вам сказал по поводу нашего исчезновения?  
— Хмм… ничего внятного не припоминаю.  
— Он просил прощения, — напомнил он.  
— Правда? — удивился семпай. — Я запомнил, что он ругался на Саске и Сакуру, что-то о том, что они должны были спать… Ну и вонь тины. В основном вонь.  
Семпай понюхал себя.  
«На источник бы сходить, отмыться…» — вздохнул он.  
Учиха-сан так перестарался фыркнуть, что поперхнулся высокомерием и закашлялся.  
— Что-то хочешь добавить, Саске?  
— Думаю, он специально выбрал дорогу, которая проходила близко к месту обитания этих Зецу. Мы спали, как он и сказал. Я проснулся совершенно случайно. Он был неосторожен: я увидел, что он выходит из леса, оставив след из чакры и крови. Это он привел к нашему ночлегу этих Зецу.  
Какаши обратился к нему:  
— И почему это меня нисколько не удивляет..?  
Он выдавил слабую улыбку:  
— Действительно.  
— Признаться, после этого я даже зауважал его, — продолжил Саске-сан. — Если ему что-то нужно, то он делает это и ничто не встанет у него на пути. И позволь напомнить тебе, Какаши, и тебе господин бывший АНБУ: с самого начала он не хотел, чтобы мы шли с ним.  
— Так-то оно так, но… — семпай тяжко вздохнул. — Нда. Думаю, нет необходимости и дальше держать вас в неведении. Для нас с Тензо…  
— Ямато.  
— Ладно, ладно… Хм. Если в коротко, то я был ранен после миссии, мы попали в засаду, а Ямато, тоже потеряв многовато крови, решил, что лучший способ, в этой ситуации — самоубийство в Восточном лесу.  
— Ха-ха. Да уж, — усмехнулся он, от воспоминаний почти ничего не осталось. — Вряд ли бы мы выжили тут в том состоянии без помощи Наруто.  
— Очень трогательно, — с едва сдерживаемым презрением сказал Саске-сан. — В чем суть?  
— Нуу… — семпай неловко рассмеялся. — Я заключил с Наруто сделку.  
Оба ученика Какаши остановились, глядя недоуменно на них.  
— Сделку? Какого рода сделку? — спросила Сакура-сан.  
— За то, что спасла нас, а потом вывела из леса, я поклялся, что выполню любое ее желание.  
— И что Наруто-сан потребовал?  
— Научить ее всему, что я знаю.  
Он не сразу понял смысл — ну, подумаешь, научить всему…  
«Вот черт!»  
Никогда он еще не видел, чтобы ниндзя так самозабвенно смеялся — со слезами выступившими на глазах, схватившись в изнеможении за живот да сложившись пополам. Саске-сан держался второй рукой из последних сих за рукав хаори хихикающей куноичи.  
— Ох, Какаши-сан, — покачала головой Сакура-сан, — то ли вы были слишком глупы, чтобы согласиться на такое, то ли Наруто-сан не по годам прозорлив и хитер…  
Ему даже дурно стало — эта сделка была, можно сказать, не осуществима!  
— Но вы же говорили, что просто обещали учить ее! Ничего хоть сколько-нибудь напоминающее «пока бог смерти не приберет копирующего ниндзя к рукам» вы не говорили!  
— А, Ямато-кун, — улыбнулся семпай. — Это не то, что я хотел вам сказать.  
— Есть еще что-то?  
— Мне необходимо встретится с Наруто еще и по тому, что сделка, которую я заключил с ней тогда, останется в силе и после моей смерти, и после ее... вернее, его. Хмм, кажется, Гамакичи сказал так: «В случае смерти одного из вас договор переходит тому, кому принадлежит большая часть энергии покойного». То есть долг переходит по наследству.  
— У тебя нет отпрысков, — отмахнулся Саске.  
— Хм, — Какаши-семпай сощурил глаза в улыбке, опустив голову, — это верно, но как мне любезно напомнил Гамакичи-сан, кровь — это не все, ведь у меня есть три ученика.  
— И что это значит — если ты умрешь, нам придется учить этого полоумного гермафродита? — с нескрываемым отвращением спросил Саске-сан.  
— Он не гермафродит, — вставил он.  
— А ты ему под кимоно заглядывал, АНБУ-сан?  
— Довольно! — рявкнула Сакура-сан. Утомленно вздохнув произнесла: — Какаши-сан, я не укоряю вас, но как вы могли на такое согласиться?  
Семпай смущенно стоял, опустив голову и засунув руки глубоко в карманы штанов, как ребенок, он и сам смутился, отвернулся, чтобы не причинять еще больше неловкости капитану.  
— Я, — кашлянул; продолжил, кажется, улыбаясь, — я хотел умереть тогда. В то время. Надеялся на это. Ха-а, как наивно...  
Сакура-сан смотрела с ужасом, Саске-сан со смесью презрения и недоумения. Как и он когда-то. Сколько же боли и он причинял капитану в то время? Ходил за ним и за его личным демоном, напоминая, указывая Шарингану Какаши насколько тот жалок.  
— Я видел — как же возможно это было не заметить? — насколько сильна ненависть Наруто к синоби. К Конохе. Конечно, я был уверен, что рано или поздно или она меня убьет, или меня казнит Тензо по приказу Хокаге.  
Семпай рассмеялся.  
— «Что же лучше?» — спрашивал я себя. А потом… я не заметил того, как все меньше меня с ней связывает обязательство. Забыться в мечте оказалось так просто. Я уверен, что и с ней произошли эти перемены. И все могло бы быть иначе, но к лучшему ли, к худшему ли вскоре после этого Хокаге решил, что я должен стать вашим учителем. Саске, Сакура…  
Какаши-семпай глубоко поклонился им.  
— Я лишь выражаю глубокое сожаление за доставленные вам неприятности и искренне прошу прощения за то, что вам приходится расплачиваться за мой эгоизм. Я, ваш негодный учитель, позабочусь о том, чтобы между вами и Наруто никогда не было связи.  
Он все ждал, что ученики капитана скажут что-то, прервут тягостное для него молчание, но Саске-сан по своему обыкновению ограничился вздохом и отвернулся, а Сакура-сан прятала лицо. Невыносим ему был вид наказывающего себя старого друга.  
— Какаши-семпай, не берите все на себя, — обратился он к нему, — я своих слов обратно не возьму: это была наша общая судьба, мы вдвоем вошли в Восточный лес, вдвоем вышли и расплачиваться будем вдвоем. Чем бы все не закончилось.  
Сакура-сан осторожно прикоснулась к плечу капитана.  
— Сенсей…  
Он увидел, что щеки у нее еще блестели; что бы она ни хотела сказать, никто этого не услышал, она крепко стиснула зубы и порывисто обняла своего учителя. Семпай лишь неуклюже похлопал ее по спине. Глаза он сощурил в улыбке.  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, ему показалось, что Учиха-сан улыбается, глядя на тропу.  
— Закончили? — поинтересовался Саске-сан.  
— Вот чурбан, — буркнула Сакура-сан, вытирая лицо. — Бесчувственный чурбан…  
Когда семпай рассмеялся, то он почувствовал, что, наконец, у них у всех на душе будет легко, куда бы ни привела их общая дорога. Осталось лишь снять тяжкий груз и с сердца Наруто.  
***  
Воодушевление с которым они прошли весь лес исчезло, сменившись мрачной настороженностью, когда воздух стал разряженным и из-за редко растущих деревьев им в лицо ударил прохладный ночной ветер. Пахло влажной землей и мятой травой. Отогакуре, в котором все еще жил призрак истребленной страны Риса, был за тонкой вуалью ночной темноты, в паре шагов от них.  
Как только они прошли крадучись, прячась в тени деревьев, где неухоженное поле осоки высотой до плеч плескалось об острый еловый край леса, Саске сразу же указал в сторону. Все нагнувшись, скрывая себя за высокой травой, проследовали за ним. Там трава была примята с двух сторон: кто-то, не страшась быть замеченным, прошел тут совсем недавно, проторив тропинку, уходящую дальше на север.  
«Я впереди», — скомандовал он. — «Сакура — за мной, Саске, Ямато — замыкаешь, скрой следы».  
Все молча пошли за ним следом, встав на расстоянии пяти шагов друг от друга. Когда через пару минут он почувствовал что ровная поверхность сменяется небольшим уклоном вверх, еще через пару сотен шагов он остановился и подал знак остальным, чтобы они пригнулись и шли, скрывшись в высокой траве. Дальше подъем на холм становился круче, трава немного повыше, и он знал, что добравшись до вершины, их могли бы увидеть с дикого рисового поля.  
На самой вершине его остановила Сакура, у него и Саске было острое зрение, но лучший в команде слух был у Сакуры: остановившись и закрыв глаза, она стала прислушиваться, и когда ветер поменял направление, они все услышали отголоски речи:  
— ...удивительно.  
Саске указал на восток, там тусклым ореолом окружил холм свет восходящего солнца. А подле спокойная вода, заботливо окружившая высокие стебли риса, мерцала сталью. Силуэты людей трудно было заметить, они растворялись, истончались ватно-серым светом, разрезались тонкими темно-зелеными перьями рисовых полей.  
— Я свое слово держу, Кимимаро-сан.  
— Прошу простить, если мои слова оскорбили тебя. Мне лишь отрадно... кха-кха!  
Сакура первая заскользила по склону холма, он и все остальные последовали за ней пока Кимимаро задыхался в приступе кашля.  
— Ааах... отрадно сразится с честным противником напоследок.  
— И поэтому ты сделал меня своим убийцей, Кимимаро-сан?  
Они теперь уже были так близко, крались по щиколотку в прохладной весенней воде, пахнущей старой травой. Он увидел колышущийся рукав кимоно Наруто и остановился, остальные встали полукругом; возникни надобность — они окружат Кимимаро, Сакура загонит в ловушку, он и Ямато обездвижат его, а Саске обезглавит.  
— Я знал, что это рассердит тебя, и в знак своего смирения, приготовил подарок.  
Кимимаро подошел ближе и протянул что-то в мешке размером с горшок для солений, но Наруто не стал ничего брать. Ниндзя Орочимару смиренно вздохнул:  
— Понимаю… Чтобы у тебя не было сомнений в моей искренности, я могу сам продемонстрировать дар.  
Кимимаро тяжело склонившись, поставил мешок на землю и стал развязывать шнурок.  
Он не понял что именно достал Кимимаро из мешка, пока не увидел как, сорвавшаяся с «подарка» капля не упала на листья травы, окрасив их в бардовый и темно-красный — цвет густеющей крови. Сакура резко отвернулась, когда над холмами прокатился дикий вопль:  
— Сволочь! Ты и твой ублюдочный хозяин будете вечно гореть! Джашин-сама!..  
Кимимаро вновь запихнул в рот отрубленной голове тряпку.  
— Он и его покойный напарник посмели побеспокоить покой Орочимару-сама вскоре после нашей встречи. Это все, что я могу дать тебе в благодарность.  
«Мне это не нравится, — подала знак Сакура. — Что будем делать?»  
«Ждем. Только в крайнем случае выйдем из укрытия».  
Наруто внезапно пригнулся, очерчивая полукруг рукой. Кимимаро уклонился от какой-то невидимой угрозы, но там, где он недавно стоял, срезало по дуге колосья; в ярко-оранжевом свете восходящего солнца летали тонкие листья травы, скрывая двух противников.  
— Лжец! — услышали они крик Наруто. — Ты использовал меня!  
Ямато рядом с ним, зажмурившись и беззвучно застонав, когда с другой стороны послышался жуткий смех.  
— И это то, чему Джирайя должен был тебя обучить в первую очередь, Наруто-кун, а не тем смехотворным фокусам, которые годятся лишь для сельского фестиваля жатвы.  
Змеиный саннин медленно спускался по склону, за ним следом шел Кабуто. Как только оказался на поле, он иногда полностью пропадал из вида, шаги его были беззвучны, но по воде расходились полукругами и толчками небольшие волны.  
С приходом саннина они явно потеряли преимущество, ниндзя звука заняли такие позиции, при которых с первого удара могли подавить их и притеснить к глубокой канаве у склона холма.  
— Прими мои соболезнования, Наруто-кун, — странно, но Орочимару отвесил церемонный поклон.  
Более удивительно было другое — Наруто также ответил Змеиному саннину поклоном.  
— Жри дерьмо, Орочимару-сама.  
Впрочем, он неправ.  
Саннин рассмеялся.  
— Джирайя, конечно, был глупцом, но было время — не было мне никого ближе этого глупца. Если хочешь, я могу продолжить твое обучение. Ведь ты, по меркам синоби, мой родственник. И это…  
Остановившись рядом с Кимимаро, Орочимару указал рукой на покрасневшую от усилия голову, обезглавленный пытался издать хоть какой-то звук, кроме злобного мычания.  
— А также это…  
Он швырнул к ногам Наруто окровавленный шмоток и повязку со знаком скрытого селения.  
— Мой тебе подарок. Знак доброй воли. Я с замиранием сердца буду следить за исходом твоей бесшумной войны против Акацуки.  
Наруто пнул подарок Орочимару, и когда он прокатился рядом с ними, Какаши понял, что это человеческое сердце, на нем была вытатуирована печать стихий.  
— Мне не нужны твои подачки, ублюдок!  
— Хорошая работа, Кимимаро, — саннин похлопал смертельно-бледного молодого человека по плечу, проигнорировав всплеск Наруто. — Так… и где же он?  
Орочимару вновь скрылся из вида, а по воде стали расходится более широкие круги.  
«Ямато, Сакура — Саске!..»  
«Есть!»  
— Саске-кун! — позвал саннин.  
— Какаши! — крикнул Наруто, прыгая прямо перед ним, отрезая путь скользящего гадюкой по воде Орочимару.  
Ямато и Сакура прикрыли с двух сторон Саске, который был толи оскорблен, что его защищают, толи взбешен ловушкой, в которую попал, толи возбужден в предвкушении битвы с легендарным синоби.  
— Не хорошо, Наруто-кун! — рассмеялся саннин, подпрыгивая в воздух, чтобы уйти от удара, ровно подрезавшего рисовые колосья по пояс. — Я сделаю вид, что ты сейчас не напал на меня, если ты уйдешь. Как и положено. Мстить. За своего учителя-идиота.  
— Будь уверен: смерть Джирайи-сенсея не будет напрасной, змеиная рожа! — воскликнул Наруто, а затем, ткнув пальцев в саннина, заявил: — Вот тебе мое предложение: я изволю принять твои дары и позволю уйти тебе и твоим бледнолицым кровопийцам, не прихлопнув вас всех разом!  
То, что Орочимару как будто и не обратил внимания на наглое предложение, а с медленно расплывающейся по лицу улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как он встал между Наруто и Кимимаро.  
— Ах вот оно что… — саннин мерзко рассмеялся в рукав плаща, не переставая переводить взгляд с него на Наруто и обратно. — Кабуто говорил мне, но скажи, Наруто-кун, а Джирайя знал о природе вашей связи? Пожалуй, нет... Ааах, он был бы в ярости!  
Орочимару самозабвенно рассмеялся, откинув назад голову. На его шее были темные синяки — отметины чьих-то пальцев. Похоже, не так давно он едва с жизнью не распрощался. Тск, жаль, жаль.  
— А ты, Какаши-кун, — обратился теперь к нему саннин, — не думал, что ты решишься на подобное. Что бы сказал твой учитель о столь противоестественной связи?  
Кабуто глумливо рассмеялся, поправляя очки.  
— Орочимару-сама, эта связь не настолько противоестественна. Может быть лишь аморальная. Хотя… Хьюги, например, сеют только на своих полях…  
— Кабуто-кун, довольно грязная шутка для тебя, — мерзко рассмеялся саннин. — Но впрочем правдивая…  
— Довольно! Орочимару, какого хвостатого ты сюда явился? — потребовал Наруто.  
Саннин подошел ближе, Какаши заметил, что он прихрамывает и осторожно поддерживает левую руку. Да, выглядел он не достойно легендарного синоби.  
— В качестве извинения за отнятое драгоценное время я вычеркнул из твоего списка двоих.  
— Я тебя об этом не просил.  
Орочимару его проигнорировал, подойдя еще на шаг.  
— Если уйдешь с дороги и позволишь забрать того, кто по праву мой, помогу тебе прикончить Пеина и Конан. Между Ото и Конохой была сделка: шаринган за головы Акацуки. Я пришел за Саске-куном.  
Наруто, прищурившись, промычал задумчиво.  
— Мне также ценно мое время, как тебе — твое, — враждебно теперь сказал Орочимару. — С дороги или...  
Саске, отпихнув в сторону и Ямато и Сакуру, сказал:  
— Слово Хокаге для меня — пустой звук. Твои прихвостни должны были сказать, что синоби дзенина Хатаке Какаши в бегах. А себя, как шлюха, я не продаю.  
— О-о, — по лицу саннина расплылась улыбка, Какаши чуть не передернуло, когда он облизал губы. — Но у всего есть своя цена. Назови свою.  
Наруто сплюнул в сторону и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Разумеется, такое отношение вызывало у него отвращение.  
— Что ты желаешь более всего, Саске-кун? Только попроси — я тебе это дам.  
— Мне ничего не нужно.  
— Ах, Саске-кун, — проворковал Орочимару, и Какаши захотел свернуть шею подлому змею. — Все жаждут чего. Все мы люди в первую очередь, а уж потом монстры.  
Ему не понравилось то, что Саске помедлил. Всего мгновение, но он понял, что зерно сомнения Орочимару посеял в душе его ученика.  
— Мне не нужно ничего.  
Орочимару продолжал улыбаться.  
— Можешь считать, что Хокаге не выполнил своих обязательств, — сказал Саске. — Судьба Конохи меня не волнует. Пускай горит.  
Да, вот так агрессивно и нагло Саске вел себя только когда был наименее всего уверен в себе. И Орочимару это также понял.  
— Это просьба? — полюбопытствовал саннин.  
— Нет.  
— Ну что ж...  
Орочимару перевел взгляд на Какаши, улыбка его стала шире, сквозь губы просочился хрупкий смешок.  
— Какаши-кун, что бы ты ни думал, а мне было приятно увидеть тебя напоследок. Мое почтение твоему отцу.  
«Вот ублюдок».  
Искоса глянув на Тензо, он сказал:  
— И не могу не испытывать гордость глядя на свой шедевр. Жаль прощаться с тобой.  
Он даже представить не мог что сейчас чувствовал его старый друг.  
Сакуру он не удостоил ни взглядом, ни словом.  
— Наруто-кун, желаю успеха, — обменявшись с ним поклонами, Орочимару поманил рукой Кимимаро.  
— Прощай, Кимимаро-сан! — крикнул вслед уходящему юноше Наруто. Тот оглянулся, но солнце било прямо в глаза Какаши и он не был уверен, что увидел то, что увидел — Кимимаро плакал? Но Орочимару положил руку на плечо молодого человека, и так они ушли на север.  
Кабуто же не торопился вслед за своим хозяином.  
— А этот что тут забыл? — недружелюбно спросил у Наруто Саске.  
— Я-то почем знаю, — пожал плечами тот.  
— Как грубо, — усмехнулся Кабуто. — Но причина в этом…  
Он протянул Наруто небольшой свиток.  
— Нет уж. Разверни его сам.  
— Твоя предусмотрительность могла бы быть оскорбительной при дворе дайме, Наруто-кун.  
— А мы не принцы, что нам церемониться? — пробормотал Наруто, наклоняясь над развернутым перед ним свитком. Он почесал затылок, сбив шляпу на глаза. — Хм...  
В свитке было записано три местоположения, все ему знакомы были. Деревенька в горах, славящаяся утехами да молчаливыми слугами в гостиницах, перевалочный пункт между страной Огня и страной Дождя и местечко неподалеку от Суны.  
— Рекомендую посетить их по очереди.  
— Я бы и сам мог их найти.  
— Вас это ни к чему не будет обязывать. Это, позволю сказать, дружественный дар от Рьючидо Мебокузан. Хакуджа саннин и Манда-сама шлют поклон Огама саннину и Фукасаку-сама и надеются, что и после летнего солнцестояния луна будет сиять только в положенное ей время, на утро уступая место солнцу.  
— Пхе, — Наруто высокомерно помахал перед носом, будто ему было неприятно упоминание Рьючидо, — Хокуджа-теме просто боится, что его шикарный стол исчезнет из рациона. Но пусть будет спокоен, еще пару-тройку сотен лет его кормежка точно не переведется.  
— Что ж… Я передам твои слова Хокуджа-сама.  
Мальчишка фыркнул:  
— Да уж, будь так добр. В надежде никогда тебя не встретить, — улыбнулся Наруто, засовывая свиток в рукав кимоно. Кабуто и с места не сдвинулся. — Что-то еще, конояро?  
— Только одно.  
— Выкладывай.  
Кабуто продолжал стоять перед Наруто, смиренно потупив взгляд. Даже Сакуре было неприятно: со стороны было похоже, что Наруто издевается над ниндзя Орочимару. Но Какаши знал — эта тварь может казаться безобидной, а когда расслабишься — укусит.  
— Какаши-сан…  
Он оторопел оттого, что Кабуто обратился к нему.  
— Когда вы вновь встретитесь с Ибики-саном, передайте от меня наилучшие пожелания.  
— Ну, Кабуто-сан, ты, должно быть, прослушал, я в Коноху возвращаться не собираюсь. Ни я, ни Ямато, ни мои ученики. А твой хозяин и вовсе считает, что мы не долго протянем.  
И вот оно, мимолетное, почти незаметное, но Какаши помнил канун Нового года в Отафуку Гай и это миловидное, простое лицо, становящееся внезапно страшным — взгляд, брошенный исподлобья и кровожадно изогнутые уголки губ. Впрочем, недолго, меньше секунды, и вот вновь перед ним искренний и покорный Кабуто-сан.  
— Какаши-сан, скажите, — робко спросил он его, — вы нашли ответ на мой вопрос?  
— Какой же это?  
— Что именно вы нашли в Восточном лесу? Хокаге-доно не откажется от того, что…  
Наруто молниеносно среагировал: схватил Кабуто за шею, как мешок с одеждой. Тот только улыбнулся расслаблено.  
— Чтобы я больше не видел твоей мерзкой рожи, гад. Проваливай! Ползи за своим хозяином!  
Кабуто легко опустился, балахон затрепетал, сложился, подобно рисовой бумаге у фонарика, — так легко он опустился, когда Наруто отшвырнул его в сторону. Широкий воротник открыл отпечаток руки, кожа там была черная, Кабуто сразу же приложил свою руку, но, похоже, омертвевшую кожу уже нельзя было излечить.  
Ярко полыхнуло пламя у его ног, чуть успокоилось, но стало медленно подбираться выше и выше — Орочимару его призывал.  
— Выполните мою просьбу, Какаши-сан.  
Огонь зашипел, взметнулся столбом, опаляя рисовые колосья.  
— Вот тварь, — от отвращения Наруто сплюнул, когда Кабуто исчез, — хоть бы змеи им перекусили.  
— Наруто-сан? — окликнула Сакура.  
— А?  
Мимо его лица пронеслось что-то с ужасающей скоростью, вслед за этим Наруто отшатнулся и упал на одно колено, держась за лицо. Рука Сакуры была на расстоянии волоска от его носа. У Какаши на спине даже выступил холодный пот. Вот это было, действительно, страшно — его малышка, Сакура-чан в гневе.  
— Наруто-сан, — прощебетала она, стряхивая кровь с кулака, — чтобы в следующий раз подобное не повторилось. Вы уж извольте предупреждать куда направляетесь.  
— Хаххабхуляхухада.  
— Что-что?  
Наруто тяжело поднялся, с отвратительным чавкающим хрустом резко дернул нос в сторону и громко и смачно высморкался кровью.  
— Бьешь точь-в-точь как карга.  
Весь его подбородок был в крови, но нос был как будто невредим.  
Он поднял повязку (Саске сделал тоже самое), закрыл свой глаз и увидел глазом Обито чакру, стягивающуюся отовсюду, но больше к лицу Наруто. Если в прошлые разы он видел, что пызыри чакры беспорядочно скапливались и впитывались, то теперь, казалось, что парень был бездонной пропастью, втягивающим в себя чакру, и теперь все тело его равномерно окружало копошение разноцветных пузырей.  
— Что это за чертовщина? — несколько испуганно выдохнул Саске.  
Улыбка Наруто была страшна, когда он на нее смотрел Шаринганом — изо рта вырвалось, подобно бурлящему потоку лавы, шипящая волна кроваво-красной чакры. Неужто, он действительно был не от мира сего?  
Он опустил повязку — не стоило ему задавать вопросы, ответы на которые он вряд ли захочет знать.  
— Кто же ты такой?  
— Вы, Учихи, такие впечатлительные? — хохотнул Наруто.  
Но когда он повернулся на запад, вся его веселось мгновенно испарилась.  
— Тогда это будет немного проще…  
Наруто сложил ладони в молитве, покорно склонив голову и уязвимо подставляя затылок солнцу и Саске.  
— Прошу… пусть это будет хоть немного проще.  
— Синоби не будет роптать перед трудностями, — уколол Саске.  
— Ну а я не синоби, и буду роптать и все, что пожелаю, — отбрил его Наруто и продолжил бормотать что-то под нос. За кого он молился? О чем молился? В каких богов верил? Было ли теперь, после смерти Джирайи-самы, что-то дорого его сердцу?  
«Хех, — усмехнулся он, закрыв глаза, — ну я и дурак. Завязывайте-ка с этим, Какаши-сан».  
Солнце всходило, ласково рассекая холод ночи. Стоя в холодной воде среди рисового поля, он с наслаждением чувствовал нежные прикосновения весенних лучей, скользящих как небольшие девичьи руки по щеке и веку. Этот год, может статься, будет последним, его последняя весна, редкий синоби доживает до зимы их жизни, что ж, так тому и быть. Эта весна так прекрасна. Он немного позавидовал Момочи Забузе — тот нашел дом подле такой красивой сакурой. То место, те слова и шарф… Слово «любовь» болезненно кололо, стоило ему подумать, что даже для демона Тумана нашлось место в чьем-то сердце.  
— Наруто, — окликнул он. — Что дальше?  
Перед глазами все стояла сцена из прошлого — злые и грустные, и решительные глаза его ученицы: «Я не хочу сожалеть». Что это было тогда? Неужели обычное животное желание обладать?  
Наруто молчал, не отвечал ему, с большой неохотой уйдя из мира воспоминаний и подняв взгляд, он встретил его удивленный взгляд.  
— Преодолел ли ты отвращение, Ину-сан? — как-то уж больно несмело спросил его Наруто, и от подобного вопроса и от тона ему сразу сделалось не по себе.  
— Не к себе, — улыбнулся он.  
Понял ли его Наруто? Услышал ли он то, что тихо-тихо шептало его сердце? Он не мог набраться смелости произнести то, что должно, и уж тем более не в присутствии его детей и Ямато.  
Как обычно у него не было ответа. И как Наруто не мог читать в его душе, также он затруднялся сказать, что означает этот глубокий взгляд.  
— Значит, все-таки со мной решили увязаться?  
— Я твой должник.  
Наруто фыркнул.  
— Уж как тут забудешь. Потом об этом поговорим, сейчас времени нет.  
Он повернулся к северо-западу; объятый солнцем, казалось, что на его стороне не только они, но и все вокруг — все стремилось стать с ним единым, всему он и брат и сестра — часть этого мира с ураганами, цунами, землетрясениями и буйным цветением сакуры. Никогда он не чувствовал себя человеком как вот в такие минуты. Может быть, поэтому он и Ямато жаждали быть с ним рядом?  
— Мы идем убивать туда.  
Там вдалеке, за холмами, были нейтральные земли, где они когда-то давно следили за Джирайей-сама и Цунаде-сама. Кажется, что таким молодым он тогда был…  
— Два дня пути туда, — сказал Ямато.  
— Дааа… Так ведь сволочь Орочимару точно какую-то ловушку подстроит. Нам к завтрашнему вечеру поспеть, чтобы застать его врасплох.  
— Кто наша цель? — спросила Сакура.  
Наруто метнул странный взгляд на Саске.  
— Акацуки.  
Отвернувшись он сказал:  
— Пошлите уж.  
И ринулся прямо через поле, приминая колосья дикого риса.  
— Я скрою наши следы, — сказал ему Ямато, встав самым последним.  
До него доносился невнятное раздраженное бормотание Наруто, сердито протираясь сквозь заросли, Саске, казалось, разделял полностью его негодование, разъяренно он отстранял колосья, а Сакура время от времени вздыхала да устало говорила им угомониться — нет никакого резона злиться на траву.  
Услышав смех Ямато, он обернулся.  
— Знаете, а они хорошо смотрятся вместе. Втроем.  
Ненавистные мальчишкам колосья медленно выпрямлялись, солнце скатывалось по ложбинкам вместе с каплями воды. Как будто тут их и не было вовсе.  
— Они как будто свободнее стали.  
— Действительно...  
***  
Как и пожелал Наруто, они шли без привалов целые сутки. Миновав высокие холмы и выйдя на равнину, легче не стало — пришлось пересечь реку, а дальше их путь пролегал по усыпанному острыми камнями берегу до редкого леса, отделявшего горы от равнины, ночью тут бежать никак нельзя было, один неосторожный шаг и можно было рассечь ногу до самой кости об острые камни.  
Все это были знакомые ему и семпаю места. В горах они искали мастера по керамике, какая его участь постигла они так и не узнали. А за равниной была горная река да закрытый город утех, где он впервые увидел легендарную красавицу Цунаде-сама. За годы странствий, кажется, он с семпаем, а потом и со своей командой избороздил каждый клочок этой земли, только Восточный лес до сих пор был территорией неизведанной.  
За пару часов до рассвета, когда они добрались до равнины, Наруто остановился.  
Все вокруг было покрыто ровным, сияющим белым льдом, где каким-то чудом выживали худые, прямые деревья. За предыдущие теплые деньки толща льда немного подтаяла и сейчас лед покрывала вода. Небо было безоблачным черно-бархатным, а на поверхности воды бледно отражалась полная луна и звезды. Если на юге и за рекой уже цвели вишни, то тут, где северный ветер был заперт в полукруге гор, от земли шел холодный пар. Наруто, обутый в высокие гэта не мерз, а он уже давно изодрал свои дзори, а сменные доставать не было смысла, так что стоял босой, кое-как окутывая стопы чакрой, чтобы не окоченеть. Семпай, закатав штаны, растирал ноги гусиным жиром по указке Сакуры-сан. У них у всех штаны были мокрые от воды, единственное, что спасало — движение, остановившись же — на всех напала бы слабость, как-никак двое суток уже не спали и кое-как питались.  
— Наруто-сан? Что такое?  
— Мы пришли.  
— Что?  
Наруто указал пальцем вперед, туда, куда он так внимательно всматривался, всем корпусом подавшись вперед, как готовое к прыжку животное.  
— Ничего не вижу, — пробормотала Сакура. — Что там?  
— Сильный источник чакры, — ответил Саске. — Минутах в десяти отсюда.  
Наруто кивнул.  
— Эй, — рассеяно отозвался он, продолжая смотреть вперед, — сейчас последняя возможность для вас уйти, потом дороги назад не будет.  
— Орочимару... — начала было Сакура, но Наруто лишь махнул рукой.  
— Нет. Орочимару ни слова Акацуки не скажет, он рьяно будет охранять от них свой шаранган.  
Саске-сан схватил его за грудки.  
— Эй, эй, — высвободился Наруто, миролюбиво, но несколько насмешливо похлопав по плечу Учиху-сан. — Не смотри так, боюсь.  
— Объяснись.  
— Сочувствую, — он задумчиво потер подбородок, глядя куда-то поверх головы Саске, — но тут ничего не поделаешь. Даже если Орочимару погибнет, свои права заявит сам Хокуджа, чтобы не стать посмешищем пред всем Великим сообществом. Лучше...  
Наруто отвернулся, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Лучше сделок на сендзюцу не заключать людям. Эти сделки нерушимы.  
У него неприятно засосало под ложечкой после этих слов. Кажется, все было еще серьезнее, чем рассказывал им семпай.  
— Я останусь с тобой, — решительно сказал Саске. — Помогу тебе убить Акацуки, а взамен ты мне расскажешь все об этом твоем сендзюцу.  
— Саске! — рявкнул Какаши, резко повернув его и схватив крепко за плечи, встряхнул его. — Думай, что говоришь! Не нужно принимать необдуманных решений!  
— Послушай своего сенсея, — хмыкнул Наруто, — он дело говорит.  
— Не вмешивайся, Какаши, — холодно ответил Саске.  
Наруто мягко улыбался, глядя со стороны на них. Ему казалось, что была грусть в этой доброй улыбке.  
Когда Сакура-сан схватила Саске за рукав, умоляюще глядя на него, то он даже не удостоил ее взглядом — ударил по руке, будто муху прихлопнул.  
Он повернулся к своему учителю спиной и протянул руку Наруто.  
— Я буду сражаться на твоей стороне и помогу убить всех Акацуки, а взамен ты мне расскажешь об этих сендзюцу сделках. Поможешь стать мне свободным ото всех.  
Наруто рассмеялся, проведя ладонью по лицу.  
— Свободу, говоришь… Ты об этом пожалеешь. Но хорошо. Дай свою руку  
Он взял протянутую руку Саске и, укусив себя за палец, быстро написал кровью что-то.  
— Хорошо.  
Нехорошее предчувствие возникло у него, когда он смотрел на этих двоих, стоящих друг напротив друга среди льда, воды и лунного света: будто прошлое семпая и его настоящее встретились лицом к лицу, примирились и объединились. Оставляло ли это место будущему? А каково было семпаю — каждый раз, только вроде бы в этом кошмаре он находил тропку к спасению, оказывался у еще более глубокой пропасти безысходности. Кармическое невезение.  
На лице Сакуры-сан застыла маска женщины изо всех сил старающейся не выпустить наружу ураган горя утраты. Он видел на лицах эти выражения лиц, и Нуэ смотрела также незадолго до того, как на миссии прыгнула вместо Тигра в смертельную ловушку, чтобы достать послание.  
Наруто шел целеустремленно вперед, единственный звук в ночи — стук его гэта по льду. Саске был рядом с ним, так же самоуверенно и нагло стуча в дверь врага, таящегося где-то в темноте.  
Проходя рядом с одним низким деревцем, он остановился.  
— Какаши-семпай, — позвал он, — посмотрите.  
На черных от извечного холода ветках набухли толстые маслянистые почки, в лунном свете он разглядел мягкий белый пушок, укрывающий изнутри нераспустившиеся цветы.  
— Ну и ну, — он почувствовал улыбку семпая за своим правым плечом. — Даже в этом суровом краю когда-нибудь наступит весна.  
Впереди Наруто, Саске и Сакура все-таки остановились и смотрели на них издалека. Ждали их.  
Переговариваясь, они стали догонять учеников.  
— Семпай, все стало еще сложнее.  
— Да, такое случается, как всплывают старые тайны и разоблачается ложь. Тут не только наш с тобой милый секретик.  
Саске вдруг показал на что-то, Наруто с усилием отвел взгляд от него и от семпая и посмотрел на что-то вдали.  
— Ой, ой… — пробормотал капитан, — кажется, этот труп попахивает стариной и не мы, и не Наруто закопали его. О, мы на месте.  
Сейчас и он почувствовал — темное очертание на подкорке его мозга, а через пару метров, поравнявшись с замершим трио, увидел черную, как смоль, ветхую лачугу. Маленькую, тесную и завалившуюся набок. Между неплотно пригнанным друг к другу досками виден был ярко-красный свет, а из вымокшей древесины густо испарялась серым паром влага.  
Наруто, стараясь не шуметь, подвязывал рукава кимоно; не моргая, он смотрел на лачугу.  
Внутри кто-то поднялся, заслоняя огонь, встал прямо за дверью.  
— Он знает о нас? — прошептала Сакура-сан. — Почему он не нападает?  
— Ждет, когда постучимся, — прогудел Наруто сквозь зажатую между зубов ткань пояска и стараясь говорить как можно тише. Крепко затянул узелок. — За этим здесь мы.  
Гэта он снял, встав в воду босяком и вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, прыгнул вперед; широко расставив ноги и быстро складывая печати, он крикнул:  
— Доброе утро!  
Сакуре-сан пришлось схватиться за ствол деревца, чтобы ее не отбросило назад, платок сорвало мощным порывом ветра с ее головы и унесло назад.  
— Боже мой, — выдохнула она, — предупреждать же нужно…  
Их всех оросило водой.  
Когда они все смахнули с глаз капли, то увидели, что Саске стоит рядом с Наруто, вместе они вновь складывали печати. Синхронно, так слаженно, что он позавидовал тому, как эти двое ладно подходили друг-другу на поле боя — как две половинки целого.  
Странно, но каким-то образом лачуга устояла после яростного ветра, который обрушил Наруто, только огонь внутри уже потух, лачуга стояла черная, притихшая.  
— Извините! — крикнул Наруто, отводя обе руки назад; между его ладоней вращалась сияющая разноцветная сфера. — Извините за вторжение!  
Саске-сан выдохнул пламя, соединившись с атакой Наруто, оно взревело и быстрее прежнего устремилось к хижине, опалив пару деревьев. Огонь, столкнувшись с препятствием, жидкими каплями разбрызгался во все стороны.  
И ему казалось, что воды было не так много…  
— Ямато приготовься.  
— Есть.  
— Сакура…  
— Поняла!  
Харуно-сан метнулась в сторону, краем глаза он видел будто парящий в воздухе лепесток сакуры, его быстро не стало.  
Когда пар от испарившейся воды рассеялся, он увидел, что Наруто и Саске вновь, стоя плечом к плечу, складывают печати, стоя перед жидкой стеной, кольцом окружившей лачугу. Он увидел темный контур высокого человека, который также готовился к атаке.  
Ямато опустился на колени, пустив чакру сквозь толщу льда, он пустил ее вокруг. Одно. Второе. Третье… Корни деревьев были невредимы.  
— Ямато! — выдохнул Какаши, он уже собрал достаточно чакры и только ждал его.  
— Сейчас!.. черт, они слишком глубоко и земля слишком твердая…  
— Враг готовится к атаке.  
Не смотря на холод и медленно кристаллизующуюся воду, он весь взмок — он редко пробовал управлять стольким количеством целей одновременно, но чтобы пробить стену воды потребуется что-то кроме ветра и огня, которые делают ее еще более прочной и толстой.  
— Ямато!  
— Готово!  
Снова пар, брызги огня, но к этому добавились еще и водяные снаряды, один из которых, пролетев мимо, задел его плечо. Рядом Какаши-семпай зашипел от боли. Украдкой глянув направо, он с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Ича-Ича, — простонал жалобно семпай, — она защитила меня. Спасибо тебе, Ича-Ича, ты навсегда останешься в моем сердце.  
Книга с дырой в самом центре шлепнулась на землю.  
— Эй-эй, — услышали они незнакомый голос, — какие невоспитанные мальчишки. Вас не учили этикету? В гости всегда ходят с подарками.  
Стены из воды больше не было. Наруто и Саске стояли в паре метров от высокого человека в плаще с алыми облаками.  
— Ого, — присвистнул Какаши-семпай, — это же Хошикаге Кисаме. Нам повезло, Ямато. За его голову назначена большая награда. Заживем!  
— Семпай, не время для шуток.  
— Да-да…  
Кисаме непринужденно взвалил на плечо гигантский меч, Самехада, если он не ошибался. Увидев семпая, он помахал ему рукой.  
— Эй, акула-переросток, а как тебе такой гостинец? — крикнул Наруто, лениво швырнув в него очередную сферу.  
Кисаме отпрыгнул в сторону, прикрыв лицо мечом, но в другой бок Саске уже направил на него очередной катон.  
— Хооо, неплохо, — Кисаме оскалил два ряда острых, акульих зубов, проворно для такого гиганта увернулся и от огня. — Эй, а ты все-таки кто? Дейдара уверял нас, что ты девчонка.  
Наруто хохотнул и, ко всеобщему удивлению, распахнул полы кимоно, ему и семпаю демонстрируя голый зад. Нижнее белье он не носил.  
— Видел когда-нибудь, чтобы у девчонки было это?  
Брови мечника поползли вверх.  
— Видел всякое, — он даже опустил свой меч, — но такого как ты...  
«Впервые» поглотило очередным взрывом и громким, утробным воплем. Сакура-сан с одного удара разнесла на тонкие игры лед и на крупные тяжелые комья промерзшую землю. В облаке этих осколков уже сверкали вспышки молний.  
Не долго Кисаме был загнан в ловушку, сначала выбросило Сакуру-сан, затем в противоположные стороны отшвырнуло Наруто и Саске, пока они встряхнули головы и твердо встали на ноги, завеса исчезла — Кисаме стоял в образовавшейся после удара Сакуры-сан воронке и посмеивался, наблюдая за тем, как Какаши-семпай пытается выбраться из водяной ловушки.  
— Проваливайте или Хатаке сдохнет.  
Наруто помахал рукой, скривившись, будто почувствовал какой-то дурной запах.  
— Нет-нет. Я с теми, кого буду убивать, не торгуюсь.  
Хошикаге хмыкнул.  
— Должен признать, парнишка, ты мне по нраву. Характер у тебя есть, — Кисаме с размаху крутанул самехадой, легко встал, готовясь нападать. — Если бы еще и опыта было больше, то сражение вышло бы интереснее…  
— Ну и я бы рад был с тобой поиграть, да только вас, Акацуки, у меня еще четверо твоих дружков в списке, так что ты уж не серчай, если я тебя быстро убью. Хорошо?  
«Хорошо?» он сказал осклабившись и задрав голову, чтобы смотреть в ошарашенное лицо Акацуки. Наруто в мгновение ока оказался перед Кисаме: широко расставлены ноги, кулак его не соприкоснулся с животом Хошикаге, но с опозданием в пару секунд мечника отбросило к лачуге.  
Наруто пронесся следом, занося руку с вакидзаси.  
Кисаме, выплевывая кровь и слюну, расхохотался, скрестив хилый меч со своей Самехадой. Наруто странно отдернулся, выронил меч, и упал на колени, странно открывая рот точно рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
Кисаме расхохотался, легко разбивая на осколки Самехадой вакидзаси.  
— Чудовищно много чакры для такого сопляка. Но приятно знать, что это не просто самомнение. Кое-что ты можешь.  
Наруто резко вскинул голову:  
— Хех, ну спасибо, ублюдок.  
Кисаме недоуменно нахмурился, когда над их головами начали чирикать птицы.  
Ямато был готов: тонкие корни обвились вокруг рук и ног мечника, прижали к земле.  
Водной ловушки больше не было — там теперь стояла Сакура. Саске выпрыгнул из-за спины Наруто, держа в руке охапку молний, а Какаши выпрыгнул из темноты. Кисаме не кричал, когда две руки раздирали ткани, кожу, мышцы живота и груди. Саске и Какаши, склонившиеся, словно два диких пса, грызли прожорливой пастью чидори тело Кисаме. Он только дергался, Ямато опустил голову, чтобы не видеть спины семпая и его ученика, но он чувствовал — это он держал руки и ноги синоби, пока того убивали. Уж лучше самому убивать, чем вот так, думал он. Кисаме затих не скоро, а в его теле продолжали отдаваться эхом предсмертные судороги, его сердце продолжало биться, повторяя ритм ударов сердца Хошикаге.  
— Ямато.  
Тяжелая ладонь легла на его плечо, он наклонил голову — мокрая, липкая от крови.  
— Все, — сказал ему Какаши-семпай. — Можно отпустить.  
Ямато встал, призывая чакру из вытянувшихся корней, медленно, но голова все равно кружилась, когда он принимал в свое ослабевшее тело силу. Семпай придержал его за локоть, но быстро отступил.  
На темном полукруглом куполе неба рваной раной сочился рассвет, освещал раскуроченную землю и тело Хишикаге Кисаме. Сакура-сан сидела перед ним на корточках, ритмично двигались ее плечи — она отрезала его голову.  
— Нам повезло, — сказал семпай. — Нам очень повезло, что мы все остались живы…  
Он как раз хотел спросить куда делись Наруто и Саске, но из крыши хижины вырвался сноп сажи, дверь сорвало с петель и на мгновение показалась руки и нога Саске-сана, который вновь забежал внутрь.  
— Да что же это? — услышал он испуганный голос семпая. — Чем они там заняты..?  
Лачуга снова сотряслась, вновь послышались голоса.  
— Прочь.  
Это был Наруто.  
— И с места не сдвинусь, — взбешенный голос Саске. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Совсем типа тупой? Убью его, разумеется.  
— Черт, — Какаши бросился со всех ног, а он, все еще чувствуя слабость, прошел мимо Сакуры-сан, она в ужасе смотрела на темный вход в лачугу, где был ее учитель и напарник.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он ей, ковыляя мимо.  
— Он специально тянул с Кисаме, Какаши, — рыкнул Саске. — Он просто издевался над ним и над нами! Игрался, чтобы бы мы отвлеклись от его главной цели!  
В хижине было так темно, что он сначала даже не смог различить кто где стоит — больше было похоже на копошение червяков под камнем, кто-то всплеснул руками.  
— Ой, ой, ты меня поймал, Учиха…  
— Саске, почему ты с ним?  
Слабый, но знакомый ему голос.  
Ямато подошел ближе. Теперь он видел Какаши и Наруто стоящих напротив Саске, а он преграждал им дорогу, расставив ноги и держа перед собой катану. Позади него, на нарах, укрытый какими-то темными тряпками, лежал человек.  
— Вот поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы вы шли со мной.  
Наруто.  
— Держись от него подальше, Саске… — вновь прошептал человек.  
— Заткнись! — заорал Учиха.  
— Все хорошо. Так надо, Саске…  
— Видишь? Он не против. Так что в сторону, Учиха, мне нужно убить его.  
— Ты не пройдешь.  
— Какаши, — вздохнул Наруто, устало проведя рукой по лицу, — скажи своему щенку «К ноге!» или как ты их подзываешь…  
— Хм… А зачем ты убиваешь их?  
— Аргх! Да что с вами со всеми! — воскликнул Наруто, схватился сначала за голову, а потом за отвороты Саске. — У вас был шанс сбежать из этого ада, но вы, как глупцы, все пошли за мной в еще больший ад! Вы сами! Добровольно! Ха-ха! Хотя я столько раз давал вам возможность! Жабий мудрец не властен за морями! А теперь вы мешаетесь мне! Хотите знать почему? Ха! Да потому что!..  
— Не говори им.  
Все посмотрели на больного.  
Человек тяжело приподнялся, сбрасывая грязные тряпки. В темноте лицо сияло болезненной белизной, как лед за стенами лачуги. За те годы, что он не видел Учиху Итачи, тот успел стать синоби, который даже в плачевном состоянии вынудил их всех отвести взгляд. Голые стопы глухо стукнулись о мокрые доски.  
— Не говори им, — повторил Итачи. — Это все еще больше усложнит. Почему они с тобой? Почему ты не прогнал их?  
— Думаешь, я хотел этого? — огрызнулся Наруто. — Прилипли как пиявки!  
— Ты с ним заодно, Итачи? — прошептал Саске, он казался таким слабым и испуганным. — Что происходит?  
— Я не с ним. Скорее наоборот. Он лишь должен убить меня — вот что происходит.  
— Эй, — подал голос Наруто, — вот теперь у меня пропало всякое желание. Я ожидал от тебя больше чувства. Знаешь, мужчинам не нравится, когда в постели бревном…  
Саске-сан даже отшатнулся, когда Итачи тихо рассмеялся, в темноте мелькнула его вялая улыбка.  
— Извини, но придется так… Сейчас я не смогу должным образом ублажить тебя, Наруто-кун.  
Наруто нервно хохотнул, неуверенно для такого наглого парня.  
— Ха-ха-ха! Все-таки вы не мертвецы, Учихи! Искра жизни в вас есть!  
— Думаю, скоро ее потушат. И я бы предпочел умереть от твоей руки. От руки любого из вас…  
— Не говори так! — воскликнул Саске. — Ты просто ослаб, все можно вылечить! Сакура, она медик, она может…  
— Нет, — прозвучал тяжкий вздох Учихи, — это уже не вылечишь. Я переусердствовал, и все же этого было не достаточно, чтобы уничтожить его. Теперь я начал сомневаться, что это возможно…  
— О чем..?  
— Какаши-сан, — перебил брата Итачи, — я бы посоветовал вам держаться от Наруто-куна как можно дальше. От Акацуки. И от всего мира синоби. Уезжайте как можно дальше.  
— Приму к сведению, — кивнул семпай.  
Учиха отвесил глубокий поклон.  
— Благодарю вас, Какаши-сан. А ты, Наруто-кун, тебе нужно покончить со всеми до…  
— До наступления летнего солнцестояния. Да-да. Знаю.  
— Хорошо. Когда останется последний, то лучшим выходом будет запечатать его.  
— А убить?  
— Я… думаю, что это невозможно. Я уже попытался.  
— Пхе, значит, не буду его убивать. Есть и другие способы.  
— А меня? — спокойно спросил Итачи, легко, словно речь шла о чем-то простом, а не о жизни и смерти.  
— Зачем? Все равно ты скоро умрешь.  
С этим он дернул за пояс, рукава и подол кимоно рухнули вниз, Наруто подышал на руки, засунул в рукава и, бросив через плечо: «Ну, прощай, Учиха» — вышел из лачуги.  
Меч Саске упал, а следом и он тяжело рухнул на колени.  
Итачи улыбнулся, опустив белую, как мел руку на голову брата.  
— Саске…  
С улицы звучали какие-то странные звуки, Сакуру или Наруто тошнило.  
— Ямато, пойдем.  
— Да.  
Кивнув на прощание Итачи, он и семпай вышли.  
Снаружи утро залило ров, образовавшийся от их сражения водой. Ветки деревьев курились точно благовонья в храме после того как Саске опалил их катоном. Вдали летала темным дымным облаком стая птиц. Наруто был немного бледен, он сворачивал свиток, глядя вдаль. Сакура-сан стояла ни жива, ни мертва, смотрела на вход в дом, где сидели два брата. На земле рядом с ней лежал обезглавленное тело.  
Семпай прошел мимо нее.  
— Все хорошо, Сакура.  
Она не обратила на это внимания, а Какаши уже был рядом с Наруто. Он не знал что ему делать, так и остался стоять, прислушиваясь к тихому бесцветному разговору.  
— Ты знал, что Итачи там будет?  
— Знал.  
— Почему не сказал мне?  
— Не хотел. Ты начал бы задавать вопросы, потом все начали бы задавать вопросы. Потерял бы время. У меня его не так много.  
— Ждут ли нас еще подобные сюрпризы?  
— Конечно. Множество сюрпризов я заготовил вам. Это еще не самое интересное, Ину-сан.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Пхе.  
— Это было слишком жестоко.  
— Не тебе говорить мне, что я поступаю жестоко. Я, знаешь ли, не получаю от этого удовольствие.  
— Неужели? Мне показалось, что тебе было весело…  
— Сражаться — да. Ведь ты меня этому учил. О, или осталось еще что-то, чему ты меня типа не научил? А? Ину-сан?  
— Прекрати. Мне показалось или Итачи был в курсе твоих дел?  
— Неа, не показалось.  
— А меня не хочешь посвятить?  
— Неа, не хочу.  
Ямато было горько смотреть на них, касающихся друг-друга плечами, но так стремительно отдаляющихся, уходящих в разные стороны. Это не была одна из тех шутливых перебранок, веселых, беззаботных, какие так часто вел Наруто девочкой с семпаем.  
— Какаши. Учиха прав. Лучше бы вам исчезнуть.  
— Я сказал, что приму к сведению. Без своей команды я ничего решать не буду.  
— Как знаешь.  
***  
Наруто проявлял удивительную деликатность (что немного поумерило и его недовольство), терпеливо ждал, прислонившись к дереву и писал что-то в тетради для записей, очень похожей на ту, что он видел у Джирайи-самы. Это и его навело на мысль о том, что сказал ему саннин — «подписанный экземпляр». Тогда у него голова была забита другими мыслями, но вот сейчас заветная фраза взбудоражила его не на шутку. Что же он раньше делал?! Сердце его забилось чаще, руки даже затряслись, он стал торопливо разматывать свиток. Еда, одежда, оружие... Да!  
Она!  
У него, кажется, даже слезы навернулись — последняя печать была с подписью «Империя флирта».  
— Вам плохо, семпай? — спросил у него Ямато.  
— Мне хорошо как никогда, — прошептал он.  
До него донесся смешок Наруто, но это было так не важно, совсем неважно, главное — прекрасный, дивный мир ждал его!  
«Какаши, ты выглядишь уставшим. Отдыхай чаще и каждый день проживай словно последний, наслаждаясь им, как женщинами и вином. Джирайя».  
«Джирайя-сама, пусть в следующей жизни вас будет ждать рай на земле: красавицы, выпивка и развлечения!»  
Империя была великолепна. Время пролетало так быстро, слишком уж быстро.  
Наверное, пышущий красотой мир мог бы понять только тот, кого не раз предавали, кто любил и переживал в глубине души, ибо руки его были омыты кровью, а душа была грешна.  
«О, Джирайя-сама, ваше горе может познать только мужчина, что пережил те же муки».  
— Семпай, вы плачете..?  
— Натако-чан...  
— Что?  
Натако-чан была жестокой, как и все женщины, не понимающей как нежна душа мужчины, как легко ее ранить — она играла с Такаши-саном, заманивала все дальше в ловушку чувств, а тот и не знал, что в это самое время она резвится также и с его другом — Ямато.  
— Негодная девчонка...  
— Что? — спросил Ямато.  
И все-таки нельзя было сказать, что она была не искренна — она любила их в равном мере, но каждого по-своему.  
— Запретный плод так сладок...  
— Ямато-тайчо, чего это он там бормочет?  
Голоса были далекими, доносящиеся до него точно послания с того света, призраки его бед. Проклятые!  
— Кто его знает...  
«— Такаши-сан, прошу вас, избавьте меня от муки сожалений, разделите эту ночь со мной?»  
И дальше благородный Такаши-сан возлег на футон с чертовкой. Но что-то с империей было не так, еще в первой главе произошло то самое и даже то и это, а впереди было еще... да, 456 страниц. Джирайя-сама в последней книге явно применит иной прием..?  
— Ну что, по душе тебе его последняя книга?  
Горячим дыханием ошпарило щеку сквозь маску, от этого же места, как зараза, стало распространяться по всему телу дрожь и слабость.  
Какаши захлопнул книгу и убрал ее во внутренний карман жилета.  
Наруто ухмылялся, сквозь зубы вырывалось дыхание, клубилось у его лица на морозном воздухе.  
— Эта — моя любимая. Она подошла бы для театра, — добавил он. — Конец неожиданный. Тебе понравится.  
— Нравится театр?  
— Да-а, — Наруто мечтательно запрокинул голову к небу, с наслаждением вздохнул, — Кабуки. Но и бунраку, и ноо тоже.  
— Я не знал.  
— Ммм, — Наруто почесал подбородок, задумчиво потер щеки, шею, — думаю, тогда я еще не знал чем хочу заниматься...  
Он и не заметил как Ямато и Сакура подошли к ним.  
— О чем это вы, Наруто-сан? — спросила его ученица.  
— О мечте.  
— Вот как?  
— Ага. Типа… — он потупил взгляд, голос стал тише, — да… после того как я выполню свое обещание, хочу играть в театре.  
— О.  
Он не смог скрыть своего удивления, а вот Ямато рассмеялся.  
— У тебя выйдет.  
— Ты так думаешь, Ямато?  
— Все роли ояма должны быть твоими.  
— Пфф!  
Наруто шутя толкнул Ямато в плечо.  
— А ты, смотрю, научился чувству юмора…  
Какаши раскрыл страницы последней книги Джирайи-самы. Было все-такичто-то странное в ней. Если все самое лучшее случилось в первой главе, то что ожидает героев в самом конце?  
Остаток дня стал мешаниной гнетущего молчания и натянутых разговоров Саске и Наруто. Он не особенно следил за тем что происходило, его не интересовал план действий после того как повествование окончательно увлекло его в совершенно другой мир. Ему пришлось убрать чтиво только после того, как Ямато толкнул локтем его в бок.  
Гигантская жаба выпустила ему в лицо табачный дым. Он закашлял. Голоса доносились до него глухо, через толстое одеяло дыма, который не развеивался.  
— Они вдвоем поместятся.  
— Синоби-сан, ты с ним давай.  
— А мы точно поместимся вместе..?  
— В тесноте да не в обиде.  
Плотная склизкая кожа обвилась вокруг него, придавила, подняла, локоть Ямато уперся ему в живот, его голову прижало к затылку старого друга. Их перевернуло, подняло в воздух, дым сдуло, на мгновение он увидел стоящего внизу Наруто, он чертил прямо в воздухе кровью печать обратного призыва. Потом их резко отдернуло, еще дальше от Наруто, еще выше, стало темного и душно от кислого запаха.  
— У тебя волосы грязные, Ямато-кун, — пропыхтел он другу в затылок. — Перхоть…  
— Заткнитесь, семпай.  
Когда ты перемещаешься самостоятельно — это одно, но призыв, находясь в пасти огромной жабы, сопровождается неприятными ощущениями: чужая чакра, не человеческая, запахи, слюна, кряхтящий и пыхтящий товарищ, глубоко дышащий, чтобы не его не стошнило. Все это длится секунды, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы он, когда Гамабунта выплюнул его и Ямато, быстро отполз на корячках как можно дальше и вытошнил все то немногое, что было в его желудке.  
Вытерев рот рукавом и подняв маску, он мучительно встал на ноги, его шатнуло в сторону, но он не упал — знакомо узкая ладонь уперлась ему в плечо. Сакура протянула ему флягу с водой.  
Солнце до сих пор стояло высоко, день даже не перевалил за половину; а-ах, он напоминал галлюцинацию, день длящийся и длящийся, он будто находится в какой-нибудь иллюзии Учих. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас быть мертв. Или очутиться в горячем источнике, черт, от них до сих пор несло болотом.  
— Какаши-сан, вы готовы идти?  
С неохотой он перевел взгляд от парящих в бледном, прозрачном небе птиц на лицо Сакуры, потом на остальных стоящих группой чуть дальше.  
— Да, пойдем, — сказал он Сакуре.  
Наруто что-то тихо говорил Ямато, опуская сетку со шляпы, а потом повернулся и указал рукой вдаль. То была дорога в Танзуку Гай.  
— …отдохнуть душой и телом.  
— Я полагал, что у тебя ограничено время.  
— Так и есть, но на пустой желудок и уставшим я никого убить не смогу.  
— Хм.  
Сквозь белую сетку лица Наруто было не видно, она спускалась длинными прямоугольными лоскутами почти до колен. Откуда-то он достал сямисен, из-за плеча торчал обмотанный тряпкой гриф.  
— Хорошая маскировка.  
— О, благодарю вас, господин Ину-сан! — услышал он женский голос.  
Саске поморщился от отвращения и быстро отвернулся, пошел вверх по дороге. Тонкие ткани вокруг пестрой фигуры заколыхались от смеха. Наруто засеменил за Саске.  
— Подождите меня! Неосмотрительным будет идти в эдаком виде в город!  
Прыгнув на пути Саске, Наруто достал из одного рукава тряпицу, а из второго две палочки.  
— Глупый крестьянин! Учива-сан!  
Наруто стал хлопать в ладоши напевая пошлую песенку.  
Ямато уронил лицо в ладони и застонал.  
Саске сорвал платок, вынул из ноздрей палочки, бросил на дорогу и поджег.  
— Скукота-а...  
— Еще одна подобная шуточка и я тебе голову снесу.  
— Ах! Страшно!  
— Шут...  
— Саске, но Наруто-сан прав, нам нужно как-то замаскироваться...  
Никто не понял как, но каким-то образом вся та куча тряпья, что нашлась у Наруто, Ямато и Сакуры сгодилась для того, чтобы, переодевшись, они стали труппой бродячих актеров. Он был уверен, что это не было простым совпадением. Ямато, судя по всему, тоже — он посмеивался, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в новом незнакомом ему аплуа акробата. Сакура была очаровательна — наряд танцовщицы ей очень шел, бесчисленное множество шпилек и заколок звенели при каждом ее осторожном шаге в непривычно тяжелых гэта.  
— Ох не знаю, — вздыхала она. Ворота Танзуку Гай уже виднелись на горизонте. — А если нам на самом деле придется выступить?  
— Ничего-ничего! Вам ничего не нужно будет делать, — легкомысленно помахал Наруто подозрительно узкой рукой. — Не беспокойся, О-Уме-сан, я все беру на себя.  
Тропка, по которой они спускались с холма подле леса, влилась в прямую и широкую дорогу. В это время она была пустынна и тиха, ни одного путника, каравана или всадника. Ворота также были закрыты наглухо. Два привратника, впечатляющих размеров издали увидели их — да, эти намного лучше справлялись со своими обязанностями, чем те, которых он и Ямато видели в Отафуку Гай. Оружия при них он не заметил, но их кулаки, размером с две его головы, были достаточны для того, чтобы Саске опустил плечи, ссутулился, тяжело оперся на посох и стал именно тем, в кого Наруто и Сакура вырядили его, — слепым предсказателем и астрологом.  
Наруто остановился на расстоянии чуть большем чем вытянутая рука мужчин, разглядывающих их сурово.  
— Здравствуйте, господа охранники, — поклонился он.  
Они все последовали его примеру.  
— Мы бродячие актеры, хотим пройти в город.  
— Никаких торжеств не предвидится в ближайшее время, — прогудел один из охранников.  
— Нам это известно, но нам бы хоть как-то подзаработать. В постоялых дворах да борделях завсегда рады актерам. А мы готовы работать за крышу над головой да пропитание.  
— Как вас зовут?  
Они назвались.  
Охранники переглянулись.  
— Ты. Покажи свое лицо.  
Наруто подошел ближе, поманил рукой, чтоб те наклонились ближе, и отстранил тонкую сетку в сторону. Что-то прошептал им, от чего оба мужчины смущенно отвели взгляды и заторопились к воротам. Подняли тяжелый засов.  
Скромной вереницей прокрались они в приоткрытый, узкий проход в город.  
— Добрые господа, — услышал он Наруто, — а есть ли в Танзуку Гай игорные дома?  
— Есть один в квартале красных фонарей, второй на территории клана якудз. Но к последним не советую идти. Должники расплачиваются с ними или кровью или телом.  
— Спасибо за предупреждение, господа охранники. До скорой встречи!  
Танзуку Гай изменился с его последнего визита сюда, а было это вскоро после смерти Минато-сенсея, — на месте старых домов ремесленников построили трехэтажные пагоды, постоялые дворы и чайные. Людей на улице было немного, но все одеты богато. Да, теперь он понимал, что броский наряд Наруто выглядел скромно по сравнению с кимоно дамы, за которой шла целая процессия маленьких девочек с выбеленными лицами.  
— Тут теперь полно богатеньких папаш и их избалованных сынков, — услышал он как Наруто прошептал Сакуре. — Местные оружейники, владельцы копий да лесов хорошо заработали на удачном местоположении — это ближайший к стране Дождя город.  
— Я думала, что у страны Дождя нет средств на такую роскошь...  
— О-о, с тех пор как у власти Пеин, страна Дождя утопает в золоте.  
— Ты был... была там, Наруко-сан?  
— Там умер... мой наставник.  
— И-извини.  
— Это ничего, О-Уме-сан, мы здесь в том числе, чтобы упокоить душу Эро-саннина. Вознесу молитву у домашнего алтаря.  
— Господин жил тут? — спросил он. — Я думал, что на горе...  
— Дом там, где находится сердце. А его сердце всегда было в руках карги.  
— Карги? — буркнул Саске, шаря посохом по пыльной дороге. Девушки, недовольно шушукаясь шарахались от него в стороны. — Мы теряем время ради обычной старухи?  
— Не обычной старухи, Учива-сан, — рассмеявшись, Наруто заботливо продела его руку в свою. — Давайте-ка я вам помогу, бедняжке. А старуха не простая.  
— И что же в ней такого необычного? — спросил он. — Наруко-чан?  
Наруто обернулась, тонкую ткань прихватил порыв ветра, на мгновение показывая ему белозубую улыбку, чистую без странных шрамов кожу на щеках. Снова то странное дзюцу? Ах обидно — на людях шаринганом не воспользоваться, хоть бы Саске додумался посмотреть что за дзюцу такое использует Наруто.  
— Наша старушка выглядит не на положенные ей пятьдесят пять, а лет на двадцать. Вы сразу узнаете — ни у кого нет столь необъятной груди.  
Ямато задумчиво протянул:  
— И как долго мы будем с Танзуку Гай?  
— Недолго. Если все пройдет без сучка, без задоринки, то завтра мы должны выйти в Суну.  
— Угх, путешествия в пасти жаб — не самое приятное.  
— Никаких жаб, Ямато-сан. У меня не осталось ничего, чем бы я могла заплатить Гамакичи, а Гамабунта всегда берет слишком много чакры и крови. Перед сражением мне нужно быть в форме, и будет неловко, если Такаши-доно будет тошнить перед нашими следующими «клиентами»...  
— Кхм.  
— ...нет, мы будем путешествовать по-другому... А. Вот мы и на месте.  
Танзуку Гай был одним из тех городов, что стоял на останках столиц прошлых эпох, когда жизнь человека стоила одну золотую и две медные монеты, а синоби действительно было трудно отыскать и узнать. Город был похож на одну большую мандалу, так вот они сейчас были так далеко от Будды как это было возможно.  
— Это не территория клана якудз случайно? — спросил Ямато.  
— Да. Карга точно там.  
«Извините за вторжение!» — почему-то громко сказал Наруто и без раздумий шагнул в проулок.  
— Почему ты так уверен, что она именно тут? — спросил он.  
Между ведрами прямо на земле сидел в выцветшей изорванной в клочья одежде старый монах. Раскачиваясь взад вперед он читал сутру, перебирая четки. Чуть дальше в проходе стола женщина, судя по виду, она была проститукой, и смеялась над стариком, выпуская дым из ноздрей. Наруто ответил как только они прошли дальше по переулку.  
— Потому что Гамабунта сказал, что сегодня утром она прибыла в Танзуку Гай. А в городе она может быть только в трех местах — кабаках, гостиницах или игорных домах. Для выпивки сейчас рановато, так что она сейчас тратит свое золото.  
— Она богата?  
— Как сказать... Она большую часть времени беднее любого нищего. До тех пор пока у нее не взыграет кровь, и она не убьет какого-нибудь несчастного беглого синоби, за которого назначена крупная награда. Когда я с Эро-саннином сдавала голову в обменном пункте, то смотритель сказал, что она недавно сорвала большой куш.  
— Значит, она и сама синоби? — спросила Сакура-чан. — И сильна... женщин-беглянок очень мало...  
Переулок резко вонзился в грозно-пустынную улицу, чересчур аккуратный вид и хрустящий под ногами щебень неприятно поразил его. Вдалеке кто-то высыпал из мешка на дорогу крошево, потом начал разравнивать граблями.  
— Надеюсь, беднягу не из-за старухи убили, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Наруто. — Сейчас вам лучше подыграть мне. Я буду отвлекать внимание на себя, а вы тем временем найдите каргу. Как только найдете — вызволите по-тихому. Уходите с ней. Я подоспею. Встретимся в Ичираку рамен.  
— И как прикажешь нам искать ее? — спросил Ямато. — Все, что мы знаем об этой старухе — то, что у нее большая грудь.  
— Не беспокойся, Ямато-сан. Как только ты увидишь ее — поймешь. Только постарайтесь найти ее до наступления ночи.  
Они остановились перед входом в игорный дом под названием «Свинья». Да уж, ну и названьице... ничего хорошего не предвещает.  
— Простите! — окликнула Наруто.  
Никто не отвечал.  
— Простите за беспокойство!  
Якудза, вышедший к ним, явно был не из младших братьев: дорогая одежда и трубка лучше, чем у Джирайи-самы.  
— Вы кто такие? — спросил он.  
Наруто подошла чуть ближе к якудза, но на почтительном расстоянии, и поклонилась.  
— Здравствуйте, уважаемый вакагасира. Мы скромные бродячие артисты. Пришли в Танзуку Гай скоротать время до начала фестиваля в надежде своими талантами расплатиться за кров и пропитание.  
Какаши нервировал пытливый взгляд, которым якудза рассматривал Наруто —прячущаяся за тяжелыми одеяниями, за исключением виднеющихся кончиков пальцев, она должна была щекотать его любопытство.  
— Какими же талантами готовы расплатиться?  
— Пением, танцами, трюками и предсказанием судьбы, вакагасира-сама.  
— А ты, значит, поешь?  
— Да, вакагасира-сама.  
Якудза глубоко затянулся, выдохнул густой белый дым через ноздри.  
— Мне нравится твоя покорность. Как тебя зовут?  
А Наруто все подливала масла в огонь, все льстила якудзе, глаза которого горели все ярче и ярче. Она прошелестела в ответ:  
— Наруко, вакагасира-сама.  
Ямато затрясло, как в лихорадке, когда якудза подошел к Наруто, отстранил в сторону длинную вуаль. По лицу его расплылась широкая улыбка. Какаши мог себе представить, что мог подумать мужчина вроде этого о любой красивой женщине.  
— Значит так, Наруко, на сегодняшний вечер ты получаешь работу. Остальные, конечно, получат сытный ужин и футон. Для трюков у нас места мало. А вот песни послушать наши посетители любят.  
— Спасибо за вашу щедрость, вакагасира-сама.  
Внутри «Свиньи» туда-сюда шустро бегали девушки, все, как одна, с татуировками на руках, кто натирал до блеска пол, кто-то носил подносы с посудой, младшие братья носили на плечах огромные бутылки саке — все готовились к приближающемуся вечеру, не смотря на название, похоже, репутация у «Свиньи» была хорошая: все было дорогим, обстановка под стать дайме.  
План Наруто перестал казаться ему странным и невыполнимым, когда вакагасира увел их от комнаты, которую, кажется, недавно разгромили.  
— Женщина проиграла крупную сумму, а платить отказалась, — сказал он. — Моя ошибка — недооценил ее. Пальчики-то у нее маленькие, как у тебя, Наруко-тан, но она убила двоих моих людей одной рукой прежде чем мы ее повязали.  
Даа, подумал Какаши, умом он не блещет. Сразу после такого приглашать очередную женщину да еще и в компании четырех неизвестных.  
Наруто огорченно вздохнула.  
— Ах, что за страшные времена настали, вакагасира-сама, боюсь, что мужчины перестанут открывать свои сердца женщинам.  
— Отрадно слышать это от тебя, Наруко-тан.  
Было ясно как день, что этот вакагасира был на крючке Наруто, она просто играла на его желании затащить в постель женщину. Умом якудза не вышел да и лицо его скорее напоминало запеченную картошку, единственное, что могло хоть как-то привлекать — это сила, ручищи у вакагасиры были в обхвате как талия Наруто, если такой бык навалится на нее сверху, то и раздавить сможет, наверное. Какаши представил, как ублюдок раздевает его ученицу, снимает один за другим кимоно, как сосет ее грудь, как раздвигает ноги и приникает внутрь...  
Он запнулся о ногу Ямато.  
— Такаши-сан, вам плохо? — прошептала Сакура, подхватывая его за локоть, помогая подняться.  
— Голова закружилась. Все хорошо.  
Дверь комнаты, рядом с которой он упал, резко раскрыли. На пороге сидел огромный, еще больше вакагасиры, татуированный якудза в одних фундоси.  
— Кто вы такие? — рявкнул он.  
Какаши не смог вымолвить и слова. Позади него лежала связанная женщина. Соломенные волосы разметались по татами, прилипли к лицу. В рот ей небрежно затолкали ее же собственный пояс, по щеке стекала кровь и слюна, верхнее кимоно было распахнуто, груди тяжело никли к земле.  
Когда их взгляды встретились, она резко перевернулась на другой бок, спиной к нему, но за мгновение он узнал ее, хоть и встречался с ней лицом к лицу более двадцати лет назад. Цунаде-сама совсем не изменилась с тех времен, когда ей исполнилось двадцать пять.  
— Мы... мы... — лепетал он, делая вид, что смертельно испуган, — артисты...  
— Эй-эй, они со мной! — крикнул якудза, подходя к ним. Увидев, что дверь раскрыта и всем видно связанную женщину, гаркнул, дав кулаком по голове подчиненного: — Рю болван! Сидел бы тихо!  
— И-извините, вакагасира! Думал, забрались грабители...  
— Идиот! Да кто посмеет к нам сунуться! Эти люди — артисты на замену годзе Орин! Кретин! Следи лучше за ней в оба глаза и не смей открывать дверь!  
Якудза повел их дальше, Наруто за спиной показала им знаками «Ждите. Я отвлеку его».  
Проходя мимо веранды, он заметил, что длинный день подошел к концу и сумерки вот-вот сменятся вечером.  
Ему не понравилось то, что им придется разделиться. Вакагасира привел их в большую кухню, где суетились якудза, девушки и парни, разливали саке по бутылкам, резали овощи и рыбу. Наруто ушла с вакагасирой вновь за спиной показав им знаками «Ждите сигнала».  
Молодые служанки сразу засуетились, принесли каждому по подносу с щедрой порцией еды, но больше всего оказывали знаков внимания Саске. Девушек подстегивало то, что такой молодой, красивый и талантливый был слепым, как им казалось. Они вели себя прямолинейно и без лишней скромности, громко обсуждали каков Саске в постели и тому подобные вещи. Было забавно наблюдать как стоически переносит его ученик все это, да еще и принимает от них нежное филе рыбы на пробу и вино.  
Удивительно было, что к ним отнеслись с таким радушием, неужели, подумал он, вот так каждый раз встречают артистов? Странно и как стыдно, ведь они четверо были теми, кого всегда сторонятся и боятся, как демонов. Единственные, от кого он, будучи синоби, мог надеяться на доброту были проститутки — такие же чужие в мире простых людей, как и ниндзя. Вот так, значит, живется простому люду. Можно попросить ночлега и тебе его предоставят. Это была хорошая жизнь.  
Первые часа полтора прошли быстро и просто не смотря на нетерпение и опасения. Сакура не очень умело строила из себя приветливую танцовщицу — годы холодной отчужденности полностью выжгли в ней ту маленькую девочку, которой она когда-то была; даже он смог бы сыграть роль молодой женщины лучше Сакуры, которая едва сдерживалась, чтобы не проломить череп молодым якудза, что делали ей грубые комплименты. В итоге, когда в игорный дом нахлынула толпа посетителей и их оставили в покое, она вздохнула с облегчением.  
— Кстати, спасибо, что поставил мне подножку, Ямато-кун, — пробормотал он в чашку чая.  
Тензо закашлялся, поперхнувшись данго.  
— Я просто увидел ее в дырку в рисовой бумаге. Кто-то уже знает, что она там... эээ... Такаши-сан.  
Саске хмыкнул:  
— Такаши-сан.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, Учива-сан, — буркнула Сакура, толкнув парня веером между ребер. — Но о той дырке в фусуми... может быть, этот кто-то следил за ней не потому кем она является, а просто потому что она... ну... это она.  
Какаши притворно ужаснулся:  
— О господи, О-Уме-сан, и на что это вы намекаете, а? Кому могли прийти столь грязные мысли? Неужели, вы думаете, что грязными были не только мысли, но и руки?  
— Ой, прекратите, Такаши-сан, уж не вам нотации читать. Кого мне последний раз пришлось вытаскивать из постели проститутки?  
— Правда? — заинтересованно спросил Ямато.  
— Воспоминания можно предаться и позже, — кашлянул он. — Есть ли идеи как мы вытащим нашу старуху из цепких лап дракона?  
— О-Уме-сан пойдет в туалет, случайно забредет в логово дракона, вырубит его и вытащит старуху.  
Саске вновь достался болезненный тычок между ребер, на этот раз он даже зашипел от боли.  
— Хватит, женщина...  
— Выходит так, будто я одна должна все сделать, засранец, — злобно прошептала она для острастки ущипнув его за ногу. — И как все просто. Это должна быть работа в команде. Мы в доме якудз, они не такие идиоты, какими могут показаться.  
— А мне кажется, что именно такие и…  
На кухню ввалилась, вытирая слезы, уродливая, как крокодил, огромная женщина, на мощных руках ее были набиты танцующие изящные журавли. Молодые девушки сразу же подбежали к ней.  
— Маманя, что с вами? Неужто вакка поколотил вас?  
Голос ее был похож на падающие в пропасть булыжники.  
— Нет, это все та певица…  
Они сразу насторожились.  
— Что она сделала? Увела вашего вакка? Да мы ей мигом лицо исполосуем!..  
— А, нет, ничего подобного. Просто…  
Тут женщина завыла.  
— Просто та песня была такая грустная! Ауу!  
Девушки перекрикивая друг-дружку, как воробышки, всей гурьбой ринулись вон из кухни; мама-сан, громко высморкавшись, ушла за ними. Кухня была пуста.  
— Если это не сигнал, то я соблазню ту бегемотиху, — пробормотал Ямато и, удивительно, Саске хмыкнул.  
Сакура, сразу расслабилась: споро подвязав не удобное ей кимоно, ее длинные, жилистые ноги белели на фоне черненых лакированных досок и темных стен. Она спрятала короткий меч за пояс, а сюрикены рассовала в складки и даже в таби.  
Какаши передалось общее радостное возбуждение, кровь его так и бурлила, он разве что не прыгал от радости, пробираясь по опустевшему корридору за Саске. Еще этим утром они все поддались оцепенению после сражения и встречи с Итачи, а сейчас, прислушиваясь к звукам сямисена и протяжному пению, прокрадываясь, чтобы выкрасть Цунаде-сама, он понял чего он так страстно жаждал все эти годы — всех его учеников и Тензо всех вместе, объединенных общей целью, а не прячущихся по разные стороны баррикад. Кто бы мог подумать, что все эти годы он мечтал стать беглым синоби?  
— Чего? — буркнул Саске, сворачивая за Ямато.  
Звуки музыки становились все громче, он уже слышал, что именно пела Наруто — предание о девушке Сакураноко.  
— Я просто понял, что счастлив.  
— Эй, мы почти на месте, — шикнул Ямато. — Логово дракона в том корридоре.  
С последней горькой дрожащей нотой Наруто излила слезы юношей, что на протяжении многих веков горевали по любимой.  
— Нам надо торопится, — прошептал Саске под звуки аплодисментов. — Если служанки вернуться и не найдут нас там, то поднимется шум.  
— Тогда будем импровизировать, — прошептала Сакура и без раздумий пошла к заветной двери под звуки веселой мелодии.  
«Кружит бурный ветер лепестки сакуры, кружит красавицу Сакуру-чан, на радость господину не носит Сакура-чан трусы».  
Якудза и посетители радостно улюлюкали, женщины озорно смеялись. Да, после слез всегда бывает смех.  
Какаши и сам едва сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху, когда Сакура-чан обернулась к ним, лицо такое же розовое, как ее волосы, и погрозила им кулаком.  
Веселые звуки сямисена давали повод для размышления о судьбе служанки и господина. А тем временем настоящая Сакура-чан постучалась в дверь и, проговорив не очень вежливое «Извините, а где у вас тут туалет?», открыла дверь. Ямато встал справа, Саске слева. Он следил за коридором и душа его пела. Эх, если бы все миссии были вот такими, как эта, может быть, все сложилось иначе.  
Якудза даже не успел ничего понять.  
Бум.  
— Готово.  
Дракон лежал поверженный на полу.  
Ямато и Саске схватили бездыханного Рю-куна, один за ноги, другой за руки и втащили в комнату.  
Якудза и посетители игорного дома хором пели: «Подергала за корешок данны-сама, укоренилась и распустилась пышным цветом Сакура-чан».  
Саннин лежала притихшая, глаза были прикрыты, но вот понять спит она или притворяется было невозможно — да, мастерство не пропьешь и не проиграешь в карты. Он склонился перед ней и прошептал: «Цунаде-сама, это Хатаке Какаши, я не с Конохой». И, похоже, правильно сделал — саннин сразу же открыла глаза и недоверчиво пробурчала через кляп. А, понял он, ей нужны были доказательства.  
— Нуу, — почесал он затылок, улыбнувшись, — Наруто сейчас поет самую похабную песню из тех, что мне доводилось слышать, но как долго публика будет благоволить, я не знаю. Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться.  
При упоминании имени Наруто глаза Цунаде-сама округлились, но она вскоре недоверчиво оглядела остальных.  
— Мои ученики и мой старый друг. Все в этой комнате предали Коноху.  
Песня завершилась на том, что Сакура-чан отточила умение ублажать своего господина орошать его корешок слезами и вскоре родила ему дочку. Игорный дом затрясся от криков и топота.  
Цунаде-сама быстро кивнула и перевернулась, позволяя им развязать узлы.  
— Какаши-чан, — выдохнула она, стоило ему только вытащить мокрый пояс у нее изо рта, — какой у вас план?  
Саске хмыкнул, не понятно, правда, что именно его рассмешило.  
— Мы импровизируем, Цунаде-сама, — улыбнулся он, помогая ей встать на ноги.  
Саннин не стала поправлять одежду, пнула ногой бездыханного бедолагу Рю-куна в живот и нетерпеливо выдохнула:  
— Куда?  
— Через кухню есть выход, — подсказал Саске. — Окно, через которое подают бочки с саке.  
— Тогда за мной, — сказала Сакура-чан и торопливо застучав пятками по полу побежала обратной дорогой.  
Вновь заиграла медленная, тягучая музыка.  
Какаши старался не наступить на край длинного кимоно Цунаде-сама, оно, наверное, стоило как половина дворца дайме, и изображало то ли сражение, то ли любовную игру двух мужчин и одной женщины в местности, напоминающей водопад у реки Могами.  
«Не одни только сны нисходят на нас наважденьем…» — стихал плачущий голос Наруто, отдалялся чем ближе они были к цели, а когда они забежали в кухню и затворили плотно за собой двери, то даже и звуков сямисена Какаши не мог расслышать.  
Цунаде-сама не смотря на одеяния одним прыжком, как лиса, проскочила в маленькую дверь, Ямато проскочил за ним следом. Напоследок быстро произнеся молитву и хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы все они благополучно встретились в Ичираку-рамен этой ночью, Какаши последовал за остальными.  
***  
Теучи Ичираку, недавно отошедший от ужаса, в который его поверг он и Ямато, усевшиеся за стенд в компании еще двух синоби Конохи и Цунаде-самы, смотрел как саннин с поразительной скоростью выпиваем одну чарку за другой. Почему Ичираку так испугался он не мог понять — ведь сразу после нападения Девятихвостого не он один исчез из Конохи. Правда, тут Какаши стал припоминать, что он тогда исчез слишком уж быстро. Утром после смерти сенсея и госпожи Кушины повозки Ичираку-рамен и след простыл.  
— Саске, не заставляй женщину ждать! Эту черту ты не должен был перенимать от Фугаку! — ругала между тем Цунаде-сама, постукивая пустой чашей, требуя еще. Саске покорно подлил ей еще выпивки.  
Осушив чоко, она резко приуныла, уронив голову в ладонь.  
— Он долго.  
— Тот якудза явно не намерен был расставаться с ним быстро, — вставил Саске.  
— Глупости, — махнула рукой Цунаде-сама, — если этот мальчишка хочет, он может быть таким же быстрым, как его глупый папаша. Что, Какаши-чан? Скажешь, что он не глупый? Глупый! Тупой, как пробка! Намиказе был полным идиотом! Это он прикончил мою дорогую Кушину-чан! Он и его член! Глупец! Как и все мужчины. Все вы одинаковы...  
— Ты слишком жестока, Цунаде-химе, — улыбнулся Теучи и налил ей щедрую порцию саке. — Так-таки все мужчины?  
Последняя Сенджу смущенно выпятила губу. И этой женщине почти шестьдесят лет, подумал Какаши и посмотрел на Сакуру, чинно сидящую рядом с Саске.  
— Кроме тебя, Теучи.  
— Ха-ха! — Ичираку горделиво оглядел их всех. — Стало быть я последний мужчина на земле?  
— Ах, Теучи, — рассмеялась Цунаде-сама, — к чему это ты клонишь? Что люди подумают..?  
— Ха-ха, что такая красавица заслуживает лучшего.  
— Теучи!..  
Какаши повернулся на стуле и приподняв занавеси оглядел темную улочку. Никого. Только два кота выгнули спины и зашипели, выпрыгнув из света в темноту и оттуда зло сверкнули на него глазами.  
Слишком долго.  
Его хлопнули по ноге.  
— Какаши, прекрати! — скомандовала Цунаде-сама. — Ты нервируешь меня!  
— Хм.  
— Да все с ним в порядке... Этот мальчишка, как никто другой, умеет выживать. Джирайя хорошо его обучил. К тому же те якудза полные болваны.  
— И тем не менее они связали вас.  
— Потому что я была пьяна! На ногах кое-как стояла! Черт возьми!  
Она разъяренно стукнула кулаком по стойке и все дружно подняли свои пиалы, чтобы бульон не расплескался. Цунаде-сама вперила взбешенный взгляд в Саске:  
— Почему моя чаша пуста?! Какаши-чан, почему твой ученик такая же бестолочь, как и ты сам?!  
И почему Саске на него смотрит с такой ненавистью?  
Почему Ямато и Сакура отвернулись от него?  
Какаши обротил свой взгляд к Теучи, но тот стал замешивать тесто, напевая песенку.  
— Это риторический вопрос..? — он кое-как выдавил улыбку.  
Цунаде-сама закатила глаза.  
— Господи, что ты, что Минато, я клянусь...  
Громко скрипнул стул. Спине, в которую дул ветер, стало тепло.  
— Фух. Один большой мисо-рамен, папаша.  
— А вот и Наруто!  
Какаши скользнул по лицу Цунаде-сама, на котором отразилось с трудом скрываемое облегчение, увидел тихую радость Ямато и широкую улыбку Теучи-сана, услышал как Сакура сказала «Наруто-сан, ну наконец-то!», и коленом своим уперся в колено мальчишки.  
Тот уронил голову на стойку и вытянул руки, зажмурившись.  
— Как я уста-ал... папаша, добавь говядины.  
— Еще говядины. Скоро будет!  
— А-а!.. как же я уста-ал!..  
У него под глазами были синяки да и щеки, казались, впалыми. Усталый — не то слово. Этим утром он был более чем бодрым. Это пение его так вымотало..?  
— Наруто...  
Голос Цунаде-сама прозвучал отрезвляюще взволнованно. Какаши увидел как дернулся кадык Наруто, мальчишка убрал руки, спрятал их под стойку и сжал так сильно, что вены проступили.  
— Где Джирайя?  
Теучи стал резать овощи, нож его громко стучал по доске, булькал бульон. Какаши не знал что делать, он сидел между Наруто и Цунаде-самой, как ширма, скрывающая их лица друг от друга.  
— Он умер, да? — прошептала она.  
Наруто еще сильнее зажмурился, продолжал прижиматься щекой к дереву, из кулака, по складке кожи потекла кровь, сразу же впитываясь в красную ткань.  
— Прости меня.  
— О чем ты? В его смерти нет твоей вины, — вздохнула она. Постышался стук керамической чаши и мягкий плеск вина. — Просто он был глупцом, как и все мужчины.  
Повторенная в сотый раз, фраза сейчас звучала иначе. Все те сердитые реплики теперь звучали совершенно иначе. Он почувствовал вину, вспомнив, как неосторожно смеялся перед Цунаде-сама, как ее, наверное, ранила его неосознанная жестокость. Какаши-чан, малыш, говорила она… И верно.  
Он встрепенулся — Теучи поставил огромную дымящуюся пиалу рамена. Его вспотевшее, загорелое лицо было скорбным, но суровым. Он с размаха хлопнул Наруто по плечу.  
— Джирайя частенько пробалтывался мне, выпив, что никем он так не гордился, ни одного своего ученика не любил так, как тебя, пацан. Ты был для него, как внук. Так что! — гаркнул Ичираку-сан и ударил кулаком по светлой голове, заставив Наруто ойкнуть от боли и сесть прямо. — Веди себя так, чтобы Джирайя и на том свете продолжал гордиться тобой! Будь мужчиной, прими его смерть и проводи в последний путь!  
Выпучив глаза и потирая ушиб на голове, парень смотрел на Теучи, и у Какаши полегчало на сердце — вот тот знакомый взгляд, не чуждый, держащий оборону, которым его смеривал мальчишка все это время. Наконец, впервые после многолетней разлуки он и увидел и признал в Наруто свою первую ученицу.  
Цунаде-сама расхохоталась и приподнялась, оглядев каждого.  
— Хорошо сказано, Теучи!  
Ичираку, кивнув Сенджу, достал еще чаши и поставил их перед Ямато, Сакурой и Наруто, не забыв и о себе.  
— Так давайте все вместе проводим моего лучшего друга, самого галантного любовника!..  
— Сильнейшего из синоби, — улыбнулась Сакура, наливая саке в чашу Ямато.  
— Лучшего деда и наставника, — добавил его старый друг, принимая эстафету, он налил вино Саске.  
— Непобежденную легенду, — по привычке мрачновато сказал его ученик и, закатив глаза, плеснул саке Цунаде-сама, она подлила вина Теучи, повар — ему, а он, с трудом отведя взгляд от серибристых кругах, расходящихся в его чоко, осмелился отвести взгляд от пустой чаши в руках мальчишки.  
— Гениального писателя, — сказал он под смешки собравшихся в Ичираку-рамен.  
Наруто усмехнулся и, тряхнув головой, широко улыбнулся, встречая его выжидающий взгляд.  
— Мы все умрем когда-нибудь. Величайшее счастье и честь, остаться таким, как он, до самого конца. Я только об одном жалею, — пробормотал он, поднося чарку к губам, по саке прошла легкая дрожь, — Джирайя так и не узнал, что именно он был моим идеалом синоби.  
— За Джирайю! Этот глупец!..  
Цунаде-сама уже ревела, слезы капали в чашу, а она продолжала пить и их, пытаясь скрыть лицо за рукавом.  
Легкость и шипучая радость, переполнявшая его после того, как они, под песни и музыку, вызволили Цунаде Сенджу, приутихла, но не прошла — Наруто улыбался, изредка поглядывая на него и на Ямато, и даже на Сакуру и Саске, без враждебности, а даже с добротой, которой не было во взгляде его четыре года назад.  
Да, подумал он, смущенно разглядывая на поверхности саке неизвестно откуда взявшуюся улыбку, ссузившую глаз, под ногами его была широкая ровная дорога, в конце которой его ждал дом. И он шел по ней смело вперед.  
***  
На следующий после пьянки день он проснулся с тяжелейшим похмельем. Ставни они на окнах не закрыли, когда он неосторожно открыл глаза, солнечный луч резанул с такой силой, что он даже застонал, но и сквозь веки пробивался яркий свет. Пошевелиться он не мог — кто-то лежал на его руке, вторую он вообще не чувствовал.  
«Господи, — подумал он, не понимая, что стон его звучит не в голове, он на самом деле издавал его, — да сколько же мы выпили вчера?»  
Ямато приполнил, что попрощавшись с Теучи и, получив от него щедрый подарок в виде лапши и копченого мяса, а также пожелания успехов, они пошли к гостиннице, о которой успел им рассказать Наруто прежде чем упасть, пьяным и смертельно усталым, на землю.  
На пробу он открыл один глаз, и привыкнув к мучительному эху — гулким ударам сердца, отдающимся в, казалось, совершенно пустой голове, он открыл и второй глаз. Немедленно чья-то ладонь закрыла ему рот. Покосившись в сторону, с которой рука тянулась, он увидел лежащего рядом Какаши-сана. Он приложил палец к губам, а потом указал в сторону.  
Зарекшись не брать больше в рот ни капли спиртного (пусть и за погибших друзей), он с трудом повернул шею, одеревеневшую за ночь.  
Точно два божка, окутанные мятыми одеждами, светлыми волосами и светом, Цунаде Сенджу и Наруто тесно сидели рядм, шепот скрывая в ярких пурпырных и красных рукавах. Свет смазал их черты, и они были похожи друг на друга, как бывают похожи только близкие родственники.  
— ...уверен?  
— Да. Знаешь, в самом конце он раскаялся…  
— Хм… А не прикрываешь ли ты его? Ты же оставил в живых этого сопляка Учиху. Итачи, да?  
— Итачи не помеха. А Нагато мерт, будь уверена, бабуля. То, что он был Узумаки не заставило меня колебаться.  
Узумаки? Ведь это их храм огня восстановил Ямато четыре года назад, там до сих пор сохранилась утварь, которую Узумаки Мито-сама использовала для своих запечатывающих техник. А ведь в Цунаде-сама течет их кровь, кровь кровожадных Узумаки.  
— Кто у тебя остался?  
— Сасори и Дейдара. Оба Зецу и их хозяин.  
Черный человек, осенило его! Это он! Он был связан и с Итачи, и с лесом.  
— Ну... если уж Орочимару уважил Джирайю, то мне стыдно будет зваться его другом, если не выполню просьбу, в которой я ему отказала. Сасори и Дейдару беру на себя.  
— Одна? Даже Орочимару его прихвостни помогали.  
— Ты за кого меня принимаешь?!  
— За старуху, выжившую из ума.  
— Ах ты маленький гаденыш! Сила моя только прибывает, чтоб ты знал! И с тобой также будет, если как я десятилетиями будешь использовать сендзюцу.  
— Если ты умрешь...  
— Достаточно об этом, Наруто. Я не Джирайя, жертвовать собой ради благих целей и мечтаний не намерена, так что будь спокоен.  
— Если что-то пойдет не так...  
Цунаде-сама порывисто обняла его, затыкая.  
— Ну-ну, — прошептала она непривычно ласково. — Кончаем с нежностями. Наруто, говорю тебе как единственная твоя кровная родственница: подави в себе мягкость. Если хочешь все закончить, если хочешь разорвать порочный круг, то прими наконец путь сендзюцу: стань мертвым для этого мира.  
— Да знаю я!..  
Сенджу ударила его, и Наруто обмяк, уронил голову ей на колени.  
— Знаешь, но не делаешь, как должно!  
Он пробормотал что-то, и Цунаде-сама сразу же смягчилась, положила руки ему на голову.  
— Жизнь, как колесо фортуны в игорном доме…  
Наруто рассмеялся, зарываясь лицом в колени женщины. Она гладила его, как ребенка, по голове.  
— …и так уж вышло, что джек-пот для нас всех — проигрыш для тебя. Это жестоко, я знаю. Но готов ли ты обагрить руки в крови бездействием только ради своих желаний?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что нужно сделать.  
Он сомневался, понял Ямато, боль отступила, его охватило предчувствие того, что недавно обретенная свобода и радость продлятся недолго.  
Подозрение его укоренилось, когда Наруто ответил уверенно, твердо:  
— Да. Знаю.  
Цунаде-сама подняла его. Какаши-семпай и он снова закрыли глаза, притворяясь спящими. Солнце продолжало светить на внутренней стороне век, тошнота прошла, но теперь ему казалось, что он полый изнутри, как скорлупка цикады.  
— Ну и довольно разговоров. Солнце высоко, самое время сходить в баню. Давай разбудим этих лежебок.  
***  
— Ты куда? — спросил Какаши, приподнимая мокрое полотенце с головы.  
— В чайную, — бросил он прежде чем фигура исчезла в густых испарениях онсена.  
Саске-сан был зол, как Девятихвостый, даже сытный обед, которым им угощал Наруто в давешнем игорном доме «Свинья» нисколько не смягчил его ярость. Все то время по левую его руку сидела Цунаде-сама, кокетливо смеясь, по правую — Наруто в маскировке под певицу.  
Выходило, что вчерашнее опаздание Наруто было потому что их исчезновение и пленницы обнаружили и довольно быстро связали, но вот как именно он умудрился замять щекотливую ситуацию было непонятно. Странно было, что прием им оказали более чем теплый, а все время застолья семпая это почему-то нервировало, он даже несколько чашек раздавил в руке, когда вакагасира обращался к Наруто «Наруко-тан» и звал в клан.  
Сейчас семпай казался расслабленным, каким Ямато ни разу его не помнил. Сам же он не мог перестать думать о подслушанном разговоре, а также о том, что именно должен был сделать Наруто и еще упоминание пророчества…  
— Ужас!  
Он посмотрел на смеющегося Наруто напротив: даже мокрыми волосы его упрямо топорщились, как побеги тянущиеся к солнцу.  
— У тебя такое жуткое выражение лица! Чуть язык от страха не откусил!  
— Ямато-кун, сделай лицо попроще, — лениво протянул Какаши, откидывая голову назад, — мы не можем позволить, чтобы мир лишился столь талантливого языка. В противном случае, тебе придется вспороть живот. Но можешь расчитывать на меня! — он вскинул кулак солнцу. — Я, твой верный друг, отсеку голову быстро, положу конец вине и страданиям.  
— Семпай, — он плеснул воды в Какаши, — вы много на себе берете.  
— А-ха-ха! — пуще прежнего расхохотался Наруто. — Эй! Но еще больше пугала физиономия Саске-сана, когда карга поцеловала его вчера!  
Теперь они хохотали все вместе. Вырвавшись из цепких объятий Цунаде Сенджу, Саске-сан ночью упал на земь вместе со стулом, отполз, как таракан, к ведру с мусором, уронил его, спугнул котов, которые ему оцарапали руки. Что за комичная для сурового Учихи Саске ситуция! А как он был смущен!  
Он откинулся на камни. Прохладная вода стекала с них ему на плечи. Солнце висело прямо над ним в необычайно синем небе. Бывает ли такая синева? Словно сон.  
Ах, это было хорошо… Слишком хорошо.  
— А-а, так лучше.  
Ямато поднял голову.  
Наруто улыбался ему с другого конца онсена.  
— Так тебе намного лучше, Ямато.  
А потом он тряхнул головой, теплые брызги попали Ямато на лицо и что-то внутри у него натянулось, стало туго и дышать тяжело.  
Он провел рукой по лицу, но Наруто уже опустился под воду с головой.  
Ямато услышал смешок Какаши-семпая рядом.  
— Давайте присоединимся к Саске. Наверное, ему очень одиноко.  
Подойдя к бамбуковой перегородке, он громко сказал:  
— О-Уме-сан! Будем ждать вас в чайной!  
«Хорошо!» — послышался веселый дуэт Цунаде-сама и Сакуры-сан. Кажется, за этот час они сдружились, ему даже порой казалось, что он слышал смех Харуно-сан.  
Вытираясь и одеваясь, он наблюдал за тем как преображается Наруто. Прикрыв глаза, он повязывал пояс и лицо постепенно менялось: жесткосткие черты смягчалась — подбородок, скулы, сердитая складка между бровей разгладилась, взгляд теперь был удивленным, губы стали полнее, рот уже, на щеках заиграл румянец. Ямато не мог с уверенностью сказать мужчина перед ним был или женщина, но точно не вздорный и громкоголосый ученик Джирайи-сама. Молодой человек застенчиво улыбнулся им, узкоплечий и низкорослый, пригладил волосы и они послушно собрались в высокий пучок.  
— Давайте присоединимся к Учиве-сан, — сказал он голосом нежным, без узнаваемой хрипотцы и грубости Наруто.  
Теперь понятно было почему он был так уверен в том, что его и Джирайю-саму невозможно найти.  
— Это дзюцу? — спросил как будто между делом семпай, когда они вышли на улицу.  
— Ммм? А? А-а… неа. Так… просто мышцы.  
— Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
— Это потому что ты не был в театре. Актеры кабуки владеют такими техниками куда лучше. Я просто любитель по сравнению с ними.  
— Понятно, — семпая совсем не убедили это объяснение. Да ему самому с трудом верилось, что что-то подобное можно сделать не полагаясь на чакру.  
Наруто резко остановился. Лицо резко трансформировалось к гримасу отвращения, почти животная ярость исказило маску доброты и невинности.  
— Сволочь! — прошипел он. Несколько прохожих посмотрели на него удивленно, дама отошла на другую сторону улицы. Закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, он снова стал миловидным юношей.  
Но шаг его стал быстрее.  
— Что такое? — спросил он.  
— У Учивы-сана компания, — улыбнулся Наруто, помахав рукой кому-то.  
Издали, со стороны слепящего солнца, Ямато увидел смазанный черный контур руки, поприветствовшей в ответ.  
— Кабуто, — услышал он семпая.  
— Какого черта он тут делает?  
— Не уверен.  
Как обманчива внешность, подумал он, разглядывая Кабуто. Он сидел рядом с Саске-саном попивая чай и обмахиваясь веером. При их приближении он вежливо склонил голову и сказал буднично, приветливо, как добрым друзьям:  
— Кажется, в этих краях лето берет верх. Выпьете с нами чаю? После бани это полезно. И тут очень приличное данго.  
Семпай спросил деланно-лениво Саске-сана, игнорируя Кабуто:  
— Все в порядке?  
Учиха-сан ответил неохотно:  
— Да.  
Молоденькая девушка поприветствовала их, подала чай и пообещала вскоре принести и данго. Когда она ушла, Наруто обратился к Кабуто:  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Пью чай, Наруто-кун. Он здесь чудесный. Хозяин не жалеет денег на высший сорт.  
— Ты приполз с севера сюда только чтобы выпить чаю?  
Кабуто лишь улыбнулся в свою чашку.  
— А также убедиться, что Саске-кун не передумал.  
— Убедился?  
— Я узнал то, что было нужно.  
— Ну так проваливай.  
— Хорошо. Я позволю передать пожелания доброго здравия от тебя Орочимару-сама.  
— Можешь передать ему мои пожелания гнить в земле, ублюдок.  
Кабуто рассмеялся, приподнимаясь, но потом, видимо, припомнив что-то, посмотрел на семпая и, перегнувшись через стол, прошептал достаточно громко, чтобы слышали только они: «Какаши-сан, у вас до сих пор нет ответа? Рассказал ли вам Наруто-кун свой секрет?»  
Он моргнуть не успел, как Наруто замахнулся, но Кабуто перехваил его руку, прижал к столу и прошептал, улыбаясь намного шире и уже не отводя взгляд:  
— Не стоит привлекать внимание.  
Кабуто отпустил его и любезно улыбнулся, когда девчушка, подходя к ним, воскликнула еще издали: «Ваше данго!».  
— До встречи, Саске-сан.  
— Господин уже уходит?  
— Да. У вас превосходный чай.  
— Хорошего пути! — поклонилась она ему, прижав поднос к груди.  
«Цунаде-сама», — поздоровался Кабуто.  
За занавесями, прямо перед входом он стоял напротив саннина в компании с Сакурой-сан.  
«Орочимару-сама велел кланяться, а также он просил, если встречу вас, передать, что он всегда будет рад вас видеть».  
Сакура-сан торопливо вошла в чайную, сразу же отыскав Саске-сана, он села рядом с ним.  
«Ах вот как..? Ну так скажи ему, что я приду на его поминки».  
Поразительно. Смех Кабуто звучал искренне.  
«Хорошо. До свидания, Цунаде-сама».  
— Саске, что он сказал тебе? — потребовала она, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.  
— Это тебя не касается, — он попытался оттолкнуть ее, но Сакура-сан даже не шелехнулась. Он вздохнул: — Он сказал, что Коноха заполучила красную тыкву какого-то Хагоромо.  
Наруто поперхнулся чаем.  
— А кроме этого?  
— Тебе этого мало?  
— Саске, что ты пытаешься скрыть от меня?  
— Ничего. Отстань от меня. Если бы это было важно для вас, то я бы сказал.  
Утомоленно вздохнув, она помассировала виски, отодвинулась подальше, чтобы их локти не касались. Цунаде-сама подсела к Какаши-семпаю и начала что-то шептать на ухо, глаз его стал круглым, как шарик данго.  
— Если тебя что-то беспокоит, — произнесла Сакура-сан, обхватив обеими руками чашку горячего чая, — если ты хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь — что угодно, — то у тебя сейчас есть последняя возможность.  
Саске-сан какое-то время задумчиво разглядывал свои руки, сложенные на столе.  
— Ты уходишь?  
Сакура-сан кивнула:  
— Да. Я попросила Цунаде-сама учить меня. Она согласилась.  
— У этой девочки есть потенциал, — кивнула саннин. — На закате мы уходим в Суну.  
— Почему? — спросил Саске-сан все с тем же безразличным выражением лица.  
Кто-то, как Наруто, играл разные роли, чтобы хранить в секрете свои тайны, выпячивая какую-то эмоцию, создавал образ, а вот Саске-сан и Сакура-сан делали по-другому — становились, словно лист бумаги, чистыми ото всех чувств и переживаний, вырежния их лиц были похожи на злополучные маски АНБУ.  
— С тех пор, как мы присоединились к Наруто-сану, я осознала кое-что. Я хочу снова ощущать боль существования, хочу бояться смерти, хочу ценить жизнь и оберегать ее. Цунаде-сама научит меня.  
Семпай не скрывал чувства вины. Да, должно быть, он, как и всегда, записал и это на свой счет.  
— Будь осторожна, Сакура-чан, — усмехнулся Наруто, — а то она тебя чему-нибудь дурному науч... ой!  
— Следи за тем, что говоришь!  
— Ай! Сакура-чан, если эта карга будет рукоприкладством заниматься, то не стесняйся давать сдач!.. ой-ей-ей! Карга!  
— Ты! Ты учишь ее неуважению, болван! Это тебя остерегаться стоит!  
— Ай-яй-яй! Хватит! Прекрати!  
Многими часами позже, насытившиеся смехом, они стояли за высокими воротами Танзуку Гай на широкой дороге, ярко красной и оранжевой в отсветах солнца из-за горизонта. Никто из них не смог найти подходящих слов для двух женщин, их прощание проходило почти безмолвно, но над всеми, как тяжелеющий воздух подбирающегося лета, давлело душное ощущение надвигающегося конца.  
***  
— Кто следующий в твоем списке? Эти… Зецу?  
Наруто почему-то избегал теперь его взгляда. С чего бы это?  
Когда они ушли достаточно далеко от дороги, он сказал, протянув им руки.  
— Возьмите меня. И друг-друга тоже.  
— Все-таки что дальше? — вновь попытался спросить он, засвывая книгу во внутренний карман жилета. У сердца.  
Ямато тоже вел себя странно; с самого утра, после подслушанного разговора, он был сам не свой, для него те куски информации не были приятным сюрпризом, но чтобы быть напуганным..? Или он знал немного больше его?  
И почему Наруто нервничает?  
— Куда мы направляемя? — спросил Саске.  
Но Наруто его не слышал или не слушал или игнорировал.  
— Черт! Просто возьмите меня за руки!  
— Для чего? — упорствовал Саске.  
Честно говоря, ему тоже было любопытно.  
— Аргх! — Наруто сердито взлохматил волосы. — Я так и знал, что все идет слишком гладко! Акацуки умирают! Ублюдок в маске отзывает Зецу, Орочимару не мешается, а помогает, даже бабка и та не осталась в стороне! И вот! Коноха заполучает красную тыкву Мудреца! Как это вообще… могло… произойти..?  
Наруто вдруг уронил руки вдоль туловища и, выпучив глаза, смотрел на него, будто впервые увидел.  
— Эй, — прошептал он, медленно переводя взгляд на Ямато, — пять лет назад… как вы вообще очутились в Восточном лесу?  
Он никогда не рассказывал Наруто в прошлом о подозрениях, ведь это были всего лишь домыслы, основанные на намеке убитого Торуне Абураме. Ямато знал не все. Они оба умалчивали друг от друга некоторые факты. Стало быть, он был прав? Хокаге действительно послал их в лес, как мышей, чтобы выманить кошку. И что теперь? Что еще за красная тыква? Господи, сможет ли он пережить ночь без очередного сюрприза, сметающего с трудом возведенным им карточный домик?  
— Вы были наживкой, да? План старика с тем… Мизуки, — смутно знакмое имя он выплюнул, как нечто мерзкое, что попало ему на язык, — не сработал… И он послал мне вас… А-ах, — в изнеможении Наруто привалился плечом к дереву, уронив лицо в ладони, — какой же я идиот…  
Мальчишка усмехнулся, выдавил, будто через силу, короткий смешок, а потом уже не мог остановиться — хохотал так, что слезы текли по рукам, капали с подбородка и стекали по шее.  
Саске смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
Возможно, Наруто и был сумасшедшим. Он сам определенно не был нормален с тех пор, как увидел своего отца в луже крови и длинную гирлянду кишок, вываленную из живота прямо к его ногам. А потом он стал генином, чунином, умер Обито, Рин, госпожа Кушина и Минато-сенсей, его друзья... И в самом конце, как пощечина от бога, — девчонка с переливающейся разноцветной чакрой и отзвуками его прошлого и его разума.  
— О-о..! Старик обхитрил нас всех! Ха-ха!  
— Я не знал наверняка, — сказал он. — Доказательств у меня не было. Но что меняет это... эта тыква?  
Наруто моргнул раз, другой, третий и вдруг улыбнулся. Совершенно спокойный. Совершенно нормальный. Лицо госпожи Кушины и призрачное прикосновение ее волос и губ к его лбу размылось, уступив место спокойному голосу Минато-сенсея, убеждающего его, что все-будет-хорошо.  
Не похожий ни на одного из своих родителей, кроме небольших фрагментов, как родинки, на его шее, доставшиеся ему от матери, Наруто сказал ему:  
— Это ничего не меняет.  
Саске, решивший, что с него довольно, схватил Наруто за грудки и прижал к дереву, приложив светлый затылок раз, другой, третий.  
— Меня тошнит, — прошипел он, — от тайн. Меня тошнит, что мы идем за тобой в неизвестность. Меня тошнит от ожидания. Мы заключили сделку — выполняй свои обязательства.  
Сколько от его злости было для Сакуры, сколько — для него? А для Итачи?  
Наруто вызволил себя без особых усилий, поправил одежду.  
Он присвистнул, проведя рукой от шеи до лба, посмотрел на нее и удивленно растер между пальцев красное.  
— Хорошо.  
Саске этого не ожидал, его пыл немного остыл.  
— Завтра и приступим. Но сначала мы все должны взяться за руки.  
Они встали плечом к плечу, рука в руку. Ладонь Наруто была мягкой — он редко держал в руках меч или кунай, но пальцы твердые, подушечки грубые, мозолистые — пальцы того, кто чаще прижимает струны, а не людские жизни. Ему захотелось рассмотреть каждый его палец на другой руке, те должны быть мягче.  
— Будем водить хороводы под луной? — спросил он, думая совершенно о другом.  
Наруто как-то странно коротко хохотнул, будто ему было не смешно.  
— Нет. Мы будем перемещаться.  
— Куда?  
Саске уже взял за руку Ямато, и он сразу же ощутил знакомое покалывание чакры.  
Ответ Наруто растворился в звенящем шуме света.  
Их выдернули из одного места в другое, пропихнув через узкий проход из из яркого света и ветра. Он лишился всякого чувства времени — мучение это могло занять как секунды, так и часы, и дни. Какаши не чувствовал своего тела, перестал что-либо понимать — только крик бился в его теле, как в огромной пустой клетке, вырывался наружу.  
Нет, это не он кричал. Он лежал на земле, уткнувшись лицом в свою же рвоту. Кричала девушка.  
— Вставайте, черт возьми, вставайте! Какаши!  
Его пнули ногой в живот. Он перевенулся на спину. О господи, он мертв? Лучше бы он был мертв — его маска воняла, темное небо покачивалось так, будто он лежал на палубе коробля в шторм. Ощущения хуже, чем после похмелья. Ургх...  
— Ублюдок, куда ты его понес?! Я еще не закончила с тобой!  
Топот ног по земле. Синоби, догадался он. Звон стали и бесцветный голос:  
— Саске я забираю. Гай-сан, расчитываю на вас, позаботьтесь о Какаши-сенсее и капитане Тензо.  
— Сволочь!  
— Если он так тебе нужен, то ты придешь утром к Хокаге-сама.  
Он не слышал удаляющихся шагов, но ощущал слабое колебание почвы. Небо продолжало покачиваться, но как будто шторм стихал.  
Знакомый голос:  
— Мы не будем нападать.  
Гай.  
— Тен-Тен, опусти оружие.  
— Сенсей?  
— Ты тоже, Неджи.  
Гай. Они в Конохе? Черт... черт!  
Саске! Сай!  
Его снова вывернуло наизнанку. Теперь у него каждый день так будет проходить?  
— До утра мы ничего не будем предпринимать. У тебя есть время позаботиться о них. Но если на рассвете ты не покажешься, то нам придется силой сопроводить всех вас к Хокаге. Если ты поступишь разумно, для них все еще может кончиться хорошо, никто не вписывал их имена в списки беглых синоби.  
Звук глухого удара. Его кто-то взял за ногу (пальцы тонкие, слишком тонкие, его голова закружилась сильнее прежнего — кожа к коже, небо было темным, бархатным, весна была такой теплой, небывало теплой, господи, что с ним..?) и потащил волоком по земле. Ямато застонал, когда они стукнулись головами.  
Красное.  
Дерево. Нет, столб.  
Тории.  
Ворон каркнул. Какой-то больной, перья повыщипаны. Бедняга ворон.  
Каменная дорожка.  
— Храм... — стон Ямато. — Мой храм...  
Храм для жертвоприношений. Храм огня клана Узумаки.  
Ему стало невыносимо смешно, он не мог сдержаться, он не хотел сдерживаться — хохотал, как Наруто, как безумный, как сумасшедший.  
Ямато смеялся вместе с ним.  
— Оу!  
— Ай!  
Она не позаботилась о них — втащила в храм по ступенькам, головы их больно стукались об острые углы. Когда она по очереди протолкнула их пинками в проход, он увидел медленно подступающие темные тени — Гай и его ученики крались за ними.  
— Гай... давно не виделись... как дела..?  
Какой, оказывается, глупый смех у Ямато, когда он смеется от всего сердца. Вот он, детки, ученики Гая, капитан АНБУ, которого вы все так боялись — хихикает и хрюкает точно свинья...  
Ноги. Прямо перед его лицом. Черные гэта. Узкие щиколотки. Гладкая кожа, выпирающая косточка. Не Наруто. У Наруто не так.  
Какаши обхватил щиколотку пальцами — нежная кожа, узкая щиколотка. Господи... госпожа Кушина, простите меня, простите, простите, простите...  
— Простите...  
Двери захлопнулись, отрезали проступающее из темноты ночи лицо Гая.  
Гай, ну чего ты так смотришь на меня? Не надо на меня так...  
— Отпусти. Какаши.  
— Да, госпожа.  
Нога стремительно приподнялась, гэта столкнулась с его лицом.  
Маска пропиталась еще и кровью. Рвота и кровь. Ну, хотя бы голова не кружилась. И он мог уже контролировать то, что говорил. Попробовал:  
— Обувь нужно снимать, входя в помещение.  
— Я сняла.  
Действительно, ее гэта валялись рядом с ним. Размер меньше. Девичьи. У него ладонь длинее.  
— Не трогай. Она потная. Воняет же.  
— Плевать...  
— Фу.  
В щелку между сендзи он увидел всполох огня. Команда Гая разжигала костер.  
— Кончайте дурака валять. Это был всего лишь Летающий бог грома.  
— Значит, это ты была не достаточно хороша...  
— Эй!  
Он ждал, что она ударит его ногой в живот, но этого не произошло.  
Какаши посмотрел на потолок храма: коричневые доски были ухоженными, все вырезанные на них запечатывающие кандзи не так давно выкрашенны красной краской. Значит, все эти годы Ямато тайком ухаживал тут за всем... Что за жуткое увлечение.  
Чиркнуло огниво, зашипел огонь. Вскоре нос щекотнул запах сандалового дерева, перед глазами проплыл тонкой серой змейкой дымок, проскользнул между створками дверей на улицу.  
Зазвучал протяжный голос — четкое бормотание кровавых, жестоких слов, что были вырезаны на потолке.  
Какаши последовал примеру друга — сел, неуклюже сложив ноги. Отбросил в сторону чертову маску. Вытер лицо рукавом.  
Кимоно Наруто туго стянуло на попе, пальцы, похижие на маленкие почки, белели между коричнево-черными досками храма и кроваво-красным хлопком. Волосы длинными реками растекались в разные стороны, обнажая щуплую шею, которую можно было переломить двумя пальцами.  
Она хлопнула в ладоши. Раз. Два.  
Руки сложила на коленях.  
Воротник кимоно приспустился еще ниже — плечи были намного уже, слишком покатые для мужской одежды.  
— Это не хенге, — убедился он.  
Наруто повернула голову настороженно. Чего-то боялась?  
— Нет, не хенге.  
— И не дзюцу.  
— Не дзюцу, — подтвердила она. — Я никогда не врала вам.  
— Тогда что это?  
Она вздохнула и повернулась к ним.  
Этого лица он не видел так давно, значит вот как выглядела она, спустя четыре года, его первая ученица.  
Из памяти Какаши почти успели стереться воспоминания о ней, о ее голосе за годы, но именно вспыльчивый и горячий нрав весельчака и актера, ученика Джирайи-самы, вымыли те памятные песчинки, что он пытался сохранить. Теперь он ощущал в себе больше присутствия грубияна Наруто, чем своей собственной хилой, жалкой душенки. И вот — снова это лицо, и он понял, что будь она хоть сморщенной старухой, хоть карликом-калекой, его все равно будет тянуть к этому существу, к Узумаки, если она сохранит себя именно такой.  
— Какаши, — произнесла она голосом, который заставил плакать якудз, — я хочу изменить условия сделки.  
— Почему?  
— Я стыжусь того, в чем вынудила поклясться.  
И она стыдилась. Стыдилась! Вот почему отчуждение! Вот почему была та злость! Глупец, подумал он, смеясь про себя, какой ты глупый, Наруто.  
— Эта сделка невыполнима. Но все еще можно исправить.  
— На этот раз я с вами до самого конца, — встрял Ямато, подавшись вперед. — Ты спасла нас обоих, так что расплачиваться мы будем вдвоем.  
Наруто кивнула, перевела взгляд от Ямато к нему, от него к Ямато.  
— За то, что лечила вас тогда и вывела из Восточного леса, обещайте мне пятьдесят ночей.  
Этого... он никак не ожидал.  
Он подумал: слышит ли Гай их?  
Резкой, колкой болью отдалось давнишнее воспоминание — ощущение ее рук, тела, волос на нем. Ее светлое лицо и светлые волосы и суровые, жестокие глаза Узумаки подернулись пеленой и дымом благовоний. Одной рукой он уперся в пол, другой в свою ногу, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
Ямато громко сглотнул, когда она подползла к ним на коленях не отводя серьезных потемневших глаз.  
— Обещаете? — прошептала она, взяв его и Ямато за руки. Вялость и томность растеклась по тяжелевшему телу; как через нить, передался ему через ее тело стук сердца Ямато.  
Ногти ее вонзались в кожу, хватка сильная.  
Все то же спокойствие так ошеломившее его ночью у костра. «Не хочу сожалеть», — сказала она тогда, зная чего именно просит. Она никогда не была ни девочкой крестьян, ни ребенком синоби, ни принцессой. Узумаки, подумал он, они всегда были чем-то другим. Самое первое его воспоминание: ему два или даже меньше, ночью он прячется за дверью, подглядывает за отцом и его ученицей, руки ее кольцом вокруг его пояса, она кричала ему в живот: «Нет! Нет! Я вас люблю, Сакумо-сенсей! Люблю! Не решайте за меня! Я вас хочу!» В свете луны длинные волосы девочки были похожи на реку крови, руки его отца были все красные от нее.  
Что ж. Если она хочет, то он с радостью замарает свои руки.  
— Обещаю.  
— Обещаю, — вторил Ямато.  
Наруто держала их руки в своих. О чем она думала?  
Когда она, не переставая смотреть на них, стала молча развязывать пояс, он уже прожил эту ночь и последующие сорок девять. Пятьдесят ночей подряд раздевал ее, целовал ее, узнавал каждую часть тела и проникал в нее (и в него) всеми возможными способами, заполнял ее и сам становился полным до краев, как чаша — саке.  
К тому моменту, когда она упала на них, растеклась, как масло, смешавшись с ним и с Ямато, растопив и их о свое горячее тело, Какаши уже жаждал сотни, тысячи ночей вместе с ними. Он не знал где начинается он и Ямато и продолжается Наруто, извивающаяся и тихо стонущая, пытающася вытянуться на них, из самой глубины их и ввысь. И в ту минуту он пожелал, как ничего и никогда, быть вместе, навсегда, им троим, как в те первые дни в Восточном лесу. Если бы только они плутали в той чаще вечность. Ах, если бы, думал он, слепо хватая широко раскрытым ртом рот Наруто или Ямато, если бы они плутали в телах и душах друг-друга вечность. Какаши даже умереть был бы не прочь, если только они умрут втроем, одновременно, и будут в аду или в раю вместе.  
***  
«Щекотно», — подумал Какаши, и сон провалился в темное ничто, уступив место ощущению липкого тела рядом да холодного воздушного ручейка, что морозил его ноги и грудь. Громко чирикали птицы. На щеке лежал тонкой ранкой теплый луч света.  
Он открыл глаза, запрокинул голову назад и увидел, что двери неплотно затворены.  
Услышал тяжелый вздох.  
И воспоминания о прошлой ночи всей тяжестью навалились на него.  
Какаши упал, испустив вместе с воздухом, кажется, и дух.  
Прикрыв глаза и запустив руку под одеяло, он пощупал свой липкий от сока Наруто член. Только подумал о том, как она впустила его в себя и сразу же возбудился.  
— Черт.  
Наруто!  
Какаши снова резко открыл глаза. Он был укрыт ее (или его) кимоно. Ямато лежал, свернувшись в калачик, из-под второго ее оранжевого кимоно, торчала только его всклокоченная шевелюра.  
Наруто в храме не было.  
Он сразу же вскочил на ноги. Голова закружилась.  
Уронил алтарь, разбил чашу, рассыпав пепел.  
Ямато проснулся, приподнялся:  
— Какаши..? А где Наруто?  
В голове эхом отдавалось только ее имя, произнесенное Ямато.  
Кое-как одевшись и не застегнув жилет, он вывалился из храма на улицу.  
Прикрыв глаза от резко ударившего в глаза света, он выглянул из-под руки, прищурившись.  
Гай в одиночестве сидел у потухшего костра, уронив голову в руки.  
Увидев его, он поднялся. Голос был необычайно серьезен:  
— Какаши...  
— Где она?  
— Мои ученики повели ее к Хокаге...  
Он не стал слушать дальше. Со всех ног, не различая ничего вокруг, он понесся к воротам Конохи.  
Кажется, Ямато бежал за ним следом. Он слышал частое с присвистом отчаяния дыхание друга рядом.  
Кажется, он сбил с ног Котетсу или Изумо, дежуривших у ворот.  
Не важны были, расступающиеся синоби, которых почему-то было слишком много на улице.  
Перед дворцом Хокаге его попытался остановить Асума, но он просто оттолкнул его в сторону, Ямато позаботился об Анко. Ибики посторонился.  
Белые маски АНБУ смазались в одну полосу.  
Стены плясали, огни ламп в комнатах прыгали, как мячики.  
Поворот налево. Прямо. Прямо. Поворот...  
Он ненавидел этот новый дворец, тут приходилось замедляться.  
После последнего поворота дорогу ему преградила темная фигура, резко захлопнувшая двери в комнату, где сидел Пятый Хокаге.  
Бледное миловидное личико с красными, как у гейши, губами.  
Сай слащаво улыбнулся ему:  
— Здравствуйте, Какаши-сенсей. Хокаге-сама сейчас занят. Подождите немного.  
Он оттолкнул щенка в сторону и распахнул двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трёхлапая жаба (кит. упр. 招財蟾蜍, пиньинь: zhāocái chánchú, палл.: чжаоцай чаньчу), реже Чань Чу — в китайской культуре символ богатства, жаба с тремя лапами. Некогда была злобным и мстительным существом настолько, что люди обратились к Будде. В процессе обуздания жаба утеряла одну из своих лап. В качестве расплаты за свои грехи выплёвывает золотые монеты. Поэтому изображается сидящей на стопке золотых монет и держащей монету во рту, часто с красными глазами и ноздрями.
> 
> песни:  
> http://vsemirniysledopyt.ru/b/199819/read  
> http://www.durov.com/literature4/gluskina-79b.htm
> 
> норито (тут молитвы и т.п.):  
> https://yadi.sk/d/TN7lDxjX6OV5D  
> http://www.vostlit.info/Texts/Dokumenty/Japan/VIII/780-800/Norito_Semme/pred1.phtml?id=11413
> 
> годзе Орин героиня фильма Баллада об Орин. Красивейший фильм.
> 
> О Комати можно прочитать и в книге Сэй Сенагон "Записки у изголовья" (X в.), где о ней говорится в связи с историей смерти принца Фу-ку-Кеси - первого любовника Комати. Оно-но потребовала у любимого за одну ночь с ней заплатить еще 99-ю ночами подряд. Фу-ка-Кеси скончался от разрыва аорты, не дотянув одной ночи до ста обещанных...
> 
> ояма - актеры-мужчины, исполняющие женские роли
> 
> вакагасира - типа старшего лейтенента у якудза.


End file.
